Naruto Inmortal
by yujukextreme82
Summary: que hubiera pasado si Hidan hubiera pasado su inmortalidad a Naruto en su enfrentamiento aunque este ultimo remplazara a Shikamaru en la pelea y hubiera tenido que tomarlo como una maldición mientras miraba como sus amigos se iban de su lado mientras pasaba el tiempo y un dia encuentra a alguien quien hara que tenga una razón para vivir denuevo. (no se si es un buen resumen)
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo1:la vida de un inmortal.**

estamos en una ciudad de japón donde podemos ver como a un hombre rubio que parecia tener unos 43 años pero se veia todavia algo joven para su edad ademas se veia que estaba buscando a alguien por los alrededores de donde se encontraba por lo que miro la fotografia que le entregaron hace tres años para saber quien era la persona que estaba buscando y vio que era una chica de pelopurpura que tenia los ojos rojos aparte vestia una camisa negra con una simbolo de zorro y dado que no sabia cuales eran sus pantalones dado que la foto solo le mostraba la parte superior ademas la chica tenia la piel oscura, El rubio camino por toda la zona preguntadole a las personas si habian visto a la chica de la foto y recibia la misma respuesta que en las demas parte por donde habia estado antes de llegar aqui aunque en las otras ciudades le decian que era de una escuela que apenas habia empezado a admitir chicos y que sus padres murieron apenas entro en aquella escuela pero cuando el rubio recibio en donde habian visto ahora a la chica fue directamente caminando hacia aquel lugar con las indicaciones obtenidad.

"genial niña apenas te dejo con tus padres despiertas y los matas no espero que tus padres hayan dejado todo para que te pueda cuidar sin problemas"se decia el rubio mientras llegaba a la escuela donde vio como unos pocos chicos empezaban a entrar en ella igual que las chicas que los superaban en numero.

"oye Shine-chan ¿crees que fue buena idea que hayan dejado que los chicos estudien con nosotras en Kuoh?"le pregunto una chica de pelo negro a la chica que el rubio habia estado buscando y identificada como Shine.

"no lo se Yakamoto-chan tal vez el director quiera hacerlo como un experimento por si es bueno para que deje entrar a los chicos en los siguientes años aunque no importa dado que solo dejen entrar a tipos menos pervertidos como esos tres pervertidos de nuestro segundo año"le respondio Shine a su amiga ahora identificada como Yakamoto mientras miraban al trio pervertido del que hablaba.

"!HEY SHINE-CHAN¡"escucharon todos los estudiantes igual que una chica peliroja que era acompañada por una pelinegra y otros dos como tambien otras dos chicas.

Shine miro hacia donde venia la voz para encontrarse con el rubio quien le sonrio mientras caminaba hacia ella lo cual sorprendio mucho y asusto a la vez a Shine dado que no se espero que el rubio apareciera ahora en su vida aunque igual una parte de ella se sintio feliz de verlo de nuevo pero igual retrocedio al verlo frente a ella con una sonrisa antes mirar hacia donde estaban la chica peliroja que se quedo en shock al verlo en este sitio despues de oir de el en los cuentos que le contaban, El rubio miro hacia todas las chicas que estaban alrededor para saludarlas mientras volvia su mirada hacia Shine la cual se giro para reanudar su camino hacia los terrenos de la escuela cosa que el rubio dejo pasar dado que solo queria verla por el momento asi que volvio su mirada hacia la peliroja que seguia mirandolo en estado de shock cosa que hizo reir un poco al rubio.

"oiga señorita ¿podria decirme si en esta escuela tienen a un profesor para alguna asignatura?" le pregunto el rubio a la peliroja quien salio de su estado de shock para responderle.

"si nos falta un profesor de educación fisica pero si quiere el puesto tendria que hablarlo con el director señor..."se detuvo la chica peliroja en la respuesta para saber el nombre del hombre que estaba delante y saber si era realmente el.

"oh lo siento soy Naruto Uzumaki el maestro personal de Shine-chan"se presento el ahora identificado como Naruto Uzumaki dejando sorprendida de que en verdad fuera la persona que su bisabuelo habia querido tener a esta persona en sus filas como una torre hace 500 años.

"señor Uzumaki dado que mi familia es la que en parte es la que beneficia a la escuela"le termino por responder la chica peliroja.

"ya veo y alguien puede guiarme hasta su oficina por favor"pidio Naruto mientras miraba a alguien si lo podia llevar a hablar con el director.

"si no le importa puedo acompañarlo personalmente hasta su oficina"se ofrecio la chica peliroja

"gracias señorita"le agradecio Naruto a la chica.

"no hay problema y si no le molesta llameme Rias"le contesto la ahora identificada como Rias.

Naruto asintio y dejo que Rias pasara mientras que los demas estudiantes volvian a entrar a la escuela aunque las personas que habian estado acompañando a Rias mirarón un poco extrañados dado que nunca habian visto a su reina comportase de esa manera aunque iban a preguntarselo mas tarde dado que igual tenian que ir a sus respectivos salones de clases aunque las dos mujeres que tambien estaban con el grupo miraban a Naruto con algo de desconfianza, Mientras ambos caminaban hacia la oficina del director hablaron un poco de desde cuando conocia a Shine cosa que Naruto oculto muy bien para Rias quien lo habia notado pero lo dejo pasar por ahora dado que queria saber mas sobre Naruto si era contratado ademas podia cumplir lo que su bisabuelo habia deseado desde hace bastante tiempo ademas su padre tambien habia querido tener a este hombre con el que ahora estaba hablando.

cuando finalmente llegaron Rias se despidio de Naruto para ir hacia su salón mientras que el entraba a la oficina para hablar con el director aunque Rias igual le habia dado una ultima mirada para luego sonreir para si misma dado que podria tener algo que la demas familias tambien habian querido tener en sus casas ademas tenia que vigilar a Issei aunque podia darle ese trabajo a Kiba o Koneko dado que la tarea de las otras dos era vigilar a Shine asi que ahora tenia que hacer algo para vigilar a Naruto dado que podria darle la tarea a Akeno pero algo le decia que no era buena idea, En la clase que compartian el trio pervertido junto a Shine y Yakamoto todos estaban prestando atención a su profesor de ingles para no perderse de nada aunque igual Shine se estaba enojando un poco mientras escuchaba a Issei y sus amigos hablar sobre los senos de las demas chicas de la clase cosa que Yakamoto tambien se sonrojaba un poco dado que estaban sentada juntas en delante del trio pervertido por lo que escuchaban todo lo que decian cada uno de los tres ademas ella tenia unas ganas de atravesarles las cabezas con sus flechas de enegia que aprendio con su maestro pero no podia dado que se lo tenia prohibido.

Naruto se encontraba llendo hacia su primera clase dado que esta iba a ser la primera que iba tener la escuela desde que la antigua profesora haya muerto el año pasado por lo que decidio investigar aquello mas tarde dado que Shine conocia desde hace mucho este lugar por lo que sabria quienes eran las personas ademas conocia a su antigua aprendiz desde que era una bebe y sabia que tenia poca paciencia cuando se trataba de otras cosas que no fueran enseñanzas de combate, Cuando entre en el salón vio que era el salón de clases de Rias quien le saludo cosa que Naruto devolvia para entrar y ver a todos sus estudiantes antes de girarse y escribir su nombre en el pizarrón mientras escuchaba a sus estudiantes hablar sobre el cosa que no le importo dado que solo tomo el trabajo para vigilar a Shine dado que sus padres eran buenos amigos suyos en el pasado dado que les ayudo a tener una vida en lejos de los suyos dado que querian criar a su hija en un ambiente tranquilo.

"bien como todos pueden leer lo que hay en la pizarra soy Naruto Uzumaki y apartir de hoy sere su profesor de educación fisica asi que espero que hayan traido su ropa de fisica para empezar la clase de hoy ademas como hay varias chicas en la clase los chicos tendran que ir a cambiarse a los camerinos igual que las chicas y si alguna de ustedes ve un pequeño agujero que va al camerino de los chicos me avisa para que vayan a cambiarse al gimnasio"les dijo Naruto a toda la clase quienes empezaron a salir en dirección a los camerinos menos los dos chicos que todavia estaban en el salón haciendole recordar que esta escuela no tenia camerinos de hombre asi que les ordeno vestirse en salón mientras esperaba afuera.

cuando llego donde iban a hacer la clase Naruto empezo a mirar hacia todos lados para encontrar con su vista siete personas con ropa blanca con algunas lineas azules y sabia quienes eran dado que los padres de Shine eran miembros de ellos cosa que hacia a Shine una miembro de esos tipos ademas habia matado a cuatro de ellos en el pasado mientras entrenaba a Shine a petición de sus padres, Al momento en que Naruto escucho como unas pisadas de acercaban hacia el se volteo para encontrarse con su clase quienes estaban listos para comenzar la clase ademas Naruto sintio cuando esos siete sujetos desaparecierón por lo que no le dio importancia por el momento asi que les ordeno a toda su clase correr 15 vueltas por todo el patio para ver cual era su condición fisica y cuanto podian durar ademas vio el libro que tenia en su brazo derecho asi que decidio verlo mientras sus estudiantes corrian alrededor.

"Naruto-sensei ya terminamos"le informo la chica pelinegra de la cual Naruto supo su nombre en el libro y era Akeno HImejima.

"bien entonces empezaremos con uno de los ejercicios que use con Shine hace tiempo y para esto quiero que formen equipo de dos"les dijo Naruto antes de ver como una de las chicas que estaba con el grupo de Rias levantaba la mano.

"¿sensei de que es el ejercicio?"pregunto la chica cuyo nombre era Mirajane Strauss y tenia un cabello blanco y unos ojos azules aparte de tener un busto que se comparaba a de Rias aunque Naruto le vino a la mente a Tsunade dado que estaba seguro que en tamaño del busto de ambas mujeres seria casi igual pero ganaria al final Tsunade en eso.

"o bueno tu y tu compañera o compañero tendran que hacer lagartijas mientras que el otro esta encima de el para ver cuanto peso aguantan y se preguntan cuantas son veinte cada uno dado que cambiaran cuando el otro llege a veinte"le respondio Naruto a Mirajane quien asintio y miro a quien podria hacer aquello con ella dado que Rias escogio a Akeno para aquello.

"Naruto-sensei y ¿que pasa si las chicas que tienen los senos algo grandes no pueden hacer bien el ejercicio?"pregunto uno de los dos chicos que estaban en la clase mientras que las chicas lo miraban mal.

"bueno a veces eso para las mujeres es un problema pero si no pueden no importa dado que tendran que hacerlo hasta que completen el ejercicio dado que en las proximas dos clases aumentare las veces que tienen que hacerlo y no se preocupen solo lo aumentare en cinco en cada ejercicio"le respondio Naruto al chico cuyo nombre era Liu sakamato.

cuando formaron los equipos empezaron decidir quien iba a ser primero las largartijas y quien iba a estar encima suyo Akeno se ofrecio hacer las lagartijas mientras que Rias se ponia encima para que los demas equipos hicieran lo mismo Naruto superviso sin contar dado que les dijo a sus estudiantes que estaban encima de sus compañeros que contaran para luego cambiar, Mientras hacian el ejercios Naruto miro hacia donde habia vistos a esos sujetos para ver si se encargaba despues de las clases o cuando hicieran algo contra el y Shine dado que desde que mato a cuatro de ellos lo habian estado atacando costantemente por lo que envio devuelta a Shine con sus padres dado que no queria que sufriera daño o algo mucho peor dado que no sabia que querian esos tipos de ella.

cuando todos los equipos terminarón Naruto les ordeno que empezaran a formar una linea para que les explicara el siguiente ejercicio que iba a ser ponerse en sentadillas con una pequeña piedra atada a sus brazos y saltar en sentadillas hasta la linea que hizo Naruto pero antes que alguien lo hiciera Naruto llamo a Mirajane, Liu, Akeno y al otro chico que estaba en la clase de nombre Katsu Ryota que tenia el cabello rubio y unos ojos azules, Naruto les explico que irian llendo conforme los llamaba a cada uno mientras esperaban que su compañero volvia de la misma forma saltando de ida y vuelta para entregarle la piedra y de paso atarlos para que pudieran empezar al momento en que dio la orden de salida los cuatro empezaron a saltar hacia la linea.

el resto de la clase todos hicieron ejercicios basicos de relajación y cuando todos oyeron el timbre empezaron a caminar devuelta hacia los camarines mientras los chicos iban por sus cosas para ir a cambiarse al gimnasio dejando a Naruto caminando hacia el salón de clases de Shine aunque cuando llego noto que ella ya no estaba en salón por lo la busco por toda la escuela hasta que la encontro en el patio comiendo junto a Yakamoto por lo que sonrio al ver que su aprendice habia hecho un amigo en todo el tiempo que no estuvo en su vida, Mientras Naruto miraba a Shine alguien se puso detras de el por lo que se dio la vuelta para ver a una niña pequeña de pelo blanco y ojos color avellana ademas traia puesto el uniforme femenino de la escuela aunque algo dentro de el le decia que la niña era algo mas que no sabia por lo que lo dejo pasar por ahora dado que vio como ella lo estaba mirando un momento antes de olerlo.

"oye niña ¿que haces?"le pregunto Naruto a la niña quien se aparto antes comenzar a caminar hacia otro lado cosa que Naruto miro extrañado dado que la niña nisiquiera se molesto en responder su pregunta.

"ara ara parece que Koneko-chan se intereso un poco en usted Naruto-sensei"le dijo una voz a Naruto lo que le hizo voltear hacia atras para encontrarse a Akeno quien estaba sonriendo.

"¿Koneko?"pregunto Naruto algo curioso.

"la chica que lo estaba oliendo hace unos instantes Naruto-sensei"le respondio Akeno a su profesor.

"ya veo y sabes por que hizo aquello dado que apenas es mi primer dia hoy"le pidio Naruto a Akeno quien rio un poco.

"bueno ella lo hace para saber si aquella persona es de confianza para ella y dado que usted es nuevo lo olio para verlo dado que por lo que escuche mientras venia hacia aqui Koneko hizo lo mismo con los demas estudiantes y profesores dado que es la primera vez que los conoce"le explico Akeno a Naruto quien se rasco un poco la parte de atras de su cabeza.

"Naruto-sensei podemos hablar por favor"le pidio Shine quien habia visto a su maestro hablando con Akeno la unica chica a la que detesta en toda la escuela.

"no hay problema Shine-chan si no te molesta Akeno-san"le dijo Naruto a su aprendice para luego posar su mirada en Akeno quien nego.

"claro que no ademas yo iba hacia donde esta nuestro club de ocultismo"le contesto Akeno mientras se despedia saludando a Shine quien miro hacia otro lado con molestia.

"¿y de que quieres hablar Shine-chan?"le pregunto Naruto a Shine quien lo miro con una ceja levantada.

"obvio quiero saber que vienes hacer aqui sensei dado que no te eh visto desde que hiciste volver con mis padres"le respondio Shine a su maestro quien miro hacia atras para ver como Yakamoto los miraba a ambos algo confusa.

"bueno antes de que tus padres murieran me enviaron una carta con esa ave que era de tu madre donde me decian que ahora tendria que cuidarte hasta que puedas defenderte sola de enemigos fuertes o si intentas vengarlos dado que tus padres nunca hablaron de tu herencia Quincy cosa que me contaron hace mucho tiempo atras antes de mudarse aqui y les diera algo para ocultarse de ellos"le conto Naruto a su antigua aprendiz quien se puso algo confusa al escuchar algo llamado Quincy igual que un pequeño murcielago que estaba escuchando todo.

"¿Quincy que es eso sensei?"le pregunto Shine a su maestro quien suspiro.

"los Quincy son personas con poderes sobrehumanos que pueden crear el mismo arco que puedes crear tu en esos entrenamientos aunque tambien pueden crear espadas de las misma manera pero segun lo que me contaron tus padres crear espadas es un proceso muy dificil por lo que pienso volver a entrenarte para ver si puedes dominarlo a la perfección y como tus padres tambien me enviaron en la misma carta los pasos que tienes que seguir no tomara mucho tiempo si todavia sigues el mismo programa de entrenamiento que te di"le respondio Naruto a Shine miro sus manos un momento para sentir algo de enojo cosa que su maestro noto y le pego con la punta de su dedo anular.

"auch eso dolio Sensei"le dijo Shine a su maestro mientras se frotaba donde la golpeo.

"acaso olvidaste lo que te enseñe Shine sobre no enojarte facilmente ademas te lo merecias por no haberme escrito en todo este tiempo que no teniamos contacto"le contesto Naruto a su aprendiz quien se avergonzo al olvidarse que siempre le iba escribir a su maestro para tenerle al tanto.

"lo siento sensei"se disculpo Shine con su maestro quien acepto la disculpa.

"no hay problema ademas apartir de hoy me veras todos los dias asi que cuando terminen las clases te mudaras conmigo a mi casa"le informo Naruto a su aprendiz quien se sorprendio.

"¿significa que voy a tener que dejar la escuela y el pais?"le pregunto Shine a su maestro quien noto la tristeza de su aprendiz.

"claro que no dado que soy maestro en esta escuela tendre que quedarme por lo que traje mi casa en una de las cosas que te mostre en nuestro entrenamiento"le respondio Naruto a su aprendiz con una mirada seria mientras sonreia por dentro al ver que su aprendiz estaba feliz.

mientras seguian hablando el murcielago que habia estado escuchando toda la conversación se fue volando hacia donde se encontraba el club del ocultismo y a su dueña Rias Gremory quien se habia terminado de dar un baño para ver lo que su familiar habia obtenido para ella por lo que se sento en uno de los sillones del club para escuchar la información que tenia el pequeño murcielago, Cuando escucho como la puerta del club se habria levanto la mirada para encontrarse con su reina Akeno la cual habia traido una nueva muda de ropa como bocadillos con una taza de cafe mientras entraban las tres de su club que eran Koneko, Mirajane y Akame la cual estaba en el mismo año que Koneko Akame era una chica de pelo negro y ojos rojos aparte tenia su fiel espada atada a su espalda.

"hola chicas veo que la pasaron bastante bien en las clases"les dijo Rias con una sonrisa que fue borrada al ver como Mirajane habia detenido a Akame de sacar su espada.

"Rias-sama por favor no se olvide que a Akame no le agrado mucho que la pusiera en las clases como las demas veces"le recordo Mirajane mientras sujetaba a su amiga quien se estaba calmando de a poco.

"bien lo siento pero debe seguir llendo para que obtenga algo de información y dado que no tengo a ninguna en segundo año tengo que esperar a ver si hay algun buen candidato ademas quiero saber si reunieron la información que les pedi"les dijo Rias mientras las chicas asentian y comenzaron a sentarse en los sillones.

"usted tenia razón Rias-sama esa chica Shine es buena con esas habilidades extrañas que tiene con ella casi me dio con una de esas flechas en su entrenamiento nocturno dado que se nota que fue bien entrenada desde una cierta edad"le informo Akame a Rias dado que era una de las que vigilaba a Shine dado que Kiba y Koneko hacian lo mismo con Issei mientras que Mirajane buscaba información de algun contrato.

"tal vez se deba que entreno con nuestro nuevo sensei dado que se ve que la conoce desde bastante tiempo ademas nos hicho hacer los mismos ejercicios que le habia hecho a ella aunque igual me duele un poco la espalda con ese primer ejercicio"le comento Mirajane mientras tenia un semblante de enojo al recordar lo sucedido esta mañana.

"si puede que la haya entrenado de esa manera y segun su historial academico sabe hablar ocho idiomas diferentes y tiene las mejores calificaciones en su años anterior escuela y el año pasado en todas las materias incluso fue por tres años capitana del mismo club en el que esta aunque solo haya acabado una vez en primer lugar ademas con todo el informe que me dieron ustedes dos ella entrena en la noche en el mismo gimnasio de la escuela para tener problemas"estuvo deacuerdo Rias mientras empezaba a escuchar la información de su murcielago para luego caer hacia atras sorprendida y esto preocupo las demas chicas y al recien entrante Kiba quien camino hacia su rey.

"¿esta bien Rias-sama?"le pregunto Kiba mientras que las chicas veian si su rey no se habia lastimado.

"si estoy bien Kiba es solo que la información que recibi me dejo sorprendida dado que no me esperaba aquello"le respondio Rias a su caballero quien la levanto del suelo mientras que Mirajane colocaba la silla en su sitio.

"¿y cual seria esa información Rias?"le pregunto Akeno a su amiga quien se puso algo pensante.

"es algo de que no habia oido hace mucho tiempo aunque tendria que confirmalo con Nii-sama para ver si es verdad por lo que yo me encargare personalmente de vigilar a nuestro nuevo maestro aunque si Shine empieza a vivir con el entonces quiero que ustedes dos vigilen todo lo raro que pase alrededor de ellos"le respodio Rias a Akeno mientras les ordenaba a sus dos miembros de su familia que eran una torre y un peon quienes asintieron.

"pero todavia no nos dice que esa información que la dejo en ese estado Rias-sama"le recordo Koneko a su rey quien suspiro un poco para mirarlos.

"la información que obtuve fue de las personas con el nombre Quincy de los cuales sabemos muy poco y Shine-chan es una de sus miembros no oficiales por lo cual explica por que puede hacer ese arco de energia"les dijo Rias a todos quienes se sorprendieron de ellos.

"si es verdad entonces deberiamos hacer que Shine se una a nosotros para que ellos no le hagan ningun daño dado que pude leer algo sobre ellos en la biblioteca de su familia Rias-sama y se que algunos son peligros aparte no sabemos lo que hacen o como operan"le comento Mirajane a Rias quien fruncio el ceño un poco.

"y si vemos que aparecen para atacarla para despues convertirla en un demonio"sugirio Akame para que Rias la mirara un rato para tenerlo como un plan B si su plan A fallaba.

"si pero no tenemos mucha descripción sobre ellos asi que no podria funcionar mucho asi que lo dejaremos como un plan de respaldo cuando sepamos mas sobre ellos"le dijo Rias a Akame quien asintio.

"¿por que no obligamos al nuevo maestro a decirnos todo lo que sepa de ellos?"le sugirio Koneko a Rias quien nego con la cabeza.

"no dado que podria barrer el piso con nosotros dado que el tiene mas experiencia en combate que nosotros dado que tiene mas de 500 años en este mundo que nosotros por lo que sabria mas como enfrentarse a uno que otro enemigo ademas el tiene muy poco conocimiento sobre los Quincy dado que los padres de Shine eran Quincys y dado que estan muertos no podremos hacer nada mas"le contesto Rias a Koneko quien se paralizo igual que el resto al saber que alguien como Naruto tenia mas años vivo que cualquier otro ser humano.

el dia paso rapido como las primeras clases de Naruto dado que habia enseñado bastante bien a sus clases incluso Akame le empezo agradar los ejercicios aunque Koneko fue una cosa distinta dado que nadie hizo equipo con ella dejando que Naruto hiciera el ejercicio con ella para ver cuanto resistia aunque para ella fueron cuarenta lagartijas dado que no tenia a nadie con quien cambiar aunque Naruto igual en ese clase noto otra vez a los siete Quincy pero lo dejo pasar dado que no intentaron nada contra el, Cuando todos se estaban llendo a sus casas Naruto le dijo a Shine que la iba a estar esperando en el bosque para que se despida de su amiga por lo que Naruto se dirigio hacia el bosque mientras era seguido por los Quincy y Rias dado que queria averiguar un poco mas sobre su nuevo profesor aparte los demas ya tenian sus deberes por lo que ahora ella se encargaria de sus asuntos sola.

para cuando llegaron al bosque Naruto habia sacado un pergamino para luego dejarlo en el suelo y decir una palabras para que el lugar se llenara de humo pero cuando el humo se desipo el humo Rias y los Quincy se sorprendieron por mucho aunque vieron como Naruto desaparecio de sus vistas para luego darse cuenta que el se encontraba en la parte de arriba de la casa aunque notaron que la vista de el estaba enfocada en la luna, Rias se empezo a preguntar de como su nuevo profesor se convirtio en inmortal ademas noto como de los ojos de Naruto empezaron a salir algunas lagrimas las cuales mostraban mucha tristeza para el aunque no sabia que provocaba esas lagrimas por lo que convoco a un familiar para que fuera a oir todo lo que fuera a oir de su profesor quien habia empezado a hablar.

"cuanto odio tener esta inmortalidad que no quise dado que eh perdido a la mitad de las personas que conocia a traves del tiempo que tuve esta inmortalidad por parte de ese miembro de Akatsuki si no mal recuerdo su nombre era Hidan aunque trate de buscar esa otra parte de la guadaña no serviria dado que no quiero causarle perdidas a la persona a quien quiera darle esta inmortalidad dado que si lo disfruta con el pasar del tiempo le parecera aburrido dado que nunca podria morir si al final nunca tendra una familia y si la tiene la ira perdiendo con ese tiempo cuanto hecho de menos a Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Choji y Kiba aunque extraña mas a la abuela Tsunade hasta Ero-senin le hecho de menos"se decia Naruto mientras que Rias se preguntaba quienes eran esas personas que su profesor estaba hablando pero lo dejo para mas tarde dado que queria seguir escuchando a su profesor.

"aunque tenga que seguir viviendo de esta manera por quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas es bueno encontrar personas a las cuales proteger y dado que eh visto mas de un mundo en mi vida mundos sorprendestes aunque igual me eh podido encontrar con enemigos fuertes para mejorar mis tecnicas ninjas como otras que tuve con mi tiempo en esos lugares aunque ese mundo con Teigus me llamo mucho la atención aunque esa espada que tenia esa chica Akame me parecia familiar tal vez sea una Teigu dado que pude oir como una bestia peligrosa rugia aunque no se cual podria ser creo que es hora de entrenar a Shine con el entrenamiento mas peligroso que le eh dado siempre que este lista para ello ademas no eh visto a uno de los tuyos en mucho tiempo Shinigami o debo decir vice-capitana Rangiku"termino de decir Naruto para mirar hacia atras para obtener un beso en los labios cosa que no sorprendio a Naruto.

"sabes como darte cuenta de mi Naruto-kun"le contesto Rangiku quien tenie el cabello largo y ondulado rubio aparte de tener ojos celestes tenia un atuendo negro con blanco debajo aunque igual su atuendo dejaba ver su enorme escote aunque una insignia en su cintura.

"Rangiku dejate de llamarme asi sabes que tu y yo no somos nada"le recordo Naruto a su unica amiga en la inmortalidad.

"lo se pero eso no quiere decir que te vaya a dejar facilmente dado que eres el unico con quien puedo hablar sobre mis frustraciones en mi escuadron en la sociedad de almas aparte te sigo considerando mio desde el dia en que nos entregamos a nosotros mismos"le contesto Rangiku a su amigo quien se sonrojo un poco al recordar cuando perdio su virginidad con Rangiku.

"sabes que estuvimos demasiados ebrios ademas me prometiste en la mañana siguiente que no lo ibas a recordar cada vez que nos vieramos"le reclamo Naruto a Rangiku quien sonrio de manera lasciva al ver el sonrojo de su amigo.

"no me acuerdo de haber hecho aquella promesa aunque podriamos tener otra ronda de esa noche aqui dentro de tu casa"le propuso Rangiku a Naruto quien miro hacia otro lado con la cara roja.

"ya te dije no pienso hacerlo de nuevo solo fue una cosa de una noche ademas esa noche creia que eras virgen dado que parecias que te podias poner en una cama con cualquiera"le contesto Naruto rechazaba la proposición de Rangiku quien hizo un mohin por eso aunque igual golpeo a Naruto en la cabeza.

"oye tal vez lo parezca pero no lo haria ademas solo lo eh hecho una vez y fue contigo en esa noche y si fuera a repetir lo haria contigo dado que eres al unico quien me interesa despues de conocer a Gin por lo que todavia no me pienso rendir contigo"le exclamo Rangiku enojada a Naruto quien se estraba frotando la zona donde le golpeo Rangiku.

"bien lo siento aunque igual ahora tengo mas problemas de momento con los Quincy y otros aunque deben ser alguno de esos idiotas con los que me enfrente hace tiempo pero no se cual podria ser dado que hay pocos que pudieron crear una forma de viajar de mundo en mundo como yo usando uno de mis jutsus que pude crear en este tiempo"le conto Naruto a Rangiku quien se molesto por aquello.

"y nosotros creyendo que no habian mas Quincys creo que tendria que informarle al capitan Hitsugaya sobre esto aunque igual quiero ver otra vez a la pequeña Shine-chan otra vez"le dijo Rangiku a su amigo mientras le robaba otro beso en los labios.

"¿cuando dejaras de hacer esto?"le pregunto Naruto a su amiga quien se reia.

"cuando te conviertas en mi novio y esposo"le respondio Rangiku a su amigo quien se sonrojo.

"nunca pasara y si lo hace es por pura suerte"le contesto Naruto mientras se levantaba solo para ser tirado hacia atras por Rangiku quien se puso encima de el.

"Naruto-kun no pienso dejarte por nadie mas y espero que lo entiendas dado que pienso a venir a vivir contigo en algun momento y no quiero escuchar que me daras otra habitación si me quedo en tu casa"le decia Rangiku al momento que besaba otra vez a Naruto quien se puesto mas rojo que nunca y era bueno que ya no tuviera al Kyubi dado que estaba seguro que el zorro se estaria riendo.

"pero es que solo tengo una cama para uno Rangiku asi que no podrias dormir en la misma habitación conmigo"le contesto Naruto algo nervioso despues de que Rangiku haya cortado el beso.

"Naruto te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estas mintiendo ademas en aquella noche usamos tu habitación para hacerlo y recuerdo que bastante bien que tienes una cama para dos o tres asi que si la sacas te mostrare como me gane el puesto de vice-capitan de mi escuadron"le advirtio Rangiku a Naruto quien se dejo de estar sonrojado para mirar hacia atras de Rangiku y notar al murcielago.

"esta bien pero puedes encargarte de nuestro amigo oyente"le pidio Naruto a su amiga quien solo corto al pequeño murcielago sin mirarlo.

"crei que no te darias cuenta de ese pequeño murcielago ademas de una chica de pelo rojo"le dijo Rangiku mientras le sonreia.

"sabes que no siempre matengo mi guardia en alto todo el tiempo y en cuanto a la chica debe ser Rias Gremory una de mis estudiantes en Kuoh aunque note que ella tiene un ojo fijo en mi desde lo sucedido esta mañana en la escuela"se defendio Naruto aunque igual vio como su amiga habia bajado la guardia por lo que le dio un beso en los labios que sonrojo mucho a Rangiku quien se levanto con verguenza.

"cuanto de odio que sepas cuanto bajo mi guardia y que tambien me beses para quitarme de ti"le reclamo Rangiku a Naruto quien se levanto para mirar hacia donde estaba Rias la cual no habia notado la mirada de su profesor.

"deja de fingir Rangiku se muy bien que saboreas cuando no estoy mirando y al menos agradezco que no intentes forzar lo nuestro para ser una pareja o incluso estar en la cama y tener todas las rondas que quieras"le recalco Naruto a Rangiku quien sonrio y abrazo a Naruto para besarlo en la mejilla.

"yo nunca intentaria aquello a menos que fuera una pareja oficial o estemos otra vez ebrios aunque mi oferta para ir a ver a todos tus amigos en la sociedad de almas sigue en pie"le dijo Rangiku en un tono amoroso.

"lo se pero solo iria cuando necesitaras ayuda con algo dado que confio mucho en ti en aquello y te deje lo de siempre en la cocina para ti y tu escuadron"le contesto Naruto ganandose otro beso en la mejilla de su amiga quien sonrio.

"ahora sabes por que te amo mas que cualquiera Naruto-kun"le dijo Rangiku a Naruto antes de ir hacia dentro de la casa.

Naruto se volvio a sentar para mirar hacia donde estaba Rias para saludarle haciendo que ella se sorprenda de que la haya descubierto aunque pudo ver como su murcielago fue cortado por la mitad sin saber el por que aunque los Quincy no lo hicieron dado que notaron a la segadora de almas aunque los cuatro hombres le salio un pequeño hilo de sangre por sus narices para luego recibir una golpiza de sus compañeras femeninas quienes se molestaron por aquello, Rias salio de su escondite para ver como Naruto se lanzaba hacia el suelo para mirarla un momento y invitarla a pasar a su casa mientras esperaba a Shine la cual habia llegado recien al bosque con sus cosas y empezo a caminar por todo el bosque para encontrar la casa aunque no le gustara mucho volver a vivir en un bosque aunque segun su maestro le hacia recordar a su antiguo hogar Konoha dado que fue una de las historias que le habia contado de su pasado ademas lo consideraba fuera de la relación de maestro y discipula era que se consideraban familia.

mientras Shine caminaba hacia la casa de su maestro no se daba cuenta que sus acompañantes no invitadas la seguian a escondidas sin que ella se diera cuenta aunque Akame igual aprovecho de obtener comida para mas tarde dado que le gustaba hacer aquello por que le hacia recordar a sus viejos amigos fallecidos en su mundo hasta casi quiso acabar con su vida si no fuera por que Rias la habia salvado de hacer aquello para reunirse con sus amigos, Mirajane empezo a recordar como habia sido traida a este mundo en aquella misión con sus dos hermanos menores donde su hermano Elfman no pudo controlar muy bien su poder y por ende ella se sacrifico cuando vio que Lissana iba a ser atacada por su descontrolado hermano para despues empezara a desaparecer y al despertar encontrarse en este mundo donde en unos meses encontro a Rias la cual le ofrecio asilo como su amistas y al final decidio unirse a su familia como uno de sus sirvientes.

volviendo a la casa de Naruto este se encontraba en la sala de estar de su casa que era algo gigantesca por dentro y pequeña por fuera dado que la casa por dentro tenia un gran campo de entrenamiento dentro de la casa que rodeaba casi toda la casa por no ser los objetos de valor que Naruto tenia ante la vista de todos que quisiera entrar para atacarlo aunque les seria dificil por las numerosas trampas que puso en toda la casa como medida de precaución y los unicos que sabian como desactivarlas para ellos eran el propio Naruto y las dos chicas que conocen un poco mas a Naruto, MIentras que el dueño observaba a su alumna ver todas las cosas maravillosas que habian en su casa no dejaba de ver cada parte de Rias dado que parte de su leguaje corporal le decia que estaba molesta con algo que le estaba pasando pero de momento no iba a ser nada dado que no conocia a Rias para nada como para ayudarla con su problema asi que se quedo mirando un poco mas hasta que vio como Rangiku aparecio destras de Rias con un atuendo de lencheria negro cosa que hizo sonrojar al Uzumaki dado que era una las bromas tipicas de Rangiku hacia el.

"¿dime Rias por que me seguiste hacia mi casa?"le pregunto Naruto mientras le servia un poco de te a su invitada al momento en que ocultaba su soronjo.

"etto solo queria ver si lo que habia escuchado en mi familia sobre ustes era verdad ademas queria saber si podia darme algo de información sobre los Quincy"le respondio Rias a su profesor mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te.

"dejame adivinar no eres de este mundo y conoces parte de mi historia como la de los Quincy dado que acabo de llegar y enviaste algun murcielago para espiar mi conversación con Shine dado que pude notar demasiado bien al murcielago"le decia Naruto a Rias quien asintio mientras Rangiku miraba con un semblante serio a Rias.

"asi es ademas con lo que acabaste de decir eres tal como describia mi bisabuelo dado que eres entre tanto a quien mas queria entre sus sirvientes demoniacos igual que mi padre aunque no se si mi hermano tambien te quiere para aquello"le comento Rias antes de abrir los ojos al saber que revelo información sin querer y vio como Naruto sonrio.

"por lo que veo aquella agua de la verdad funciona de manera verdadera y dado que me diste esta información tendria que entender que eres un demonio cosa que no me sorprenderia dado que se de aquella batalla que tienen ustedes contra los angeles y los angeles caidos aunque no pienso involucrarme mientras no se metan conmigo uno de los tres lado como enemigos todo estara bien para mi"le dijo Naruto a Rias mientras tomaba de su propio te al cual no le puso aquella agua.

"¿hay algo mas que quieras saber de mi Naruto Uzumaki?"le pregunto Rias con un semblante de enojo al ver como Naruto miro hacia otro lado aunque ella no pudiera ver a nadie algo le decia que su profesor estaba mirando a alguien.

"bueno hay muchas cosas pero de momento solo quiero saber el por que Akame y Mirajane estaban siguiendo a mi estudiante y por que tienes interes en los Quincy"le respondio Naruto a Rias quien se sorprendio un poco al saber que su profesor supiera que las chicas estaban siguiendo a Shine pero lo dejo pasar dado que queria saber algo mas de los Quincy.

"si le parece bien podriamos hablar sobre Shine otro dia con ella para no asustarla o incomodarla mas"le propuso Rias a Naruto quien miro hacia Rangiku la cual asintio dado que ella era la unica que le podia ver si era lo correcto.

"bien pero lo hablaremos aqui en mi casa dado que es el unico lugar seguro donde nadie podria interrumpir nuestra conversación y nadie puede aparecer aqui dentro si no lo permito yo ademas no confio mucho en ustedes de momento"le contesto Naruto a Rias quien asintio en entedimiento.

"bien mañana despues de clases vendremos a hablar con ustedes dos y en cuanto a los Quincy mi familia no conoce mucho la historia sobre ellos y si alguno de nosotros encontraba algo de información de ellos era nuestro deber tener algo para que nos ayude en aquello dado que en cada grupo del que nadie sabe nada nos interesa un poco a los demonios dado que alguno puede volver corrupto y asi pensar alguna tortura perfecta para el cuando muera" le explico Rias la parte de los Quincy a Naruto quien puso una mano en su barbilla.

"entiendo pero dejame decepcionarte dado que no se mucho de ellos al contrario de los padres de Shine dado que ambos eran miembros de ellos aunque todavia quiero averiguar quien asesino a los dos pero creo que debi dejar vivo a los que mate hace tiempo para saber un poco mas de los Quincy aunque tal vez haya algo de ellos en donde vive una conocida mia" le comento Naruto mientras veia como Rangiku le guiñaba el ojo.

"sensei ya llege"anuncio Shine a su maestro quien volteo hacia la puerta de entrada para ver como Shine se quedo sorprendida al ver a Rias aqui en la casa de su maestro aunque igual vio a Rangiku quien la saludo con una sonrisa.

"hola Shine-chan espero que tu viaje hasta aqui"le dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

"hai Rias-sama aunque que esta haciendo usted aqui"le contesto Shine mientras miraba a su senpai algo confundida.

"o solo vino para hablar de algo conmigo en privado que tiene relación con la proxima clase donde tendrian que llevar una roca que les paresca mas pesada como lo hice contigo y eso va tambien para ustedes dos Akame y Mirajane"le costesto Naruto a su aprendiz la cual se sorprendio que mencionara a las dos chicas que tambien se sorprendieron de que Naruto las descubriera.

"bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya a mi casa a descansar siento las molestias no vemos mañana Naruto-sensei"le dijo Rias al momento en que se levantaba para dar una reverancia a Naruto y Shine quienes hicieron lo mismo.

cuando las tres chicas se fueron dado que Akame y Mirajane se dejaron ver para despedirse de ellos y irse con su lider mientras que Naruto cerraba la puerta detras de ellos para hacer que las trampas se volvieran a activar por la parte de afuera para mantener a los Quincy fuera de su hogar aunque Shine fue a cambiarse su ropa a la que usaba como ropa de entrenamiento mientras que Naruto la espero en el campo de entrenamiento con su propia ropa de combate que consistia en unos pantalones rojos y unas sandailias ninjas negras como unas vendas en sus manos blanca mientras su torso estaba descubierto, Rangiku se sento en asiento favorito para disfrutar del espectaculo de su futuro novio aun no oficial aunque eso no dejaba de ser un prioridad para ella dado que conocia por mas tiempo a Naruto que alguna chica del pasado de Naruto las cuales no estaban ni a la altura para ser su esposa al contrario de ella aunque igual solo habian dos chicas que le llamo la atención de la vida pasada de Naruto pero eso lo iba a dejar para otro dia.

al momento en que Shine aparecio en el campo de entrenamiento Naruto explico las reglas del combate donde si salia del campo seria descalificada del combate y seria una pelea ganada para el ademas no podia usar ninguna habilidad hasta que haya pasado cinco minutos del combate por lo que la que decidira quien fuera declarado ganador seria Rangiku dado que veria con todo detalle el combate con mucha atención lo cual le encanto a Rangiku dado que Naruto le daba mucha cosas para divertirse y darle un papel serio en algo, Cuando ambos empezaron a intercambiar golpes Shine tuvo que darle algun que otro golpe en las zonas que conocia como algunos puntos vulnerables de su maestro quien sonrio pero dejo de sonreir para enfocarse en su combate dado que los puntos mas vulnerables de Shine eran todavia demasiado visibles por lo que se agacho para hacerle un barrido con su pierna izquierda para ver como Shine esquivo el barrido con un salto cosa que Naruto espero para levantar su pierna y darle una patada en el menton a Shine quien se enojo al ver que todavia tenia puntos en los que mejorar.

Naruto se levanto para lanzar unos cuantos golpes al torso descubierto de Shine quien lo vio para atacar con un golpe defensivo que vio en las peleas cladestinas con su padre una vez aunque no pudo continuar al ver como su maestro desaparecio para atacarla por la espalda con su codo aunque eso solo hizo que Shine sonriera dado que agarro el brazo de maestro para tirarlo hacia delante pero no espero que el cayera en dos pies para levantarla y arrojarla hacia el suelo, Rangiku vio como Naruto habia usado un sonido que usaban los Hollows que tenian un rango mas superior que los Hollows comunes que enfrentaban los Shinigamies y dado que sabia que Naruto tenia un pequeño conocido entre ellos aunque nunca le dijo quien era o que sexo tenia su conocido dado que por el le daba algo de información de los Hollows para tener algo de información y poner algo en su arsenal de ataques por si hay alguien que tenga mas velocidad que el en ataque.

Shine giro hacia la derecha para evitar un puñetazo de su maestro quien seguia atacando sin descanso por que Shine siempre tenia que esquivar los ataque de Naruto desde que pudo caminar dado que ella queria igualar el nivel de su maestro en cualquier punto debil que tenia en su estilo de pelear cosa que Naruto habia aceptado desde un principio para entrenarla hasta que dicidio enviarla con sus padres para mantenerla segura mientras el se encargaba de sus asuntos secretos, Para cuando pasaron los cinco minutos del combate ambos estaban algo sudados aunque fuera un corto tiempo de combate para pasar a sus habilidades donde Shine pudo atacar con sus flechas espirituales a su maestro quien los habia esquivado usando un shunpo que le enseño Rangiku la cual sonrio al ver como Naruto usaba algo que le enseño aunque igual vio como Naruto aparecio detras de Shine aunque de espaldas y hacer que Shine volara casi fuera del campo si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo para limpiarse un poco su sangre que salia de su labio inferior.

Naruto se volteo para sonreir al ver como Shine podia aguantar un Rasengan y un puñetazo con chakra Fuuton aunque volvio igual al ataque para ver cuanto mas habia mejorado Shine en este tiempo en el que no se vieron aunque vio como Shine preparo otra flecha donde cometio un error fatal aunque lo dejo pasar por el momento dado que queria ver cuantas cosas tenia su aprendiz para mostrarle cosa que no demoro al ver como ella convoco seis flechas las cuales lanzo hacia Naruto quien las esquivo sin problemas para golpear a Shine en su estomago y sacandola del campo, Shine se extrello contra la pared que estaba detras de ella para terminar en el suelo con algo de molestia de haber perdido aunque no le importo de momento dado que tendria mas posibilidades para derrotar a su maestro en sus proximos encuentros aunque sabria que serian mas rudos y peligrosos si no se cuidaba bien en esos combates por lo que se levanto para ir con su maestro quien le arrojo una bolsa con hielo mientras Rangiku caminaba hacia ellos con unas botellas de agua que les dio a ambos que las recibieroncon gusto para sentarse en el suelo.

"parece que mejoraste un poco Shine pero todavia te falta mucho por aprender y mejorar como tus puntos debiles y tu defensa que dejas facilmente abierta lo cual pienso mejorar con el tiempo en que te este entrenando asi que quiero toda tu atención en esto mientras estemos en casa y cuando estemos en la escuela tendras tu vida normal"le dijo Naruto a Shine quien asintio mientras veia como Rangiku se ponia en el regazo de su maestro.

"¿y como piensas entrenarla en las habilidades Quincy Naruto-kun?"le pregunto Rangiku a Naruto el cual lo penso un momento antes de ponerse serio.

"igual como lo hice con su arco espiritual aunque un poco mas peligroso con el nivel 30 de mi entrenamiento"le respondio Naruto haciendo que Shine se asustara dado que su maestro le conto de que se trataba ese nivel de entrenamiento y era uno del cual saldria con algun hueso roto.

"¿necesitas algo para ese entrenamiento que te pueda dar como ayuda?"le pregunto Rangiku a Naruto quien asintio.

"si puedes conseguirme algo para mantenerla en pie durante el entrenamiento de lo agradeceria"le respondio Naruto a Rangiku quien sonrio.

"bien pero me deberas un favor y una cita si lo consigo"le dijo Rangiku a Naruto quien suspiro igual que su alumna.

"bien siempre que no sea tan peligroso el objeto que vayas a conseguir te invitare a una cita" le contesto Naruto para ver como Rangiku sonrio feliz de poder tener una cita con Naruto despues de mucho tiempo.

"¿Naruto-sensei crees que es buena idea que tengas una cita con Rangiku-san?"le pregunto Shine en un susurro a su maestro quien suspiro.

"si aunque eso no signifique que estemos saliendo como una pareja"le respondio Naruto a su aprendiz quien sintio un golpe que vino de Rangiku la cual escucho muy bien la pregunta de Shine y se puso muy molesta.

"vuelve a decir algo a mis espaldas Shine-chan o te enfrentaras a mi en el proximo entrenamiento"le advirtio Rangiku a Shine quien se asusto tanto que se escondio detras de Naruto el cual suspiro.

"sabes que Rangiku tiene un buen oido Shine asi que deja de hablar en voz baja o en susurros cuando ella esta cerca dado que no pienso intervenir si ella cumple esa adventencia"le regaño Naruto a Shine la cual sabia que Rangiku podria cumplir sus advertencias si le queria.

"bueno basta de hablar todos debemos ir a dormir hasta mañana"les dijo Rangiku a ambos quienes miraron hacia afuera para ver que ya era de noche asi que asintieron y se fueron hacia sus habitaciones.

Shine entro al cuarto que tenia su nombre el cual no habia cambiado en mucho tiempo dado que estaba como lo dejo en su ultimo dia de infancia con su maestro dado que su habitación era de un color negro con unos angeles muertos con color rojo mientras que habian demonios de color azul comiendose la cabeza de algo dado que a diferencia de cualquiera ella veia a los demonios y angeles como igual dado que si no hay un bueno ni malo no le importaria mucho en que lugar terminara por que tu controlas tu vida y eliges como vivirla como seguir el destino o no, En la habitación de Naruto este tenia su cuarto con el diseño del clan Uzumaki aunque igual tenia el toque de Rangiku en la habitación dado que desde que se quedaba por el mundo humano fijo bien que esta casa era su hogar y que esta era la habitación de ella y Naruto lo cual no le molesto a Naruto dado que en todo su tiempo en vida nadie lo habia ninguna persona que lo hiciera dormir bien y era una de las razones que no le molestaba mucho tener a Rangiku cerca de el cosa que ella noto hace tiempo aunque ninguno quiera admitirlo se veian bien sin tener una relación.

"¿oye Naruto-kun si en algun momento nos convertimos en una pareja casada como te gustaria llamar a nuestros hijos?"le pregunto Rangiku mientras abrazaba a Naruto que estaba con el con el peso descubierto en la cama.

"sabes que todavia no pienso en querer formar una familia aunque si lo hiciera creo que seria bueno hacerlo contigo Rangiku aunque no se lo digas a Shine y en cuanto a los nombres nose creo que seria bueno decidirlos juntos si eso llega a pasar"le respondio Naruto a Rangiku quien sonrio con la respuesta por lo cual se acorruco mas cerca de Naruto.

antes de que pudiera dormir Naruto vio como algo de magma venia hacia el por lo cual agarro a Rangiku para saltar lejos de la cama la cual fue destruida por la magma cosa que fastidio a Rangiku dado que le habia regalado hace tiempo la cama a Naruto y ahora alguien la destruia aunque ambos oyeron como Shine entraba a la habitación para ver que estaba ocurriendo aunque no se espero que su maestro y Rangiku estuvieran en su ropa interior aunque sacudio la cabeza para centrarse en la persona que surgia del magma, La persona era un hombre algo mayor dado que lo dejaba ver muy bien con su pelo algo blanco ademas se veia con algunas arrugas aunque su atuendo era algo que dejaria un poco en verguenza a la persona que creo ese atuendo estaria decepcionado dado que era un atuendo que consistia en una chaleco largo de color blanco donde estaba en los lados decian Marine aparte su camisa era una sin mangas de color blanco con las misma letras que el chaleco en la parte delantera mientras que sus pantalones eran celestes con las mismas palabras pero en blanco.

"oye Akainu no destruyas una cosa que le costo a alguien mas hacer ademas me debes una pared nueva"le reclamo Naruto algo enojado con el ahora identificado como Akainu quien fruncio el ceño.

"no le debo nada a un criminal como tu Uzumaki y preparate para tomar el castigo de la justicia"le contesto Akainu al momento en que le lanzaba un golpe de magma a Naruto quien desaparecio con Rangiku todavia en sus brazos y Shine la cual habia saltado hacia otra dirección.

Naruto salto hacia afuera de la habitación para ponerse en posición de combate mientras que Rangiku corrio hacia donde estaba su ropa dado que se le olvido en la cocina Shine por su cuenta salio de la habitación para preparar una de sus flechas aunque no se espero que Akainu le arrojara un ataque de magma por lo que esquivo el ataque para salvarse aunque igual se quemo un poco dado que lo unico que no entreno en este tiempo fue su velocidad cosa que su maestro habia notado, Akainu miro hacia Naruto el cual estaba todavia en su ropa de combate aunque igual estaba serio como su oponente cosa que respeto Akainu aunque igual volvio al ataque lanzando algunos puñetazos de magma los cuales Naruto esquivo efectivabamente con un sonido cosa que molesto a Akainu por lo que puso una mano en piso para hacer que todo el piso se convertiera en magma cosa que hizo sorprender a Naruto para usar chakra en sus pies para matenerse pegado a las paredes.

Shine por su parte tuvo que salta hacia la unica pared cercana para clavar su pie derecho en la pared aunque Rangiku gruño molesta al ver como su ropa era destruida pero igual iba encargarse de Akainu por su cuenta si quisiera pero ahora necesitaba algo encontrar algo que ponerse y ya sabia que ponerse dado que hace tiempo Naruto le habia hecho algo por si perdia su ropa de Shinigami y cuando la vio la primera vez le facino tanto como para lanzarse sobre Naruto para besarlo durante todo el dia, Volviendo al combate Akainu ya habia derretido la mitad de la casa con sus ataques de magma aunque Naruto igual recibio algunos ataques pero no le hicieron mucho efecto por su cuerpo inmortal dado que Akainu no sabia sobre su condición y iba mantenerlo asi Shine por su parte se lanzo hacia Akainu para acertarle cinco golpes en la cara cosa que no le afecto para nada haciendo que Shine salta hacia atras para preparar una flecha espiritual para disparla hacia Akainu el cual esquivo la flecha.

Naruto preparo un jutsu Fuuton para efectuarla contra Akainu el cual no pudo detener el ataque que lo mando hacia la planta de abajo donde Rangiku lo espero para darle un corte que le hizo caer el brazo a Akainu quien gruño por el corte aunque igual se giro para lanzar un puñetazo hacia Rangiku la cual logro esquivar el ataque rapidamente para aparecer en el campo de entrenamiento para luego recibir un ataque de magma que vino del suelo, Rangiku cayo al suelo con algunas fuertes quemaduras en su cuerpo pero de momento no le importaban si no que ahora lo mas importante era acabar con Akainu el cual no se veia para nada agotado cosa que le preocupo mucho a Rangiku dado que Naruto sabia mas sobre este tipo que ella asi que primero iba a intentar dejarlo fuera de combate por un tiempo para ver que le ocurria a Naruto para vencerlo.

Akainu lanzo algunos ataques de magma hacia Rangiku otra vez pero esta vez vio como ella los bloqueaba con su Zanpakuto los ataques de Akainu el cual no creia que una simple espada pudiera detener sus ataques aunque las que eran cubiertas con Haki era otra historia pero vio como alguien se estaba ocultando demasiado bien para su vista pero no sabia quien era por lo que se concentro mas en Rangiku la cual todavia estaba en posición de combate, Shine aparecio justo a tiempo para detener otro golpe de magma de Akainu el cual retrocedio hacia atras cuando recibio una patada en su cara cortesia de Shine la cual sonrio un poco por su logro pero se le borro despues de que Akainu conectara un puñetazo de magma en ella haciendo que parte de su ropa se quemara aunque igual fue la oportunidad perfecta de Naruto para atacarlo con una serie de puñetazos en el estomago cosa que Akainu espero por que de manera rapida atrapo a Naruto para comenzar a quemarlo mientras escuchaba sus gritos.

Rangiku estaba lista para cortarle otra vez los brazos a Akainu para liberar a Naruto pero se detuvo al ver como alguien le lanzaba agua a Akainu el cual dejo ir a Naruto un momento dado que la agua que recibio fue de mar cosa que le afectaba mucho a los portadores de Akuma no mi asi que giro su cabeza igual que Shine mientras que Naruto saltaba lejos de Akainu para luego sonreir al saber de quien se trataba aunque igual por dentro no le agrado mucho aquello por algunas razones, la persona que vieron Rangiku y Shine resulto ser una chica pelinaranja de cabello largo y un buen escote que se dejaba ver con su camisa con mangas cortas de color negro y unos pantalones azules aparte Shine noto un tatuaje azul en su brazo izquierdo ademas vieron como miraba a Naruto con una mirada que el mismo Naruto conocia aunque tambien Naruto sintio otra precensia en su casa pero despues se iba a encargar de Akainu el cual estaba recuperandose pero vio como Naruto se puso enfrente de el.

"oye Akainu se que me quieres atrapar para despues ejecutarme pero te parece si es otro dia dado que mi estudiante tiene clases mañana y la educación es importante en este mundo asi que si no te importa te doy la invitación para retirarte dado que se bien que tu jefe estara molesto si le envio otra carta de lo que hiciste otra vez"le dijo Naruto a Akainu quien gruño sabiendo que tenia razón por lo que levanto y se despidio de su objetivo de captura para irse por la puerta.

"sabes que debiste hacerle que fuera a reparar a la pared que destruyo Naruto-sensei"le comento Shine a su maestro quien suspiro.

"si lo se pero de momento no quiero tener que agregar mas cosas para que me quiera muerto asi que por esta noche no lo molestare con aquello"le contesto Naruto a su aprendiz quien asintio y se fue a su habitación para dormir.

"bien con lo que te salve me debes mucho mas dinero Naruto"le dijo la mujer al mencionado quien nego con la cabeza mientras Rangiku se puso frente a la mujer con enojo.

"¿quien te crees para cobrarle a Naruto por esa salvación mediocre muchachita?"le pregunto Rangiku a la mujer mientras Naruto negaba dado que conocia muy bien a las dos igual que a la tercera la cual se habia estado escondiendo.

"soy la mejor amiga de Naruto y salvación mediocre seras tu dado que no te vi salvandolo ademas le cobro por que me debe mucho dinero"le respondio la mujer a Rangiku quien presiono su frente con la mujer.

"crei que ya habia saldado aquella deuda Nami"le dijo Naruto a la mujer ahora identificada como Nami la cual lo miro con una mirada dura diciendo que se callara.

"si en parte pero no lo hiciste con los intereses"le contesto Nami a Naruto quien suspiro dado que todavia recordo que el antiguo compañero de Nami le debia lo mismo y como no queria que le cobrara mas se mantuvo un rato callado.

"y todavia me pregunto de cuales intereses habla"se dijo Naruto para si mismo al momento en que le dio un escalofrio por la espalda al sentir como alguien le respiraba en su oreja derecha.

"tal sean los intereses amorosos que Nami tiene hacia ti Naruto"le contesto la tercera mujer de pelo negro y ojos azules con un gran escote como el de Nami aparte de tener una camisa manga larga y unos pantalones ajustados azules.

"!NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE NARUTO ROBIN¡"le grito Nami a su amiga ahora identifacada como Nico Robin la cual sonrio a Nami quien seguia molesta.

"Robin prometiste que no harias eso otra vez"le dijo Naruto a Robin quien lo miro antes de reir cerca de la oreja de Naruto para que este tuviera otra vez un escalofrio.

"no me acuerdo haber eso aquella promesa Naruto fufufufufu"le contesto Robin a Naruto mientras caminaba hacia Nami la cual seguia discutiendo con Rangiku.

"de todas formas diganme que hacen aqui ustedes dos chicas por favor"les pidio Naruto a las dos chicas que lo miraron antes de encogerse de hombros.

"venimos a vivir contigo claramente"le contestaron las dos chicas a Naruto quien dejo caer su boca hasta el piso mientras que Rangiku se quedo en shock unos momentos para luego enojarse mucho.

"!Y POR QUE VIVR EN LA MISMA CASA QUE MI NARU-KUN¡"les grito Rangiku furiosa a las chicas que no se movieron pero por dentro Nami se puso celosa igual que Robin aunque por ella sabia como Naruto conocia algunas cosas de ellas sin nisiquiera preguntar.

"dado que nuestros demas compañeros viven por esta misma zona aunque en la ciudad y nosotras no tenemos ningun lugar donde quedarnos"le contestaron ambas chicas a Rangiku mientras Naruto se recuperaba de lo recien dicho.

"¿asi que los demas tambien estan en este mundo eh?"les pregunto Naruto mientras caminaba hacia ellas al momento en que era agarrado por mucha fuerza por parte de Rangiku.

"asi es Sanji trabaja como chef en algun restaurante de la ciudad mientras que Zoro acepto un puesto como entrenador de una escuela que tiene club de Kendo y Usopp trabaja junto a Franky y Chopper en alguna parte de la ciudad aunque no me dijeron en donde mientras que Brook esta cantando en lugares nocturnos siemple que le pagen y en cuanto a Luffy creo que estara por ahi con su novia o algo"le respondio Nami a Naruto quien se sorprendio de aquello aunque le sorprendio mas que Luffy tuviera novia aunque habia algo que Nami no le estaba contando pero no la iba a molestar con aquello.

"es Vivi la novia de Luffy si te lo preguntas Naruto"le aclaro Robin al mencionado quien agradecio en silencio aquello.

"¿y ustedes en que piensan trabajar en este mundo chicas?"les pregunto Naruto a sus amigas piratas quienes sonrieron.

"bueno Robin decidio empezar a trabajar enseñando en la misma escuela que la tuya Naruto y yo estare trabajando en tu misma escuela aunque no me dijeron en que"le respondio Nami a Naruto quien levanto una ceja para mirar a Robin que asintio.

"historia"fue lo unico que dijo Robin para bostezar igual que Nami.

"bien entonces tendremos que hablar sobre esto en la mañana si no les molesta dado que tengo trabajo"les comento Naruto a las chicas que asintieron dado que ella tambien tenian algo de sueño.

los cuatro fueron a dormir aunque Naruto reparo de forma rapida con un sello que tenia en su habitación aunque vio a Rangiku con la misma ropa antes de que apareciera Akainu asi que suspiro y se acosto al lado de ella para dormi aunque sintio como Rangiku lo atrajo hacia ella mientras sostenia su brazo izquierdo para dormir sobre su torso desnudo cosa que no le molesto para dormise sin sentir como otras dos se pusieron a dormir con el aunque eso no le importo a Rangiku dado que cuando dormia en cuerpo sin ropa de Naruto se dormia de inmediato, A la mañana siguiente Naruto se desperto para encontrarse con su cuerpo siendo capturado por las tres chicas que estaban en su cama cosa que le hizo maldecir de no haber puesto con llave su puerta ademas su brazo izquierdo estaba casi sin movimiento por el fuerte agarre de Rangiku mientras que su brazo derecho que era sostenido por Robin quien estaba sonriendo y encima de el estaba Nami durmiendo placidamente ademas Naruto conocia bien el temperamento de Nami cuando la despertaban asi que no se arriesgo y uso un kawarami para empezar a salir en silencio de su habitación y bajar para encontrarse con Shine comiendo su desayuno que consistia en pura comida saludable para ella cosa que no le extraño a Naruto.

Shine noto a su maestro y le arrojo su almuerzo y le dejo su desayuno en la mesa cosa que Naruto acepto para empezar a comer su desayuno aunque igual ambos escucharon un grito que sabian de quien venia y era buena idea empezar a caminar hacia la puerta aunque Naruto se habia cambiado de ropa mucho antes despues de ducharse cosa que no le llevo mucho gracias a los sellos que tenia en la casa, Cuando maestro y aprendiz salieron de la casa empezaron a correr lejos del lugar dado que conociendo a Rangiku intentaria buscarlos para castigar a ambos despues de no tener su siesta y almohada humana con ella al despertar aunque Naruto tambien sabia que iba a estar en problemas graves con Nami y Robin aunque mucho mas graves con la ultima por conocerla un poco mas cosa que le daba mas miedo mientras caminaban vieron como un hombre peliverde con tres espadas en su cintura que tenia un camisa blanca y pantalones negros ademas vieron que tenia una bandana en uno de sus brazos Naruto ya sabia quien era asi que se acerco hacia el para saludarlo.

"oi Zoro"saludo Naruto al identificado como Roronoa Zoro el cual miro en la dirección de Naruto para sonreir.

"oi Naruto"le devolvio Zoro el saludo a su viejo amigo para extrechar las manos con el.

"¿oye Zoro acaso te volviste a perder?"le pregunto Naruto a su amigo quien empezo a caminar con el y Shine.

"creo que si dado que hoy empiezo a entrenar al club de la escuela donde empiezo a trabajar y no se donde esta esa escuela"le respondio Zoro a Naruto quien ya se lo espero dado que la mala orientación de Zoro era malisima aunque igual sonrio por aquello.

"¿y como se llama la escuela Zoro?"le pregunto Naruto una vez mas a su amigo quien trato de acordarse.

"si no mal recuerdo se llamaba Kuoh la escuela y no se en que parte de esta ciudad esta esa escuela"le respondio Zoro mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"enserio entonces somos otra vez compañeros en aquello con Robin y Nami"le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras veia que Zoro se sorprendio un poco para luego sonreir.

"entonces crees que puedas llevarme a esa escuela Naruto aunque ¿donde estaran la avariciosa y la otra mujer?"le contesto Zoro para luego preguntarle a su amigo quien sonrio de manera nerviosa.

"bueno ellas dos estan en mi casa y acaban de despertar asi que nosotros dos tuvimos que correr si no queriamos sufrir por la furia de Nami y Rangiku"le respondio Naruto a la pregunta de su amigo quien inclino su cabeza a un lado en confusión.

"¿esa Rangiku no es la chica de que nos hablaste hace tiempo Naruto?"le pregunto Zoro aun confuso antes de cambiar de lado su caminata solo para ser detenido por su amigo y devolverlo por el camino correcto.

"asi es Rangiku esa chica de la que les hable en mi tiempo con ustedes"le respondio Naruto mientras los tres escuchaban a alguien corriendo hacia ellos asi que mirarón hacia atras para ver a Nami y Rangiku haciendo que los venian persiguiendo furiosas.

no vasto ninguna palabra para que los tres empezaran a correr aunque Naruto tuvo que agarrar a Zoro para que cambiara de dirección aunque mientras ellos corrian en la casa de Naruto los Quincy se estaban recien despertando despues del grito de los dos perseguidoras de Naruto aunque vieron como Robin salia de la casa con toda la tranquilidad posible mientras reia un poco para ella misma, Cuando casi todos llegaron a la escuela Shine vio a Yakamoto y se acerco hacia su amiga para hablar un rato mientras su maestro entraba a la escuela junto a Zoro con toda velocidad sin prestarle atención a sus estudiantes para despues esconderse en el club del ocultismo sin saber que alguien ya estaba alguien ahi dentro mientras que Rangiku y Nami dejaban de buscarlos cosa que no les tardaria mucho.

"¿Naruto-sensei?"escucharon los dos una voz femenina que vino detras de ellos asi que se voltearon para encontrar a Akame con ropa interior haciendo que ambos se sonrojen aunque Zoro noto que la chica tenia una espada junto a su ropa.

"hola Akame-san buenos dias"le saludo Naruto a Akame quien le devolvio el saludo sin importarle que estuviera en ropa interior.

"¿oye niña no crees que seria mejor que te fueras a vestir?"le pregunto Zoro a Akame quien se encogio de hombros para luego darse la vuelta y tomar su uniforme para entrar en la habitación conjunta para cambiarse.

Zoro se acerco a la espada que habia dejado Akame para verla y noto que la espada tenia algo peligroso aunque Naruto le despejo aquello diciendole que esa espada era un Teigu que era creada atraves de una bestia peligrosa con algunos materiales necesarios para crearlos dado que algunos eran especiales para crearse y cada Teigu tenia habilidades secretas dependiendo de la bestia peligrosa de la que fueron creadas cosa que le impresiono a Zoro, Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera Akame habia oido toda la explicación de Naruto dejandola impresionada aunque se pregunto como sabia tanto sobre las Teigu pero lo dejaria de momento dado que Rias les dijo a todos ellos que hoy en la tarde iban a obtener respuestas que quisieran con Naruto asi que lo dejaria por el momento ademas tenia que preparar partes de sus utiles para las clases aunque igual escucho los gritos de dos mujeres desde afuera asi que se asomo por la ventana de la habitación para ver a Rangiku y Nami buscando por todos lados a Naruto el cual se escondio junto a Zoro.

cuando ambas mujeres se habian ido los dos amigos salieron del club para ir hacia la escuela donde Naruto tuvo que dejar durmiendo a Zoro para que no saliera de los terrenos de la escuela por su mala orientación cuando se Naruto y Akame se separaron para ir con sus respectivas clases aunque Akame le pregunto a Naruto si deberia traer algo para la proxima clase que tengan a lo que Naruto le dijo que tendria que traer lo mas pesado que encuentre y lo traiga cosa que hizo sonrier un poco a Akame para luego marcharse, Al momento en que llego al salón de Shine los estudiantes ya estaban con su uniforme de educación fisica cosa que le agrado a Naruto aunque no se dio cuenta de que Nami estaba en el mismo salón que el cosa que le hizo ganar unos cuantos golpes que le dejaron con muchos moretones que le costaron despues en sanar aunque igual salieron al patio para ordenarles a los estudiantes que corrieran 17 vueltas mientras que le decia a Shine que hiciera 70 dado que le seria demasiado facil conociendola cosa que Shine acepto sin ninguna queja.

Nami le comento a Naruto que iba a hacer su ayudante en estas clases dado que las demas ya tenian un profesor asi que acepto ser su ayudante en las clases cosa que Naruto tomo sin molestarle mientras que no tengan muchos problemas a lo que Nami tuvo diciendole que ella no causaba problemas como el y Luffy el cual habia estornudado en donde estaba con Vivi pero volviendo a la escuela Naruto le enumero las veces en que ella tambien los metio en problemas cosa que Nami se avergonzo tanto como para golpear a Naruto, Cuando los estudiantes terminaron de correr Naruto les dio una piedra a cada uno y repetir el proceso con el segundo año como lo hizo ayer con los de primero y tercero Nami por su parte vio como Shine seguia corriendo sus vueltas como si nada cosa que le sorprendio que una niña como pudiera correr tantas vueltas pero noto que Naruto tampoco le habia quitado el ojo de encima a su aprendiz.

para cuando terminaron Naruto les dijo que ahora deberian hacer equipos de dos para el siguiente ejercicio cosa que molesto un poco a las chicas que miraron al trio pervertido con molestia aunque en ese momento Shine habia empezado a hacer el anterior ejercicio sin mucha dificultad para completarlo y ponerse al lado de Yakamoto la cual le sonrio para ponerse en el suelo y empezar a hacer el ejercicio con su amiga la cual se sento encima mientras que Naruto le pedia a Nami que ayudara a las chicas que no tenian compañero mientras que el hacia lo mismo con los chicos cosa que Nami acepto para ir sentarse con sobre alguna chica, Issei empezo a ser lagartijas mientras que Naruto estaba encima de el mirando hacia donde estaban las chicas por la parte de Issei mientras que Naruto miraba a donde estaban los Quincy aunque igual le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Issei por hacer de pervertido y desde que conocio a Ero-senin habia tenido casi la misma habito de golpear a un pervertido que Tsunade la cual en donde se encontraba sonrio por alguna razón aunque algo le decia que en algun momento se iba encontrar con Naruto otra vez y le iba a ser sentir orgullosa.

en una de las ventanas de los de primero Akame miro en dirección a Naruto con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba y escribia todo lo que Robin les estaba enseñando dado que en su primera hora le toco historia con su nueva profesora aunque igual sus pensamientos le hacian recordarle a sus viejos amigos muertos pero cuando miraba a los demas que eran sus nuevos amigos le daba ganas de querer golpearlos un poco pero aveces le hacian reir como nunca pero ahora viendo a Naruto le hacia sonreir otra vez para ver un poco a sus amigos en delante de ella, Cuando termino la primera hora de clases Akame fue hacia donde estaba el club de kendo dado que hoy empezaban algunos clubs en la escuela y ella se habia escrito en aquel club como el de ocultismo dado que Rias era la lider de aquel club y era su rey no paso mucho para que llegara y viera a Naruto hablando animadamente con Zoro el cual tenia su ropa del equipo de kendo Akame fue a cambiarse al atuendo de Zoro mientras Kiba hacia lo mismo dado que tambien se escribio en el mismo club que Akame aunque no se dio cuenta de que Zoro lo miro un momento antes de volver a su charla con Naruto quien si lo noto pero lo dejo para despues dado que queria ponerse al dia con los demas Mugiwaras.

no paso mucho para que Zoro empezara con las actividades de su club mientras que la capitana daba animos al equipo dado que muy pronto iba hacer las pruebas para ver quien de todos los miembros del club iban a estar en el equipo para reprensentarlos Zoro los puso a todos en grupos de dos a todos mientras practicaba con la capitana del equipo para despues pasar hacia Akame y Kiba los cuales eran muy buenos con su tecnica pero no tanto como Zoro dado que los desarmo en solo cinco movimientos, Naruto miro todo desde donde estaba sentado comiendo su almuerzo aunque igual miro hacia donde estaban los Quincy observandolo y pudo notar como algunos de ellos tenia hambre asi que lanzo parte de su almuerzo al aire para que uno de ellos lo atrapara y lo empezara a comer con una sonrisa igual que sus compañeros dado que ninguno habia comido nada desde la mañana aunque sus compañeras habian aprovechado la noche mientras que los chicos vigilaban y a comer un rato al nuevo restaurante donde les habia atendido un hombre rubio.

Zoro miro hacia donde estaba comiendo Akame para sorprenderse que tuviera una buena comida en su almuerzo pero igual noto que Naruto estaba mirando debes en cuando hacia un lugar en especifico por lo cual miro tambien hacia alli para encontrarse a los Quincy quienes no habian notado la mirada de Zoro todavia aunque igual se sorprendio al ver como Naruto no le importaba asi que decidio hacer lo mismo aunque igual queria ver si alguno podia pelear con una espada, Cuando terminaron la sesión de entrenamiento todos fueron a cambiarse para ir a sus respectivas clases Naruto por su parte noqueo a Zoro para que este se durmiera hasta que terminaran las clases mientras Naruto caminaba hacia su proxima clase vio que Akame tenia un pequeño dolor en brazo izquierdo por lo cual se le acerco a preguntar si ella se encontraba bien y solo obtuvo un silencio para luego ver como se iba cosa que hizo suspirar a Naruto por lo cual se movio rapidamente para golpearla de manera suave en el cuello para dejarla inconsiente.

Kiba vio esto y trato de caminar hacia su profesor pero se detuvo al ver como este la levanto en sus brazos para llevarla a la enfermeria dado que la clase de Akame iba a ser donde iba a tocarle dado que el salón de ella por lo cual la llevo tranquilamente hacia la enfermeria mientras los demas estudiantes veian a su profesor llevar a Akame en sus brazos para llevarla a la enfermeria de la escuela donde dejo sin ver a la enfermera que lo vio un momento antes de mirar hacia Akame, Naruto procedio a salir de la enfermeria para ir hacia el salón de clases de primero dado que no tendria clases con los de cuarto año hasta el viernes asi que cuando entro al salón fue recibido por una reprimenda de Nami aunque no le presto atención para comenzar la clase y mirar un momento a Koneko sin mucho que decir hizo lo mismo que las demas clases aunque no paso mucho para que Akame se les uniera a la clase sin mirar en ningun momento a su profesor cosa que este noto pero lo dejo pasar igual que Nami.

para cuando terminaron las clases Naruto y compañia fueron a su casa aunque igual Nami llamo por telefono a sus demas amigos para que vinieran a la casa de Naruto dandole las direcciones para que llegaran sin muchos problemas mientras ellos caminaban el grupo de Rias lo seguian unos metros de distancia y al ver esto Zoro le pregunto a Naruto por que los estaban siguiendo a lo cual respondio que iban a hablar algo que sucedio ayer con Rias, Sin que ninguno de ellos lo supiera tampoco tambien los seguian los Quincy y la enfermera de la escuela que era pelinegra y tenia ojos negros y tenia puesto una camisa blanca debajo de su chaqueta sin mangas de color negro con lineas rojas mientras sus pantalones negros cortos ademas se veia como tenia algo rodeando su cintura que era de color marrón aunque volvieon con los demas ellos habian llegado a la casa de Naruto para ser recibidos por una Rangiku quien se lanzo hacia el dueño de la casa para besarlo.

el grupo de Rias y los amigos de Naruto se sorprendieron menos Shine quien entro para poner sus cosas en la sala de estar para ir por los bocadillos en el sotano mientras su maestro se ocupaba de los invitados y Akeno para aclararles sobre lo de Rangiku aunque igual la consideraba como una segunda madre igual que su maestro pero eso era en su tiempo que no tenia padres pero sin importarle miro hacia donde se habia sentado su maestro y Rangiku la cual estaba tomando el brazo derecho de Naruto quien suspiro en derrota en ella, Naruto espero un rato con los demas sin decir una palabra cosa que ponia incomodo un poco al grupo de Rias aunque cuando escucharon la puerta de la casa abrirse asi que se voltearon para ver a los amigos de Zoro, Nami y Robin quienes les saludaron con una sonrisa aunque el hombre pelirubio le aparecierón ojos de corazón al ver a sus dos damiselas y a Rangiku pero al a Naruto siendo tomado de uno de sus brazos por Rangiku se acerco a Nami y Robin pero noto como Naruto apunto hacia adelante para hacerle entender que habia niños presentes.

"Rias te presento a los Mugiwara no Kaizokudan quienes son piratas del mundo de donde vienen y ella es Rangiku Matsumoto la cual ayer mato a ese murcielago tuyo chicos ella es Rias Gremory y sus amigos por lo que veo pero tambien los alumnos en Kuoh donde yo y las chicas enseñamos junto a Zoro"les presento Naruto a todos mientras que Shine se sentaba al medio de su maestro y Rangiku los cuales no se molestaron dado que siempre ella se habia dormido entre ellos.

"¿y cuales son los nombres de los demas dado que solo conocemos el de ellos tres?"le pregunto Akame a Naruto quien asintio.

"sus nombres son Mokey D. Luffy el capitan el que le sigue es Usopp el francotirador despues esta el cocinero Vinsmoke Sanji al lado de el esta Tony Tony Chopper el medico el que usa un bañador en Franky el carpintero y el que esta huesudo es Brook el musico aunque te advierto es un pervertido que te pedira tus pantis"le respondio Naruto a Akame mientras presentaba a cada uno aunque las chicas se alejaron un poco de Brook quien se deprimio un poco.

"si van a seguir presentandose entonces pueden hacerlo otro dia dado que vinieron a hablar con Naruto-sensei sobre algo"les dijo Shine molesta a los invitados de su maestro.

"Shine no seas grosera con mis invitados o de lo contrario te enviare de compras con Rangiku"le regaño Naruto a su aprendiz quien lo miro con la ceja levantada.

"por favor ya eh ido de compras con Yakamoto y ir con Rangiku-san ya no es molestia"le contesto Shine a su maestro quien sonrio.

"yo no me estaba refiriendo a ir de compras en este pais si no que en aquel pais donde le tuviste miedo a las ropas"le dijo Naruto a su aprendiz quien se asusto demasiado con aquello mas cuando vio como los ojos de Rangiku brillaron.

"bien lo siento"se disculpo Shine con todos quienes se extrañaron.

"oye Naruto ¿quien es la niña?"le pregunto Luffy a su amigo quien suspiro.

"ella es Shine mi aprendiz desde que nació dado que sus padres me la entregaron con lo que iba a hablar con Rias y sus amigos"le respondio Naruto a Luffy para luego darse cuenta que Vivi no estaba con el.

"asi que la criaste desde que era una bebe"adivino Sanji al ver a Shine feliz al estar junto a Naruto y Rangiku.

"asi es"le contesto Naruto a Sanji.

"¿pero si la criaste no significa que eres como su padre?"le pregunto Franky a Naruto quien noto como Rangiku se ponia feliz dado que significaba que ella seria como la madre de Shine.

"es probable pero no tengo planes todavia de tener una relación"le respondio Naruto a su amigo mientras recibia otro beso en sus labios por parte de Rangiku mientras que Nami y Robin se morian de celos por dentro.

"si no les molesta podemos a empezar a hablar sobre el tema Naruto-sensei por favor"le pidio Rias a Naruto quien asintio.

"bien hablemos de los Quincy mientras que Zoro va por los seis que estan afuera de la casa"dijo Naruto haciendo que Zoro sonria para salir acompañado por Usopp.

"haber si no recuerdo mal de lo que me contaron los padres de Shine de los Quincy es que estan como en una guerra casi personal con los Hollows y Shinigamis aunque igual hay pocos casos en los que tanto los Quincy como los Shinigami formaron una familia aunque solo hay una que esta en otra ciudad pero en el caso de los Hollows no se mucho dado que mi informarte de que esta con ellos no me revelo mucho de ellos"le conto Naruto a Rias y su grupo quienes se impresionaron un poco igual que los Mugiwaras.

"¿cuando me piensas decir quien es tu informante Naruto?"le pregunto Rangiku al mencionado quien nego con la cabeza.

"nunca a menos que el o ella quiera que revele quien es"le respondio Naruto a Rangiku para luego ver como la puerta de su casa de abria revelando a Zoro llevando a los seis Quincy a dentro y tambien a la enfermera de la escuela a la cual los estudiantes reconocieron para sorprender aunque Naruto mostro una emoción que no habia mostrado en años al ver a la mujer miedo.

"¿estas bien Naruto-san?"le pregunto Brook para que todos miraran a Naruto afirmandose del techo con miedo.

"si estoy bien pero pueden atar a Gross con las cadenas que estan en el sotano por favor"les pidio Naruto a los demas quienes se sorprendieron al escucharlo decir algo con miedo.

"¿te refieres a las cadenas que estan en la caja que me hiciste prometer que nunca tocara?"le pregunto Shine a su maestro quien asintio antes de darse cuenta de lo que pregunto su aprendiz.

"¿como sabes en que caja estan aquellas cadenas?"le pregunto Naruto de manera seria a su aprendiz quien se olvido de aquello.

"bueno es que los bocadillo que tienen mejor sabor estan en el sotano asi que fui por ellos y por accidente las vi"le respondio Shine a su maestro quien no le creyo nada.

"¿sabes que no te creo verdad?"le pregunto Naruto a Shine quien suspiro.

"lo se"le respondio Shine a su maestro.

esperaron hasta que Franky junto a Chopper trajeron las cadenas aunque igual Sanji habia preparado algunos bocadillos como algo de cafe para que pudieran tener algo de tranquilidad entre ellos aunque igual reconocio a las damas que estaban con los Quincy que miraban debes en cuando el busto de las chicas que estaban en la habitación con un sonrojo dado que casi todos tenian hormonas adolecentes igual que las chicas pero no dijeron nada dado que les tenian miedo, Naruto bajo al suelo cuando vio que Gross habia sido sujetada por las cadenas y esta al ver a Naruto trato de lanzarle un ataque pero por una razón que no entendia asi que lo miro con mucha molestia para luego intentar saltar hacia el cosa que no logro dado que las cadenas con las cuales estaba sujetada habian sito pegadas al suelo sin posibilidad de moverse asi que solo gruño por no poder golpear a Naruto el cual agradecio de que las cadenas funcionaran y estaba seguro que iba a tener que pagarle de una forma al que las creo.

"¿Gross que haces en este planeta?"le pregunto Naruto a la mencionada que lo miro con odio mientras que los Quincy eran interrogados por Rias para saber de ellos.

"como si fuera a responder Uzumaki Naruto"le respondio Gross a Naruto quien suspiro un rato para sentarse en el suelo.

"¿acaso es por que destrui sus planes en el pasado?"le pregunto Naruto a Gross una vez mas

"algo por el estilo pero lo hago por la recompensa que tienes para nuestro señor y la quiero"le respondio Gross a Naruto aunque este noto como Robin se acerco a ellos asi que supo que los escucho hablar.

"¿de que recompensa hablas?"le pregunto Robin mientras se sentaba en el suelo con Naruto.

"una recompensa que puso un imbecil con aires de grandesa que quiere domirar todos los mundos atraves del tiempo y espacio con un poder del cual nunca supe dado que lo derrote hace tiempo aunque me sorprende que haya podido sobrevivir despues de como lo deje"le respondio Naruto a Robin en lugar de Gross.

"¿y entonces por que te asustaste de ella?"le pregunto Robin a Naruto quien suspiro.

"dado que cuando me enfrente la primera vez fui vencido por el y me entrego a su mejor cientifica la cual resulto ser Gross para ver por que no podia morir despues de que me atravesara el corazón aquella vez y digamos que experimento conmigo por ocho meses o semanas dado que no me acuerdo por que solo sufri por varios dias por ella lo cual acabo dandome miedo al verla"le respondio Naruto a Robin quien miro un momento a Gross la cual vio dentro de los ojos de Robin que iba a sufrir por sus manos cuando nada la protegiera cosa que la hizo asustar.

"¿y de como cuanto es la recompensa por ti?"le pregunto Robin queriendo saber.

"imagina la recompensa de Luffy en su cartel de se busca y multiplicalo por la misma dado que destrui su imperio dado que nadie mas queria oponerse ante el"le respondio Naruto mientras se levantaba.

"no te olvide que cuando salga de aqui le informare a mi señor de tus amigos para que les ponga una recompensa Uzumaki Naruto"le recordo Gross con una sonrisa.

"lo se por eso voy a hacer que olvides que me viste hoy asi que duerme bien Gross"le dijo Naruto antes de sacar una piedra que la tenia sujetada por un guante para luego tocar la cabeza de Gross la cual le brillaron los ojos un momento para despues caer dormida.

"¿que es esa piedra Naruto-sensei?"le pregunto Akame detras de ambos adulto quienes se asustaron al no notarla detras.

"es una piedra que le hace olvidar a la persona que la toque sin guantes o proctección en su cuerpo aunque solo borra pocos recuerdos de aquella persona si la piedra es pequeña si fuera mas grande perderia todos sus recuerdos siempre y cuando tenga alguna otra cerca se fusionara con aquella parte y hacer que pierdas la memoria en su mayor parte aunque la mitad"le respondio Naruto a Akame mientras trataba de calmar su corazón.

"ya veo aunque es raro de como la tienes y sepas como funciona"le dijo Akame a Naruto quien la miro un momento antes de darse cuenta de algo.

"¿eres esa asesina de Night Raid que vi en aquellos carteles?"le pregunto Naruto a Akame quien se sorprendio de aquello.

"si soy ella"le respondio Akame con algo de tristeza cosa que Naruto y Robin notaron.

"si te encuentras triste por algo que te hace recordar lo de tu pasado no te preocupes dado que tus amigos y compañeros siempre estaran cuidandote desde el otro lado aunque Rangiku podria intentar localizarlos en su trabajo"le consolo Naruto a Akame quien lo miro un momento para soreir algo confusa.

"¿y en que trabaja Rangiku-san?"le pregunto Akame haciendo que Naruto se rasque la mejilla.

"bueno ella es una Shinigami y su deber es llevar las almas que vagan por ahi sin rumbo fijo para luego reunirlos con sus seres queridos en su otra vida"le respondio Naruto con una sonrisa mientras le dio una vistazo a Rangiku quien ahora estaba interrogando a los Quincy.

"¿y como no te llevo con tus amigos?"le pregunto Robin a Naruto quienn sonrio con algo de tristeza.

"dado que todavia vivo y me ofrecio para ir a verlos pero lo rechaze dado quiero verlos de nuevo bajo mis terminos no de esa manera a menos que fuera a ayudar a Rangiku si ella me la pide"le respondio Naruto de manera sincera mientras se levantaba y creaba un clon para que se llevara a Gross lejos de aqui.

"oiga Naruto-sensei ¿puedo pedirle un favor?"le pregunto Kiba a Naruto quien lo miro un momento para fruncir el ceño.

"si puedes"le respondio Naruto mirando todavia de manera seria a Kiba.

"puede enfrentarse a mi por favor"le pidio Kiba a Naruto quien lo penso un momento antes de ir a cambiarse.

"claro aunque sera con dos condiciones"le contesto Naruto mientras salia del armario con su ropa de entrenamiento que era la misma que ayer aunque esta vez tenia una camisa sin mangas negra con el remolino del clan Uzumaki en el pecho.

"¿cuales condiciones Naruto-sensei?"le pregunto Kiba mientras entraba en la zona de combate que era el campo de entrenamiento.

"la primera que esto sea un combate de 8 contra 8 tu con los Quincy para que Rias pueda tomar notas de sus habilidades y la segunda que no te enojes si pierdes"le respondio Naruto para que Kiba asienta.

"por mi parte esta bien siempre que ellos acepten"le dijo Kiba para mirar a los Quincy y su rey quienes asientieron.

"Luffy Zoro Sanji Rangiku Shine Akainu Akame ¿quieren participar?"les pregunto Naruto a los mencionados quienes se sorprendieron menos Akame quien vio como por la puerta entraba Akainu con una ropa de policia.

"siempre que puede llevarte ante la justicia Uzumaki"le respondio Akainu poniendose enfrente de Naruto quien ni se inmuto.

"solo si todos ganamos lo hare"le dijo Naruto a Akainu quien acepto aquello para ponerse al lado de Naruto igual que el resto aunque desconfiando un mucho de Akainu.

"¿cuales son las reglas Naruto-sensei?"le pregunto Akame al mencionado quien sonrio.

"las reglas seran las siguientes voy a usar un jutsu que nos hara aparecer a cada uno en una zona aleatoria completamente vacia solo con cosas peligrosas que vayan a ver y nosotros aunque cuando lo utilize apareceremos con cualquiera que nos vayamos a enfrentar"les explico Naruto las reglas a todos quienes asintieron menos Sanji.

"¿entonces si aparezco con algunas de esas chicas tendre que pelear con ella?"le pregunto Sanji a Naruto quien lo miro un momento.

"si no quieres enfrentarlas siempre puedes rendirte antes de poder de pelear si ves que te enfrentas a una de ellas"le respondio Naruto a Sanji quien suspiro de alivio.

"oigan pero nisiquiera sabemos quien sera el que diga quien gano y tampoco los nombres esos Quincy"les recordo Zoro a los demas quienes miraron a los Quincy quienes se olvidaron de algo.

"me disculpo por nuestra falta de modales Naruto-san"se disculpo el hombre peliceleste con una tunica que tenia los mismos colores que un Quincy y sus compañeros.

"tranquilo es algo comun dado que estuviste tiempo hablando de algunas cosas con Rias y Rangiku como presentarte"le dijo Naruto aceptando de todas formas.

"gracias Naruto-san aunque igual seria mejor presentarse ahora empezando por mi soy Kaozu Nakamura el lider de este equipo de vigilancia elite"se presento el ahora identificado como Kaozu Nakamura.

"mucho gusto soy Chiharu Yagami la sub-lider del equipo"se presento la ahora conocida Chiharu Yagami que tenia el caballo plateado largo atado en una coleta y su busto era de copa c aunque sus ojos eran uno de color morado mientras que el otro celeste.

"soy Hanzo Ikumi el interrogador del equipo"se presento el ahora conocido Hanzo Ikumi que tenia el pelo negro con una pequeña barba aunque todos vieron que solo tenia un ojo dado que el otro tenia un cicatriz indicando que lo perdio su otro ojo era color miel.

"Nanao Sakuragi la exploradora del equipo"se presento la ahora conocida Nanao Sakuragi que tenia el pelorojo que lo tenia corto y tenia unos lentes con el marco rojo y el vidrio era rojo mientras sus ojos eran de color azul aunque su busto era de copa B.

"Ken Yamamoto el espadachin del grupo"se presento el ahora conocido Ken Yamamoto que tenia su cabello atado en una trenza que le llegaba hasta su cintura y su color de pelo era rubio con un mechón azul aunque Zoro pidio mentalmente que le tocara aunque sin saberlo Akame igual queria enfrentarlo con las mismas intenciones que Zoro.

"Jack Silver espia del equipo"se presento el ahora conocido Jack Silver quien tenia el pelo plateado que tenia los ojos negros.

"Yumi Sargent perseguidora del equipo"se presento la ahora conocida Yumi que tenia el cabellos largo rubio que tenia los ojos negros y su busto era de copa D aunque a los demas les sorprendio su estatura menos a Sanji dado que la atendio ayer en la noche y su altura era de 2,03 metros de alto.

"gracias por sus presentaciones y ahora el arbitro seran Usopp y Akeno"dijo Naruto para comenzar a hacer los sellos de manos aunque igual escucho la pregunta de Mirajane.

"¿Naruto-sensei como sabremos quien esta peleando con quien y verlo?"le pregunto Mirajane haciendo que todos tengan esa duda.

"tranquila cuando seamos teletransportados aparecera una televisión que les mostrara todos los combates al mismo tiempo"le respondio Naruto para tocar el suelo haciendo que todos vean como una luz los hizo desaparecer a todos al instante.

todos quienes estaban fuera del combate vieron como una televisión aparecio frente a ellos aunque fue muy gran aunque cuando vieron como se encendio pudieron ver como todos aparecieron en distintos lugares aunque igual vieron que todos tenian una linea al medio de cada uno haciendoles ver que estaban en el mismo lugar separado al momento en que vieron donde aparecio Naruto notaron que era un campo de batalla destruido y vieron como Naruto solo se sento en el suelo para esperar a su oponente que resulto ser Kazou el cual camino con toda la tranquilidad del mundo hacia donde estaba Naruto, En la otra pantalla estaban Sanji y Jack en un lugar que parecia una selva aunque notaron que estaban rodeados por cosas que parecian venenosas asi que mirarón hacia otra para encontrar un enorme desierto donde vieron a Chiharu y Shine corriendo hacia algun lugar seguramente para encontrarse y comenzar el combate asi miraron la pantalla que estaba debajo de ellas para encontrar a Akainu y Hanzo en algun lugar con nieve en la que notaron muchas trampas cosa no detuvo a Hanzo de buscar a Akainu.

Franky noto en una de las pantallas que Nanao habia disparado una flecha espiritual hacia donde penso que se encontraba su oponente que resulto ser Luffy el cual solo caminaba por el lugar para encontrar alguna señal de su oponente dado que le hacia dificil encontrarla en lugar con mucho metal pero igual vio como la flecha venia hacia asi que la esquivo con suerte y sonrio al saber en donde se encontraba su contricante asi que corrio hacia ella, Rias vio que Kiba le habia tocado Rangiku dado que ambos aparecierón cerca y vio como era facilmente dominado por la mujer Shinigami dado que ella tenia mejor experiencia con la espada que Kiba quien solo llevaba poco tiempo con ella peleando cosa que se le hizo evidente a Rangiku al dejar desarmado a Kiba sin mucho esfuerzo cosa que dejo sin palabras al caballero.

Zoro aparecio en un cementerio donde empezo a caminar igual que su oponente que resulto ser Ken el cual hizo aparecer una espada espiritual haciendo facil a Zoro localizarlo asi que saco sus tres espadas listo para pelear contra Ken asi que solo siguio caminando hacia donde se encontraria con Ken quien estaba listo para pelear un poco dado que desde hace mucho que no estiraba los musculos en un combate, En otra pantalla se vio a Akame camiando por una aldea que no habia visto nunca aunque igual vio hacia donde estaba una montaña con seis cabezas de las cuales ninguna se le hacia conocida asi que camino hacia una torre en la cual entro para investigar el lugar aunque igual habia notado que la estaban siguiendo y vio un momento a Yumi cosa que no le importo dado que queria investigar un poco sobre el sitio asi que entro sin preocupaciones a la primera habitación que resulto ser una biblioteca.

**(algun lugar en el espacio)**

vemos como dos hombres que tenian el pelo negro igual que los ojos aunque ellos tenian unas armaduras negras con una simbolo de dragón en la espalda que era de color rojo aparte se notaba que tenian una cola que se parecia a la de Gross pero a diferencia de ella la tenian suelta como si nada aunque viendolos como caminaban era por un asunto serio y de importancia, Cuando entraron a un salon donde vieron a un hombre con aspecto de dragón con partes de sus cuerpo faltantes dado que fueron los resultados de su combate con la persona mas odiada para el y se veia que estaba mirando hacia donde se encontraba el cartel de se busca de Naruto haciendo ver que el habia sido quien lo dejo en aquel estado pero lo ignoro por un momento para ver a sus subordinados que se habian arrodillado enfrente de el.

"¿que ocurre Izuya Ziex?"le pregunto el dragón a sus subordinados.

"señor encontramos en lugar donde se encuentra esa agua regenerativa"le respondio el identificado como Izuya que era el mas alto de los dos a su señor quien se sorprendio para luego sonreir.

"que bien Izuya buen trabajo"le felicito el dragón a Izuya quien sonrio.

"de nada Ryūjin-sama"le agradecio Izuya al ahora identificado como Ryūjin el cual miro a su otro subordinado.

"¿que hay de ti Ziex?"le pregunto Ryūjin al mencionado que lo miro un momento antes de sonreir.

"los nuevos reclutas ya estan listos para que les ordene una misión ademas mis hombres encontraron una de las partes de aquella armadura que busca Ryūjin-sama"le respondio Ziex a Ryūjin el cual sonrio de manera siniestra al recibir la ultima parte de lo que dijo Ziex.

"¿y como van mis cientificos tratando de decifrar sus secretos?"le pregunto Ryūjin a Ziex quien se levanto para caminar hacia el y entregarle el informe que le dieron los cientificos.

"estan en un cicuenta porciento de ver las habilidades que tiene aunque sin Gross les tomaria unos meses en tenerlo listo Ryūjin-sama"le respondio Ziex a su señor quien fruncio el ceño al recordar a su mejor cientifica y su segundo al mando.

"¿alguna noticia de su paradero?"les pregunto Ryūjin a sus subordinados quienes negaron con la cabeza.

"no mi señor dado que la ultima vez que la vimos fue cuando ese maldito lo dejo en aquel estado"le respondio Izuya a Ryūjin quien se molesto al recordar ese dia.

"aunque dias despues de aquel dia Ryūjin-sama el hermano mayor de Gross se fue a buscarla sin molestarse en preguntar sobre como se encontraba usted mi señor"le informo Ziex a Ryūjin quien no se impresiono.

"no se esperaba de alguien que es un dios de la destrucción de otra linea de tiempo que todavia existen los demas universos"les dijo Ryūjin a los dos quienes fruncieron el ceño al recordar que el hermano mayor de Gross era el dios de la destrucción del universo 14 y siendo el primer super saiyan en conseguir el estado dios con sus buenas acciones.

"pero señor podriamos tomar el puesto de dios de la destrucción para usted si nos lo ordena"le exclamo Ziex a Ryūjin quien golpeo su cola contra el suelo haciendo que se callaran.

"no sean idiotas Tomai es mas fuertes que todos ustedes incluso solo necesitaria destruirlos con el **Hakai** para vencerlos a todos ustedes y no quiero tener problemas con el asi que tienen prohibido de levantar una mano contra el"les regaño Ryūjin a sus subordinados quienes asintieron con mala gana.

"¿aunque que pasaria si se encuentra con Uzumaki y lo elimina señor?"le pregunto Izuya a Ryūjin quien sonrio.

"entonces seria una molestia fuera del camino para obtener el control del universo entero"le respondio Ryūjin a Izuya quien sonrio para luego reir con su señor igual que Ziex al saber que Naruto podria ser eliminado por Tomai.

**(Tomai)**

vemos a Tomai volando por el espacio con su angel guardian que tenia que el cabello largo suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura ademas tenia algunos musculos que se notaban en su ropa que era igual a la de otros angel mientras que su dios tenia la misma vestimenta que un dios de la destrucción aunque las lineas que rodeaban la parte superior eran grise igual que la ropa del angel, Tomai siguio volando por el espacio hasta encontrar el ki de Gross el cual no habia podido encontrar en muchos meses y habia ignorado muy pocos sus deberes como dios de la destrucción pero no le importaba ir con Zeno-sama si tenia que encontrar a Gross dado que era la unica familia que le quedaba por la parte de su angel vio como Tomai estaba enojandose como de costumbre asi que decidio ponerse delante de el para detenerlo.

"Tomai-sama detengase unos segundo para que enojo se detenga y trate de destruir planetas estando fuera de control"le pidio el angel a Tomai quien escucho el pedido para empezar a calmarse.

"lo siento Jorut no estaba prestando atención que estaba dejando escapar mi furia"se disculpo Tomai con su angel identificado como Jorut el cual sonrio para poner una mano en Tomai.

"Tomai-sama ¿por que no mejor vamos al planeta donde habita el enemigo de Ryūjin para ver si Gross esta en ese planeta?"le sugirio Jorud a su dios quien lo penso un momento antes de ver que tenia una probalidad de encontrarse con Gross ese planeta.

"¿a cuanto tiempo de distancia esta ese planeta?"le pregunto Tomai a su angel quien miro su baculo para mirar en que dirección estaba la tierra.

"a unos ocho dias de distancia desde donde estamos Tomai-sama"le respondio Jorud al mencionado quien apreto el puño para mirar hacia donde creia que podria estar el planeta donde estaria Gross y el enemigo de Ryūjin.

"entonces en marcha destino la tierra"declaro Tomai para empezar a volar con toda su velocidad hacia la tierra igual que su angel quien estaba ansioso por probar las delicias del planeta tierra que le comentaron Whis y Vados cuando fueron a la tierra del universo 7.

**(casa de Naruto)**

volvemo a la casa de Naruto donde los invitados de este veian como todas las peleas que se estaban desarrollando era como un festival de muerte dado que los ocho que estaban peleando tenian algunas heridas internas menos Naruto y Kaozu quienes esquivaron todos los ataques de ellos aunque igual tenian una pequeña sonrisa por tener que enfrentarse en algo tan divertido, En la pelea de Akame quien estaba leyendo las cosas que estaban en la biblioteca mientras que su oponente trataba de darle algun ataque sin resultados dado que Akame bloqueaba de manera rapida las flechas de Yumi la cual estaba frustada de ver como sus flechas no tenian efecto sobre su oponente la asesina quien sonria al encontrar una sección donde estaba algo relacionado con Naruto dado que estaba segura que podria encontrar algo del por que su rey estaba tan interesada en su profesor.

Akainu vio como Hanzo trataba de escapar sin resultado del combate dado que tenia partes de su cuerpo con quemaduras de tercer grado por su pelea en la cual Akainu no se contuvo por nada del mundo en usar las habilidades de su Akuma no Mi contra alguien como Hanzo el cual ya no podia usar ninguna tactica para escapar de su oponente por lo cual se rindio en la pelea que duro 20 minutos para luego ser teletransportado a la casa de Naruto y ser atendido por Choppr mientras que Akainu miraba hacia las pantallas, Rangiku sonrio al ver como Kiba seguia intentando desde hace 40 minutos tratar de derrotarla pero sabia que si esto seguia podria matar al muchacho por lo cual aparecio detras de este y lo dejo inconsiente dejandola como ganadora del encuentro para aparecer en la casa esperando que Naruto estuviera pero vio que este no estaba por lo cual fue y se sento al lado de Rias para ver como continuaban los combates mientras que Franky ayudaba a Chopper quien estaba tratando las quemaduras de Hanzo sin antes indicarle a Franky que hacer con las heridas de Kiba.

"¿cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahi dentro?"les pregunto Akainu a los espectadores quienes no despegaban su vista de los combates.

"como ocho minutos de que aparecierón"le respondio Usopp a Akainu quien miro como Rangiku se rio un poco.

"no dado que depende mas del tiempo en el que peleas ahi dentro dado que si duraste mas tiempo aqui va a durar menos"les comento Rangiku al ver como Naruto acertaba por fin un golpe a Kaozu quien sonrio por aquello.

en el combate de Zoro y Ken estos dos iban con todo sin tomarse el tiempo en ver como se encontraban ambos por lo cual tenian muchas heridas indicando que ambos tenian una gran maestria con la espada pero Zoro era quien tenia mas experiencia con las espadas que Ken el cual retrocedio unos metros para tomar aire igual que Zoro aunque esto no duro mucho dado que volvieron a darse con todo aunque con mas fuerza que antes, Cuando fijaron su vista en la batalla de Luffy y Nanao en la cual esta ultima tenia muchos golpes donde tenia cosas importantes aunque igual Luffy se habia detenido para preguntarle si iba a seguir peleando dado que no queria hacerle mas daño lo cual Nanao a regañantes tuvo que rendirse para que ambos volvieran a aparecer en la casa de Naruto aunque no fueron los unicos en aparecer dado que tambien lo hicieron Shine y Chiharu donde Rangiku fue auxiliar a Shine al ver las heridas que tenia por su combate haciendo ver que perdio contra Chiharu.

Usopp noto como las pantallas se estaban agrandando indicando que habian pocas peleas asi que miro hacia la cual Akame habia terminado de leer todo los libros para centrarse unicamente en su oponente la cual fue derrotada en segundos por la espada de Akame quien solo se habia sentado encima de Yumi para aparecer en la casa del maestro de Shine donde Mirajane junto a las chicas felicitaron a Akame por su buen desempeño lo cual no le importo mucho a Akame quien fue hacia Rangiku y preguntarle donde estaba la biblioteca de la casa, En la pelea de Sanji y Jack este ultimo se encontraba dentro de una planta carnivora igual que Sanji despues de una pelea de ocho minutos en donde Sanji domino todo el combate dado que Jack se veia claro que no era alguien quien peleara y eso lo sabian todos los miembros de su equipo aunque igual le duro al menos un poco del tiempo que podia durar en una pelea normal aunque igual fueron telenstranportados a la casa de Naruto haciendo que su combate termine en un empate.

los que estaban en la casa de Naruto vieron que solo quedaban dos combates que eran de Zoro y Naruto contra Ken y Kazou en los cuales ya tenia algunas pocas heridas sobre ellos pero igual notaron como Ken logro hacerle un corte que empezo desde su torso para terminar en su espalda ocasionando que saliera una gran cantidad de sangre de Zoro pero tambien vieron como ocurrio una enorme explosión en la pelea de Naruto y Kazou pero no sabian quien de ellos causo aquella explosión aunque vieron como Zoro habia usado una de las tecnicas de su santoryu de la cual no pudieron escuchar, Rangiku noto como alguien en humo de la explosión estaba saliendo mientras cargaba a alguien consigo y sonrio al ver que se trataba de Naruto el cual tenia su ropa destruida en su mayor parte dado que sus pantalones estaban algo quemados pero dejando eso de lado Naruto solto el cuerpo de Kazou el cual estaba con quemaduras de tercer grado y sangrando en su mayor parte haciendo que algunos se preguntaran que habia pasado dentro del humo aunque vieron como Zoro y Naruto aparecieron junto a sus contricantes en el suelo haciendo ver que los ultimos combates terminaron haciendo que esta victoria fuera para el equipo de Naruto aunque con pocas victorias.

"!NARU-KUN¡"grito Rangiku mientras se lanzaba sobre Naruto quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para atrapar a Rangiku quien cayo al suelo con el.

"Rangiku quitate por favor"le pidio Naruto a su amiga quien lo beso enfrente de todos haciendo hervir de celos a Nami y Robin.

"oiga Naruto-sensei ¿como es que usted conoce a Gross-sensei?"le pregunto Akame quien aparecio de la nada asustando a todos menos a Naruto.

"bueno la conosco por que enfrente al ejercito del imbecil al que enfrente hace unos años atras de nombre Ryūjin el cual me entrego a ella para que experimentara conmigo durante ocho meses de los cuales tuve un tratamiento peor que alguna persona nunca hubiera deseado"le respondio Naruto mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Akame quien seguia leyendo el libro que tenia en la mano.

"¿Ryūjin quien es Uzumaki?"le pregunto Akainu al mencionado quien suspiro dado que era momento de contarles sobre su mayor enemigo.

"Ryūjin es el lider del ejercito que esta en todo el universo 14 el cual es el mas grande imperio que exista en este universo dado que ese ejercito esta conformado por el 40% de la misma raza de Gross los Saiyayins los demas estan cubiertos por ocho miembros de la raza de Ryūjin aunque no tan poderosos dado que Ryūjin puede arrebatarte tu vida y dandosela a el mismo si apuñalandote con su cola y si quieres saber como se ve es como un dragón humanoide de tres metros de alto y su color de piel seria verde con lineas rojas en forma de relampagos aunque deberia estas un poco mas bajito por como lo deje despues de escapar del lugar donde me enfrente a el"les conto Naruto mientras tocaba una de las paredes para que todos vieran una images de Ryūjin haciendo que se sorprendan mucho al ver a uno de los enemigos de Naruto.

**(Gross)**

vemos como Gross caminaba hacia un edificio de apartamentos despues de haberse despertado en el parque de la ciudad aunque igual no recordaba como termino en ese sitio pero le resto importancia dado que despues veria en su video reloj lo que paso durante todo el dia aunque miro hacia su bolso para luego tomar un oso panda de peluche al cual le sonrio mientras subia por las escaleras hacia su apartamento, Cuando entro vio como una chica de aspecto joven pelinaranja de ojos grises la cual tenia una camisa rosada oscura y unos pantalones grises y ella noto que Gross estaba en la puertas asi que se levanto mientras sostenia a una bebe de tres años de edad de cabello negro aunque con mechon rojizo y tenia los ojos como los de Gross y esta al ver a la bebe sonrio mientras se acercaba a la pequeña y tomarla en brazos.

"bienvenida Gross-san"le saludo la chica a la mencionada.

"gracias por cuidar a Mizuru en mi ausencia Orihime-chan"le agradecio Gross a la ahora identificada como Orihime inoue quien nego con la mano,

"tranquila Gross-san me agrada pasar el tiempo con Mizuru-chan despues de mis clases"le contesto Orihime con una sonrisa.

"que bueno aunque igual puedes pedirme ayuda con algunas de tus materias Orihime-chan"le dijo Gross mientras veia como Orihime salia por la puerta mientras se despedia de Mizuru.

"lo se Gross-san aunque igual tengo a Tatsuki para ayudarme en eso pero si hay un dia que Tatsuki no pueda ayudarme vendre con gusto Gross-san"le contesto Orihime antes de cerrar la puerta y irse hacia su casa.

Gross suspiro sabiendo que Orihime podria ser un pequeño dolor de cabeza si quisiera aunque igual era una de las razones por que la consideraba alguien con quien hablar de manera normal de algunos temas interesantes dado que en ejercito Ryūjin no habian muchas personas sociables y a veces tenia de hablar con Tomai cuando pasaba por el lugar asi que no tenia muchas personas con quienes hablar hasta que conocio a su conejillo de indias Naruto Uzumaki al cual podria escuchar sus gritos mientras trataba de ver los secretos de sus inmortalidad, Mientras iba a acostar a la bebe recordo como tomado un poco de la sangre de Naruto mientras estaba inconsiente entre uno de los tantos experimentos que habia usado en su cuerpo para luego tomar un poco del esperma del mismo y implantarlo en ella el esperma y guardaba la sangre para estudiarla dado que habia planeado desde ese dia escapar del ejercito de Ryūjin por lo cual se habia colocado un dispositivo para evitar que la descubrieran donde se encontraba dado que conocia como era Ryūjin si sabia que tendria algo dentro de ella dado que una de sus tecnicas era matar a cosas vivas desde dentro de alguien y lo habia visto usarla con dos seres de un planeta que protegian una cosa importante para Ryūjin que nunca supo que era.

cuando se sento en la sala de estar pudo sentir como una de las tantas piezas para crear otra de las piezas de la tan ansiada armadura que queria con tantas ganas Ryūjin estaban liberando su verdadero poder por lo cual activo las procteciones que evitaban que aquel poder molestara a su hijo dado que le importaba mas tener una vida pacifica a menos que no se encontrara con Uzumaki pero algo le decia que lo habia visto pero lo ignoro aunque igual le preocupaba que su hermano mayor viniera a la tierra y revelara lo que hacia y le hiciera recordar su vida pasada dado que queria comenzar una nueva de manera pacifica, Para cuando sintio como que las demas partes de la armadura estaba activando su poder supo que Ryūjin ya habia logrado obtener una pero se pregunto cual de todas dado que cuando les conto sobre ellas y sus capacidades nunca les dijo como podrian sentir cual era si no que ella les contaria cual habilidad poseia y diria que estaba ocurriendo con las demas que estaban en otras partes del universo aunque solo eran algunas las demas estaban en los demas universos pero que la ultima estaba en un lugar mas secreto que no sabria donde encontrarla aunque algo le decia que la tenia Zeno-sama al cual su hermano le conto y le tenia demasiado miedo como para tratar de ir en su contra.

Gross se pregunto que tan divertida hubiera sido su vida si no hubiera conocido a Naruto Uzumaki o Ryūjin dado que entre los generales mas fuertes del ejercito de Ryūjin se encontraba ella usando el segundo lugar de las mas fuertes del ejercito superando a los otros dos idiotas Ziex y Izuya pero muy debajo del que estaba en el primer puesto dado que si usara todas sus fuerzas contra el con algo de ayuda de los otros cinco generales perderian en tan solo dos minutos hasta Ziex y Izuya no se atrevian a cuestionarlo en nada, Cuando se acordo de ese tipo que era mas fuerte que ella se molesto dado que se habia enfrentado a Tomai sin guardarse y tener una pelea a su nivel por un dia entero mientras que ella apenas habia logrado hacerlo antes de que terminara el dia pero habia caido al suelo por falta de fuerzas pero Tomai se habia puesto demasiado serio despues de que ese Namekusejin la intentara asesinar haciendo que despertara su tranformación de Super Saiyan que vio en el torneo del poder hace unos dias con los Saiyayins de los universos 7 y 6.

al menos Tomai no lo habia tomado como uno de sus discipulos para ser el proximo dios de la destrución del universo 14 y recordo como esos dos mocosos habia tratado de invitarla a salir pero Tomai habia puesto una condición y era que primero tendrian que derrotarla primero a ella y despues a el si querian aquello a lo cual habian intentado por mucho tiempo pero ninguno habia podido lograrlo ademas todavia recordaba como ese demonio del frio tambien intento pelear contra el Namekusejin por intentar atacarla igual que aquel demonio del reino de los demonios, Aunque Gross se acordo que Tomai habia tomado a cuatro estudiantes a los dos mencionados y otros dos uno que era un Saiyan puro y simple humano que nunca habia visto pero igual algo le decia que estaban al mismo nivel que esos dos pero se pregunto cual de los cuatro se convertiria en el proximo dios de las destrucción pero de momento tendria que concentrarse en la proxima revisión medica de la escuela que seria mañana dado que tendria que empezar con los nuevos estudiantes como de costumbre aunque se acostumbro mas al las estudiantes femeninas que masculinos dado que habia empezado a trabajar ahi hace cuatro años despues de llegar a la tierra hace nueve años.

**bien aqui terminara el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia que se me ocurrio escribir aunque igual no tengo una idea clara cuando la actulizare asi que espero que sean pasientes dado que igual quiero concentrarme en mis otras historias.**

**como veran esto sera una historia Harem de Naruto que se un Crossover con algunos otros animes pero igual tengo ya planeado el numero de chicas que seran como 14 como maximo y siete como Minimo aunque igual dejare que ustedes me digan con quienes quieren que empareje a los demas personajes como Zoro y Sanji como los demas Mugiwaras aunque no seran los unicos dado que tambien quiero saber con quienes quisieran ver a otros personajes como Ichigo o algun otro.**

**en cuanto al harem se los dejare aqui con quienes estan oficiales mientras veo por los Review quienes podrian estar en el harem:Rangiku, Nami, Robin, Rias, Mirajane, Akeno, Akame y Gross.**

**en cuanto a Luffy no crean que solo esta con Vivi dado que igual hay alguien mas que revelare en el siguiente capitulo pero igual quisiera sugerencias de cual otro anime quisieran que apareciera con el equipo de Naruto dado que el final de esta historia seria una batalla contra el ejercito de Ryūjin**** dado y ademas en el capitulo cinco pienso presentar a los cuatro estudiantes de Tomai.**

**aqui dejare los animes que estaran en la historia de momento: Naruto, Highs school DXD, Bleach, Dragón Ball, One piece y Saint Seiya.**

**y aqui me despido sin antes de agradecer a los creadores de algunos OC por el diseño de algunos dado que mis unicos OC propios son Shine, Ryūjin**** y Yakamoto por lo cual despido asi que hasta la otra !EXTREME¡**


	2. capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2:conociendo a un dios.**

nos encontramos en la casa de Naruto donde podemos ver como todos los ocupantes que estaban impresionados de que Rias fuera un demonio y los demas fueran humanos antes pero se volvieron demonios aunque Akame y Mirajane venian de otros mundos aunque igual Naruto le conto un poco del mundo de Akame dado que conocia bien la espada que estaba trayendo Akame en su cintura todo el tiempo mientras que la misma contestaba todo lo que Naruto iba deciendo como verdad, Los Quincy le estuvieron contando un poco de las habilidades que podian hacer a Shine aunque solo le podian contar muy pocas cosas sobre ellas por su posición en su facción cosa que Shine entendio en su mayor parte aunque igual le pidio a Jack si podia enseñarle algunos trucos de para ocultarse cosa que hizo sonreir al Quincy mas joven dado que tenia casi la misma edad que Shine pero con dos años de diferencia y eso que ya se habia graduado hace tiempo de secundaria aunque con notas pasables.

Rias le pregunto a Naruto en un susurro de cuanto tiempo habia estado vivo a lo que el rubio solo respondio que como unos 400 años o menos dado que le costaba recordar por el tiempo que habia pasado en todo el tiempo que estuvo por ahi dado que no podia recordar mucho de su cumpleaños dado que ya no tenia nadie con quien celebrarlo nisiquiera Rangiku sabia su dia de nacimiento asi que de momento miro hacia afuera para darse cuenta que ya era de noche, Akame le dio una breve mirada a Naruto el cual nisiquiera habia notado la mirada igual que el resto dado que ella podia hacer muchas cosas que no le habia contado a los demas dado que eran cosas muy secretas y hasta ella no sabia que podia hacer aquellas cosas pero se pregunto que tanto sabia Naruto sobre su mundo como si sabia que ella era una de los que estaban en contra del reino de su mundo pero de momento no iba a decir nada a menos que su profesor quisiera hablar.

"bien chicos creo que es hora de todos vayan a sus casas"les comento Naruto a todos dado que Akainu se habia ido hace rato para comenzar su patrulla nocturna por la ciudad.

"tienes razón aunque tengo horario nocturno en mi trabajo asi que es mejor que me vaya adios Naruto y a ustedes igual chicos"se despidio Sanji mientras se iba hacia su trabajo aunque dejo entrar a la casa a dos chicas que conocia un poco.

"hola Naruto-san"le saludaron ambas chicas al rubio quien las miro y vio que se trataban de Vivi y Rebecca ambas princesas de diferentes reinos una de alabasta y otra de Dressrosa.

"Buenas noches Vivi-san y a usted tambien Rebecca-san"le devolvio el saludo a Vivi aunque igual se acordo de algo por lo que miro a los demas que estaban y vio la hora haciendole ver que ya era bastante tarde.

Vivi tenia su cabello celeste cortado hasta los hombros aunque estaba atado ademas tenia un pequeño pendiente en su oreja derecha de color esmeralda ademas tenia un collar alrededor de su cuello en forma de un corazón con una foto de ella y Luffy mientras que su ropa consistia en una camisa azul con algunas palabras en negro que decian Love&Music y unos pantalones blancos igual que sus zapatos, Rebecca por su parte tenia una camisa sin mangas de color amarrillo acompañados de unos shorts deportivos y unas zapatillas deportivas rojas adeemas tenia su cabello suelto aunque Naruto pudo notar un collar parecido al de Vivi pero la unica diferencia era que el de Vivi era dorado mientras que el de Rebecca era plateado y tambien era que estaban unas iniciales que Naruto pudo identificar bien dado que no conocia a otra persona con una L en su nombre a menos que no fuera aquel anime que comentaban Rias, Mirajane y Shine donde uno de los enemigos del protagonista tenia una L como nombre secreto.

"¿Naruto crees que nos podamos quedar a dormir por esta noche?"le pregunto Franky al rubio quien miro a todos antes de suspirar.

"¿no tienen ningun lugar donde quedarse de manera permanente verdad?"les pregunto Naruto ignorando la pregunta de Franky para notar como todos sudaban,

"no tenemos ningun lugar a donde pasar la noche dado que tenemos que compartir una suite en hotel donde nos quedamos la otra noche"le respondio Robin a Naruto quien suspiro.

"bien pueden quedarse o tambien pueden empezar a vivir aqui dado que no se cuantas habitaciones tengo aqui aunque primero les dare las reglas de mi casa para que no molesten dado que Shine le gusta mas la tranquilidad que el ruido siempre que no vengan de Rangiku"le dijo Naruto a todos sus amigos aunque luego miro hacia el grupo de Rias que se estaba por ir.

"ustedes tambien quedense por esta noche luego llamare a tu casa Rias avisandoles que estas haciendo un trabajo para mi clase"le ofrecio el rubio a Rias quienes miraron a su reina.

"lo siento pero seria como mentirle a mis padres Naruto-san asi que lo siento"le contesto Rias aunque vio como Shine ponia los ojos en blanco.

"Naruto-sensei no esta mintiendo dado que tambien lo hacia conmigo cuando empezo a entrenarme"le conto Shine a Rias quien se quedo en shock igual que los demas para luego mirar al rubio mientras que Rangiku se reia.

"no pienso dejar que Shine pierda su ritmo dado que hace años despues de conocer a Rangiku es que perdi la habilidad para mentir ademas solo Rangiku sabe cuando estoy mintiendo"les explico Naruto a todos mientras lanzaba una piedra a Shine la cual esquivo.

"¿y donde dormiremos Naruto-sensei?"le pregunto Akame a Naruto quien señalo a la derecha para hacer aparecer unas escaleras sin mucho esfuerzo cosa que sorprendio a todos menos Shine y Rangiku quienes lo sabian.

cuando alguien le iba preguntar sobre aquello todos escucharon un telefono y vieron como Naruto hacia aparecer un celular en su mano de color rojo con letras negras con que decia 'Muerte inmortal' detras y vieron como Naruto en un momento para otro comenzaba a hablar de felizmente con la otra persona que estaba al otro lado de la llamada aunque al terminar vieron como sonrio de manera desafiante antes de colgar, Shine por alguna razón sintio que mañana necesitaria estar atenta a su entorno asi que se fue a su habitación a dormir mientras que su sensei le decia las reglas a todos si iban a estar viviendo en su casa aunque igual les explico el por que Rangiku estaba excluida de todas las reglas por lo cual Nami y Robin miraban a la shinigami con unos celos asi que todos se fueron a dormir.

(**a la mañana siguiente**)

todos fueron a hacer sus deberes cuando salio el sol aunque Naruto y Shine habian empezado a entrenar a las 5 de la mañana usando todas su fuerza y esta vez la pelea duro un buen rato hasta que los demas se levantaron y empezaron a desayunar aunque Naruto solo golpeaba el suelo junto a Nami para ver que sus estudiantes no pierdan el ritmo cuando salieron de la casa Rias empezo a hablar un rato con Chopper el cual estaba siendo acariciado por las chicas, Cuando llegaron a las escuela por los que iban a ahi mientras que los demas iban a sus trabajos pero volviendo a lo que estaban viendo vieron como un chico de pelo rojo largo pero atado y una pequeña barba roja ademas su vestimenta era de una chaqueta negra igual que sus patalones mientras debajo estaba una camisa con tirantes de color azul y este al sentir la llegada de ellos levanto la mirada para mirar a Naruto con una gran sonrisa y aparecer a una velocidad que no pudieron ver los Mugiwaras ni Shine aunque Gross tampoco pudo verla.

"halo guru Naruto"saludo el chico mientras desordenaba el cabello a Shine.

"¿como estas Shiruk?"le pregunto Naruto al ahora conocido como Shiruk quien le sonrio.

"seperti biasa guru"le respondio Shiruk a Naruto mientras los demas no entendian para nada el idioma aunque Shine solo entendia algunas palabras.

"¿lo conoces Naruto?"le pregunto Zoro a Naruto quien asintio.

"si este es Shiruk mi primer aprendiz aunque seria exaprendiz dado que deje de entrenarlo durante un tiempo dado que no tenia nada mas que enseñarle y te digo que el es mas veloz que shine pero todavia esta por debajo de mi ademas es como el hermano mayor en ser mis dos unicos alumnos"le respondio Naruto mientras le explicaba aunque Shiruk y Shine miraron un poco extrañados a su maestro dado que habia un tercero en ellos.

"¿hai guru bagaimana dengan Jikan?"le pregunto Shiruk mientras que Shine asentia.

"¿Jikan?"pregunto Nami confundida aunque ella ni nadie se dio cuenta que Naruto habia fruncido el ceño por el nombre aunque solo Gross habia notado aquello pero lo dejo pasar ademas no iba a atacar a Naruto con los estudiantes alrededor por lo cual paso de largo hacia el edificio para llegar a su oficina.

"Jikan-nii es el mas fuerte de los tres y el mejor dado que se mueve de forma distinta en el combate ademas nunca a perdido una pelea nisiquiera contra Naruto-sensei aunque yo y Shiruk no recordamos mucho del problema que tienen Naruto-sensei y Jikan-nii pero solo aparece cuando quiere"le respondio Shine a Nami mientras Naruto entraba al edificio con enojo cosa que fue notada por Shiruk dado que entre los tres por lo que recordaba Jikan siempre fue el mas problematico y inteligente siempre que no llegara hasta un cierto limite donde se volvia inestable hasta mas de una ves casi lo mataba si no fuera por Shine y Sensei.

"Shine ire a hablar con Naruto-sensei un momento"le informo Shiruk hablando en japones por primera vez aunque Shine asintio mientras iba a hablar con su mejor amiga y los demas chicos con quienes se empezo a llevar bien aunque solo fueran a ser uno de los dos chicos que no eran pervertidos.

sin que nadie se diera cuenta alguien mas estaba escuchando todo aunque igual miraba de vez en cuando a Naruto para luego posar su mirada en Shine dado que no tenia mucho contacto con ella despues de que Naruto la enviara devuelta con sus padres dado que solo mantenia contacto con Shiruk por ser con el unico quien podria hablar sin terminar en muchas discusiones, Aquella persona tenia el cabello negro con tres mechones de pelo de distintos colores uno rojo otro morado y el ultimo rubio ademas se podia ver lo bien tornificado que estaba todo su cuerpo ademas de estar un poco bronceado aunque su ropa tenia unas cuantas gotas de sangre haciendo ver que estuvo en una pelea reciente pero cuando miro hacia otro lado vio a Rangiku mirando en su dirección con compasión cosa que lo hizo enojar para darse la vuelta y desaparecer de manera rapida sin darle tiempo a Rangiku de decir una palabra.

"estupido Naruto-sensei creyendose el mejor y seguir molesto por que estuve mentiendome en cosas que nos tenia prohibida ademas no entiendo que le preocupa si eran imbeciles sin escrupulos y eso que soy el unico quien puede traer algo mas de comida que no sea aquellas cosas que nos obligaba a comer"decia el chico quien resulta ser Jikan que tenia unas gafas de sol cubriendo sus ojos dado se las regalo Shine en su ultimo cumpleaños con ellos.

"Jikan muchacho ahi estas"escucho Jikan por lo que volteo su cabeza para encontrarse con su jefe haciendole suspirar.

"¿que quieres anciano?"le pregunto Jikan a su jefe quien ni se inmuto si no que sonrio.

"te vengo a decir que en dos dias sera el torneo de la muerte anual aqui en la ciudad y el premio es un 1 millon de yenes"le respondio el anciano a Jikan quien suspiro.

"bien pero recuerda que si tocas a Chiharu-chan te matare como los otros dos idiotas"le advirtio Jikan mientras dejaba salir su instinto asesino sobre el anciano quien se puso palido dado que la mitad de los hombres que intentaran tocar a la mujer de Jikan terminaban peor que sus rivales en las peleas cladestinas hasta el propio representante de Jikan no se atrevia a tocarla.

"p-por supuesto que no Jikan-san ademas como me atreviria a meterme con usted señor"le decia el anciano a Jikan quien empezo a caminar.

"¿contra quien me enfrentare en las preliminares o cuartos de final?"le pregunto Jikan al anciano.

"bueno se enfrentara en el primer combate contra un tal Soun Tendo ademas su autonominado rival tambien participara Jikan-san"le respondio el anciano.

"espero que no se una perdida de tiempo y quiero que me informes sobre mis otros rivales"le pidio Jikan al anciano quien asintio.

"bueno tengo entendido que la mitad de los participantes se retiraron al escuchar que usted iba a participar Jikan-san asi que solo se enfrentara a dos hombres de artes marciales y un niño que es hijo del segundo hombre un tal Genma Saotome ademas segun los rumores ese tal Genma habia comprometido a su hijo con muchas chicas incluso con una de las hijas de Soun Tendo"le informo el anciano a Jikan quien apreto los puños.

"si tienes tiempo quiero que reunas toda la información sobre el chico y si es posible me lo traigas o me digas donde vive"le pidio Jikan para que el anciano asienta.

no paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran a donde se iba a celebrar el torneo y Jikan pudo ver como su novia estaba entre el publico asi que observo a su alrededor para encontrarse con las personas con quienes se iba a enfrentar y fue bueno que le pidiera al anciano que le diera fotos para reconocerlos aunque cuando vio a Soun y Genma sus sentidos casi se iban hacia el cielo pero tendria que contenerse si queria seguir peleando estable, Jikan vio como la hija menor de Soun estaba por empezar una pelea o problemas para que sacaran a su rival asi que se acerco sin hacer ruido y tomarla de la camisa para arrojarla hacia atras enfureciendo a Soun quien iba a ser algo pero Genma le recordo que si hacian problemas serian expulsados del torneo asi que no hicieron nada ademas Genma se dio cuenta que Jikan no era alguien con quien quisieras enfrentarte.

"!BIENVENIDOS AL DECIMO TORNEO CLADESTINO UN GUSTO SOY kINJOU SAKAMOTO SU PRESENTADOR Y DESDE AHORA EMPIEZA LA PRIMERA PELEA ENTRE JIKAN CONTRA SOUN TENDO ASI QUE LES PEDIRE A LOS DEMAS PARTICIPANTES QUE VAYAN DETRAS DE LAS CERCAS DE PARTICPANTES PARA QUE PUEDAN ESPERAR SU TURNO¡"anuncio el presentador de nombre Kinjou Sakamoto mientras todos los del publico gritaban por el comienzo del torneo incluso Chiharu se alegraba de ver a su novio pelear.

cuando inicio el combate Soun corrio hacia Jikan quien seguia quieto hasta que Soun estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para darle un puñetazo rapido en el estomago haciendo que su oponente caiga al suelo inconsiente haciendo que todos los aficionados celebren la victoria rapida de Jikan quien solo camino hacia donde estaban los demas participantes mientras que el arbitro del combate diera finalizado el combate y dando como ganador a Jikan, Genma vio como su oponente renunciaba dado que no queria sufrir contra Jikan aunque Genma ni su hijo pudieron ver lo que hizo Jikan asi que vio como su hijo ganaba su pelea sin mucho esfuerzo aunque cuando le toco a Akane vio como su oponente fue demasiado brutal contra Akane y ahora sabia por que le decia la maquina de la brutalidad.

"sin contenerte como siempre no es asi"le dijo Jikan a su rival quien sonrio.

"nunca lo hare Jikan"le contesto el hombre a su rival.

Jikan fue a la zona de combate sin antes mirar hacia el chico pelinegro con una sonrisa y espero que iniciara el combate para ir a darle un paliza por la cual todos lo conocian en los bajos fondos hasta era una de las razones que era mas contratado por los Yakuzas para encongarse de sus molestias siempre que les llevara lo que quede del pobre infeliz aunque igual no se contenia con nadie ni lo iba a ser asi que cuando le dieron como ganador despues de ver que Genma no podia moverse mas haciendole ver que seguia siendo alguien bastante fuerte, Chiharu empezo a gritar el nombre de su novio al ver que este volvia a ganar de una manera brutal Jikan por su parte se acerco hacia ella para besarla dado que era todo su mundo y el que se atreviera a tocarla moriria por sus propias manos sin importarle quienes fueran un amigo su contratista o su enemigo mas odiado todos estarian a los pies de la muerte si la tocaban en unos minutos ademas preferia estar en lugar donde fuera a ver acción que un lugar aburrido como una oficina con un estupido traje de negocios aunque era bueno que los Yakuzas solo se lo dieran para hacer de guardespaldas de su lider.

"otra victoria perfecta Jikan-kun"le felicito Chiharu quien tenia una camisa sin mangas de color blanco con una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones azules ademas su cabello era de color rojo y sus ojos de color ambar.

"como si alguna vez fuera a perder en algun momento Chiharu-chan"le contesto Jikan con una sonrisa a su novia mientras ignoraba al arbitro aunque igual noto como alguien de pequeña estatura se estaba acercando a su novia.

Jikan rompio la reja con mucha facilidad y tomar a Chiharu para colocarla cerca de el para colocar la reja como estaba asi que tomo de la mano a su novia y la coloco donde estaban el joven pelinegro del cual recordo el nombre y era Ranma Saotome ademas le vio que tenia partes de el muy oxidadas como si no hubiera entrenado en un tiempo asi que se sento con su novia para ver quien seria su oponente en la final, Ranma y el rival de Jikan entraron a donde iban a pelear aunque Ranma estaba atento a los movimientos que iba a ser su contricante para cuando empezo la pelea Ranma tuvo que esquivar de manera rapida para salvarse del poderoso golpe que le habia mandado su oponente del cual pudo aprender el nombre en la caja de partipantes y era Shiruo Kure el cual era un hombre grande y calvo con mucha masa muscular ademas solo estaba usando unos pantalones negros y su altura era como de tres metros.

Shiruo vio lo hizo su oponente antes de agarrar con sus largos brazos el craneo de Ranma para extrellarlo contra el suelo aunque no se espero que Ranma se fuera a liberar tan rapido aunque sintio como Ranma le habia pateado cinco veces en la rodilla derecha cosa que le hizo sonreir dado que lo volvio a agarrar del brazo izquierdo pero esta vez aplastando con mucha fuerza el brazo y haciendo que todos oyeran como el hueso del brazo de Ranma se rompia pero no se espero que Ranma se volviera a liberarse y lo atacara con todo en la cara aunque vio como Ranma usaba toda su fuerza para contenerlo sin importarlesi se rompia un hueso o dos.

"¿crees que deberian detener la pelea rapido?"le pregunto Chiharu a su novio al ver que si Ranma ganaba iba a perder de todas dado que no podria aguantar de pie mucho mas tiempo si se enfrentaba a Jikan.

"tal vez pero conociendo a Shirou cuando note la sangre en el dejara de jugar y se volvera inestable ademas si intervengo no podria tener un buen tiempo contigo"le respondio Jikan a su novia quien lo volvia a besar con una sonrisa.

no paso mucho para que la pelea se volviera mas violenta dado que Shiruo se habia revisado la nariz que estaba sangrando por lo cual incremento su fuerza y se la hizo notar golpeando a Ranma que fue volando mientras rompia la reja con mucho dolor en su cuerpo por el golpe pero no se espero que Shiruo apareciera enfrente de el listo para golpearlo aunque intento esquivarlo pero sintio mucho dolor en una de sus piernas por lo cual miro hacia ellas para ver como una parte de la reja se habia incrustrado en pierna derecha, Genma vio como Ranma no estaba esquivando por lo cual se decepciono que su hijo no pudiera hacer algo tan facil aunque no se dio cuenta que JIkan lo habia visto y era bueno que su maestro le haya enseñado a el y a sus otros dos compañeros a leer el rostro de las personas ademas el noto que una parte de la reja se habia incrustado en la pierna de Ranma por lo cual se levanto desde donde estaba y desaparecer para detener el puñetazo de Shiruo quien lo miro extrañado.

"el combate ya acabo Shiruo mira al chico y lo sabras"le dijo Jikan a su rival quien miro un momento a Ranma para darse cuenta de la herida de su oponente.

"tienes razón pero igual no pienso seguir peleando contra un oponente que ya esta herido y que huele a gato"le contesto Shiruo para girarse y ponerse en posición de combate.

"!BIEN A LLEGADO LA HORA PARA EL COMBATE POR EL QUE HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO DAMAS Y SEÑORES LA PELEA QUE SERA LA MAS BRUTAL DE LA NOCHE ENTRE jIKAN EL INESTABLE CONTRA SHIRUO KURE HIERRO NEGRO¡"anuncio Kinjou mientras Jikan entraba a la zona de combate ignorando la llamada de Ranma para que se detenga.

antes de que Kinjou diera el inicio Jikan habia dado el primer golpe cosa que emociono mucho al publico dado que Shiruo tambien le lanzo un puñetazo que pudo esquivar con mucha facilidad Jikan aunque no se vio venier tremendo rodillazo que le dio de lleno en la cara haciendo que le sea un poco dificil respirar aunque eso solo le hizo sonreir un poco dado que tambien le dio un rodillazo en las cotillas para luego salir volando hacia atras sin antes girar para impulsarse y conectarle un tremendo cabezazo en la parte donde estaba su corazón aunque igual vio como Shiruo habia puesto su mano haciendolo sonreir, Cuando Shiruo iba a lanzarle otro puñetazo Jikan se habia movido un segundo mas rapido que el para detener el girarse alrededor de Shiruo y conectarle un poderosa patada en las parte posterior de la cabeza cosa que emociono mucho mas al publico mientras Ranma quedaba impresionado al ver como ambos hombres estaban bien sincronizados en la pelea aunque escucho del publico que este era el enfrentemiento numero 25 entre ellos haciendole ver que se conocian bastante bien al pelear pero se preguntaba por que todos decian que estaban esperando cuando ambos combatientes llegaran al punto mas emocionante de la pelea ademas estaba apoyando su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro de Soun para ver el combate.

Chiharu estaba animando a su novio mientras peleaba sin importarle mucho que estuviera recibiendo daño que podria ser imposible de sanar ademas conoce a su novio desde la secundaria donde la mitad de los matones recibieron una paliza cuando se metieron en su camino incluso los profesores dado que Jikan era mas fuerte que todos dado que nunca habia dejado de entrenar por si alguna vez peleaba contra alguien fuerte incluso los jefes de esos matones no se esperaban que el mejor amigo de Jikan apareciera en la escuela y entre ambos los vencieran sin mucho esfuerzo aunque solo uno de los matones sufrio una ruptura en un hueso del que no se acordaba, Jikan agarro con ambas manos la parte de atras de la cabeza de Shiruo para empezar a darle rodillazos en el rostro mientras que Shiruo le agarraba una de las piernas para azotarlo contra el suelo mientras dejaba salir un poco de sangre mientras mantenia la boca cerrada aunque igual le dio un patada en el menton haciendole sacar un diente a Shiruo quien sonrio al ver aquello pero se sorprendio al no ver a Jikan en el suelo en su lugar vio una pequeña roca pero sintio como algo humedo deslizandose por su mejilla izquierda asi que se toco para notar su sangre haciendo que su fuerza se incremente mucho por lo cual se giro para ver como Jikan estaba dejando salir un poco de instinto asesino para luego darse la vuelta y mirarlo con una sonrisa mientras las iris de sus ojos desaparecian volviendolos blancos.

ambos desaparecieron para aparecer y empezar a golpearse a una velocidad que Genma no pudo seguir para nada ademas se sorprendio al ver como ambos dejaban mostrar un ki impresionante aunque el de Jikan era mas inestable a tal punto que creyo escuchar la palabra ´matar´ por su ki incluso el de Shiruo decia lo mismo aunque no se espero que aquel poder empezara a crecer mas ademas solo noto que el unico que se hacia mas fuerte a medida que se desarrollaba el combate era Jikan el cual habia golpeado con mucha mas velocidad en el estomago, Shiruo le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Jikan en el estomago haciendo que vomite un poco de sangre pero sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro por lo cual le dio un tremendo gancho que le hizo levantarse unos pocos metros pero Jikan no perdio su ritmo por lo cual le dio una patada giratoria en el estomago de su rival haciendo que vaya y se extrelle contra la reja por lo cual Jikan corrio hacia el pero no vio cuando Shiruo le dio una poderosa patada en el rostro para que fuera mandado hacia el otro lado de la zona de combate para luego caer al suelo con una sonrisa mientras sentia como su sangre estaba cayendo por su cara manchando un poco el suelo con su sangre.

Jikan se hizo a un lado para esquivar un poderoso golpe que venia en carrera cortesia de Shiruo rompiendo la reja detras Jikan donde estaba Kinjou el cual por pura suerte estaba unos centimetros del puño de Shirul quien lo retiro para girarse hacia su rival pero recibio un poderoso puñetazo que le hizo retrocerder pero no se espero que empezara una cadena de golpes cortesia de Jikan el cual estaba sonriendo como un sadico ademas estaba escuchando como su novia lo estaba animando con mucha alegria haciendo que su cuerpo vaya incremetando mucho mas sus golpes, Shiruo estaba contra la esquina dado que Jikan no dejaba de golpearlo ademas ya sentia el dolor significando que ya estaba por llegar hasta el punto de que iba ser mas violento que de costumbre aunque esto era justo lo que esperaba dado que empezo a inhalar cosa que noto Jikan por lo cual salto hacia atras poniendose en guardia cosa que les hizo extrañar a la familia Saotome-Tendo aunque Ranma y una persona pequeña notaron que algo estaba pasando dado que notaron como el publico estaba a un nivel de emoción nunca antes visto por ellos.

antes que alguien pudiera preguntar vieron como Jikan habia levantado los brazos para bloquear un poderoso golpe que hizo que rompiera la reja al lado de Genma quien vio como el publico se habia echo a un lado aunque vio como Jikan habia destruido la pared que estaba detras dejandolo sorprendido igual que a su amigo quien giro su cabeza para ver que Shiruo estaba enfrente de el y noto como sus musculos se habian vuelto mas grandes ademas se habia vuelto mas peligroso aunque se asusto cuando vio como Shiruo arranco con un solo dedo para acercarse a Jikan quien estaba dejando salir una pequeña linea de sangre por su boca, Akane no podia dejar de ver como aquel hombre con quien se habia enfrentado haya podido lograr algo imposible con solo un dedo aunque vio como Shiruo habia empezado a lanzarle muchos puñetazos a Jikan quien seguia protegiendose con sus brazos bien arriba aunque vio como tambien como Jikan estaba sonriendo mucho mientras la pelea seguia progresando y trato de preguntarle a su padre si aquello era posible aquello pero vio como su padre estaba inmovil mientras seguia viendo la pelea dado que no se esperab que hubieran personas asi de inhumanas pero al ver a estos dos le hacia recordar un poco a su maestro Happosai en sus mejores dias pero estos dos estaban un nivel diferente al de su maestro.

Jikan le dio un poderoso puñetazo que logro volver a Shiruo a la zona de combate mientras el empezaba a caminar devuelta a la zona mientras escuchaba como el muro con el que se habia extrellado se derrumba detras de el cosa que dejo con la boca abierta a Genma y Soun incluso al pequeño hombre que estaba viendo todo ademas las personas de afuera aparecieron para ver como la pelea seguia en desarrollo, Chiharu vio como Jikan estaba en boxers haciendole entender que usaria su fuerza al 100% y iba hacer ver a todos por que lo llamaban el inestable aunque verlo en aquel momento le hacia querer estar en una habitacion despues de que hubiera peleado pero no lo hacia dado que Jikan no iba a parar a menos que se haya calmado incluso toda la policia de japón tenia algo de miedo al saber que Jikan habia podido matar con solo un puñetazo al anterior jefe de policia cuando le hizo llegar a ese estado.

"cuanto espere para que te liberaras Jikan"le comento Shiruo con una sonrisa a su rival.

"yo igual y me disculpo por hacerte esperar dado que queria mostrarles al publico un poco de calentamiento"le contesto Jikan con una gran sonria con sangre.

todos pudieron ver como Jikan habia empezado a soltar algo de humo por su cuerpo y antes de que alguien lo viera sintieron ganas de desmayarse incluso Ranma quien no podia mantenerse despierto por el gran poder que estaba sintiendo pero pudo ver como Jikan habia dejado mostrado algunas de sus venas mientras su cabello se levantaba haciendole ver mas peligroso pero por un momento creyo ver algo blanco alrededor del cuerpo de Jikan, Soun miro hacia los pies de ambos para ver como el suelo estaba destruido haciendole ver que estos dos no eran personas con quienes quisiera meterse ademas vio como ambos se empezaron a dar con toda la potencia de sus puños pero no pasaron mas de tres minutos para que Shiruo cayera al suelo con mucha sangre sobre su cuerpo haciendo ver que Jikan habia salido victorioso.

"!EL GANADOR DEL TORNEO CLADESTINO ES JIKAN EL INESTABLE¡"anuncio Kinjou mientras se acercaba a Jikan para levantarle el brazo confirmando que gano y de paso le entrego el dinero.

"!JIKAN-KUN¡"Chiharu se abalanzo sobre su novio que la atrapo con su brazo izquierdo mientras sonriea.

"¿dime Jikan algunas palabras por tu victoria?"le pregunto Kinjou con microfono en mano.

"solo una quien quiera venir contra mi espero que este listo para morir"respondio Jikan con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba hacia Shiruo que estaba siendo llevado en una camilla por los medicos que habia llamado Kinjou haciendoles ver que hablaba enserio.

antes que alguien pudiera decirle algo el desaparecio junto a Chiharu aunque algo le decia a Ranma que muy pronto se volveria a encontrar con Jikan pero no sabia si iba a ser bueno o malo pero esperaba que fuera algo emocinante como la pelea que habia prensenciado Genma miro a su hijo para notar que el habia cambiado su confianza a alguien mas haciendole ver que necesitara volver a entrenar y miro a su amigo para ver que tambien lo necesitaria, Akane no habia podido precensiar la parte final del combate debido a que se habia desmayado al sentir ese poder que salia de Jikan se y en su mente se pregunto como habia logrado llegar a ese nivel el pequeño hombre quedo sorprendido al ver que en solo unos minutos atras habia prenciado y iba a tratar de obtener aquel poder de Jikan pero sin saberlo al poner esa meta en el se habia metido en algo que iba a terminar en su muerte.

**(casa de Naruto)**

en la casa de Naruto podemos ver como Rangiku se daba vueltas de un lado al otro mientras se preguntaba si deberia contarle a Naruto que habia visto a Jikan en la escuela pero no queria que hubiera otra vez problemas entre ellos ademas Shine volvia a vivir con ellos y no queria ver otra vez un problema entre ellos aunque esperaba que Shiruk ayudara en esto dado que entre los tres alumnos de Naruto Shiruk siempre tranquiilizaba a los dos pero tenia el mal presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar en algun momento, Mientras esperaba que llegaran los demas pudo notar que alguien la estaba llamando haciendole saber que necesitaria regresar a la sociedad de almas muy pronto dado que habia tomado unos pocos dias de vacaciones pero queria quedarse un tiempo mas con Naruto y Shine aunque igual Shiruk se tomaria de vez en cuando a venir a visitar a su sensei dado que Naruto era con quien mas hablaba de cosas cotidianas pero cuando hablaba con Jikan era solo de las peleas que veian o necesitarian mejorar en cuanto a Shine ella y Shiruk se hacian bromas entre ellos aunque Shine era la que siempre terminaba perdiendo.

"aqui la teniente Rangiku Matsumoto"respondio Rangiku mientras tomaba asiento de estar.

"_Rangiku ya es hora de que vuelvas al trabajo antes de que el capitan Yamamoto te haga hacer lo que mas detestas hacer y no pienso ayudarte ni defenderte si eso pasa_"le informo la otra persona al otro lado de la llamada haciendo que Rangiku deje salir suspiro de molestia.

"pero si tengo vacaciones capitan Hitsugaya"le recordo Rangiku a su capitan dado que todavia quedaban al menos cuatro dias para que volviera a la sociedad de almas.

"lo siento Rangiku pero tendras que cancelar esas..."el capitan Hitsugaya no pudo continuar despues de que Rangiku escuchara la puerta de la casa.

"!RANGIKU-OKASAN¡"escucho Rangiku y Hitsugaya aunque Rangikuse sonrojo dado que solo Shine y Shiruk le habian dicho de esa manera Shine por su parte fue por que esas fueron sus primeras palabras.

Shiruk entro en la casa mientras estaba con su ropa destruida dado que habia ido a pelear antes con su sensei para recordar el dolor que tenian sus golpes y eran demasiado dolorosos pero no tanto como los puñetazos de Jikan cuando dejaba salir toda su fuerza aunque todavia no olvidaba la pelea mas sangrienta que tuvieron donde ambos se salieron de sus limites humanos en esa pelea y estuvo como un mes en el hospital Jikan por su parte se habia recuperado de manera rapida en tan solo dos semanas, Rangiku apago rapido su comunicador para que Shiruk no supiera lo suyo dado que Naruto no le habia contado sobre su trabajo a Shiruk ni a Jikan aunque sospechaba que el ultimo ya lo sabia dado que cuando queria averiguar algo no lo dejaba hasta que lo supiera incluso le romperia el craneo a cualquiera que se metiera con el sin importale quien fuera por lo que ella se levanto y le devolvio el saludo a Shiruk quien solo se limito a sonreir antes de ponerse serio.

"Rangiku-san ¿puedes entrenar otra vez conmigo usando tu espada?"le pregunto Shiruk sin rodeos a Rangiku quien noto el cambio en su voz.

"no hay problemas mientras me digas el por que"le respondio Rangiku a Shiruk quien asintio.

"quiero volver a llegar al nivel en el que estaba Jikan pero por el mismo camino que tome contigo para estar a la par que el"le conto Shiruk a Rangiku quien se sorprendio por aquello dado que Jikan y Shiruk siempre habian estado a la par pero el mas fuerte entre ellos era Jikan.

"¿pero acaso no estan al mismo nivel?"le pregunto Rangiku a Shiruk quien apreto los puños por aquello.

"si pero hace mucho que eh peleado con el y hace unos dias habia peleado contra unos criminales de camino a esta ciudad y no quiero perder mi ritmo de combate asi que por favor entrename otra vez Rangiku-san"le respondio Shiruk a Rangiku quien noto la seriedad en su tono.

"bien pero tambien podrias pedirle a Naruto que te volviera a entrenar Shiruk"le recordo Rangiku a Shiruk el cual miro hacia otro lado.

"lo hice y ambos sabemos que el entrenamiento llego a su fin despues de que Shine se fue ademas Jikan habia notado aquello una vez que nos enfrentamos y dijo que necesitaba dos cosas importante para volver a estar al mismo nivel que el y sensei tambien lo noto por lo que me lo dijo cuando estaba enseñando a la clase de Shine"le comento Shiruk a Rangiku quien no sabia que le podia faltar a Shiruk para volver a estar a la par con Jikan.

"entonces comencemos de inmediato tu entrenamiento Shiruk y como mañana tambien tienen clases vamos a entrenar mientras que los demas estan haciendo sus trabajos aunque espero que todavia puedas pelear haciendo partes de tu cuerpo filosas"le dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa que le tener un escalofrio por la espalda a Shiruk.

**(7 dias despues)**

vemos como Shiruk estaba acompañando a todos hacia la academia Kuoh donde podemos ver como Shiruk tenia algunas vendas alrededor de sus brazos por su intenso entrenamiento con Rangiku quien habia regresado a su trabajo ayer despues de entrenar aunque sin antes besar a Naruto como siempre provocando los celos de Nami y Robin aunque esta ultima sabia como ocultarlo aunque Shine y Shiruk hicieron una apuesta de quien de las dos explotaria para reclamar la segunda vez de su sensei hasta el resto de los mugiwara a excepción de Nami y Robin se unieron en la apuesta, Mientras caminaban Naruto pudo notar la mirada penetrante de Gross la cual habia estado actuando de manera profesional junto a Naruto dado que ambos no querian arriesgar a los estudiantes ademas Gross habia estado presente para la evaluación fisica por lo que Naruto tuvo que hacer como si no la conociera hasta necesito que Shine lo ayudara a que Shiruk no siguiera coqueteando con Gross ademas en la noche siempre desaparecia para ir a otra parte aunque su habitación estuviera como la dejo pero lo que ninguno sabia era que siempre iba a ver a Jikan dado que el vivia en la misma ciudad con su novia y el hermano menor de la misma aunque este vivia con el rival de Jikan.

"Naruto-sensei siempre tienen que hacer lo mismo todas las mañanas ahora"le decia Shiruk a su maestro quien solo se encogia de hombros.

"si aunque no veo por que no hayas conseguido una novia aunque siendo un casi mujeriego como Sanji aunque igual estoy seguro que Sanji encontrara a alguien con quien estar incluso antes de Zoro"le contesto Naruto a su estudiante quien miro hacia otro lado dado que en eso le gano Jikan y le habia entregado la mitad del sueldo que obtenia en su trabajo como detective.

"incluso si consiguiera no iria a durar como tres dias"le dijo Shiruk a su maestro quien rodo los ojos mientras que Shine iba con su mejor amiga hacia el salón de clases.

"tal vez deberias de tratar una manera diferente para estar con un chica un buen tiempo incluso Shine o yo podriamos durar mas tiempo que tu con una novia o novio por Shine"le contesto Naruto a su alumno quien se empezo a reir pero se detuvo de reir despues oir una voz que le hizo saltar de miedo igual que las chicas y Zoro.

"Buenos dias Naruto-sensei"saludo Akame quien aparecio detras de ellos sin importarle los demas nisiquiera Rias quien le decia que volviera.

"buenos dias Akame"le devolvio el saludo mientras seguia caminando junto a la mencionada quien seguia ignorando a su reina para caminar junto a Naruto.

antes de que cualquiera pudiera seguir vieron como una luz blanca se extrellaba contra el suelo del campo cosa que hizo asustar un poco a Gross quien rapidamente se puso una peluca rubia y unos lentes de contacto ademas era bueno que hace tiempo se habia quitado su cola dado que sabia quien podia llegar de esa manera por lo cual se escondio debajo de ese disfraz, Cuando la luz se fue todos pudieron ver como dos personas estaban ahi a las cuales Shiruk y Naruto sintieron un poco de miedo igual que Rias dado que una de esas dos personas miraba a Naruto con una mirada que podria matar en un segundo si quisiera ademas podian sentir el enorme poder que salia de el y no era para nada bueno el hombre pelinegro aparecio enfrente de Naruto el cual se sorprendio por esto incluso Zoro se sorprendio de esto.

"Naruto Uzumaki vengo a destruirte"declaro el hombre a Naruto quien se puso en guardia pero no se espero que el le diera un puñetazo que lo mando a volar hacia atras a una gran velocidad que hizo reaccionar a Shiruk y Shine quienes fueron a atacar al hombre pero este los esquivo para luego golpearlos y asi enviandolos hacia donde estaba Gross quien atrapo a Shine.

"bastardo"dijo Zoro mientras procedia a sacar sus espadas pero no se espero que el hombre le quitara sus espadas y lo mandara a volar hacia la misma dirección que Naruto.

las chicas estaban listas para atacar pero no se esperaron que el hombre las atacara golpeandoles el cuello incluso Akame intento atacarlo pero el hombre solo esquivo sus ataques demasiado rapido y antes de que Akame diera otro el segundo hombre la dejo inconsiente de un golpe en el cuello esto molesto al grupo de Rias pero no podian hacer nada para revelar sus secretos, Naruto se levanto junto a Zoro antes de recibir otro puñetazo por el hombre quien le dio una patada en la espalda rompiendola en el proceso y antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas el hombre de piel celeste lo detuvo apartandolo un momento dado que conocia al hombre y si no lo detenia podria olvidarse completamente el por que vino hacia aqui por lo que aparto con mucha fuerza al hombre quien se extrello contra la reja destruyendola en el proceso.

"Tomai-sama recuerde el por que vinimos a la tierra"le recordo el hombre de piel azul al ahore identificado Tomai quien se froto la cabeza.

"bien no lo volvere hacer Jorut pero lo necesitaba"le contesto Tomai a su asistente Jorud quien suspiro.

"ya es la 94 vez que me dice lo mismo Tomai-sama por lo cual ahora me encargare de hablar yo antes de que se le vuelva a olvidar el por que vinimos"le regaño Jorut a Tomai quien se avergonzo tal vez no fue buena idea dejar a Jorut con su esposa mucho tiempo.

"¿de que quieres hablar?"le pregunto Naruto a Jorut mientras los demas se levataban.

"solo queremos saber donde se encuentra la hermana menor de Tomai-sama"le respondio Jorut al Uzumaki quien miro hacia la entrada para ver como Gross estaba revisando las heridas a Shine.

"si quieres saberlo tendrias que pelear contra mi y Shiruk junto a Shine"le propuso Naruto aunque igual le dio un vistazo a Zoro y Akame cosa que noto Jorut.

"bueno estoy seguro que Tomai-sama le encantaria pelear aunque deberiamos primero hacer algo de seguridad para estos niños"le contesto Jorut mientras le daba entender a Naruto aquello ultimo este asintio para que Jorut tocaba el suelo con su baston cinco veces tranformando la escuela en un coliseo gigantesto ademas los estudiantes y maestros estaban en las gradas donde todos miraron hacia abajo para encontrarse que solo cinco estaban abajo.

los que estaban abajo eran Naruto, Zoro, Shiruk, Shine y Akame con sus ropas de pelea aunque solo Shine estaba utilizando el uniforme de la escuela mientras que Shiruk empezaba a brincar en puntillas mientras miraba hacia Tomai quien estaba listo para el combate aunque intentaba de encontrar el ki de su hermana la cual desde hace un tiempo habia se coloco un dispositivo para que nadie la encontrara incluyendo su hermano dado tanto que su hermano como su exlider tenian una forma unica de encontrar a alguien, Naruto miro seriamente a Jorut quien nisiquiera se puso al lado de Tomai aunque se pregunto si quedaba inconsiente todo este coliseo de iria cayendo destruyendo las casas que estaban alrededor de las escuela por lo cual ignoro esto dado que no queria arriesgar a inocentes en esta pelea por lo cual se preparo para pelear y antes de hacerlo noto algo raro afuera del coliseo cosa que les hizo saber a sus compañeros en esta pelea.

"oigan ¿chicos no notan lo que esta pasando afuera del coliseo?"le pregunto Naruto a los demas quienes miraron afuera y vieron como los pajaros estaban congelados en el tiempo haciendoles ver que les pasaba aunque escucharon la risa de Jorut por lo que volteraron sus cabezas para mirarlo.

"o si se preguntan por que esos pajaros no se mueven es facil detuve el tiempo afuera para que nadie moleste en esto y tranquilos nadie saldra herido dado que cuando una parte de la arena sale hacia afuera quedaran atrapos en el tiempo hasta que lo cancele"les explico Jorut a los cinco quienes suspiraron aunque Shiruk sabia que Jikan no habia sido atrapado dado tenia una habilidad para caminar por cosas asi.

"basta de tanta charla empecemos a pelear"dijo Tomai con molestia a sus oponentes antes de saltar hacia ellos.

el primero en ser atacado fue Naruto quien habia recibido el ataque otra vez de lleno pero igual se levanto para atacar a Tomai quien empezo a esquivar todos los ataques que le mandaban sus oponentes aunque igual los bloqueaba con un dedo todos sus ataques sorprendiendo a los amigos de sus oponentes dado que conocian las habilidades y fuerzas de cada uno pero ver que alguien como Tomai lo hiciera ver como personas sin experiencia les era sorprendente aunque a Gross no tanto dado que en su planeta de origen el guerrero mas poderoso siempre habia sido Tomai y nadie habia podido ganarle en un combate, Tomai esquivo unos de los ataques de Zoro para darle un fuerte rodillazo que lo dejo en inconsiente al instante y luego fue contra Akame quien intento bloquear cualquier ataque pero vio como Tomai desaparecio delante de ella para aparecer atras y darle un golpe en el cuello haciendola caer al suelo por lo que miro a los tres humanos que le quedaban antes de desaparecer de sus vistas para empezar a atacarlos con todo lo que tenia en una pelea a mano limpia al primero que ataco fue a Naruto quien no lo pudo sentir hasta que lo golpeo a una gran velocidad pero sintio como sus huesos se rompieron al contacto haciendole ver que lo golpeo con la fuerza suficiente para romperla.

Shine corrio hacia Tomai pero sintio un poderoso puñetazo en su estomago que la mando a volar por donde vino mientras que Shiruk esquivo espero de manera paciente para ver que haria Tomai cosa que no le hico esperar mucho dado que este se agacho para evitar la patada de su oponente cosa que impresiono un poco al dios pero eso no duro mucho dado que Tomai de manera rapida le dio un rodillazo en la cara rompiendola un poco en el proceso aunque igual vio como Shiruk no habia salido volando pero de repente sintio como algo estaba bajando por una de sus orejas, Cuando se toco la oreja vio sintio un liquido haciendole ver el por que Shiruk no habia salido volando y era por que le habia atacado la oreja con un solo dedo esto le hizo enojar demasiado por lo cual le dio un poderoso puñetazo que lo mando a volar esta vez pero no se espero un ataque por la espalda que vino cortesia de Zoro el cual tenia listas sus espadas para atacarlo con uno de sus tecnicas y antes de que lo pudiera hacer vio como una cola lo ataco haciendo que soltara una de sus espadas dado que lo ataco en una de sus manos y mas concretamente la derecha aunque sintio un poderoso golpe en su mandibula haciendo volar hacie arriba.

Tomai de manera inconsiente atrapo con dos dedos la espada de Akame quien no se espero que su oponente la hubiera descubierto pero antes de que intentara algo mas Tomai le dio cuatro golpes veloces que la mando hacia donde estaba Shine aunque no se espero que su compañera de escuela no estuviera ahi si no que ella estaba bajo tierra con un agujero que habia hecho dado que habia ideado este plan antes de ser mandada a donde se extrello, Naruto empezo a saltar hacia Tomai pero este habia aparecido con Zoro en su mano derecha para luego comenzar a girar con una gran velocidad mientras atrapaba a Shiruk haciendo ver a Naruto que si lo atacaba podria golpear a su alumno o a su amigo haciendole imposible hacer algun movimiento para golpearlo cosa que le hizo entender tambien a Akame quien estaba lista para atacar pero noto lo mismo que su profesor por lo que no pudo hacer mucho a menos hasta que Shine le diera un ataque por debajo.

Shiruk trato de liberarse del agarre que tenia Tomai sobre el pero le era imposible dado que este agarre tenia mucha fuerza ademas el giro le hacia algo de daño conforme la velocidad aumentaba haciendole imposible moverse igual que Zoro quien sentia de manera costante ataques de la cola de Tomai haciendole casi soltar su ultima espada incluso pero tenia las suficientes fuerzas para mantener su agarre, Sin que Tomai se lo esperara una poderosa flecha que vino de abajo de el le hizo soltar a sus oponentes para bloquear el ataque que vino de una sonriente Shine quien procedio a darle una patada en el menton pero fue bloqueada por la cola de Tomai para sacarla y empezar a azotarla contra el suelo pero vio como Naruto aparecio en su lado izquierdo listo para darle un puñetazo cosa que bloqueo usando a Shine de escudo haciendo enojar a Naruto y Shiruk quienes saltaron por el pero Naruto fue mandado hacia otro lado con una poderosa patada de Tomai en la cara que le hizo romper la nariz Shiruk por su parte fue golpeado con el cuerpo de Shine para despues arrojar a la chica contra Akame quien habia detenido su ataque para atrapar a Shine.

Naruto se levanto antes de que Tomai lo volviera a regresar al suelo por los golpes de su oponente que no se estaba conteniendo para nada como con sus otros oponentes era como si solo quisiera hacerle mas daño a el que al resto cosa que fue notada por Jorut haciendo ver que esto no era justo para sus demas oponentes aunque vio como el espadachin de pelo verde iba ir con todo su arsenal, Antes de que Tomai sintiera que Zoro fue con un poderoso ataque vio como Shiruk levanto un enorme piedra que tomo del suelo para arrojarsela por lo cual Tomai la destruyo sin mucho esfuerzo pero cuando lo hizo vio como Zoro le dio un gran corte con la unica espada que tenia en las manos y esto solo provoco que Tomai viera que necesitaba ir con la misma fuerza que estaba utilizando contra Naruto asi que iba a dejarse de juegos.

"!**JET GALIK¡**"grito Tomai mientras sus manos comenzaban a llenarse de energia para luego lanzarlas hacia Zoro y Shiruk quienes se quedaron inmoviles por algo y al ver cuando aquel poder conecto a ambos.

cuando los ataques conectaron a ambos hombres vieron como los dos estaban con algo de su ropa destruida pero todavia estaban de pie cosa que impresiono mucho a Tomai pero aquello le hizo ver que habian mas mortales que podrian darle algo de diversión aparte de ese Namekusejin del ejercito de Ryūjin aunque sus cuatro estudiantes pueden darle una excelente pelea si pelean en equipo pero en una pelea uno a uno contra el eran un poco debiles aunque quisiera que Zeno-sama organizara un segundo torneo del poder sin la necesidad de destruir los universos, Tomai rapidamente esquivo un corte de Akame para luego darle un poderoso puñetazo a la chica haciendo que le saliera sangre y no le tomo mucho para hacerle lo mismo a Zoro al cual le dio un puñetazo en el estomago aunque tambien fue con todo su fuerza contra Zoro rompiendole los huesos Shine golpeo con una fuerte combinación de puñetazos y patadas pero no le hicieron nada a Tomai quien puso una mano casi tocando el estomago de Shine para hacerla volar hacia el otro lado del coliseo enojando como nunca a Shiruk quien aparecio al instante frente de Tomai quien no se espero que el fuera muy rapido pero igual esquivo los golpes de Shiruk pero cuando el paso un puñetazo cerca de su rostro lo tomo para empezar a volar hacia arriba a una gran velocidad para luego decender a la misma antes de arrojarlo.

Naruto vio como sus alumnos recibieron mucho daño y intento levantarse pero el dolor que sentia en estos momentos le hacia imposible levantarse ademas de la sangre que estaba saliendo de su boca y nariz por la cual le hacia dificil respirar aunque tambien sintio una poderosa patada que le hico volar para luego ser devuelto a tierra de un poderoso puñetazo de Tomai el cual no se veia muy afectado por las insignificantes heridas que le causaron los otros cinco mortales, Zoro se levanto para ver como Tomai tambien aparecio delantes de el para propinarle un golpiza que mancho un el cuerpo del dios con sangre pero igual agarro a Zoro para arrojarlo con todas sus fuerzas a la pared sin importarle el bienestar del espadachin dado que ya se encargo de los otros tres quienes apenas podian levantarse pero igual iba a terminar con ellos ahora con toda su velocidad noqueo a dos dado que Shiruk habia caido de espaldas para evitar el ataque.

"¿cuanto mas piensas mantenerte de pie chico?"le pregunto Tomai a Shiruk quien todavia seguia de pie aunque se veia que tenia algo de sangre en su cuerpo.

"hasta que el te empieze a dar una paliza imbecil"le respondio Shiruk con una sonrisa mientras se dejaba caer hacia atras y ser atrapado por alguien a quien Naruto le sorprendio que estuviera aqui.

"descansa un rato Shiruk ahora me toca pelear por ti y Shine"le dijo Jikan quien miro hacia Tomai con una mirada que paralizo un breve momento antes de mirar al nuevo.

"¿quien eres tu y como entraste si no te vi junto a esos niños de haya arriba?"le pregunto Tomai a Jikan quien lanzo hacia la pared a su amigo quien fue atrapo por Shiruo.

"soy el primer alumno de ese anciano"le respondio Jikan mientras apuntaba a Naruto quien aprovechaba esto para ir junto a Shine para llevarla hacia el agujero junto a Akame quien tenia algunas fracturas.

"entonces tambien debes ser debil como los otros dos"dijo Tomai a Jikan quien desaparecio de su vista cosa que le sorprendio aunque despues sintio un poderoso puñetazo en su estomago.

"¿acaso crees que esto es debil?"le pregunto Jikan para darle un rapida patada en el rostro a Tomai para enviarlo hacia donde estaban los espectadores pero abajo.

"bien aquello fue bastante fuerte pero no pienso dejar que vuelva a pasar"le respondio Tomai mientras se movia a maxima velocidad hacia Jikan quien se hizo a un lado sin antes darle un rodillazo a su oponente.

Jikan procedio a alejarse con unos saltos para alejarse de Tomai y empezar a correr hacia el para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo que mando a volar al dios cosa que pudo ver el angel quien veia que el humano podria estar al nivel de su señor pero antes tendria que verlo si el joven se pusiera serio dado que solo estaba jugando con Tomai el cual estaba dejando salir un poco de enojo contra el humano por lo cual empezo a volar importandole que el humano no pudiera, Todos excepto Gross quedaron mas impresionados que aquel hombre pudiera volar dado que en la anterior pelea creyeron que solo habia saltado demasiado alto pero al ver esto se sorprendieron mientras que Jikan vio que esto no seria una pelea aburrida sino que algo emocionante por lo cual comenzo a saltar de un lado al otro pero quedo sorprendido al ver como Tomai cargaba sus manos con ki divino para luego lanzarle unas cuantas rafagas hacia el cosa que sorprendio como nunca a Jikan quien las empezo a esquivar antes de querer patear una de esa rafagas devuelta hacia Tomai quien no se espero esto.

Tomai esquivo su propia ataque antes de volver a mirar hacia su nuevo oponente quie habia desaparecido pero de repente sintio un poderoso cabezazo en su espalda haciendo que fuera a extrellarse contra el suelo pero antes de que pudiera levantarse vio que delante de el estaba Jikan mirandolo con decepción pero esto poco le iba a importar dado que se levanto para golpear a Jikan quien esquivo el golpe para propinarle un puñetazo en la cara a Tomai quien se enojo. Jorut sintio que su señor ya no ibaa ir con juegos y que iba a probar si podia tranformarse como esos Saiyans de los universo dado que quedo sorprendido de que su raza pudiera alcanzar aquel estado mas el estado de super saiyan god pero mostro un gran respeto cuando vio el Migatte no Gokui dominado cosa que no mostraba muy a menudo contra sus oponentes incluso si no se enfrento a ellos por lo cual esto se iba a poner interesante para Tomai.

los espectadores vieron como Tomai estaba reuniendo energia en su cuerpo cosa que les extraño aunque los amigos de Naruto y Zoro fueron a ver como se encontraban mientras que el grupo de Rias hacia lo mismo con Akame mientras que Shine era revisada por Gross y la mejor amiga de Shine aunque Shiruk se puso junto a Shiruo quien venia con Chiharu y un niño que se parecia un poco a Chiharu por los ojos y los cuatro miraban con cautela aunque los unicos que hacian esto eran Shiruk y Shiruo junto a Naruto dado que Chiharu apoyaba a su novio igual que el niño, Jikan sintio como algo estaba cambiando dentro de Tomai por lo cual se sento para ver que era aquello aunque igual escuchaba como su novia le gritaba que acabara con el hombre frente a el pero no lo iba a hacer dado que queria ver si este sujeto le haria sentir felicidad como nunca y le haria romper otra vez su limite como solo hicieron unos pocos que eran como unos cinco dos de ellos estaban aqui mientras que los otros eran dos Yakuzas que eran las cabezas de aquellas familias y le mostraron por que eran las cabezas en aquella pelea contra ambos aunque el ultimo casi lo derroto pero por un grave descuido le gano dejandolo en coma o estado vegetal pero sabia que le dejo los huesos rotos.

cuando todos sintieron como el aire y el poder de Tomai estaban incrementando pero solo podian sentir aquello los que se enfrentaron a personas asi aunque Jikan noto como el cabello de Tomai se estaba levantando mientras cambiaba de color a uno rubio mientras que el color de ojos cambiaban a otro color haciendole entender que podia tranformarse ademas sintio como la fuerza de Tomai aumentaba mientras que el pelo de este mismo terminaba de cambiar al color rubio, Gross sintio como su hermano mayor habia aumentado demasiado su poder a uno que podria ser imposible de alcanzar para ella o algun otro Saiyan de su planeta pero no iba a dejar de entrenar hasta que consiguiera aquella tranformación aunque vio como el nuevo oponente de su hermano se empezaba a quitar la ropa hasta quedar en boxers y sintio que esto se iba a convertir en una carniceria entre ambos peleadores esto tambien lo vio el angel quien espero que esta fuera una pelea que fuera a llenar a su señor aunque si esta pelea llegaba a mas tendria que terminarla aunque Tomai no quisiera.

**(fortaleza de Ryūjin)**

vemos como un pequeño individuo de color verde que tenia puesto la armadura que representaba el ejercito de Ryūjin ademas se veia como todos los soldados de cada raza se arrodillaban ante el incluso los dos Saiyan que estaban por debajo de el ademas se veia en las caras de todos que le tenian demasiado miedo para levantar la cabeza dado que este hombre era el numero 1 entre todos los comandantes del ejercito de Ryūjin el Namekusejin que estuvo un dia completo peleando contra el dios de la destrucción de su universo, El Namekiano entro en la sala donde estaba su señor el cual lo vio directamente antes de sonreir dado que era el mas fuerte de sus generales aunque todavia no llegaba a su nivel dado que cuando se conocieron le gano utilizando toda sus fuerzas como habilidades escondidas y eso nadie lo habia logrado hasta que conocio a Uzumaki al cual iba a descubrir como matarlo dado que estaba seguro que podria ser destruido por un dios de la destrucción pero no seria lo mismo si no lo matara el mismo.

"veo que volviste de tu misión Shen-ing"le dijo Ryūjin a su comandante quien asintio.

"asi es Ryūjin-sama aunque no fue tan facil robarle uno de los anillos a los Kaiyoshin y ir hacia donde estaba aquella Kaiyoshin del tiempo"le contesto Shen-ing a su lider quien le daba la razón dado que ver como llegar al reino de esos Kaiyoshin como la del tiempo.

"¿trajiste lo que te pedi?"le pregunto Ryūjin con seriedad.

"si aunque robarsela a alguien de un mundo alternativo donde esta ese Uzumaki y pelear con tres tipos que fueron demasiado fuerte me hacia imposible casi salir con vida"le respondio Shen-ing a su lider quien tenia curiosidad.

"¿como eran esos tipos?"le pregunto Ryūjin a su comandante.

"eran un tipo pelinegro al quien le robe el encargo despues llegaron dos peliazules de los cuales como los llamo aquel pelinegro eran un tal Kai y Kido ambos eran muy fuertes pero al menos pude escapar para volver con lo pedido"le respondio Shen-ing a su lider.

Ryūjin penso un momento para ver que podrian haber mas versiones de Uzumaki en otras realidades pero tendria que ir por la original para ver si podia matar a las otras versiones incluido sus mocosos dado que no importaba si mataba otra versión no le afectaria para nada al suyo por lo cual tendria que buscarlo a su manera incluso se enfrentaria al mismo jefe de Tomai si fuera a querer pero seria un suicidio si no tiene la armadura completa, Shen-ing se empezo a preguntar por que su lider estaba obsesionado de obtener aquella armadura que era una leyenda para enfrentarse a los dioses mas superiores y salir completamente ileso incluso queria aquella armadura como segunda prioridad dado que la primera era matar a ese Naruto Uzumaki con sus propias manos pero sabia que era imposible matar a un inmortal a menos que el no supiera que se podia matar a uno.

"bien vamos a dejar este tema para otro momento dado que te tengo dos nueva misiones que estan vinculadas con Uzumaki"le dijo Ryūjin a su comandante mas fuerte con un tono que le hizo temblar cada rincon del cuerpo del namekiano.

"¿cuales son esas misiones mi Ryūjin-sama?"le pregunto Shen-ing a su señor quien se envolvio con su cola.

"la primera es que vayas a la tierra y destruyas todo lo que Uzumaki aprecia hasta que se atreva a venir hacia mi para matarlo con mis propias manos mientras que la segunda es que encuentres a Gross y me la traigas sin antes ver si tiene algun hijo o hija que seguramente tendra algo de energia de Uzumaki dado que cuando se escapo fue el mismo dia que Uzumaki y algo me dice que antes de hacerlo tomo alguna muestra de sangre de Uzumaki para tener un hijo"le respondio Ryūjin a Shen-ing quien asintio dado que tenia algunos asuntos con Gross y ese asunto era personal.

"partire de inmediato mi señor"le dijo Shen-ing a su señor antes de arrojarle una semilla la cual atrapo.

"o y una cosa mas si no puedes contra Uzumaki quiero que encuentres alguna pista si hay una parte de esa armadura y si la encuentras quiero que me la traigas"le ordeno Ryūjin al Namekiano quien asintio antes de salir del salón para ir a cumplir su misión que le iba a divertir demasiado.

"si piensas decirme algo dilo no tengo todo el dia anciano"le ordeno Ryūjin a alguien que salio de una de las paredes del salón y se veia que este ser aperentaba unos 80 años de edad pero se veia bastante fuerte y estable ademas de estar muy saludable.

"solo quiero advertirte que tengas cuidado con la persona que esta mas cerca de Uzumaki Naruto y no me refiero a alguna chica si no que alguien quien lo considera alguien a quien respeta a un nivel donde estaria dispuesto a sacrificarse para proteger a sus seres queridos"le comento el anciano a Ryūjin quien fruncio el ceño a aquello.

"¿acaso es un hijo o algo mas?"le pregunto Ryūjin al anciano quien sonreia para sus adentros.

"puede ser aunque seguramente sea algo mucho mas cercano que ese vinculo Ryūjin"le respondio el anciano a Ryūjin quien lanzo una esfera de energia hacia el anciano quien rapidamente se hundio en el suelo.

"ya veras cuando encuentre una manera para que te matengas sin contacto con lo solido y asi pueda matarte a ti tambien anciano"decia Ryūjin para si mismo pero sabia que este anciano podia escucharlo ademas le era dificil de encontrar incluso con su poder.

**(tierra)**

"**!Hakai-kyū¡**"pronuncio Tomai mientras lanzaba una enorme esfera de energia a Jikan quien estaba solo en boxers y con algo de sangre encima.

Jikan sonrio al ver esto dado que habia resistido todos los ataques de Tomai incluso sintio un poco de dolor cuando estuvieron peleando en una buena pelea donde el le habia ocasionado mas daño a Tomai quien estaba con partes de su atuendo destruidas dado que Jikan le habia devuelto todos sus ataques de ki ademas habia perdido su estado de super saiyan con el ultimo golpe de Jikan ademas se notaba que ambos estaban disfrutando esta pelea, los espectadores quedaron sorprendidos al ver como estos dos seguian peleando incluso con heridas criticas aunque los unicos que no estaban impresionados eran los amigos y maestro de Jikan como la hermana de Tomai incluso el angel estaba un poco sorprendido de que otro mortal pudiera estar a la altura de los dioses aunque creyo que este humano caeria en unos minutos pero le habia estado dando bastante pelea a Tomai.

Tomai veia como Jikan estaba esperando el ataque con una sonrisa ademas de que querian ver si podia devolverla cosa que iba comprobar cuando escucho como Jikan empecaba a golpear con todas sus fuerzas la esfera aunque no pudo notar como unas tres venas salian del brazo derecho de Jikan y se veia que llegaban hasta su cabeza y esto lo pudo notar Shiruk quien veia que no pasaria mucho para que esta pelea terminara a menos que este sujeto pudiera resistir aquel golpe, Todos vieron como la esfera estaba empezando a volver hacia Tomai quien se sorprendio de esto pero de igual forma iba a seguir peleando dado que iba a pasar algo que le estaba empezando a divertir cuando la esfera le llego esta exploto cosa que les hizo esconder a todos en un lugar seguro mientras que Jikan veia como la explosión estaba afectando a un nivel critico a Tomai quien cayo hacia el suelo con muy pocas fuerzas pero iba a seguir peleando dado que esto era muy divertido.

Jikan no espero un segundo mas para correr hacia Tomai quien al verlo tambien empezo a correr hacia el aunque intento volver a tranformarse en Super Saiyan mientras conectaba su puño con la cara de Jikan y vicerversa ocasionando que ambos fueran mandados hacia la misma dirección de la que venian mientras que Jorut veia que tenia que detener la pelea pero seguramente Tomai destruiria un monton de planetas por intervernir por lo cual lo iba a detenerla cuando viera que los dos hayan caido inconsientes, Los dos oponentes salieron de los agujeros que crearon en la pared mientras se sonreian aunque Jikan lo hacia mas como maniaco pero esto no era todo dado que ambos volvieron a cargar contra el otro para volver a intercambiarse puñetazos entre ellos con una sola cosa en mente la victoria del combate ademas todo el cuerpo de Jikan empezaba a calentarse haciendo ver a Shiruk que esto iba descontrolarse pero confiaba en su amigo por lo que tenia fe en que ganaria antes de salirse de control dado que cuando perdia el control era imposible dejarlo inconsiente a menos que lo noqueras y nadie habia podido lograrlo.

Naruto vio como su estudiante mas antiguo estaba dandole mucha pelea a Tomai pero se preguntaba si tenia un limite con su fuerza o pelearia hasta que alguno cayera al suelo derrotado ademas le pregunto a Gross si habia una forma de derrotar a este sujeto y esta le dijo que nadie habia podido derrotar a su hermano en mucho tiempo pero si habia alguien seria por pura suerte que le lograra ganar a Tomai y al escuchar esto Naruto le preocupo un poco el estado de su estudiante pero algo le decia que esta pelea estaba por terminar a favor de Jikan, Chiharu por su parte veia como su novio estaba teniendo una pelea que podria terminar con su vida dado que se acordo de que el medico de confianza de Jikan le dijo que si llegaba hasta donde su limitador le decia que podia pelear entonces habria una posibilidad que muriera pero solo era una probalidad muy baja pero igual le dijo que viera si estaba preparado para morir en ese sitio o si estaba con los pantalones bien puestos para darle una paliza a la misma muerte para mantenerse con vida y esa ultima parte se la dijo con una sonrisa de malicia dado que estaba seguro de que Jikan pelearia contra el propio creador de esta vida para seguir haciendo lo que le encanta pelear.

volviendo a la pelea donde Jikan le estaba dando una paliza mas que brutal a Tomai quien tenia todo su rostro manchando con su sangre ademas sentia como uno de sus pulmones estaban por explotar ademas de le pedian algo de aire dado que su nariz habia sido rota por uno de los golpes de Jikan quien seguia golpeandolo por lo cual le golpeo en el estomago para enviarlo hacia las gradas pero vio como este seguia enfrente de el haciendole entender que solo saldrian de aqui hasta que uno cayera al suelo sin fuerzas para levantarse, Antes de Tomai pudiera hacer otro movimiento sintio un poderoso puñetazo que lo noqueo dado que su cerebro se desconecto ademas sentia como si su corazón se hubiera detenido aunque igual cayo con una sonrisa de ser derrotado por alguien que era mas fuerte que y no haber entrenado su demas tecnicas Jikan por su parte levanto su brazo izquierdo en señal de victoria mientras deseaba volver a pelear contra Tomai en un futuro cuando se vuelva un experto con aquella tranformación.

"espero que puedas controlar esa tranformación para tener una pelea mas entretenida dado que puedes venir por la revancha cuando quieras siempre y cuando controles tu tranformación y cuando eso pase seguramente seras el tercero en hacerme pelear con todo mi poder cosa de que estoy seguro que podras darme una buena pelea si eso pasa dios de la destrucción Tomai"le dijo Jikan con una sonrisa a su oponente caido quien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro ensangrentado.

"¿como supiste que era un dios de las destrucción humano?"le pregunto Tomai a Jikan quien veia como todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

"facil tienes un aroma a deidad junto a un aroma a destrucción alrededor de ti aunque tambien es por que no creo que ninguna persona usara aquella ropa a menos que fueran faraones de egipto o un dios antiguo de hace muchos años pero al ver que eres joven debes tener al menos unos años en el cargo"le respondio Jikan a Tomai quien se sorprendio que alguien pudiera notar algo asi pero igual sonrio mientras era ayudado por Jorut el cual puso uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro.

"entonces esto seria una despedida hasta que volvamos a pelear humano"le dijo Tomai antes de estirar su brazo hacia Jikan.

"asi sera aunque puedes llamarme Jikan el inestable o tambien por mi nombre pero tambien puedes agregar mi segundo apodo si quieres"le contesto Jikan mientras le daba un apreton de manos a Tomai quien sonrio.

"¿cual es tu segundo apodo?"le pregunto Tomai dado que tenia un poco de curiosidad.

"Jikan el demonio pero solo puedo usarlo cuando tengo todo mi poder desatado asi que si me llevas hasta ese nivel veras por que tengo ese apodo"le respondio Jikan mientras notaba la mirada de enojo de Rias sobre el.

"nos vemos cuando llege el momento Jikan"dijo Tomai antes de irse con Jorut a su planeta donde seguramente seria regañado por su esposa.

cuando se fue Jikan miro hacia Naruto antes de empezar a largarse junto a Chiharu y el niño como tambien Shiruo aunque fue detenido por una fuerte intension asesina que vino de Rias por lo que se giro para encontrarse con la peliroja frente a el y en lugar de dejarla hablar le dio lo mismo que le lanzo una intension asesina sobre ella que la hizo retrocerde unos pasos hacia atras cosa que sorprendio a sus amigos mientras que a los que lo conocian no le soprendio dado que Jikan hacia eso cada vez que alguien se crei con el derecho de gritarle, Zoro vio como las heridas de Jikan estaban sanando haciendole ver que podia regenerarse despues de una pelea pero noto que habian desaparecido unas venas que estaban en su brazo derecho cosa que le hizo preguntar si con aquello era mas fuerte que nadie pero aquello iba a preguntarselo a Naruto o Shiruk despues por que ahora solo lograria llamar la atención sobre ellos por lo cual se lo iba a mantener para despues de clases.

"si crees que aquel instinto asesino es algo contra mi piensalo dos veces dado que hay muchos imbeciles que lo intentaron y no terminaron muy bien despues de que los deje en el hospital o en la tumba"le dijo Jikan a Rias mientras escondia su instinto asesino para empezar a largarse cuando escucho algo detras de el.

"Jikan-nii ¿eres tu verdad?"pregunto Shine mientras caminaba con algo de dolor sobre ella todavia a su figura de hermano mayor quien no dio la vuelta para mirarla.

"si Shine lo soy"le respondio Jikan antes de dar otro paso antes de sentir como alguien lo abrazo por la espalda y sabia que no era su novia por lo cual miro hacia abajo para mirar a Shine.

"Jikan-nii por favor vuelve a casa"le pidio Shine a Jikan quien suspiro un momento antes de mirar hacia su maestro el cual entendio el mensaje.

"Shine recuerda que tienes clases y todos aqui necesitan empezar sus clases despues de lo que vieron asi que deja ir a Jikan que de seguro tiene otras cosas importantes que hacer"le dijo Naruto a su estudiante mas joven mientras se acercaba a ella para quitarla de Jikan quien ayudo un poco.

"Shine si te parece podemos vernos el proximo fin de semana en la casa del viejo"le propuso Jikan a Shine dado que sabia que ella tenia un fuerte agarre cuando se trataba de el o Shiruk dado que los eran como sus hermanos mayores en todo menos en sangre.

"¿lo prometes?"le pregunto Shine a Jikan quien asentia aunque igual tenia planes para este fin de semana dado que iria a donde vivia este chico Ranma pero tendria que dejarlo para luego.

"te lo prometo"le respondio Jikan quien tomo rapidamente a su novia para empezar a saltar hacia las casas a una buena velocidad.

"vaya todavia puede saltar mas rapido que ustedes dos y a una gran altura tambien y creo que les hare un entrenamiento con las mismas pesas pero multiplicado por diez cuando regresemos a casa Shiruk y tu tambien Shine"le dijo Naruto a sus dos estudiantes que se pusieron palidos por aquello dado que nunca pudieron levantar mas de esas pesas que eran multiplicadas por siete.

mientras todos volvian a su rutina escolar excepto Rias quien estaba algo molesta de que alguien como Jikan tenga como apodo el demonio eso era un insulto para ella y todos los demonios en el infierno pero se lo iba a mantener para ella misma pero alguien la estaba observando desde la entrada y ese era Shiruk quien se habia dado cuenta rapidamente que ella era una demonio pero segun Jikan el ya habia encontrado a un auntentico demonio dado que aquella pelea donde fue al limite con su fuerza contra ese tipo habian aparecido donde estaban estos demonios, Cuando la primera hora de clases termino Rias se habia ido a otra parte para tratar de hacerle ver a ese humano que con ella no podia meterse aunque antes de eso vio como Shiruk aparecio delante de ella con una mirada severa y le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera cosa que hizo aunque algo le decia que tendria que tener cuidado con sus palabras con Shiruk dado que aquello que vio en esa pelea no fue todo el poder real del segundo estudiante de Naruto pero igual no les tomo mucho tiempo para que llegaran a un sitio donde nadie los molestaria en su convesación.

"la razón por la que llaman el demonio a Jikan es por que cuando llega a su limite tiene una apariencia demoniaca dado que todo su cuerpo empieza arder con un extraño fuego que lo rodea sin quemarlo en lo mas minimo ademas cuando ese fuego aparece todos pueden ver que detras de el aparece algo grande con cuernos alas y cola que les hace ver como un demonio pero eso no es todo dado que sus ojos cambian a unos que nadie podria comparar pero como nadie nunca habia visto a un verdadero demonio a los ojos les seria imposible saber si son los ojos de un demonio pero seria a lo que mas se asemaja ademas te recomiendo que no lo hagas enfadar a hasta esos extremos a menos que quieras vivir o tengas de deseos de muerte"le dijo Shiruk a Rias llendo directamente al punto y sin dejar hablar a Rias.

"¿pero como puede atreverse a insultar a mi raza?"le pregunto Rias claramente enojada a Shiruk quien suspiro.

"Jikan hace un tiempo pelea contra alguien que le hizo llegar a su limite y por alguna razón terminaron en una especie de infierno y Jikan pudo ver como eran todos los demonios de ese sitio ademas el calor y el aroma que salia de todos ellos y del propio infierno era de pura tortura pero en tu caso seria por que no hueles como aquel infierno y esos demonios asi que a menos que le muestres que esta equivocado en aquello se disculpara a medias"le respondio Shiruk a Rias quien fruncio el ceño.

"¿como que a medias?"le pregunto Rias a Shiruk quien miro hacia otro lado antes de responder.

"dado que si quieres una disculpa completa tendrias que pelear contra el y darle un pelea que lo emocione dado que los unicos quienes le dieron ese pelea son Shiruo el hombre con quien estaba el otro soy yo y contra quien se enfrento hace unos momentos atras pero tambien de ese tipo con quien pelea hasta su limite aunque segun tambien hubieron dos yakuzas que eran las cabezas de sus familias"le respondio Shiruk a Rias quien iba a desafiar a Jikan para tener su disculpa pero esto lo noto Shiruk quien puso una mano en su hombro haciendo que Rias lo mire.

"si vas a pelear contra Jikan te recomiendo que no lo hagas dado que contra el sujeto con quien nos enfrentamos era el dios de la destrucción y si crees que tendrias una oportunidad estas equivocada dado que Jikan a peleado con mujeres y algunas pocas casi obtienen su aprobación como su enemigo ademas Jikan podria llegar hasta el punto que no lo tomara mas como una pelea y te matara cuando le des una oportunidad para romperte el cuello o atravesarte con el corazón"le dijo Shiruk con toda seriedad mientras se levantaba la camisa para hacerle ver su punto dado que fue el primero en sobrevivir a una pelea en unas de las todas la peleas con sus anteriores oponentes anteriores.

Rias trago al ver como la mayoria del cuerpo de Shiruk estaba lleno de heridas ademas donde estaba su corazón tenia una marca de un puñetazo haciendole ver que Shiruk no mentia ademas noto muchas heridas donde la mas notable era la que tenia en uno de sus regiñones Shiruk por su parte volvio a poner su camisa donde estaba para empezar a irse hasta otro lado mientras observaba como su sensei hablaba tranquilamente con Akame aunque noto como Nami y Robin estaban un poco celosas y se pregunto cual de las dos iria a tener sexo con su sensei dado que su sensei habia perdido su virginidad con Rangiku, Cuando salio de la escuela empezo a caminar hacia donde vivia Jikan para hablar un poco aunque esperaba que no estuviera haciendolo otra vez con Chiharu dado que siempre tenia la mala suerte de encontrarse con ambos teniendo sexo cuando iba a visitarlos y cuanto quisiera no tener aquello siempre mientras caminaba miraba hacia todos lado para encontrarse con que las personas lo miraban cosa que era comun para el dado que a veces era imposible ver a personas de otro pais en uno donde no estan acostumbrados a aquello.

antes de llegar a la calle donde estaba la casa de Jikan y Chiharu noto como unos jovenes estaban quitandole la ropa a una mujer cosa que le enojo y le hizo ir hacia ellos para proteger a la mujer que le era facil saber que estaba inconsiente por lo cual se pregunto que le paso ademas su ropa se parecia a la de un supeheroe pero de todas formas hizo notar su precensia a los jovenes quienes lo miraron antes de empezar a corrrer lejos de el menos en el que parecia ser el lider quien lo intento atacar pero le salio el tiro por la culata cuando Shiruk le dio un puñetazp que le rompio la nariz, Cuando vio al joven irse se volteo para mirar a la mujer que para sus ojos era hermosa pero igual no iba a dejarla aqui por lo cual la tomo en brazos para empezar a caminar hacia la casa de su sensei aunque podria ir a la casa de Jikan dado que Chiharu sabia medicina pero no se iba a arriesgar ademas habia empezado a saltar sobre los techos para hacerle mas facil llegar ademas su velocidad les hacia dificil a las demas personas en la calle verlo aunque igual queria hablar un rato a solas con la mujer antes de ver que se encontraba bien.

**(?)**

nos encontramos en un sitio donde podemos ver a un hombre que estaba comiendo un elefante cerca de una cascada y se veia que este hombre estaba completamente desnudo ademas se veia que tenia herida en estomago ademas unas cuantas cicatrices en su cuerpo aunque se veia que estaba mirando la cascada imaginando a la persona que le hizo esto y iba hacerle pagar por su estado dado que estuvo en el hospital unos cinco años al perder contra ese tipo al cual le iba a ser pagar esto cuando se volvieran a ver, Cuando el tipo se levanto se pudo ver que tenia su cabello largo hasta las rodillas ademas su torso tenia mucho pelo ademas se veia que tenia mucho musculo en todo su cuerpo aunque lo que mas resaltaba de el eran sus ojos que estaban completamente blancos aunque el podia ver claramente ademas detras de el estaban un monton de personas que le estaban dando una reverencia al hombre que empezaba a caminar hasta el jefe de estas personas quienes retrocedieron para darles espacio.

"¿hicieron lo que les pedi?"les pregunto el hombre al jefe de las personas quien asintio.

"si mi señor los mas fuertes de nuestra tribu fueron a todas partes con la invitación para su torneo"le respondio el jefe al hombre quien sonrio.

"bien entonces vamonos a Japón para comenzar con los preparativos del torneo sangriento _y con suerte ese maldito me las pagara de una vez por todas_"dijo el hombre guardando lo ultimo para el mismo.

el jefe asintio para comenzar a caminar junto al hombre junto a los demas guardespaldas aunque igual uno se lanzo contra el hombre mientras que los demas se sorprendieron de que aquel imbecil intentara atacar al hombre quien se dio la vuelta para darle un ataque con solo dedos de su mano derecha y atravesarle los ojos al imbecil quien murio al instante dado que las uñas del hombre eran demasiado largas, el hombre volvio a caminardejando el cuerpo sin vida del hombre que estaba en el suelo ademas ninguno de este lugar eran rivales para el ademas iba a asesinar a todos los demas combatientes para pelear con el bastardo que lo derroto y poder asesinarlo pero lo que no sabia que esto iba ser un poco mas emocionante este torneo aunque esperaba que el bastardo fuera a participar por el premio que estaba para el ganador.

**(Domingo)**

pasaron unos dias desde la pelea de todos contra Tomai aunque todos estaban viendo como Shiruk estaba cuidando a una mujer que todavia estaba inconsiente cosa que Naruto les comento a todos en especial a los Quincy quienes venian a darle el entrenamiento diario a Shine quien estaba sudando despues de entrenar con Ken quien estaba comiendo una ensalada junto a Chopper y Robin que fue servido por Sanji pero volviendo al tema Naruto les conto que Shiruk siempre hacia esto con cualquier chica dado que no le agradaba que personas que no podian defenderse fueran asesinadas o violadas recibieran ese trato, Aparte de eso se veia como Akame estaba comiendo algo de carne junto a Naruto al cual no le importo mucho dado que estaba atrapado entre Nami, Robin y Akame ademas estaba hablando sobre las teigu con esta ultima mientras que el otro usuario de la espada Kiba se estaba enfrentando a Zoro dado que todo el grupo de Rias venian aqui para pasar el tiempo pero esta vez venian con alguien mas que se habia unido hace muy poco a su grupo y era el pervertido de Issei Hyoudou quien estaba teniendo una conversación con Rias de que ahora era un demonio.

mientras todos hablaban animadamente oyeron como las puertas se empezaban a abrirse para revelar a Jikan quien venia acompañado por su novia y su rival quienes sonrian mas Shiruo al ver otra vez a Shiruk quien lo reconocio y le saludo desde donde estaba ademas le pidio a Chiharu para que viniera a ayudarlo aunque Jikan por su parte miraba hacia atras para ver que el hermano de Chiharu no entraba asi que solo saco una paleta para luego extenderla al niño quien aparecio rapidamente enfrente de la paleta para tomarla, Jikan suspiro dado que tendria que pedirle a Shiruo que le enseñara a su manera pero igual camino hacia adelante para ver como la casa de su sensei no habia cambiado y cuando puso sus ojos en su sensei no le sorprendia en la situación en la que se encontraba su sensei dado que para el y los otros dos era común mas si se trataba de Rangiku incluso creyeron que los dos iban a tener una relación mucho mas larga dado que los tres conocian la inmortalidad de su sensei aunque se preguntaba si sus amigos sabian de esto aunque el deseaba que todos pudieran acompañar a su sensei por mucho tiempo.

"viejo"saludo Jikan a su sensei quien todavia estaba molesto por la discusión de hace unos años.

"mocoso"le devolvio el saludo mientras intentaba levantarse pero le era imposible dado que Akame estaba sobre sus piernas ademas escuchaba las risas de Mirajane y Akeno pero igual escucho una pequeña risita y gruñido por parte de Rias que venia hacia el y JIkan

"¿quien de todos estos idiotas va a pelear contra mi?"pregunto Jikan mientras notaba que algunos tenian ganas de pelear contra el asi que dejo salir todo su poder mientras ponia un pie en pasto haciendo que todos sintieron como alguien lo intentaba dejar en el suelo.

"que te parece si te enfrentas a todos"sugirio Shiruk desde donde estaba a su amigo quien asintio.

"por mi bien dado que hace tiempo que no peleaba con mucha gente ademas seria una buena oportunidad para ver si puedo matar a alguien con llegar con un solo dedo al cerebro o dejarlos en estado vegetal como ese imbecil"dijo Jikan mientras tronaba cada parte de su cuerpo haciendole saber a todos que no iba ir con juegos.

"bueno como no va a importar si digo esperes para que esto comience dado que todos aqui no pueden dar marcha atras hasta que le rompas huesos o termines ganando asi que empiece la masacre que vas a hacerles a ellos"dijo Shiruk antes de notar que Shiruo le entregaba algo.

"esto es para que participes en el torneo que se llevara en dos meses ademas quiero enfrentarme a ti por primera vez Shiruk"le explico Shiruo a Shiruk con una sonrisa mientras que este veia que necesitaria usar mucha fuerza para dejarlo fuera de combate dado que habia estado presente en algunas peleas de Jikan y vio que todos lo que se enfrentaron contra Shiruo no pudieron hacerle ningun daño excepto Jikan.

"parece que participaran los tipos mas fuertes del mundo aunque veo que hay tres nombres que no conosco el de Ranma Saotome, Fukion Hane y este ultimo que es un nombre que nunca eh escuchado"le comento Shiruk mientras trataba de leer el nombre.

"el primero lo conosco me enfrente contra el en pequeño torneo donde participamos mientras que el otro creo que es el tipo contra quien se enfrento Jikan dado que el unico tipo con quien se enfrento a mi y Jikan al mismo tiempo auque no duro demasiado aunque el tercero ni lo conosco dado que ese nombre es por primera vez que lo leo y escucho"le explicaba Shiruo ademas Jikan iba a participar para obtener el titulo del mas fuerte del mas fuerte del mundo de este siglo.

"aunque me pregunto quien seria al quien te enfrentaria en la final dado que no dice el nombre como la imagen pero de todas formas !HAJIME¡"finalizo Shiruk cosa que extraño a todos antes de recibir una serie de puñetazos contra la mayoria que no pudo ver los movimientos de Jikan.

Jikan noqueo de un puñetazo a Kiba y Akeno mientras que Koneko fue la que termino con algunas fracturas en todos su huesos casi igual que Mirajane la cual recibio poderoso puñetazo en el craneo mientras que Akame intento bloquear el ataque con su espada pero vio como Jikan la quito de su mano con una patada para darle un puñetazo en la cara para luego aparecer delante de Rias quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de recibir un rodillazo en el estomago para luego darle un golpe en la cara, Naruto vio que tan rapido se habia vuelto su estudiante mas fuerte ademas notaba que seguia sin contenerse en lo mas minimo aunque eso le agrado siempre en entrenarlo dado que Jikan habia vivido con el mucho mas tiempo que Shiruk y Shine dado que Shiruk llego un año despues de que empezo a entrenar a Jikan teniendo cuatro años y Shiruk tres años de edad respectivamente mientras que Shine llego cuatro años despues pero igual miro hacia la chica con quien vino su estudiante para ver que dejaba salir un olor que le recordaba a Jikan y se pregunto si era su novia o esposa aunque al no ver un anillo en uno de sus dedos le hizo saber que eran novios.

los Quincy fueron contra Jikan pero vieron como este desaparecio de su vista antes de sentir como algo se rompia dentro suyo antes de caer al suelo para senti un fuerte dolor aunque Ken miro hacia arriba para encontrarse a Jikan quien sonria mientras miraba hacia los Mugiwaras quien no se movieron para nada aunque Zoro igual dio un paso al frente mientras se preparaba mientras dejaba mostrar su poder cosa que hizo sonreir a Jikan dado que hace tiempo que no peleaba con alguien que podia usar armas a excepción de los Yakuzas y aquel tipo que le hizo llegar a su limite, Ambos se mirarón antes de lanzarse entre ellos para intercambiar ataques para luego empezar a sangrar dado que Jikan golpeaba mucho en la cara a Zoro quien le daba uno que otro cortes aunque Zoro de repente sintio como ya no podia sacar una de sus espadas de un corte que le propino a Jikan quien sonrio para luego darle un puñetazo para hundirlo en el suelo con una sonrisa aunque no se espero que Zoro apareciera detras de el pero de espaldas para luego soltar sangre a una pequeña cantidad antes de darle una patada giratoria hacia atras para enviarlo a chocar contra un muro invisible dado que Naruto hace tiempo habia puesto una barrera alrededor donde entrenaba a sus estudiantes para que no destruyeran su casa.

todos miraban como el estudiante de Naruto y el espadachin intercambian algunos ataques a cierto nivel impresionante aunque todavia no habian visto todo dado que Jikan se veia con mucha mas sangre que Zoro pero antes de hacer otra tecnica vieron como Jikan di un aplauso para quitarse la ropa con aquello para dejarlo en boxers antes de mirar a Zoro con una sonrisa que solo Shiruk y Shiruo entendian su significado por lo que Jikan iba a probar a Zoro para asi reconocerlo como su nuevo rival y si Zoro queria conseguirlo tendria que soportar un monton de daño o aguantar al menos 50 puñetazos cuando aparezcan las venas, Jikan miro a Zoro un momento antes de correr hacia el aunque igual miro un momento a Naruto con una sonrisa que extraño un poco al mismo Naruto antes de ver como Jikan se agachara debajo de Zoro para luego darle una patada que lo levanto en el aire para luego empezar a correr sobre la pared y asi aparecer encima de Zoro y darle un puñetazo que lo mando a tierra aunque no quedo ahi ni por un segundo dado que Jikan cayo sobre Zoro pero con la rodilla antes de rematarlo con una patada al craneo.

"quien de ustedes sigue o tendre que seguir peleando contra ti espadachin"dijo Jikan mientras le daba la espalda a Zoro quien se levanto para mirar hacia Jikan.

"todavia no caere a menos que muera"le contesto Zoro mientras se quitaba su faja verde de su brazo para colocarla en su cabeza y prepararse para atacar otra vez.

Jikan se puso en guardia antes de lanzarse contra Zoro quien empezo a girar sus espadas para luego dar un paso adelante y conectar sus espadas contra el puño de Jikan antes de pasar al lado del otro mientras que los demas veian como ambos tenian la mirada sombria antes de ver como Zoro dejo soltar una gran cantidad de sangre igual que Jikan quien seguia de pie para mirar hacia su oponente quien tambien lo miraba con una sonrisa pero todos notaron como unas seis venas aparecieron en el brazo derecho de Jikan quien sonrio para luego girarse y empezar a correr, Zoro por su parte dejo caer sus dos espadas menos su espada mas confiable para esperar un momento antes de atacar a Jikan quien le habia conectado su puñetazo derecho para hundirlo contra el suelo con una sonrisa para luego caminar hacia afuera antes de girarse y golpear a Zoro quien iba a levantarse para seguir luchando cosa que no iba a dejarse para nada Jikan quien empezo a darle una golpiza brutal a Zoro aunque la golpiza habia seguido hasta un buen rato antes de dejarlo pero vio como Zoro de todas maneras siguio levantandose para pasar a una velocidad increible para darle un buen corte de Jikan quien no se movio en ningun momento solo para sonreir cuando vio como una gran cantidad de sangre salio de el.

Shiruk y Shiruo vieron como vapor empezaba a salir de Jikan sabiando que esta pelea estaba por terminar cuando vieron como las iris de los ojos de Jikan desaparecian aunque vieron como este empezaba a sonreir como maniaco antes de mirar hacia atras cosa que pudo sentir Zoro aparte era la primera vez que sentia que iba a sufrir como nunca asi que la vuelta para encontrarse con Jikan quien tenia un rostro sediento de sangre aparte de eso noto que tenia en sus dos brazos llenos de venas haciendole ver que podria ser su fin, Los demas se sorprendieron al ver el aspecto de Jikan menos los que ya lo habian visto asi aunque la mitad creyo ver algo con cuernos y muy grande aparte vieron como un aura de fuego lo rodeaba antes de empezar golpear a Zoro quien no pudo hacer mucho dado que cuando intento bloquear sentia como si los golpes de Jikan iban a perforar sus brazos para llegar hacia su rostro por lo cual Shiruk camino hacia ellos y ver que Zoro podria morir si seguia contra Jikan.

"este combate lo gana Jikan por decisión arbitraria"anuncio Shiruk a ambos quienes lo miraron mientras que Jikan empezaba a volver en si.

"¿como que gano?"le pregunto Zoro algo molesto.

"si la pelea seguia Zoro-san podrias haber muerto ademas creeme dado que ya me eh enfrentado antes a Jikan en ese estado por lo cual igual la pelea iba a terminar a favor de Jikan por lo cual iba a terminar este combate antes de que pasara lo que iba a pasar y no importa que tan resistente seas dado que igual terminaras muerto en estado vegetal"le respondia Shiruk mientras se quitaba su camisa para mostrar parte de lo que paso en su encuentro cosa que les sorprendio un poco a todos.

Jikan por su parte camino hacia Chiharu antes de mirar hacia Zoro que estaba votando algo de sangre mientras se levantaba y de un puñetazo para enterrarlo y dejarlo inconsiente dandole entender que ya perdio el combate dado que no importa si la pelea la decidia alguien como el ganador si no que una pelea que comenzaron ellos mismos terminaba cuando uno de los dos ya no podia moverse o quedaba inconsiente asi que este combate termino ahora antes ver que algo de sangre todavia salia de el por las heridas que habia recibido por parte de Zoro asi lo miro antes de sonreir y tomarlo para colocarlo sobre su hombro, Naruto vio como su estudiante colocaba al inconsiente de Zoro sobre la cama al lado de la mujer que trajo para luego sacar unas cosas medicas aunque solo fueron unas botellas para luego echarlas sobre el para que los cortes empezaran a cerrarse rapidamente mientras que Chopper iba a revisar a Zoro aunque noto como Chiharu queria correr para abrazarlo dado que lo encontro lindo y adorable aunque igual no era tanto como Jikan el cual empezaba caminar hacia Shine quien no habia notado aquello dado que se habia estado relajando por su entrenamiento con Ken que fue algo dificil dado que Naruto le hacia entrenar con pesas de 300 cada una en sus antebrazos y piernas.

"parece que el viejo te sigue entrenando de la misma forma igual como lo hacia conmigo y Shiruk aunque deberias seguir mejorando tu velocidad de ataque y defensa dado que sigue siendo muy mediocre igual que precisión con esas flechas de energia por lo cual tu nivel nunca podra llegar mas alla de una persona basica ademas si los tres fueramos a pelear es mas que obvio que no podrias seguirnos el ritmo a menos por unos veinte minutos del combate y estoy seguro que Shiruk como el viejo lo saben"le dijo Jikan a Shine de manera criptica mientras que Naruto y Shiruk le daban la razón aunque Shiruk y Jikan debes en cuando iban a ver si Shine seguia entrenando y asi era pero no al mismo nivel que obtuvo cuando entrenaban juntos.

"bueno que te parece si participa en el mismo torneo donde vamos a participar dado que falta un participante mas aunque me pregunto si tu maestro le enseño a pelear con los puños y las piernas aunque seguramente no haran escoger alguna cosa para saber con quien no enfrentaramos"le recomendo Shiruo con una sonrisa aunque noto como los Quincy miraban a sus dos integrantes mas fuertes que tenian una sonrisa.

"¿cuanto tiempo tenemos para prepararnos para ese torneo?"le pregunto Ken aunque igual miraba a Jack quien temblo.

"dos meses de entrenamiento aunque igual pueden participar unos pocos mas pero el limite son 22 participantes asi que si quieren participar pueden hacerlo pero les advertire que la competencia sera demasiado dura ademas el que organiza el torneo pidio estrictamente que no hubiera nadie trabajando para que no se pierda el torneo donde se vera al ganador que obtendra el titulo del mas fuerte del mundo"respondio Shiruo mientras miraba a Ken dado que sentia un buen olor de combate aunque esperaba enfrentarse contra Shiruk en la primera ronda o en la semifinales dado que iba usar nuevas habilidades contra Jikan en la final.

"bueno no tengo ningun problema si Shine quiere participar dado que la pienso entrenar mas duro para que este preparada para ese torneo"dijo Naruto mientras veia como Shine tenia una mirada de determinación por lo que sabia que iba a participar.

"entonces tendria que ir temprano al estadio en construcción para escribirse aunque algunos iran para participar como un amigo que hice en una de las dos familias Yakuzas para que trabajo gratis y otro tipo que viene de brasil pero tendria cuidado con el unico que considero un igual en combate y ese cabrón que viene directo de francia pero no impórta si es un mimo dado que sabe usar esas habilidades para pelear muy bien"les comento Jikan con una sonris al recordar cuando viajo con Chiharu y su hermano a francia por tercera vez solo para volver encontrarse con ese tipo de francia dado que las otra dos fueron por negocios con los Yakuzas y ese maldito le dio un pequeño problema de combate.

"¿crees que lo hayan invitado o haya escuchado sobre el torneo?"le pregunto Shiruk a su amigo aunque Shiruo tenia la misma duda.

"si que escucho dado que siento como un frances vestido de mimo viene hacia aqui para pelear asi que esto se pondra interesante mas de lo que se espera el tipo que quiso organizar este torneo"respondio Jikan mientras caminaba hacia la puerta antes de detenerse para mirar hacia atras y ver donde estaba una de las entradas al campo de entrenamiento estaba la foto donde salian el, Shiruk, Shine y Naruto junto a Rangiku quien habia tomado la foto y eso era cuando todavia vivia con su sensei por lo que sonrio antes de salir de la casa junto a Chiharu.

"bien creo que ire a entrenar para el torneo niño tu vienes conmigo dado que vives en mi casa y soy tu tutor legal hasta que cumplas 18 años asi que preparate a ver como entreno"dijo Shiruo antes de tomar al hermano de Chiharu y ponerlo sobre su espalda para comenzar a caminar hasta un lugar en especifico.

"entonces Shine preparate para tu entrenamiento mas dificil que tuvieron Jikan y Shiruk antes de que llegaras a mi"le dijo Naruto a Shine quien trago mientras que Shiruk sonreia dado que tendria ir hacia donde estaba su lugar trabajo que era una agencia de detectives y como no tenia mucho trabajo podria usarlo para entrenar y estar preparado para el torneo.

"¿donde estoy?"pregunto la mujer que habia traido Shiruk el cual miro hacia atras para caminar hacia ella sin antes pedirle a Chopper si podia ver si ya se encontraba mejor.

"estas en la casa de mi sensei señorita donde te traje dado que te encontre hace unos dias inconsiente por la calle y ibas a ser violada por unos jovenes pervertidos pero hice que se fueran corriendo"le respondia Shiruk a la mujer que lo miro un momento antes de mirar hacia alrededor.

"¿y no me pudiste llevar a un hospital?"le pregunto la mujer a Shiruk cuando volvio a poner sus ojos sombre el.

"bueno algunos hospitales no son muy buenos dado que a veces te dan malas recetas para tratar a alguien asi que te traje aqui ademas tuve que tratarte yo mismo y vi algunas heridas que pude tratar pero tranquila solo te subi la camisa hasta cierto nivel para ver aquellas heridas para tratarlas y cuando llego Chopper-san me hizo el favor de revisar las demas heridas mientras yo trataba de ver si alguien te conocia"le respondio Shiruk a la mujer y eso que no encontro nada sobre ella.

"ya veo aunque me gustaria saber el nombre de la persona que me salvo y ayudo"le dijo la mujer a Shiruk quien sonrio.

"soy Shiruk un placer"se presento Shiruk mientras le daba una reverencia la mujer quien sonrio.

"Nana Shimura encantada Shiruk-san"se presento tambien la ahora identificada Nana Shimura.

"Nana bonito nombre mientras que el de Shimura se me hace el apellido mujer casada"dijo Shiruk mientras sacaba una bolsa con ropa y se la entregaba a Nana.

"haci estuve casada hace un tiempo"le contesto Nana a Shiruk mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

"ya veo aunque no podria dejar irte dado que no tienes donde vivir aunque podria ofrecerte el lugar donde vivo para mi trabajo mi agencia de detectives"le decia Shiruk a Nana quien se sonrojo al recordar que ahora no tenia donde quedarse.

"gracias por la oferta"le agradecio Nana a Shiruk quien asintio.

"aunque igual te cobrare un poco la renta si vas a estar viviendo en mi agencia pero si quieres puedes trabajar como mi ayudante o en algo mas si quieres dado que no voy a estar usando mi agencia durante los proximos dos meses"le dijo Shiruk mientras miraba a Shine con una sonrisa haciendole ver que esperaba que fuera a participar.

todos vieron como Shiruk le hacia una seña a Nana para que lo siguiera aunque antes de salir vio como Jikan volvio aparecer en la casa cosa que extraño a todos aunque vieron que posaba su mirada en Naruto y algunas chicas en la casa mas especificas a Nami, Robin, Akame y Rias aunque por alguna razón poso su mirada sobre Mirajane antes de volver sobre su sensei antes de darle una sonrisa a Shiruk y Shine quienes no entendieron mucho la sonrisa hasta que se dieron cuenta lo que queria hacer por lo que tambien empezaron a sonreir de manera macabra, Naruto por su parte sintio la necesidad de querer desaparecer con uno de sus jutsus pero noto como Akame estaba mirando hacia el como diciendole que lo iba a atrapar antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa asi que penso usar uno de sus jutsus para ir a otro sitio dentro de su casa para que pudiera entrenar tranquilo pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa vio como Akainu venia hacia aqui y algo le decia que era para su juego de poker que tenian los domingos aunque vio que venia por otra razón dado que se detuvo detras de Jikan mientras sacaba unas esposas aunque creyo que deberia advertirle sobre que no deberia ponerle esas cosas a Jikan a menos que quisiera tener un hueso intacto.

"preparate para ser arrestado mocoso delicuente"dijo Akainu antes de trata de ponerle las esposas a Jikan quien se agacho para darle una chilena y era bueno que viera a veces futbol o lucha libre para aprender algunas formas para pelear aunque algunas fueran aburridas.

"¿puedo preguntar por que la mujer pelinaranja y otra mujer no tienen relaciones sexuales con sensei?"les pregunto Jikan a ambas chicas que se sonrojaron aunque Nami lo miro con furia pero no iba a hacer nada dado que ya vio de lo que era capaz.

"obvio no queremos tomar su virginidad sin antes estar en una relación niño"le respondio Nami a JIkan quien no le creyo la mayor parte de sus palabras dado que era bueno leyendo el leguanje corporal y sentir si alguien estaba mintiendo no importaba si la persona fuera un buen mentiroso o no.

"pero si sensei no es virgen dado que es inmortal y perdio su castidad en una noche donde se puso ebrio con Rangiku y si no mal recuerdo aunque quisiera olvidarlo ellos dos duraron hasta el amanecer ademas todo lo que dijiste es mentira dado que no te lo crees ni tu misma"le dijo Jikan antes de correr devuelta con Chiharu aunque hubiera dicho tambien que tenia un hijo pero queria ver la cara de sorpresa de su sensei como el del resto cuando se enteraran en especial Rangiku por su venganza por contarles sobre su noche especial con su sensei.

tanto Nami como Robin tuvieron un pequeño tic en sus ojos mientras miraban hacia atras para encontrarse con Naruto pero notaron que este ya habia desaparecido junto Shine ademas Shiruk tambien habia desaparecido junto a Nana los demas tuvieron una brillante idea de alejarse un poco mientras que Vivi y Rebecca le tapaban la boca a su novio para alejarlo de las dos chicas que estaban por extallar de enojo aunque algunos vieron como Akainu no estaba donde Jikan lo habia arrojado con una patada, Mientras tanto en lugar donde Naruto estaba entrenando con Shine la cual todavia estaba cansada por su anterior entrenamiento pero sabia que su sensei no iba a aflojar para nada en este entrenamiento por lo cual iba a tratar de darle pelea para poder derrotarlo ademas Naruto le dijo de manera estricta que no podia usar flechas espirituales ni esa espada Quincy para pelear dado que solo pelearian sin armas y eso era uno de los pocos puntos debiles de Shine ademas conociendo como era su sensei esto iba a durar un buen rato hasta que amaneciera dado que este era el segundo campo de entrenamiento que estaba en la casa de su sensei uno rodeado de lava.

**(Tomai)**

nos encontramos en el planeta del dios de la destrucción del universo 14 donde podemos ver una pequeña explosión donde podemos ver como el dios estaba corriendo de una mujer de piel celeste cabello blanco y una vestimenta roja con negro que lo estaba persiguiendo con mucha furia al enterarse que dejo su cargo unos momentos para ir a pelear a la tierra de su universo aparte de que fue vencido le tocaba cuidar al hijo de ambos, mientras Tomai corria de su esposa de nombre Towa su angel estaba comiendo algunas cosas que consiguio en la tierra sin que su señor lo descubriera ademas estaba comiendo junto a un bebe de piel azul celeste como su madre ademas de tener un cabello negro en punta aunque se veia una cola de saiyan ademas se veia como el bebe se reia de lo que estaban haciendo sus padres cosa que no paso por alto para Jorut dado que tambien le hizo gracia ver esta situación de su señor aparte noto como cuatro precensias venian a aqui por lo que se movio rapido para teletransportalos hacia un lugar cercano para que no molesten su diversión.

"lo siento Towa-chan te prometo que no pasara de nuevo"le suplicaba Tomai cuando se encontro en una callejon sin salida.

"o claro que no pasara de nuevo dado que desde este dia si vas a otro lugar sin mi o nuestro hijo o tambien los dos te pienso meter toda su maldita cola por tu lugar mas doloroso y creeme que lo disfrutare Hakaishin Tomai"le decia Towa a Tomai quien trago con miedo dado que conocia de lo que era capaz su esposa si se enojaba a este nivel ademas cuando usaba su titulo con su nombre sabria que iba a tener un dolor por un buen tiempo.

"¿q-que quieres para que no me hagas aquello Towa-chan?"le pregunto Tomai a su esposa quien desvio un poco su cabeza con un pequeño sonrojo antes de posar su vista sobre su hijo.

"quiero tener dos hijos mas al menos hasta que tengamos una niña pero espero que uses tu nueva tranformación para tener un poco mas de emoción"le respondio Towa a su marido dado que se casarón despues de que la salvara de ser destruida por Zeno-sama aunque fue algo forzado el casamiento pero al menos ahora estaba disfrutando vivir con Tomai y Jorut el cual era el padrino de su hijo ademas Jorut esperaba que en un futuro pudiera estar mucho tiempo con su ahijado.

"parece que tendras hermanos muy pronto Ginol seguramente tus padres pelearan otra vez para decidir el nombre"le dijo Jorut al bebe quien no entendio mucho dado que solo se dedico a reir.

mientras ellos disfrutaban un tiempo de paz Jorut sintio como algo le empezaba a lastimar su cuerpo sin saber que era aunque sin saberlo sus demas hermanos sintieron lo mismo que Jorut pero eran buenos ocultando estas cosas pero se seguian preguntando que era lo que les hizo este daño dado que escucharon un pequeño grito que resono muy fuerte en sus cabezas por lo cual iban a investigar esto un poco mas a fondo cuando tuvieran la oportunidad, Jorut sin darse cuenta noto que el bebe ya no estaba por lo que miro hacia todos lados antes de ver que el bebe estaba jugando con su bastón asi que fue hacia el para quitarselo antes de que Towa notara como su hijo estaba tocando algo que no debia y hiciera sufrir mas al angel quien le tenia el mismo miedo que Tomai a la mujer asi que tomo rapidamente su baston para luego darle una paleta al niño quien la recibio gustoso esto hizo suspirar al angel por ver que su ahijado era casi igual que los otros cuatro candidatos a dios de la destrucción.

**(Ryūjin)**

vemos como todo las tropas de Ryūjin estaban de pie mirando hacia el altar donde estaba la sala del trono de su lider dado que escucharon que uno de sus objetivos habia sido logrado y dado que los cientificos habian creado un monton de semillas que iban usarse con una orden que les iba a dar Ryūjin aunque la mitad de los comandantes estaban presentes dado que faltaban el primer comandante Sheng-ing y el segundo que actualmente estaba vacio despues de que no se podia encontrar a la comandante Gross cuando Uzumaki derroto a su señor, Todo el mundo se cayo cuando escucharon que las ventanas del salon del trono se abrian para revelar a su lider Ryūjin quien vieron que volvia a tener piernas y brazos de carne y hueso cosa que sorprendio a todas sus tropas incluidos sus comandantes que no habian sabido de nada de lo que habia estado haciendo su señor aunque algo les decia que era gracias a las semillas por lo cual s qqqqqqqqe preguntaron cuales eran sus efectos pero antes de decir algo vieron como su señor le hacia una señal a uno de sus cientificos para que acercara una carretilla antes de ordenarles que retrocedan un momento para cuando vaya ser el momento para mostrarlo.

"se que todos se preguntaran de ¿como estoy de nuevo con mis extremidades? y la respuestas es simple como ven aquellas semillas que me trajo Sheng-ing del encargo que le pedi despues de que se presento durante un tiempo y ahora esta haciendo otra misión importante para mi"les informo Ryūjin mientras todas sus tropas miraban a las semillas para luego volver la mirada a su lider quien habia parado de hablar para miraran las semillas.

"ademas pienso darle todas las semillas que vayan creando nuestroa cientifcos para que nuestro ejercito vaya a ser invencible en toda el universo pero eso no es todo dado que nuestros cientificos terminaron la creación de una de las armaduras que obtendremos por lo cual quiero que cada uno de ustedes vayan a buscar información de las armaduras no importa si tienen que usar la fuerza bruta contra aquellos malditos que no quieren entregarnos aquella información asi que les dare permiso para que usen fuerza brutal contra ellos"le dijo Ryūjin a sus tropas quienes sonrieron antes de empezar a gritar en nombre de su señor igual que las demas tropas que estaban en todo el universo menos en la galaxia donde estaba Uzumaki.

"o y una cosa mas pienso exterminar a las rebeliones que estan en unos planetas antes de ir por mi mas grande objetivo de venganza Naruto Uzumaki asi que preparense para la guerra y cada flota va a ir con un comandante mientras que la flota principal ira conmigo para ir por los lideres mientras que las demas flotas iran contra los sublideres de esas rebeliones ademas estoy deseando probar mi nuevo juguete"les informo Ryūjin antes de darle la señal a sus cientificos para que revelaran uqn pedazo de la armadura para que procedieran a darsela a su señor quien se la coloco para luego sentir un pequeño dolor cuando sintio como esta parte de la armadura se mezclaba con el.

cuando termino todos vieron como la armadura se habia fusionado con el cuerpo de su señor sorprendiendo a todos antes de gritar con un sonido de guerra que era unico para las tropas de Ryūjin quien sonrio mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus seguidores antes de mirar a sus comandantes quienes dejaron salir sus instintos de pelea ademas lo que nadie conocia de esta parte de la armadura que estaba buscando tenia el poder aumentar la fuerza y instinto de combate de las personas que fuera a escoger su portador y como Ryūjin queria las tropas mas fuertes les dio las dos cosas a sus soldados como comandantes, Mientras todos hacian su grito de guerra ninguno noto como la cola de Ryūjin empezaba a hacerse mas grandee ademas de que empezaban a salir cosas filosas para hacer mas peligroso su apariencia ademas partes dentro de su cuerpo tambien empezaban a cambiar aunque el mismo Ryūjin no lo supiera pero cuando lo hiciera nadie podria detenerlo nisiquiera su enemigo mas odiado ni tampoco los dioses de la destrucción ni nadie mas cuando tuviera todas las partes de su armadura seria imparable.

**(Omake:el sueño de Jikan)**

nos encontramos en la casa de Jikan y Chiharu donde vemos como Jikan en el patio leyendo un manga con una cara de concentración mientras que Chiharu estaba durmiendo comodamente sobre el ademas no cortaban el cesped por una buena razón y era que Jikan esperaba que estuviera bien grande antes de cortarlo con patada dado que habia creado pocas tecnicas para otros cosas desde pintar hasta el lavado de su auto y estas tecnicas solo servian para cosas comunes para asi tener algunas cosas que hacer con Chiharu, Mientras seguia leyendo su manga le empezo a entrar algo de sueño aunque antes irse a dormir abrazo fuertemente a Chiharu pero mucha fuerza dado que no queria lastimarla aunque igual lo hacia cuando tenian intimidad asi que cuando empezo a dormir pudo soñar con un lugar que le parecia extraño aunque vio algunas personas vestidas de superheroes aunque no podia ver sus caras aunque igual noto algunas otras personas que estaban a su alrededor por lo cual miro hacia adelante para encontrarse con alguien mas que no conocia.

"asi que dime ¿quien eres y que quiere el maldito de Xenrod con esta pelea quien quieras que seas?"le pregunto aquella persona a la cual pudo notar un cabello negro y algo de musculo ademas sentia un enorme poder que venia de el.

"bueno en realidad esta pelea la queria yo personalmente dado que tu yo del futuro me dijo que si queria pelear contra el tendria que ir contra sus dos versiones del pasado pero distinta linea de tiempo por lo cual quiere enfrentarme a ti para despues ir contra tu otra versión..."le contesto Jikan pero el no lo habia dicho realmente si no que fue su boca ademas no pudo escuchar el nombre del chico.

"ya veo pero ni creas que podras conmigo dado que pienso darlo todo en este combate y espero que nadie se meta hasta que uno de los dos caiga al suelo dado que algo dentro de mi quiere pelear contra ti hasta que mis musculos y huesos se rompan asi que espero que me hagas quedar satisfecho"le dijo el chico a Jikan quien por alguna razón sentia lo mismo que el chico.

"espero lo mismo aunque no quisiera dejarte en mal estado frente a tu novia rubia"le contesto Jikan quien miro hacia todos lados antes de ver una figura de una chica rubia con unos pechos casi iguales que su novia.

"no importa dado que los dos solo queremos una buena pelea asi que preparate"le dijo el chico antes de saltar hacia el igual que JIkan.

Jikan empezo a despertarse de su sueño cuando sintio como un buen olor estaba saliendo de su casa por lo que miro hacia dentro para ver que Chiharu estaba cocinando ademas noto que ya se estaba haciendo de noche y se pregunto que queria decirle ese sueño dado que tres de cada sueño era algo que le decian que algo sobre su futuro y trato de averiguar si era un simple sueño o era algo en su futuro pero igual se levanto para entrar a la casa y despues veria si ese sueño era uno que le decia sobre su futuro o no.

"¿fue bueno tu sueño?"le pregunto Chiharu a su novio quien se sento en la mesa con la mirada pensativa.

"algo bueno dado que quiero saber si este sueño fue solo eso o uno que me mostraba un evento futuro"le respondio Jikan mientras encendia su tv.

"bueno eso solo puedes saberlo tu cuando te encuentres con aquello ademas aquello no debe ser tan grande como querer enfrentarte a es hombre de ese manga que siempre lees Yujiro Hanma"le dijo Chiharu a su novio dado que Jikan tenia muchas ganas de pelear contra ese tipo aunque no existiera dado que queria ver si podia obtener una pelea legendaria contra quien le llamaban el ogro ademas de tener el titulo del mas fuerte del mundo.

"oye no hay nada mas que fuera a querer que enfrentarme a ese tipo dado que estoy seguro que debe existir en un mundo paralelo al nuestro ademas estoy seguro que ese tipo Yujiro Hanma podria darme una buena pelea"le contesto Jikan a su novia quien empezo a reir.

"bueno solo quieres pelear contra el pero no contra sus dos hijos que se conocen Baki y Jack Hanma"le dijo Chiharu a Jikan quien miro hacia afuera.

"es por que ninguno de los dos tienen la misma aura como Yujiro Hanma"le contesto Jikan a su novia quien suspiro dado que Jikan con solo ver una persona podia ver un aura de peligro nivel uno hasta nivel de peligro nivel cien y si alguien estaba a ese nivel de peligro iba a pelear contra el o querer pelear.

**aqui termina el capitulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado dado que estuve escribiendo cuando tenia algo de inspiración.**

**como vieron mostre dos estudiantes de Naruto dado que me agrada ponerlo con alguien aunque estoy seguro que si hago otras historias con Naruto lo pondre con estudiantes aunque seguramente seran los mismos o no.**

**ademas vieron como Tomai mostro todas sus habilidades de dios de las destrucción aparte de su tranformación de Super Saiyan aunque igual mas adelante hare que tenga algunas tranformaciones mas como estado del super saiyan god rojo y azul.**

**aqui actualizo los animes que van estar en la historia:Naruto, Bleach, One piece, Fairy Tail, Akame Ga Kill, Saint seiya, Dragón ball, BHA, HSDXD y Ranma 1/2.**

**en cuanto a los emparejamientos de todos estoy indeciso dado que no se con quien poner a cada personaje como Ranma dado que no me agrada mucho Akane como Shampoo dado que las unicas personajes de ese anime que me agradan junto a Ranma son Kasumi, Hinako y Ukyu por lo cual no se con quien ponerlo si alguien tiene una idea con quien emperajar a Ranma digamelo.**

**por cierto en el capitulo cinco comenzara el primer arco de la historia que sera el torneo donde la mitad de los personajes apareceran pelean contra Sheng-ing y anciano con quien hablaba Ryūjin**** el cual tendra su propia arco mas adelante pero no sera despues del arco donde pienso hacer que Naruto y los demas vayan a la sociedad de almas por lo que esta historia tendra como diez arcos de historia principal y como cuatro de relleno para darle un poco de protagonismo a los otros personajes.**

**con eso me despido asi que hasta el siguiente capitulo !EXTREME¡.**


	3. capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3:la fuerza de Ryūjin****.**

nos encontramos en el palacio de Ryūjin donde lo podemos que este miraba como la mayoria de sus naves empezaban a ir donde estaban las rebeliones ademas el iba a su propia nave personal que solo tenia cinco pilotos que eran los mejores de sus tropas aereas dado que algunas tropas de unos planetas les gustaba pelear fuera en el espacio y en el aire por lo cual habia escogido a sus pilotos por el buen manejo y habilidades de combate en el aire, Cuando llego a su nave personal para encontrarse con sus pilotos quienes estaban listos para salir ademas iba a probar su nuevo juguete aparte de volver a usar su cuerpo recien reconstruido contra sus enemigos menores aunque no iba a atacar a la tierra hasta que Sheng-ing regrese para informarle sobre su misión.

Ryūjin entro en su nave para empezar a irse donde esta uno de los lideres que estaba cerca de su planeta de origen al cual tambien estaba cerca para destruirlo pero lo haria despues de que obtuviera la mitad de su armadura dado que todos sus parientes de ese planeta le eran debiles dado que ninguno les interesaba el combate eran mas del tipo pacifistas cosa que odiaba por lo cual se fue cuando apenas tenia 8 akuos y esto como cada planeta tenia su propia forma de ver su edad de esa manera su especie lo hacia con las edades de todos sus habitantes, Uno de sus pilotos lr hizo la señal que estaban listos para entrar en ultraespacio que le hacia llegar en unos cegundos a su destino pero solo servia con los sistemas donde ya habian estado y como de ellos habia estado cerca del sistema donde esta el planeta de Uzumaki ninguno pudo ir a por el pero ya tenia una forma para encontrarse con su enemigo pero lo haria despues de encargarse de estos rebeldes a los cuales no iba a dejarlos vivir por mas tiempo antes de encargarse de Uzumaki.

"señor ¿nos encargamos nosotros de los radares para que no nos detecten o va a ir para destruir todo el planeta?"le pregunto uno de sus pilotos a Ryūjin quien dejo salir una sonrisa.

"yo mismo me encargare de esos imbeciles mientras ustedes van por el meteorito mas grande que puedan encontrar"le respondio Ryūjin mientras se levantaba para empezar a tronarse los huesos por que despues de mucho tiempo iba a tener diversión.

"!HAI Ryūjin-SAMA¡"gritaron sus pilotos a su lider quien sonrio.

cuando salieron del ultraespacio Ryūjin ordeno abrir la parte de atras para cuando estuvieran sobre el planeta cosa que hicieron los pilotos para cuando notaron como su lider estaba comenzando a irse hacia el monta cargas y no paso mucho para que se pusieran sobre el planeta donde Ryūjin salto en picada hacia el planeta antes de empezar a abrir su boca para cargar energia en su boca y en solo unos segundos despues disparar la energia hacia abajo donde se extrello contra un pequeño pueblo destruyendolo, Al momento en que llego al suelo Ryūjin empezo a correr hacia donde estaba una de las bases de la rebelión en el planeta antes de ir a por la principal aunque no se dio cuenta para que habia sobrevivido un pequeño joven que estaba sangrando por las cosas que cayeron sobre el por lo que miro hacia todo lados para encontrar a toda la gente de su planeta destruido lo que se hizo preguntar del por que ellos tuvieron que sufrir esto.

Ryūjin siguio corriendo mientras estaba llegando hacia la primera base a la cual solo tuvo que saltar hacia ella donde los soldados no se esperaron que alguien pudiera saltar esa distancia pero antes que alguno pudiera dar la alarma Ryūjin les corto a todos sus cuellos usando solo sus manos mientras que a otros los atravesaba con su cola con la cual tambien los partio por la mitad para matar a los ultimos con sus pies destruyendo sus cabezas mientras la sangre salpicaba el lugar igual que los cerebros, Cuando procedio a entrar puso su mano contra la puerta para cargarla para convertir la puerta en polvo para lograr que los demas soldados de la rebelión empezaran a disparar con todas sus balas pero se les olvido contra quien se estaban enfrentando el lider del imperio mas poderoso del universo Ryūjin cosa que les iba a costar caro despues de ver como las balas normales no le afectaban menos la de los blasters y es mas Ryūjin solo caminaba hasta el centro para luego empezar a girar sus cola para luego empezar a silbar comenzando a asesinar a todos los que estaba en la habitación quienes empezaban a gritar.

mientras esto sucedia en la parte donde estaba el capitan de la base estaba hablando con su uno de sus lideres que estaba en algun sitio del planeta donde nadie sabia a menos que su lider les dijera a ellos pero cuando iban a finalizar la conversación vieron como algunos de sus soldado se habia extrellado contra la ventana que estaba frente a ellos cosa que les extraño un poco hasta que vieron como Ryūjin habia aparecido delante de ellos cosas que los asusto dado que no sabian que el se habia recuperado, Ryūjin por su parte tenia un sonrisa cuando vio la sorpresa en los rostros de ellos por lo cual levanto su brazo izquierdo para aparecer frente al capitan de la base mientras le sostenia la cabeza para luego mirar hacia una de las lideres de esta rebelión por lo cual le corto el cuello del capitan para luego hacerle una marca que luego hizo tambien en su mano para tocar al holograma de la lider con una sonrisa que asusto demasiado a la lider quien no se espero esto ni mucho menos la aparición de Ryūjin aqui.

"**Tojikome shīru**"pronuncio Ryūjin mientras que la marca en su mano comenzaba a brillar igual que la que estaba en el capitan muerto.

"¿q-que me hiciste?"le pregunto la lider con un tremendo miedo por Ryūjin.

"solo le coloque un sello de confinamiento que ya rodeo toda su base que esta en alguna parte de este planeta y que me asegurara de que no se escape de este planeta hasta que te mate igual como hice con todos los soldados aqui pero solo hay dos formas para que el sello se vaya y son que alguien destruya la cabeza de este imbecil que mate mientras que la segunda es que me maten pero como sus estupidas balas no me afectan sera imposible"le explico Ryūjin con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro.

antes de que la mujer pudiera decir alguna otra cosa Ryūjin destruyo el comunicador de esta base para luego mirar el craneo y ver que necesitaria esconderlo y ya sabia donde hacerlo por lo que la agarro para luego aparecer encima de la base dejando cabeza en la parte mas alta de esta base mientras comenzaba a volar directo hacia las demas bases para hacerles lo mismo con una sonrisa al ver como las criaturas inferiores a su ejercito intentaban herirlo con aquellas pobres armas que tenian en sus manos, Cuando destruyo la ultima base fue hacia donde estaba la base principal de la cual podia sentir como la lider de este planeta trataba de salir junto a sus soldados pero le era inutil por que solo alguien con la misma fuerza que el podria destruir aquel sello ademas no iba a dejar a ninguna cosa con vida pero sin saberlo alguien lo estaba siguiendo y era el niño del pueblo que destruyo pero no venia solo si no que venia acompañado del guerrero mas fuerte de su raza y el planeta que luchaba solo con la espada que podria cortar el acero mas duro de su planeta.

para cuando Ryūjin llego a la base principal se empezo a balancear a un lado a otro para desaparecer y aparecer dentro de la base pero en el centro donde estaban los soldados rebeldes que empezaron sin importarles nada a dispararle a Ryūjin quien solo se movio de manera rapida para empezar otra masacre en esta base donde la mayoria de los soldados rebeldes comenzaon a gritar al ver como los intestinos comenzaban a caer sobre ellos mientras que otros se asustaron al ver como sus compañeros comenzaban a ir por los armamentos pesados, la lider estaba escondida en los baños con algunos soldados que la iban a proteger incluso con sus propias vidas aunque uno de ellos empezo a tratar de romper una de las paredes para comenzar a escapar aunque todos escucharon una fuerte explosión que les hizo a algunos de los soldados mirar hacia afuera para encontrarse con uno de sus tanques destruidos con algunos soldados que estaban muertos adentro y vieron como Ryūjin estaba sin heridas cosa que sorprendio a los soldados.

"oi tu ¿debes ser el maldito que destruyo aquel pueblo no es asi?"le pregunto alguien a Ryūjin quien se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una pared destruida donde estaba un hombre de piel azul con tres colas y unos cuernos en cabeza de color rojo.

"¿quien eres tu?"le pregunto Ryūjin al tipo que estaba entrando a la base.

"son Raigun el espadachin bala"le respondio el ahora identificado como Raigun a Ryūjin quien sonrio un poco.

"bien entonces preparate para morir por mis manos"le dijo Ryūjin antes de atacarlo con un puñetazo que bloqueo Raigun.

Ryūjin volvio a tratar de darle otro golpe pero le fue inutil al ver como Raigun volvia a pararlo cosa que no le sorprendio por lo que empezo a atacarlo con mucha velocidad pero Raigun bloqueana todos sus intentos de hacerle daño cosa que le hizo sacar una pequeña sonrisa para luego atacarlo con la mano abierta pero volvio a bloquear su ataque cosa que espero para hacer aparecer una esfera de energia cosa que noto Raigun lo cual le hizo saltar hacia atras para empezar a girar su espada, Sin que se lo fuera a esperar Ryūjin aparecio detras de el para dejar salir un gran ataque de energia que le destruyo la parte de atras de su ropa para revelar que su espalda estaba cubierta por una armadura que reconocio Ryūjin dado que esa armadura era de su planeta que le hacia imposible matar a alguien pero solo la podian tener guerreros de la paz y le hizo saber que este Kaigun fue uno de esos guerreros cosa que le hizo enojar a Ryūjin al ver a este estupido Kaigun usando una armadura de su planeta de origen.

Raigun libero unas alas que aparecieron en su espalda para moverse a una increible velocidad que no impresiono mucho a Ryūjin por saber de estas alas de los Kaigun aunque solo las obtenian los guerreros que hayan probado su heroismo en combate como en proteger a las demas personas pero eso no era todo si no que tenias que pelear contra cualquier animal espacial que fuera mas grande que ellos y solo podian tomar aquellos unas diez personas para ver cual de todos tenia el derecho de tener las alas, El niño que vino con Raigun sonrio al ver como el heroe de su planeta habia sacado las famosas alas pero le habian dicho que existian algunos niveles para lograr las alas divinas que obtenias con la bendición de alguna deidad como el dios de la destrucción pero que nadie habia podido ver una vez mas aquellas alas en siglos por que el primero en lograr esas alas habia sido asesinado por unos de los guerreros oscuros del lugar donde no habia sol en el universo aunque se habia llevado a ese guerrero consigo para volver todo el universo paz por mucho tiempo hasta el predecesor de Tomai lo habia venido dar su condolencias por la perdida.

Ryūjin se mantuvo en su lugar mientras recibia el ataque de Raigun el cual se extraño un momento que aprovecho Ryūjin para atravesar su corazón sin mucho remordimiento haciendo que Raigun caiga al suelo sangrando aunque miro hacia la entrada para ver al niño haciendole sacar una sonrisa antes lanzarle su espada al menor cosa que vio Ryūjin para notar que esa espada pertenecia al primer hombre que obtuvo las alas divinas y si no mal recuerda esa espada solo la tiene el primero que logra obtener sus alas mientras que a los otros solo les daban pequeñas espadas que iban creciendo con su portadores, las personas que estaban dentro del baño aprovecharon esto para ayudar a su compañero pero sin saberlo Ryūjin les tiro una esfera de energia a los idiotas matandolos con la lider de este planeta asi dejando solos al niño y Ryūjin quien dejo soltar una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al niño sin importarle el cuerpo muerto de Raigun el cual se empezo a cubrir de plumas que luego se fueron con el viento haciendole ver que murio de manera definitiva mientras que Ryūjin tomaba al niño de la cabeza.

"asi que tu debes ser el nuevo portador de este legendaria espada eh mocoso"le dijo Ryūjin al niño de manera sarcastica aunque igual lo decia enserio.

"¿le-legendaria?"le pregunto el niño a Ryūjin.

"o parece que no conoces la espada legendaria que uso el primer Kaigun que consiguio estas alas divinas"le respondio Ryūjin con obvia curiosidad por que estaba seguro que toda la especie Kaigun conocia esta espada como las demas razas de las cercanias.

"pero dejando eso de lado quiero saber tu nombre niño"le ordeno Ryūjin al niño quien trago con nerviosismo.

"Loegun"se presento el ahora identificado como Loegun aunque esto no impresiono mucho a Ryūjin por que todos los machos Kaigun terminaban en Gun mientras que las hembras Nag.

"bien entonces Loegun te propongo algo"le dijo Ryūjin al niño con una sonrisa sadica.

"¿que cosa?"le pregunto Loegun con curiosiadad haciendole sonreir mas a Ryūjin.

"bueno te llevare un planeta donde puedas entrenar todo el tiempo que quieras incluso te dare una pequeña nave para que puedas irte"le propuso Ryūjin a Loegun.

"¿y por que me dejaria en otro planeta si puedo entrenar en mi hogar?"le pregunto Loegun antes de caer inconsiente por un pequeño golpe en el cuello.

"creo que Uzumaki tendra que esperar por un buen tiempo antes de ir a por el"decia Ryūjin mientras empezaba a volar hacia su nave en la cual noto que estaba un enorme meteorito que le hizo sacar una sonrisa.

"Ryūjin-sama trajimos lo que nos pidio"le informo uno de los pilotos a su emperador mientras notaba al niño Kaigun que tenia en su mano Ryūjin.

"bien entonces comencemos a alejarnos y ustedes dos lleven a este mocoso a la pequeña celda"les ordeno Ryūjin a sus pilotos quienes asintieron.

cuando estuvieron lo sufientemente lejos Ryūjin salio una vez mas de su nave mientras tomaba con una mano el meteorito para empezar a posicionarse en la parte delantera de su nave y levantar el meteorito hacia donde estaba el planeta Kaigun para luego colocar una sonrisa psicopata cosa que no sorprendio mucho a los pilotos que vieron como exploto una gran onda de energia que salio disparada hacia el planeta pero sin esperar mucho todos ellos vieron como el planeta exploto en mil pedazos junto a toda la vida que estaba ahi, Ryūjin empezo a reir de manera maniaca al ver todo el espectaculo asi que dio media vuelta para entrar a la nave y dirigirse hacia su proximo destino para ver quienes podrian darle un poco de diversión aunque igual pararon en un planeta donde dejaron a Loegun sin antes dejarle una pequeña carta donde Ryūjin le explicaba todo y ver si esto le motivaba a venir por pero igual iba a esperar resultados del mocoso.

no paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran a su ultimo destino que era el planeta madre de esta maldita rebelión ademas habia asesinado a todos los demas lideres sin mucha dificultad incluso les dio el mismo destino a los planetas donde estaban las bases de los lideres ademas de eso se veia que Ryūjin se quedo en su nave mientras recibia el reporte de Ziex que decia que sus demas objetivos estaban en el mismo planeta asi que planeaba ir con todo su ejercito ademas habia escuchado los rumores de que este planeta era el mas protegido por toda la rebelión, Cuando noto como todas la naves llegaron Ryūjin se levanto de su asiento para caminar hacia el hangar donde sus pilotos lo esperaban listos con la vieja armadura de batalla de su señor Ryūjin al cual solo se la puso sin mucha demora para mirar hacia las demas naves con una mirada de indiferencia por que ni la mitad le importaba sus objetivos asi que les iba a dar la oportunidad de morir en batalla incluyendo sus generales por que todos ellos solo seguian sus ordenes por miedo a ser asesinados y esa fue la razón por que recluto a Sheng-ing y Gross por que ninguno de los dos le tenia miedo.

"¡AL ATAQUE MIS HOMBRES QUE TODO LA MALDITA REBELIÓN SEPA DE LO QUE SOMOS CAPACES DE HACER!"les ordeno Ryūjin a sus tropas que se empezaron a mover hacia el planeta junto a todos sus comandantes que estaban felices de mostrar su fuerza y ver si eran ascendidos al siguiente rango de comandante.

todo el imperio de Ryūjin comenzo el ataque al planeta siendo el primero en disparar la nave donde estaba Ryūjin quien sonrio mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el hangar sin antes ordenarles a su pilotos que comandaran el combate aereo pero que estuvieran atentos por cualquier nave enemiga intentando escapar que la destruyeran sin dudar y seguramente les daria alguno de ellos el puesto de comandante a uno de ellos pero tendria que ver si podria ser el segundo o algun otro por que alguno de los demas podrian morir, Cuando empezo la guerra total Ryūjin junto a sus demas comandantes y hombres que comenzaron a combatir con todas las fuerzas de la rebelión que empezaron a defenderse con todo aunque los demas miembros importantes estaban en el centro de mando menos una persona que casi ni la mitad de las fuerzas conocian su ubicación exacta nisiquiera su segundo al mando que estaba de pie delante de las puertas esperando a alguien quien no se hizo esperar por lo que salto para interceptarlo de manera rapida.

"oh no tu no otra vez maldito"maldijo Ryūjin a este sujeto que era un Honutor que podria convertir sus cuerpos en cualquier material que conocieran ademas de cada material al cual cambiaban les hacia mas fuertes cosas que odiaba de esta maldita raza.

"parece que todavia me tienes enojo Ryūjin"le bromeo un poco el Honutor al mencionado que lo miro friamente.

"por tu culpa Uzumaki logro escapar de mis fuerzas Sekiei"le contesto Ryūjin con odio al recordar aquel momento en que envio a sus fuerzas por Naruto pero todos fueron detenidos por este tipo.

"bueno no iba a dejarte eliminar a alguien con quien podria estar todas nuestras esperanzas para liberar nuestro universo de ti"le dijo Sekiei a Ryūjin quien dejo salir todo su Ki para comenzar una pelea contra Sekiei.

Sekiei cambio el material de su cuerpo para resistir el ataque de Ryūjin para luego darle una patada en el rostro que le dolio demasiado a Ryūjin quien tuvo que enterrar su cola contra el suelo para detenerse pero vio como su nuevo oponente aparecio delante de el para propinarle un poderoso puñetazo que le hizo soltar algunos dientes a Ryūjin el cual le lanzo un puñetazo pero Sekiei lo esquivo para comenzar unos rapidos puñetazos en el estomago a Ryūjin, Mientras ellos peleaban los demas comandantes de Ryūjin estaban enfrentando a sus oponentes de la rebelión aunque Ziex no estaba peleando muy cerca los lugares planos si no que estaba peleando en el aire por que se estaba enfrentado contra un dinosaurio volador que estaba sonriendole por ver que no estaba haciendole mucho aunque lo que no sabia era que Ziex estaba peleando a un nivel muy bajo para ver que tan bueno era su oponente pero al ver que no era mucho le dio un solo golpe con su mano abierta arracandole la cabeza pero vio como este ser regenero su cabeza.

Ziex sintio otra precensia detras de el por lo que miro hacia atras para ver al mismo haciendole entender que este tipo podia hacer clones de si mismo siempre y cuando tenga alguna parte de su cuerpo separada por algun corte asi que sonrio al ver que tendria un poco mas de diversión asi que se movio rapidamente para atacar al de atras pero fue detenido al ser atacado por al que le corto la cabeza pero esto solo le hizo sonreir, Izuya por su parte tenia muy bien controlado el sitio donde estaba peleando por que a su oponente se le ocurrio atacarlo con todas las armas que trajo pero casi ninguna pudo darle pareciendole aburrido pelear contra el asi que lo asesino usando su pierna derecha asi que empezo a caminar hacia el centro de mando con una sonrisa pero sintio un olor a sangre que venia desde atras por lo cual miro hacia atras para ver que tenian a alguien de esta raza que peleaba con sangre.

el quinto comandante de las fuerzas de Ryūjin estaba enfrentandose a una maldita araña humanoide que era muy buena peleando contra el pero mucho por que habia conseguido cortarle una pata a esta araña pero todavia podia hacer un buen daño con esas telerañas toxicas que le lanzaba pero las podia destruir con mucha facilidad al tener uno de sus brazos robotico asi podia pelear desde la distancia contra cualquiera menos contra Sheng-ing el cual lo habia atrapado y vencido destruyendole el brazo asi que por eso les pidio a los cientificos que le crearan un nuevo brazo incluso tuvo que renuciar a su maldito orgullo para aceptar esa derrota, Mientras se enfrentaban estos dos en la zona donde estaban peleando el comandante mas debil contra un sub-lider que tenia la forma de una rana el cual estaba lanzandose latigazos con esa maldita lengua pero cada vez que intentaba convertir esto en una pelea a puño limpio esta puta rana saltaba hacia atras haciendole mas dificil esquivar su ataque incluso le lanzo algunas esferas de Ki pero todas pasaron al lado de su piel haciendole ver que toda esa viscosidad que rodeaba su piel le hacia facil cambiar la dirección asi que se quedo quieto un momento para que su piel comenzara salirse algo de pelo extra ademas de una cola de zorro.

"parece que la raza alinigena de los zorros puede converitrse un poco mas peligrosa si quieren croac"murmurro la rana al ver como el Kitsune se hizo un poco mas salvaje al ver sus garras.

antes de que la rana pudiera atacar de nuevo el Kitsune le dio un poderoso corte en las piernas haciendo que la rana lo mirara para notar que ya no podria pelear saltando asi que se puso en posición de combate pero fue agarrado de inmediato de la cabeza por la garras del Kitsune que le mandaba una mirada fria que le hizo congelar unos momentos el corazón antes sentir demasiado frio por su corazón pero sintio como otro liquido baja lentamente por su cuerpo y se asusto cuando noto su corazón en la mano del Kitsune que lo aplasto sin antes hacer lo mismo con su cabeza con una sonrisa, Cerca de ahi estaba el que estaba un puesto mas arriba en los comandantes de Ryūjin y era alguien que vino del lado oscuro del universo donde fue asesinado el antiguo guerrero que peleo ese Kaigun con alas divinas pero era bueno peleando con aquella espada y era bueno que su raza los Erecktos seguian los pasos de aquel guerrero que fue el mas fuerte del universo junto a ese Kaigun antes de su pelea que casi todo el universo pudo presenciar por que ambos pudieron pelear en todo el universo por quien saber cuanto tiempo pelearon hasta que murieron.

"vaya Amaluk si que no le dejaste con vida"le dijo el Erecktos al ahora identifcado como Amaluk quien lo miro con la misma mirada que a su oponente.

"sabes que a Ryūjin-sama no le gusta dejar a nadie con vida a menos que quiera encontrar algo que le fuera a ser de utilidad como Uzumaki Naruto"le contesto Amaluk a su compañero quien asintio.

"entonces mejor ir al centro de mando antes de que vayan a utilizar esa energia Pem que hara caer nuestras naves al suelo"le recordo a Amaluk quien se encogio de hombros.

"bien pero Kakin deberias de terminar con tu oponente"le contesto Amaluk al ahora identificado como Kakin quien miro hacia atras para ver que su oponente seguia vivo por lo que suspiro antes de lanzarle unos puñetazos que llegaron al cerebro matandolo al instante.

"que pena que no podramos conquistar este planeta para hacer mejores investigaciones"dijo Kakin con decepción al ver como todo este planeta hubiera sido bueno con todas las cosas que tenia para ver sus capacidades cientificas.

"a Ryūjin-sama solo le interesa terminar con esta rebelión aunque nunca dijo que no podiamos tener algunos materiales para incrementar nuestras investigaciones"le recordo Amaluk a Kakin quien sonrio antes de empezar a volar juntos hacia el centro de comando.

**(Tierra:Ranma)**

podemos ver al artista marcial caminado hacia la residencia Tendo junto a Akane y su hermana Nabiki aunque se veia que tenia un algunas vendas por algunas de su pelea con Shiruo hace un tiempo asi que tuvo que pedirle a Mousse si conocia alguna medicina China incluso tuvo que recurrir a las extrañas cosa que tenia Cologne aunque fue bueno que no tuviera que tratar con Shampoo por estar haciendo los repartos de pedidos pero solo habia una cosa que no lo habia dejado en paz y fue ver esa pelea entre Jikan y Shiruo, Cuando llegaron a casa vieron como habia una carta dirigida a Ranma quien la tomo para ver que era una invitación para participar un torneo que se llevara acabo en unos meses y esto le hizo preguntar si esos dos que vio pelear iban a participar por lo cual vio que habian una lista de quienes iban a participar y sonrio al ver que esos dos iban a pelear en el torneo asi que tendria que pensar en un plan para ir con los si le tocaba pelear en algunas de las rondas.

"buenas tardes Ranma-san"le saludo Jikan quien estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes alarmando a Ranma y Akane.

"¿como entraste a mi casa?"le pregunto Akane con el ceño fruncido pero Jikan la ignoro para mirar a Ranma con una sonrisa.

"veo que notaste que te llego la invitación para el torneo sangriento y por tu mirada veo que estas deseando participar"le decia Jikan mientras caminaba hacia Ranma.

"¿pelearias conmigo para ver si necesito entrenar mas para ese torneo?"le pregunto Ranma mirando directamente a los ojos a Jikan quien solo dejo salir una sonrisa.

"claro pero no creo que vaya a ser bueno pelear contigo en tu estado como hacerlo por que te estaria mostrando algunas movidas que ya tendrias para ver como evitarla"le respondio Jikan a Ranma con una sonrisa.

"creo que tienes razón pero si nos toca pelear en el torneo quiero que vayas con todo desde el inicio"le pidio Ranma desafiante a Jikan quien asintio.

"!KYAAAA¡"escucharon los cuatro pero Jikan reconocio la voz y era de su novia que le hizo enfurecer para interceptar al maldito que se atrevio a tocarla que fue un pequeño anciano que se asusto al ver los ojos de Jikan con furia.

"nunca vuelvas a tocar a **MI** novia o te asesinar de la formas mas brutal y dolorosa que conozco entendido viejo decrepito"le advirtio Jikan mirando al viejo quien asintio lentamente con la cabeza mientras que Chiharu se protegia sus partes.

"oigan Jikan-san podria bajar al maestro Happosai"le pidio la hermana mayor Tendo Kasumi con una sonrisa pero noto como el suelo donde estaba Jikan se quemo un poco.

"oh lo dejare ir con un pequeño aviso que le hara recordar no tocar a Chiharu-chan"contesto Jikan para tomar el brazo izquierdo de Happosai con demasiada fuerza para arrancarlo con una sonrisa desquiciada dejando salir algo de sangre.

"Jikan-kun tal vez deberias tomar esas lecciones de no quitar extremidades en casas de otras personas"le comento Chiharu a su novio haciendo ver que no era la primera vez que lo hacia.

"bien pero solo ire una vez de hablar con Ranma"le respondio Jikan a su novia quien lo abrazo de manera amorosa.

"¿acaso no era sobre el torneo solamente?"le pregunto Ranma con curiosidad mientras veia como Jikan pateo a Happosai sin verlo.

"bueno en parte era aquello pero quiero que vengas conmigo para que entrenes en pequeño sitio que conozco que podras entrenar sin molestias"le respondio Jikan a Ranma quien sonrio al ver que podria volver a entrenar.

"pero Jikan-san Ranma y mis hermanas tienen clases mañana"le recordo Kasumi a Jikan como a Ranma quien puso mala cara al recordarlo.

"o no sabes todas las clases se cancelan por si alguien de escuela que sepa pelear a mano limpia aunque vienen otras personas que recibieron la misma invitación o escucharon sobre esto vienen aqui para hacerse con el titulo del mas fuerte del mundo"le explico Jikan con una sonrisa endemoniada aunque Ranma se sorprendio por el titulo por que se iban a pelear.

"¿cuantos participantes serian?"le pregunto Ranma con curiosidad a Jikan quien miro un momento al patio.

"32 participantes aunque de seguro haran una pelea campal para que ver quienes seran los 16 participantes que estaran en los bloque donde los que llegen a la final se enfrentaran para coronarse con como el mas fuerte del mundo ademas estaran tres personas que conozco como otro que conoci ayer"le respondio Jikan mientras se levantaba.

"y una de esas personas que conoces es Shiruo Kure"dedujo Ranma y al ver que Jikan asintio vio que tuvo razón.

"asi es pero te aviso que los otros dos que conozco son muy fuertes por que el primero con el cual entrene desde que eramos niños y practicamente somos hermanos en combate mientras que el otro puede pelear demasiado bien si utiliza sus demas habilidades en contra de alguien"le dijo Jikan antes de mirarlo.

"pero ahora que vi la carta te llegaran algunas invitaciones especiales que con las cuales podras invitar a tus amigos para que puedan ver los combates por que ahora todos los puestos para participar en el torneo estan llenos"le termino de decir Jikan a Ranma quien se puso confuso

"¿pero acaso con los que vivo no serian suficientes entradas?"le pregunto Ranma haciendo reir un poco a Jikan.

"nop por que ellos se las arreglan para investigar a los que quieren en el torneo para poner como invitados cercanos de la persona que va a pelear como tus padres y con los que vives por lo cual te enviaran invitaciones para que elijas a quien vendra a ver tus combates y no me equivoco te de habran llegado justo ahora"le respondio Jikan antes de ver como unas invitaciones se extrellaron en el estanque pero para suerte de Ranma Jikan las atrapo todas.

"creo que tendre que pensar a quienes darle algunas"menciono Ranma al ver que tenia el numero suficiente para algunos conocidos.

"que te parece si nos vemos hoy en ese restaurante chino por que a Chiharu se le antojo comer comida china para llevarla a donde esta Shiruo para darle un poco a su hermano menos"le sugirio Jikan con una sonrisa mientras era golpeado en el brazo por su novia.

"por mi bien por de seguro terminare ahi para entregarle una de las invitaciones a la vieja bruja de Cologne y Mousse"le contesto Ranma por que tenia en mente ir al restaurante.

"bien nos vemos en ese restaurante Ranma-san"se despidio Jikan mientras aplaudia para que los dos adultos cayeran al suelo con la cara llena de moretones.

cuando Jikan se fue Ranma penso un poco en quienes podria invitar por lo que le pregunto a Kasumi alguna idea a lo que ella le sugirio que podria invitar a la maestra Hinako y algunos de sus amigos de la escuela como Ukyo asi que con eso Ranma estuvo deacuerdo por lo que salio de la casa antes de dirigirse hacia U-chan para entregarle la invitación como a unos de sus amigos pero como no sabia donde vivia la señorita Hinako le haria dificil encontrarla pero para suerte de el o mala la encontro en U-chan asi que mato dos pajaros de un tiro entregando las invitaciones a las dos quienes agradecieron pero Hinako le advirtio que no hiciera nada malo a lo que Ranma prometio no hacerlo, Ranma no demoro mucho entregar las otra invitaciones quedandole solo tres invitaciones asi que entro en Nekohanten para encontrarse a Jikan comiendo algunas comidas chinas como si estuviera acotumbrado a comer esta comida incluso se veia a Chiharu con una sonrisa estando igual que su novio cosa que le impresiono por lo que se les acerco cosa que noto Jikan antes de levantarse y mirarlo con una sonrisa para atacarlo con un puñetazo que Ranma logro esquivar con dificultad pero igual sintio algo de dolor en su rostro al ver que Jikan no era alguien facil de vencer.

"bien creo que tendre que pedirle un favor a sensei cuando vayamos a su casa para comenzar tu pequeño entrenamiento"le dijo Jikan antes de cambiar su posición de combate a una que sorprendio a Mousse y Cologne.

"¿!SABES KENPO¡?"le pregunto Cologne a Jikan quien sonrio antes de lanzarle un patada a Ranma que logro bloquear pero vio como la otra pierna le dio en la quijada.

"si lo se por que una vez viaje a China mas concretamente donde se enseña Kung Fu para añadir a mi arsenal ese estilo"le respondio Jikan mientras preparaba un proximo ataque.

"creo que tendre que tener cuidado por si usas ese estilo en el torneo Jikan-san"le comento Ranma con una sonrisa.

"bueno creo que tendras que tener mas cuidado con el otro tipo que viene de China a pelear en el torneo y fue quien me enseño a pelear con el Kung Fu aunque estos tres que vienen de China lo conoceran"le contesto Jikan antes de lanzarle otra patada que Ranma logro esquivar pero los dos Chinos que estaban concentrados en la pelea sabian a quien se referia y era el que tenia el tatuaje del tigre-dragón en su espalda.

"entonces el viene solo espero que no cause tanto problemas como los que causo con las amazonas"le susurro Cologne a Mousse quien asintio antes de mirar a Shampoo con una mirada de preocupación.

"¿cree que deberiamos contarle a Shampoo sobre el?"le pregunto Mousse a su jefa quien miro un momento a su nieta antes de imaginar el reencuentro entre padre e hija.

"creo que nisiquiera el la recuerde tampoco Shampoo por que se marcho cuando ella apenas era una bebe incluso si se amaba a mi hija como ella a el ese amor cambio cuando se marcho para tomar su puesto en ese templo asi que no lo haremos a menos que el la recuerde"le respondio Cologne al recordar aquel dia que Shampoo nunca podria recordar.

"bueno la pequeña demostración de mis habilidades termina aqui Ranma-san"sentencio Jikan al ver a Ranma en el suelo despues de recibir el primer puñetazo en los pulmones.

"veo que el te enseño bien chico"le felicito Cologne a Jikan quien fue a pagar su pedido a Mousse.

"¿al cual torneo va a entrar Darling?"pregunto Shampoo a Jikan el cual la miro por primera vez que entro a este sitio haciendole recordar a su maestro de Kenpo en China.

"el torneo sangriento donde se decidira quien de los 32 participantes sera coronado con el titulo del mas fuerte del mundo usando las diferentes artes de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que se conoce en el mundo"le respondio Jikan a Shampoo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

"es-espere Jikan-san voy con usted"le detuvo Ranma intentando levantarse pero le fue dificil mas por su herida.

"yerno necesitas descansar de tus heridas que no sanaron bien"le aconsejo Cologne a Ranma quien le dio las ultimas invitaciones que tenia a Cologne mientras caminaba hacia la salida del establecimiento.

"lo siento pero no pienso hacerlo hasta que logre vencerte Jikan-san"le contesto Ranma a Cologne mientras Jikan se daba la vuelta para mirarlo antes de suspirar y entregarle la bolsa donde estaba su pedido a Chiharu.

"recuerda que tu pediste esto !RANMA SAOTOME¡"le dijo Jikan antes de dejar salir toda su fuerza cambiando a un estado que le hizo sudar demasiado a todos incluso Chiharu al ver la forma mas fuerte de su novio.

Jikan ahora tenia todo su pelo cambiado a rojo igual que su piel que empezo a ser rodeada de fuego mientras su espalda aparecia un demonio con cuernos igual que la silueta que aparecio detras de Jikan que sorprendio demasiado a Ranma el cual recibio el poderoso golpe de tigre de su oponente cayendo inconsiente mientras Jikan dejaba salir una sonrisa maniaca aunque sus ojos estaban ardiendo como el infierno por querer pelear mas pero sintio como su oponente habia caido derrotado asi que volvio a su estado normal para colocarlo sobre su hombro, Chiharu espero que si algun dia tuvieran un hijo que el niño no tuviera la misma cosa que su padre pero igual seria agradable ver a Jikan cuidando a su hijo aunque con solo pensarlo se sonrojo por aquello pero Jikan todavia no habia pensado en tener hijos para tener el tiempo sufiente con su esposa por aunque lo quisiera esconder de cualquiera ella habia visto un anillo para comprometerse incluso Jikan debes en cuando estaba leyendo rara vez sobre como criar a los hijos pero los dejo al ver que todos eran demasiado malos en como criar a los niños.

**(imperio vs Rebelión)**

volvimos a la zona de guerra donde el ejercito de Ryūjin estaba teniendo la ventaja del combate en tierra por las fuerza de ataques terrestre donde se podia ver como el mismo Ryūjin estaba teniendo una pelea dificil contra Sekiei en la cual este ultimo tenia pocas heridas del combate obtenido pero lo que no sabia era que Ryūjin empezo a aumentar su poder para hacerle un poco mas de daño, Al momento en que Sekiei le lanzo otro puñetazo vio como Ryūjin le lanzo otra rafaga de energia antes de agarrarlo del cuello para empezar a propinarle la mayor golpiza que le haya dado a alguien desde Uzumaki pero esto era todo su enojo contenido hacia Sekiei por hacer escapar de sus manos a la persona que le hizo esto por lo cual le iba a hacerle pagar como nunca antes habia sufrido por alguien y sin esperarse Sekiei fue arrojado hacia arriba para recibir un disparo de energia que vino del hocico de Ryūjin que impacto duramente con su espalda.

Ryūjin sonrio al ver como Sekiei volvia a su forma verdadera asi que volo a una gran velocidad para impactar contra el para empezar a atacarlo con su cola que le hirio demasiado por lo cual le agarro de la cola para extrellarlo contra una de las paredes y cambiar a una nueva forma que era un cuarzo que le dio un enorme poder que pudo notar su oponente por sentir un puñetazo en la cara rompiendole un poco el rostro pero no demasiado por que Ryūjin le sujeto del cuello para darle un fuerte cabezazo, Sekiei retrocedio unos pasos por el cabezazo pero eso no iba a ser suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate asi que dejo salir todo su Ki que impresiono a Ryūjin el cual solo empezo a sonreir antes de lanzarse hacia para comenzar a pelear con todo su nuevo poder que venia de la armadura por lo cual estaba preparado para ir con todo el poder que le podia otorgar esta pieza asi que volo contra Sekiei quien lo atrapo usanso sus brazos para bajar el daño de impacto pero no se espero que Ryūjin fuera demasiado fuerte.

los dos empezaron a atravesar las paredes por la fuerza que estaba usando Ryūjin y la durabilidad de Sekiei haciando que ambos no tuvieran muchos problemas para combatir entre ellos pero de inmediato Ryūjin sintio Sekiei habia cambiado a de forma otra vez haciendole dificil seguir moviendolo pero tambien sintio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago que le hizo vomitar algo de sangre negra que era de su especie pero esto no le iba a ser demasiado para alejarse de esta pelea tan divertida pero no le llegaba a los talones con la que tuvo con Uzumaki, Sekiei tomo de la cola a su oponente para comenzar a quitarsela cosa que fue un grave error hacerlo y eso le iba a costar demasiado caro a Sekiei por hacer aquello cosa que demoro mucho al ver como la punta de la cola de Ryūjin hizo un profundo corte en la mejilla izquierda de dejando salir la sangre morada que al tocar el suelo lo evaporo parte del suelo haciendole ver que todo de lo que sabian sobre la raza de Sekiei era cierto mas al ver que la sangre suya era mas fuerte que la de su propia raza asi que los dos se separaron un momento para volver al ataque entre ellos con una gran velocidad de Ryūjin a los ataques de Sekiei.

Ryūjin siguio esquivando los ataques de su oponente pero le era dificil hacerlo por los buenos reflejos de previsión que estaba usando ahora Sekiei el cual tenia sus ojos rojos haciendole ver que estaba usando la habilidad para prever todos sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo pero igual le lanzo un puñetazo hacia la cara pero vio como Sekiei bloqueo el golpe con su mano derecha cosa que esperaba por que tenia varias formas para vencer a alguien con esa odiosa habilidad por si las demas no servian para nada por lo cual abrio su boca para disparar su energia de en dirección al rostro de Sekiei quien apreto su agarre por si intentar detener el ataque pero vio que a Ryūjin no le importaba perder su mano, Cuando el ataque atraveso la mano de Ryūjin para impactar contra el rostro de su oponente que salio disparado hacia atras destruyendo la pared metalica aunque no pudo ver como Ryūjin tomo algo de su sangre para dejarla caer al centro de su mano con el agujero haciendo que todas sus arterias se unieran para regenerar su mano asi que miro hacia adelante con una sonrisa mientras notaba a Sekiei levantandose por lo cual incremento su poder al maximo para logrando que todo su cuerpo se volviera mas musculoso igual que su cola que sintio como algo mas filosa que antes asi que se lanzo con todo hacia Sekiei el cual salio volando junto a Ryūjin hacia el arriba a una increible velocidad que lo dejo impresionado mas por que su enemigo empezo a atacarlo con la misma velocidad que le empezo a dar demasiado daño que podia resistir.

mientras seguian con la pelea en el aire Ziex ya habia exterminado a la mayoria de las mitades de su oponente que estaba agotado por la pelea que habia estado teniendo contra Ziex el cual no mostraba mucho agotamiento y es mas nisiquiera le habia hecho mucho daño al Saiyan que solo se quito la sangre que le habia sacado a su oponente que volvio a por mas pero ese fue el ultimo movimiento que hizo cuando Ziex levanto para cargar su mano con su Ki verde para luego impactar a su oponente matandolo en el instante por lo cual Ziex suspiro por no encontrar a ningun buen oponente con quien pelear, Izuya por su parte tenia la cosa mas dificil por que su oponente no dejaba de atacarlo con esos malditos ataques de sangre que les impresiono mucho la primera vez a Ryūjin pero al ver que querian asesinarlo los extermino a casi todos por que los sobrevientes habian dejado el planeta de origen hace tiempo por las ordenes de su lider muerto antes de que todos fueran asesinados por Ryūjin y Sheng-ing el unico que era el mas cercano de su señor cosa que envidiaron todos los comandantes menos Gross al no importarle mucho quien estaba mas cerca de Ryūjin por que solo le interesaba sus experimentos en otras especies pero cuando conocio a Uzumaki le gustaba demasiado investigarlo.

volviendo a la pelea de Ryūjin y Sekiei ambos se estaban golpeando muy duro entre si mas Sekiei usanso su forma cuarzo que le daba mas fuerza en el ataque que le empezo a doler a una menor medida los golpes de su oponente aunque al menos ahora Sekiei estaba recibiendo algo mas de daño por la nueva fuerza que tenia con la ayuda de su armadura asi que siguio lanzando algunos puñetazos a Sekiei el cual ya tenia suficiente daño en su cuerpo por la nueva fuerza que tenia Ryūjin en el asi que iba ir enserio en la pelea, Sekiei movio su cuerpó hacia atras para darle un potente derechazo en el rostro a Ryūjin haciendole soltar algo mas de sangre junto a sus dientes pero sabia que no iba a ser suficiente para derrotarlo por lo que empezo a dar su famosa reacción en cadena de sus poderosos puñetazos con la mano izquierda logrando desorientar por unos segundos a su oponente cosa que aprovecho para continuar golpeandolo pero noto como la mirada de Ryūjin se volvio peligrosa y sin verlo venir vio como su brazo izquierdo salio volando por el aire cosa que sorprendio demasiado a Sekiei al ver como le cortaban por primera vez en su vida.

"ja parece que podras hacer de nuevo tu malditos puñetazos con esa izquierda tuya Sekiei"le comento Ryūjin con dificultad a su enemigo en esta guerra.

"como si algo asi fuera a detenerme Ryūjin asi que preparate a ver mis demas habilidades"le contesto Sekiei antes de reunir todo su ki alrededor de su cuerpo para crear su armadura de Ki cosa que no impresiono mucho a Ryūjin hasta que recibio el golpe que lo mando a extrellarse contra el suelo.

"!ARGH¡"Ryūjin dejo salir un grito de dolor que escucharon sus soldados que estaban peleando contra los rebeldes incluso sus comandantes se sorprendieron del grito.

Sekiei fue a una gran velocidad hacia Ryūjin el cual le lanzo un puñetazo antes de ver como su enemigo lo desvio causandole mas dolor en Ryūjin que ya se estaba empezando a enfadar al imaginar a Uzumaki en donde estaba Sekiei cosa que le hizo enfurecer mas haya de lo que ya estaba y sin saberlo perdio el control dejando salir un gran rugido que dejo desorientado a Sekiei que empezo a tambalear de una lado a otro antes de sentir como le mordieron en su hombro derecho, Ryūjin empezo a entrar en su estado mas salvaje cosa que nadie mas habia visto pero sabian que si entraba en ese estado iba a ser imparable mas por que no iba a ver nada que le fuera a hacer demasiado daño cosa que le hizo preocupar un poco a Sekiei al ver como toda la naturaleza de Ryūjin empezaba a cambiar pero sin esperarlo recibio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara rompiendole su nariz pero tambien recibio un poderoso ataque con la cola de Ryūjin que le hizo sacar sangre en su cuerpo perdiendo su forma cuarzo por lo que empezo a recibir una combinación de golpes que le hicieron votar demasiada sangre.

con los dos comandantes que estaban en el centro de comando se podia ver a su alrededor muchos cuerpos perforados por donde estaban sus corazones y cerebros aunque ellos estaban aqui para desactivar energia pem antes de ir hacia las puertas para ver que nadie intentara venir a encerderla de nuevo aunque Amaluk vio como su compañero se habia ido por todo el equipo que podria conseguir y llevarlo hacia la nave para ayudarlos con su busqueda de los otras piezas de la armadura de su señor Ryūjin, Kakin sonreia mientras ponia todas las cosas que necesitaban para las investigaciones ademas casi la mitad de los comandantes tenian que buscar información sobre una de las piezas de la armadura que queria su señor mas por que Gross no estaba ya con ellos y ella le haria mas facil buscar todas las armaduras sin molestarse de hacer lo mismo que ellos incluso todos los comandantes tuvieron que admitir que ella demasiado buena en ese campo.

**(Gross)**

vemos a la Saiyan tomando un poco de te en su oficina de la escuela mientras revisaba los informes de los estudiantes aunque igual revisaba algunos profesores pero casi ninguno le interesaba demasiado pero cuando vio la de Naruto le hizo recordar con una sonrisa al recordar sus dias de experimentación en su adorable conejillo de indias favorito aunque igual le gustaba mas verlo en persona en algun lugar donde pudiera experimentar con el que en una foto por que no le era divertido no escuchar sus doloroso gritos y sentir ese adorable ronroneo que probo una vez que el estaba dormido, Mientras recordaba esos dias felices escucho golpes en la puerta de su oficina asi que la abrio para abrir los ojos para encontrarse con Naruto a quien se le notaba que no queria venir aqui en especial para estar con Gross por recordar todavia esos momentos en que ella experimento con el hasta incluso creyo ver una sonrisa que le haria asustar demasiado a Orochimaru quien estornudo por alguna razón y eso extraño un poco a Jiraiya con el cual estaba tomando un poco de sake junto a Hiruzen Sarutobi su sensei y fue buena idea no traer a Tsunade.

"especimen"saludo Gross con una sonrisa al padre de su hija sin que el lo supiera.

"¿podrias llamarme por mi nombre Gross-san?"le pregunto Naruto a Gross quien solo se acerco a unos centimetros de Naruto el cual se puso un poco nervioso.

"tal vez lo haga cuando haya otras personas alrededor de nosotros"le respondio Gross haciendole entender a Naruto que necesitaria ofrecerle algo a Gross por si necesitba algo.

"¿que quieres?"le pregunto Naruto a Gross quien dejo salir una gran sonrisa que recordo muy bien Naruto por que le mostraba mucho esa sonrisa cuando decia que iba a experimentar con el y a veces odiaba su inmortalidad para resistir mucho esos experimentos.

"tengamos un poco de sexo sin control mientras pruebo uno de mis experimentos en ti como lo hacia en mi lugar de investigaciones"le respondio Gross con una sonrisa a Naruto quien se sonrojo por que la ultima vez que tuvo sexo fue con Rangiku pero no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado.

"¿aqui y ahora?"le pregunto Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa pero se sorprendio que Gross lo besara aun con aquella sonrisa.

"por supuesto que no Uzumaki Naruto prefiero utilizar un hotel para eso pero te advierto si no te presentas donde voy a querer verte para aquello en las reuniones con los demas maestros voy a cortarte las bolas"le respondio Gross a Naruto quien se congelo de miedo pero igual sintio un escalofrio por su espalda cuando Gross soplo por su oreja.

"hai Gross-san"le contesto Naruto antes de recibir una patada en las bolas por Gross y un beso con legua que metio hasta el fondo por la misma.

"la patada fue por unas razones personales y el beso por no mencionar sobre mi paradero a Nii-san asi que nos veremos en ese hotel Uzumaki"le dijo Gross mientras le entregaba el papel con el hotel que iban a usar para tener sexo.

"¿por que a mi?"se pregunto Naruto con un pequeño gemido de dolor aunque sin saberlo Gross le habia quitado un poco de cabello para volver a investigarlo.

Naruto se levanto mientras creaba un clon para que fuera para el entrenamiento de Shine aunque podria dejarla venir a estudiar pero tendria que entrenarla hasta que comenzara el torneo incluso los Quincy se habian ido a entrenar a Jack para ver si podria obtener al menos un titulo ademas habia visto que el pobre chico le gustaba hacer las cosas a su ritmo incluso Sanji le comento aquello por su pelea hace un tiempo asi que esperaba que Jack fuera igual como lo conocio, Mientras volvia a su clase tuvo que evitar la mirada de Nami incluso le hizo raro que Rias no se presentara mucho en las clases asi que planeaba hablar con ella despues de clase incluso rio un poco al ver como Issei estaba ocultando de la mirada de las demas chicas del salón incluso tuvo que disfrutar esto por el momento para continuar con la clase incluso si tuviera que evitar las miradas de Nami por que estaba seguro si la miraba estaria con mucho miedo.

**(Ryūjin)**

"!ROAARRRR¡"rugio Ryūjin a Sekiei el cual tuvo que taparse los oidos para protegerse.

_"maldición si Ryūjin__ era dificil de vencer antes ahora es mucho mas dificil de vencer__"_se dijo Sekiei en sus cabeza al ver como los ataques de Ryūjin eran mas fuertes logrando incluso sacarle mitad de sangre.

Sekiei se movio hacia atras para esquivar pero Ryūjin lo atrapo del rostro para volar a una velocidad que le fue dificil detener a Sekiei por que se extrello contra el suelo aunque no pudiera lograr hacerle mas daño a Ryūjin podria ganar algo de tiempo para las fuerzas rebeldes pudieran usar su arma secreta contra el ejercito de Ryūjin pero al ver que todos los comandantes de Ryūjin estaban aqui le iba a ser dificil ordenar el ataque por sabia de lo que podian ser capaces los comandantes de Ryūjin pero no sintio al primer comandante Sheng-ing en el sitio, Cuando vio como el centro de mando exploto le hizo ver que las fuerzas de Ryūjin estaban ya en centro de comando por lo cual empezo a volar hacia el centro pero fue interceptado por su oponente que no le iba a dejar irse tan facil incluso noto como estaba volviendo a la cordura otra vez cosa que podria haber sido un alivio al principio pero ahora no lo era por obvias razones asi que salto hacia Ryūjin sin importarle sus heridas por que iba a dar su vida para proteger el verdadero paradero del lider que inicio toda la rebelión por que le prometio nunca decir su paradero por lo que tuvo que mentir con que no conocia el lugar exacto de su lider.

Ryūjin cargo sus manos con Ki para saltar hacia adelante para atrapar el cuello de Sekiei que empezo a darle puñetazos en la cara que para que lo soltara pero vio que el agarre era demasiado fuerte como para seguir intentandolo pero no tenia otras opciones a salvo una que le iba ser dificil de aceptar usar por que tendria que usar el material prohibido que su raza nunca usaria a menos que fuera necesario pero ese momento necesario era ahora por lo cual se lamento con su lider por no ver aquel sueño que tenia, En alguna parte del universo un ser con con un cabello que era su piel de color azul y tenia un atuendo que se parecia al de los soldados de la rebelión pero con la diferencia que tenia grabado atras sueños eternos en su idioma de su planeta de origen aparte el color del uniforme era verde oscuro ademas se via que estaba tapado en mayor parte de su rostro mientras se acercaba a un sitio en particular pero se detuvo al oir la disculpa de su compañero Sekiei cosa que le extraño antes de abrir los ojos al saber lo que haria.

"!NO LO HAGAS SEKIEI TE LO PROHIBO QUE USES AQUEL MATERIAL PARA ENFRENTAR Ryūjin¡"le grito el alien a Sekiei que solo sonrio.

"no veremos en el otro lado Juoyin"se despidio Sekiei antes de convertir todo su cuerpo al material prohbido.

Ryūjin vio sorprendido como todo el cuerpo de Sekiei se ponia de color morado mientras notaba grietas de color rojizo haciendole ver que esto podria ser demasiado peligroso pero de todas formas fue contra el pero no se dio cuenta de que Sekiei ya se movio para empezar darle un poderoso puñetazo que lo mando a hacia atras cosa que le impresiono a Ryūjin pero no era mucho para detenerlo como antes ademas tenia heridas que le costaban mas estar de pie a Sekiei, Sekiei aparecio al lado izquierdo de Ryūjin para lanzarle otro golpe pero vio como su oponente atrapo su mano con la cola haciendole un poco dificil liberarse o eso penso Ryūjin al ver como Sekiei aparecio a su otro lado para darle un puñetazo que le mando a destruir mayor parte de la zona que iba hacia el centro de mando aunque igual le hizo ver a Ryūjin que aquella forma de su enemigo le iba a costar demasiado derrotarla aunque noto como habia una pequeña energia dentro de el haciendole ver que podria utilizar aquella habilidad otra vez.

sin que se lo fuera a esperar Ryūjin vio como un tremendo rayo salio del brazo cortado de su enemigo le dio de lleno causando que parte de el se abriera cuando el rayo desaparicio Sekiei sonrio al ver que elimino a la mayor amenaza del universo pudo respirar tranquilo pero esa sonrisa se perdio cuando sintio como una mano le toco la espalda asi que miro hacia atras para encontrarse a Ryūjin cubierta de las heridas que le causo su ataque pero lo que vino a continuación le congelo lo que le quedaba de sangre, Ryūjin sonrio al ver que todo el cuerpo de Sekiei empezaba a desintegrarse de a poco por su tecnica mas mortal que tiene en su arsenal ademas al ver aquel brillo que venia dentro de Sekiei le dio la oportunidad de utilizar aquella tecnica pero tambien fue la perdición de Sekiei el cual termino de desaparecer por la tecnica haciendole dejar a Ryūjin como el vencedor de este combate feroz.

"je que bueno que me pude vengar de este bastardo de una vez por todas"se dijo Ryūjin mientras caminaba hacia el centro de comando con una sonrisa.

mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraban la mayor de sus fuerza pudo notar como todos los soldados rebeldes estaban delante de el cosa que no le impresiono mas al ver que todos tenian el rostro lleno de ira que le hizo entender que estos eran subordinados de Sekiei cosa que le hizo sonreir un momento antes de lanzarse contra todos para terminar con los pocos soldados que estaban en el planeta por que sintio como sus fuerzas habian matado a todos los soldados rebeldes que habian, Cuando termino con todas las molestias que estaban detras suyo en un gran charco de sangre de diferentes colores por todas las especies que formaban esta rebelión incluyendo unas tres que se parecia a la raza de Uzumaki sin importarle mucho por que casi ninguno le haria llegar a ese nivel de emoción que le dio Uzumaki aunque ahora con la pelea que tuvo con Sekiei tendria que considerarlo por que desde que perdio por primera vez contra Uzumaki haciendole mas ganas de matarlo.

"Ryūjin-sama trajimos a uno de los sub-lideres que quedaban"informo Amaluk mientras tiraba a los pies de su lider quien sonrio.

"muy bien hecho Amaluk y tu tambien Kakin"les felicito Ryūjin poniendo su mano sobre sus dos comandantes quienes no cambiaron su expresión por fuera pero si por dentro.

Ryūjin miro un momento al sub-lider antes de agarrarlo del cuello y ordenarle a sus hombres que empezaran a abandonar el planeta mientras se encargaba de este debilucho cosa que hicieron todos sus comandantes mientras que su nave personal se ponia detras de el cosa que le facilito ponerse en marcha hacia el espacio con una sonrisa mientras la nave estaba subiendo para salir del planeta por que sabian lo que le venia a este pobre individuo, Cuando salieron completamente del planeta Ryūjin miro al pobre sub-lider en forma de pez antes lanzarlo hacia el planeta pero sin antes reunir toda la energia en su mano derecha para luego lanzarla con toda la potencia que tenia hacia el pez que estiro sus manos para intentar detener el ataque pero le fue inutil al ver como Ryūjin con su otra mano disparo hacia atras con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con la derecha disparaba a su enorme esfera de Ki al pez quien cerro los ojos con una sonrisa por que confiaba en que su lider verdadero de la rebelión los vengaria y traeria la paz a su universo.

"vamonos"ordeno Ryūjin a todos sus generales mientras iba de nuevo a su nave.

sus hombres asintieron antes de irse mientras el planeta explotaba millones de pedazos con una sonrisa en la cara de todas las fuerzas de Ryūjin el cual ya tenia un solo objetivo para eliminar y ese era Uzumaki pero no iria hasta que obtuviera las demas partes de la armadura para que se convierta en el ser mas temible de todos los universos y no iba a dejar que nadie la detenga incluso Tomai no podria detenerlo cuando obtuviera la parte que negaba la destrucción que le fueran a dar los dioses de la destrucción, Al pensarlo le hizo sacar una enorme sonrisa al tener semejante poder y al primero que eliminaria seria a Uzumaki para obtener su gran venganza contra el por haberlo dejado en aquel estado en cual habia estado por un monton de tiempo hasta que Sheng-ing le trajo aquellas semillas de otra linea de tiempo pero de momento iba dejar que Uzumaki viviera un poco mas de tiempo hasta que Sheng-ing regresara y le informara sobre el.

**(Aeropuerto)**

nos encontramos en el aeropuerto donde podemos ver como un hombre con vestimentas chinas aunque se veia que era muy fuerte por los musculos que tenia en su cuerpo incluso se veia que su pelo estaba atado en una coleta ademas su color de pelo era parecido a de cierta prometida de Ranma aunque igual se veia que estaba mirando hacia todos los lados antes de continuar caminando hasta encontrarse con un mimo que lo estaba mirando directamente a el, El mimo tenia la vestimenta de todos los mimos pero solo habia una pequeña diferencia que su gorro que era uno de playa cosa que extraño un poco al chino antes de ver como el mimo le lanzo una maleta que estaba al lado de el cosa que pudo bloquear la maleta un momento antes de ver como el mimo le lanzo un puñetazo que logro esquivar pero vio como una herida aparecio en su brazo cosa que le extraño al chino por que no habia visto ninguna arma en el mimo que sonrio antes de saltar hacia atras con una sonrisa.

"¿quien eres mocoso?"le pregunto el chino al mimo quien le entrego un papel y se olvido que los mimos no hablan.

"Antonie Camus"leyo el chino para mirar al mimo quien asintio revelando su nombre Antonie Camus.

"bien entonces mi nombre es Zhao Chen"se presento el ahora identificado como Zhao Chen a Antonie quien asintio.

"disculpen ¿ustedes participaran en el torneo?"pregunto alguien a los dos que miraron hacia atras para encontrarse a un hombre de piel morena con ropa militar.

"yo creo que si joven..."le respodia Zhao al militar.

"o perdoneme donde estan mis modales yo soy Jefferson Watson o puedes decirme Jeff como a todos que tienen ese nombre aunque algunos les gusta y otros no"se presento el ahora conocido como Jefferson Watson que se veia algo fuerte para la vista de Zhao y Antonie.

"Tch no creo que vaya a ser bueno que te presentes asi de facil Jeff"le regaño un hombre con mucho peso a su amigo.

"tranquilo Dmitry aqui estamos entre peleadores que participaran en el torneo"le contesto Jeff al ahora conocido como Dmitry quien nego la cabeza hacia su amigo.

Jeff tenia el cabello rojo largo atado en una pequeña coleta de color negra ademas tenia la bandera de los estados unidos en su camisa militar que era de manga corta aunque debajo de la chaqueta se veia una camisa roja sin mangas aparte sus pantalones eran igual que su chaqueta con estilo militar ademas las botas negras ayudaban ver que habia estado mucho tiempo con los militares incluso Zhao noto que tenia el rango de capitan, Dmitry por su parte tenia una chaqueta de cuero negra con la imagen de un oso detras de la misma aparte de eso Antonie noto que su estilo era puro estilo de pelea ruso haciendole sonreir y tener muchas ansias de pelear contra el para ver que tan fuerte era aunque no podia esperar pelear una vez mas con Jikan pero noto que no habia mucho pelo en Dmitry aparte de la pequeña barba castaña con el pelo corto que tenia aunque vio que estaba usando pantalones elegantes de color azul junto a unos guantes negros.

"bueno me disculpo por mi amigo aqui pero no confio mucho en ustedes dos"les dijo Dmitry a los dos que estaban delante de el.

"creo que tienes razón por que no nos conocemos aparte de participar en el mismo torneo que ustedes dos y mi antiguo estudiante Jikan"le contesto Zhao a Dmitry quien se encogio de hombros mientras que Antonie se sorprendio que este hombre fuera el maestro de Jikan.

"oigan no creen que seria mejor ir a donde nos vamos a quedar hasta que comience el torneo"les sugirio Jeff a los tres que asintieron.

"para no sera dificil por que voy a ir donde se estan quedando mi suegra y mi hija aunque podria ir a quedarme donde vive Jikan"le contesto Zhao antes de ver como una chica rubia con vestimentas de monja buscando algo.

"bien entonces nos veremos en el torneo señor Zhao y a ti tambien Antonie"se despidio Jeff mientras se iba a su hotel junto a Dmitry quien solo miro un momento a Antonie quien desaparecio.

Zhao camino hacia la chica antes de ver como ella desaparecio de su vista por lo que miro hacia algunos de los lados para tratar de encontrarla pero no logro hacerlo por lo que dejo esto para otro momento por que iba ir a ver despues de mucho tiempo a su hija que no habia visto en mucho tiempo aunque la ultima carta que habia recibido de su esposa que habia fallecido hace tiempo era que su hija habia caido en uno de los estanques malditos cosa que le hizo decepcionar un poco por aquello, Cuando salio del aeropuerto pidio un taxi que lo llevara hacia Nekohanten que le tomo algunas horas para llegar al establecimiento donde vio que estaba cerrado cosa que le extraño un poco pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa entro sin importarle que estuviera cerrado por que queria ver como habia estado viviendo su hija con su suegra y al niño Mousse del cual se acordo un poco mas por que el le habia llevado todas las cartas al templo donde entrenaba a los nuevos estudiantes.

"vaya parece que mi suegra si sabe como atender su negocio"comento Zhao para si mismo mientras iba hacia donde estaban las habitaciones.

"¿asi que sabias donde estabamos todo este tiempo yerno?"le pregunto Cologne sentada viendo la televisión sin mirar a su hijo en ley.

"como si nunca fuera a saber donde estan suegra"le respondio Zhao a Cologne mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

"¿viniste por tu Shampoo o por ese torneo?"le pregunto Cologne a Zhao quien miro un momento a la unica foto que estaba en la sala de estar.

"por las dos cosas pero mas por mi hija"le respondio Zhao a su suegra que lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

"no pienso dejar que te vuelvas a meter en su vida despues de que la abandonaste junto a mi hija"le dijo Cologne a Zhao el cual seguia mirando la foto donde estaba su hija que le hacia recordar mucho a su esposa.

"no puedes hacer nada para prohibirme verla suegra incluso te venceria como lo hice aquella vez para ir ejercer mis funciones como maestro de la escuela de kenpo"le contesto Zhao mientras dejaba salir su fuerza destruyendo un poco el suelo.

"¿incluso separandola de su esposo que se fue con ese estudiante tuyo?"le pregunto Cologne a su yerno que fruncio el ceño con aquello pero igual sonrio al saber que su estudiante habia estado aqui.

"si pero primero veria al niño con quien se va a casar pero si quiere mi bendición tendria que pelear contra mi en una pelea"le respondio Zhao a su suegra que se enfurecio.

"!NO PIENSO QUE TE INTERPONGAS EN LA VIDA DE MI NIETA¡"le grito Cologne a Zhao quien atrapo el baston de Cologne.

"!ES MI HIJA Y TENGO EL PUTO DERECHO EN METERME EN SU VIDA Y TU SOLO ERES UNA ANCIANA QUE SIGUE ESAS ANTIGUAS TRADICIONES DE LAS AMAZONAS QUE NECESITAN EVOLUCIONAR Y YO NO ME CASE CON TU HIJA AL DERROTARLA SI QUE NO POR AMOR PURO¡"le contesto Zhao apretando el agarre en el baston destruyendolo.

"parece que la fuerza que recibio ese chico Jikan vino personalmente de ti cuando uso Kenpo contra Ranma"le comento Cologne a Zhao el cual se puso en su posición de combate.

"obvio por que entrene a todos los estudiantes del templo personalmente pero Jikan fue mas especial por note que tenia mucho talento para entrenarlo de manera mas extrema que conozco"le contesto Zhao a Cologne que salto hacia el pero Zhao le dio un golpe rapido en el cuello para hacerse a un lado dejando caer a Cologne.

"¿qu-que me hiciste?"le pregunto Cologne a Zhao quien camino hacia la puerta antes de detenerse.

"lo que hice fue simple te di un golpe en el cuello para que no te movieras por un buen rato asi que agradece que le tengo amor a tu hija todavia como a mi hija por que de lo contrario te hubiera asesinado"le respondio Zhao a Cologne antes de cerrar la puerta y ir a esperar a su hija.

**(Naruto)**

vemos como el rubio caminaba hacia el hotel donde queria verlo Gross aunque igual despues de lo que iba hacer tendria mucho mas tiempo para entrenar a Shine por este tiempo que tenian para el torneo sangriento incluso no habia visto a Shiruk en ningun momento del dia ni tampoco habia recibido una llamada del mismo cosa que no le extrañaba por que en la unica cosa que se parecian el y Jikan era que a ambos les gustaba entrenar pero no podia culparlos por que ambos sacaron un poco de el en su tiempo que paso como inmortal por que no habia parado de entrenar ningun solo dia desde que se volvio inmortal, Cuando llego al hotel le pregunto al propietario si estaba Gross en el edificio y con recibir que estaba se dirigio donde estaba la Saiyan aunque pidio a cualquier deidad que su hermano no lo matara pero igual esperaba nunca encontrarse de nuevo con Ryūjin o algo relacionado a el por que todavia tenia aquella herida que le habia dejado Ryūjin la ultima vez que se enfrentaron por lo que sabia de el era que nunca dejaba escapar su presa y que podia ser demasiado resistente para morir asi de facil por lo que Naruto penso en alguna manera de lidiar contra el por si volvian a encontrarse.

"solo espero que si vuelvo a encontrarme con no tenga mucho que perder pero conociendo mi suerte con esas cosas estoy seguro que me volvere a enfrentar a Ryūjin"se decia Naruto mientras escuchaba una puerta abriendose y lo hizo entrar.

"claro que Ryūjin iba a venir por ti Uzumaki Ryūjin ya te tiene marcado para asesinarte pero ahora eres asunto mio Uzumaki"le revelo Gross desnuda frente a Naruto que estaba en la cama esposado ademas con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro.

"hola de nuevo Gross"le saludo Naruto tratando de controlarse.

"Uzumaki si intentas controlarte por lo que haremos te cortare no solo las bolas si que tambien algunos de tus riñones"le advirtio Gross a Naruto quien trago su manzana de adán antes de asentir haciendo sonreir a la Saiyan.

_"entre todas las chicas que conozco y me dan algo de miedo Gross las supera a todas con muchas creces ademas no eh tenido miedo de alguien mucho tiempo"_penso Naruto mientras recordaba a las chicas que habia conocido en su juventud.

**(Advertencia:lemon si no quiere leerlo le pido que salte al final)**

Gross puso su vagina sobre la boca de Naruto haciendole ver que le lamiera cosa que empezo a ser por que se acordo cuando lo hizo con Rangiku mientras Naruto estaba lamiendo la vagina de Gross la cual no mostraba ningun gemido y tampoco algun signo de excitación aunque Naruto por alguna razón sintio como en la parte de abajo de su cuerpo estaba pasando una pequeña corriente de frio y la razón era por que Gross le habia arrancado los pantalones sin que se diera cuenta, Naruto estuvo jugando un rato con la vagina de Gross cosa que no le molestaba mucho pero igual tenia miedo de la saiyan por si se le ocurria detenerse dado que todavia recordaba las cosas que usaba en sus experimentos con el pero al momento en que sintio como una lengua estaba lamiendo su pene tuvo que dejar salir un pequeño gemido de placer cosa que Gross noto pero lo ignoro para concentrarse en lo suyo ademas de que esta era su primera vez pero sabia como tener sexo.

los dos continuaron con los juegos previos por un rato hasta que Gross giro su cuerpo para empezar a chupar el pene de Naruto quien continuo jugando con la vagina de la Saiyan que continuaba lo suyo sin importarle mucho el pequeño placer que estaba sintiendo por que desde que se habia unido a aquel ejercito de su exlider nunca habia tenido afecto de nadie ahi dentro incluso su propia familia aparte de su hermano mayor le mostraba algun afecto por lo cual se habia mostrado completamente fria con todos pero desde que conocio a Uzumaki pudo sentir algo de felicidad que a veces le daba Tomai y su ahora hija, Gross seguia chupando el pene de Naruto mientras disfrutaba el pequeño placer que estaba sintiendo por la lengua de Uzumaki haciendole ver que los analisis que le habia tomado en su laboratorio que tenia en ese ejercito eran ciertos y que Naruto no era para nada virgen aunque nunca pudo encontrar en la base de datos con quien la perdio cosa que le molestaba demasiado aunque mientras lo estaba recordando tambien recordo las conversaciones que tuvo Naruto con esas dos mujeres debes en cuando cosa que le hizo tener algunos sentimiento que nunca habia tenido con nadie.

"¿con quien perdiste la virginidad Uzumaki?"le pregunto Gross cuando saco su boca del pene del mencionado.

"oh bueno con una conocida de hace mucho tiempo"le respondio Naruto antes de dejar salir un pequeño gemido de dolor que venia desde sus bolas que Gross estaba apretando con mucho fuerza con una mirada fria a Naruto.

"¿fue con la mujer pelinaranja o la mujer pelinegra?"le pregunto Gross una vez mas al pobre de Naruto quien estaba teniendo mucho dolor por como eran apretadas sus bolas.

"claro que no perdi mi virginidad con Nami-chan o Robin-chan a ellas las conocia despues de que la perdiera"le respondio Naruto dando un gemido mas fuerte de dolor al sentir la fuerza de Gross apretando mas sus bolas.

"dime su nombre y apellido"le ordeno Gross a Naruto mientras le acercaba su cara.

"Rangiku Matsumoto y solo la perdimos mutuamente en una noche de borrachera"le contesto Naruto sintiendo un poco de alivio al sentir un breve momento antes de sentir el apreton mas fuerte de Gross que estaba con mirada congelante sobre Naruto quien quedo paralizado.

"cuando llege a la tierra con algo de mi propio equipo empeze a buscar mucha información que tenia que ver contigo y encontre que pertences a un pequeño clan ninja que usa tu apellido por lo que tambien encontre que con esas reglas de clanes ninja que si habia un sobreviviente de ese clan dependiendo si es hombre o mujer entra en algo de poligemia casi igual que algunas razas en el espacio para que no pierdan a la misma por lo cual pienso convertirme en la primera esposa tuya y solo pienso aceptar a mujeres que crea que son aptas para este clan ninja"le conto Gross a Naruto antes de bajar de golpe por el pene de Naruto mientras la sangre salia de su vagina.

"¿no le diras a las demas sobre esto verdad?"le pregunto Naruto con mucho mas miedo al imaginar a Nami y Robin mas molestas de lo que estan despues de que su primer estudiante aunque no lo considerara asi por que en lugar de considerarlo de esa manera lo consideraba como su hijo.

"tal vez si o tal vez no pero si puedo ver esa mirada tuya para divertime lo hare"le respondio Gross poniendo otra vez su sonrisa.

Naruto vio como Gross empezaba a moverse lentamente mientras que se concentraba en el sin apartar su mirada pero sin pestañear vio como Gross lo habia besado para empezar a moverse rapido cosa que le impresiono demasiado por que cuando lo hizo con Rangiku nunca se habia movido asi de rapido mas cuando supo que fue su primera vez despues de despertar de aquella noche pero mientras sentia los labios de Gross en los suyos sintio como la lengua de la Saiyan entraba sin pedir permiso, Gross estaba sintiendo algo muy placentero mientras lo hacia con Uzumaki por que era la primera vez que tenia sexo con alguien y queria probar esta sensación por al menos una vez en su vida pero como ahora tenia un poco a sus pies al enemigo que podria acabar con Ryūjin pero de momento eso lo iba a dejar de lado por que este dia era solo de ella pero juraba si alguien tocaba a su hija iba a morir sin importarle quien fuera le haria sufrir de la manera mas peligrosa que conocia.

ambos estuvieron teniendo sexo aproximadamente dos horas cosa que le hizo destruir la habitación por que Gross empezaba a descontrolarse un poco haciendole dificil a Naruto tener algo del control en la cama por lo cual se habia levantado para tomar de las piernas a la Saiyan que comenzo a morderlo en el cuello para despues pasar a la oreja que logro hacer que Naruto casi se cayera al suelo pero por suerte habia socado contra la pared haciendole dar un suspiro de alivio al Uzumaki pero al ver a Gross directo a los ojos sintio que deberia haber caido al suelo, Gross estaba montando sobre Naruto que estaba amarrado de los brazos hacia el techo de la habitación cosa y eso que Gross tuvo que poner algunas cuerdas que trajo en la parte de arriba para luego atar a Naruto que se sorprendio al ver que Gross era buena con el bondage aunuqe igual se dijo idiota al recordar que Gross era la mujer mas inteligente que conocia afuera del planeta y iba a ser obvio que sabria muchas cosas de la tierra por estar aqui algun tiempo pero como podria hacer estas cosas si no habia estado con ningun otro hombre.

Naruto sintio que se iba a venir muy pronto pero al ver que Gross estaba volviendose muy loca aparte de que no le gustaria saber que le haria despues de que volviera en si pero de todas formas trato de liberar alguno de sus brazos pero le hacia dificil por que el amarre era demasiado dificil de quitar aunque estaba seguro que solo Gross podia quitarle estas cuerdas pero igual podria utilizar un pequeño jutsu de viento para liberar uno de sus brazos pero igual podria hacerse daño por lo que dejo de intentarlo, Cuando Gross estaba recuperando la cordura del placer noto que habia logrado atar a Uzumaki cosa que era una de las cosas que iba a intentar hacer en esta cita sexual pero todavia faltaban algunas cosas por lo que se quito parte de su pelo para picar a Naruto un poco logrando sacar un poco de sangre que luego intentaria revisar en su casa ademas esperaba que esto no solo fuera un acto de una sola vez aunque podria llegar a un pequeño trato con Uzumaki para seguir haciendo las mismas cosas que le hacia cuando estaba en su laboratorio.

Gross sintio como Naruto estaba por venirse asi que se acerco a su cara para besarlo de manera apasionada como agradecimiento por darle placer pero noto que Naruto empezaba a cambiar de forma su brazo para lograr liberar su brazo izquierdo antes de poner su brazo alrededor de Gross que se puso rigida al sentir una pequeña forma de cariño de otra persona que fuera su hermano por que nunca en su infancia cuando su hermano la dejo para seguir su entrenamiento como el dios de la destrucción de su universo, Naruto por su parte lo noto pero igual la presiono con el aunque sintio como Gross le apreto el cuello con ambas manos por lo que dejo que lo hiciera sabiendo que no podria morir de todas maneras pero al ver las lagrimas de Gross le hizo ver que estaba recordando al triste de su pasado pero no iba a presionarla sobre esto a menos que ella quisiera hablar de aquello por lo cual habia usado el mismo trucos para liberarse de las cuerdas y agradecio haber aprendido esto en su tiempo en los que estuvo viajando por las naciones elementales cuando tuvo su estado de inmortal.

"tranquila Gross no pienso hacerte ningun daño que tu no vayas a querer"le dijo Naruto a la Saiyan la cual lo miro unos momentos antes de besarlo.

"lo se por que no tenias ningun motivo agresivo contra mi aunque experimentaba contigo en el pasado y no los tienes ahora por lo que confio en ti aunque eres entre los pocos que no sea mi hermano que confio como ser el primer humano entre dos los que conozco que podria depositar mi confianza"le contesto Gross con una sonrisa amable al recordar un poco a Orihime a la primera humana que conocio cuando llego a la tierra.

"si quieres puedes contarme sobre tu pasado cuando te sientas conforme para hablar sobre eso"le sugirio Naruto a la Saiyan quien se puso un poco feliz de que no la presionara.

"gracias Uzuma... no Naruto"le agradecio Gross antes de sentir toda la carga de Naruto dentro de ella.

**(fin del Lemon perdon si no fue muy largo es que no soy muy bueno escribiendo esto)**

"bueno ya que terminamos creo que podriamos irnos a nuestros hogares"le comento Naruto tratando de quitar a Gross pero esta lo atrapo con sus piernas mientras tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

"quien dijo que terminamos te le olvida que se todo sobre ti y me asegure de hacerlo por lo que encontre algo facinante sobre tu clan y que todos tienen buenas resistencias en el sexo asi que pienso hacerlo contigo hasta que vea tu limite Naruto"le contesto Gross antes de sacar una pequeña hoja de su cabello que Naruto le hizo sentir miedo.

"¿alquilaste esta habitación por una noche entera?"le pregunto Naruto mirando la hoja antes de volver su mirada a la Saiyan que sonrio.

"asi es Naruto ademas con ese tiempo tengo todo lo necesario para experimentar cada cosa que tenga relación con el sexo y obtener algunas muestras de ti"le respondio Gross antes de reclamar los labios de Naruto otra vez pero esta vez no iba a separar su labios hasta que terminaran.

**(Jikan)**

el primer estudiante de Naruto estaba caminando devuelta a su casa con Chiharu con algunas cosas para la cena con algo de ayuda de Ranma quien acepto vivir por el tiempo que llevara su entrenamiento hasta que comience oficialmente el torneo sangriento donde esperaba enfrentarse a Jikan y tener una pequeña revancha contra Shiruo al cual pudo ver en la tienda con el hermano menor de Chiharu cosa que le extraño hasta que Jikan le explico que Shiruo acepto ayudar a Yuuta hasta que volviera hablar o hasta que el quisiera irse, Mientras caminaban sintieron como alguien los estaba siguiendo desde los techos por lo que siguieron caminando hacia la casa cosa que no le tomo demasiado para entrar y dejarlas sobre la cocina antes de decirle que volveran en unos minutos o algunas horas cosa que no le importo mucho a Chiharu al conocer aquellas palabras de su novio por lo que se dedico a preparar la cena aunque no se molesto en que Ranma se quedara en la casa por que tenian tres habitaciones para invitados.

"oye puedes mostrarte quien quiera que seas"le dijo Jikan a la persona que los estaba siguiendo y sin demorar aparecio una persona que tenia ropas de una tribu que no conocia aunque igual fue bueno que estuvieran en un parque de niños.

"garu haru"estaba tratando de decir el hombre con su cuerpo algo tornificado cosa que pudo notar Ranma en la piel negra que tenia aparte del cabello negro que estaba atado.

"¿que trata de decir Jikan-san?"le pregunto Ranma al mencionado que camino hacia el hombre antes de agacharse para esquivar una patada.

"es obvio que vino a pelear contra nosotros aparte si lo notas bastante bien es seguro que participara en el torneo sangriento"le respondio Jikan antes de atrapar la pierna derecha del hombre para lanzarlo hacia unos de los juegos.

el hombre se levanto antes de lanzar un grito de batalla que le hizo sonreir a Jikan para colocarse en posicion de Kung Fu para pelear conforme con este tipo cosa que le hizo divertir un poco al ver que el hombre nisiquera le podia acertar un golpe aunque igual noto que era muy bueno en los reflejos cuando intento atacarlo cosa que le disfrutar un poco el combate hasta que ambos decidieron retroceder mirandose fijamente antes de volver a lanzarse puñetazos, Ranma vio la rapidez que tenia aquel hombre que estaba enfrentandose contra Jikan aunque vio que ambos estaban a la par en la velocidad que usaban pero vio que entre los dos el hombre era mas veloz por el momento por que habia visto dos veces la velocidad de Jikan antes una contra Shiruo y la otra contra el en NekoHanten pero vio que Jikan queria divertirse un poco antes de comenzar el torneo aunque eso no fue la unica cosa por noto como Jikan todavia no usaba sus piernas cosa que le extraño un poco antes de ver como el hombre que estaba peleando contra Jikan pasar al lado de el.

Jikan sonrio mientras bajaba su pierna derecha para comenzar a esperar a que su oponente viniera por el cosa que hizo pero volvio a recibir una patada que lo hundio contra el suelo cosa que no le importo mucho antes de caminar hacia atras y agacharse para darle una patada ascendente sin mirar cosa que sorprendio mucho al Saotome pero igual vio como Jikan se volvio hacia su oponente antes de comenzar un combo de patadas que el hombre nisiquiera pudo bloquear, Cuando detuvo su combo dejo caer al pobre hombre que cayo al suelo inconsiente con la cara marcada por la fuerza de la misma igual que las demas partes del cuerpo por lo que Jikan suspiro antes de ver que todavia podia moverse por lo cual miro donde estaba aquellas para tomar agua por lo cual camino hacia el para romperlo con la mano dejando salir un monton de agua que utilizo sobre su oponente derrotado sin antes estar preparado para seguir peleando.

"juauki"estaba diciendo el hombre cuando recupero la consiencia antes de mirar a Jikan.

"perdiste en la pelea pero si quieres la revancha nos encontraremos en el torneo"le dijo Jikan antes de caminar hacia la salida junto a Ranma pero este ultimo miro hacia atras para ver que el hombre desaparecio.

"se fue"le informo Ranma a Jikan quien sonrio.

"no importa por que nos volveremos a encontrar en el torneo aunque te sugiero que te vuelvas un poco mas rapido para poder bloquear sus ataques por si te toca enfrentarte a el en la primera ronda o contra mi"le contesto Jikan poniendo una mano en el hombro a Ranma quien pidio que no le tocara pelear contra Jikan en la primera pelea de ese torneo.

"prefiero enfrentarme a alguien que pueda manejar o este a mi mismo nivel en combate como Ryoga o Mousse"le comento Ranma a Jikan aunque se pregunto donde habria terminado ahora el primer mencionado.

"bueno no creo que se te vayan a cumplir aquellas palabras por que de seguro te enfrentaras a oponentes mas fuertes como Shiruo o mi otro amigo Shiruk"le contesto Jikan mientras entraban a la casa que no estaba a mas de ocho minutos de aquel parque.

Ranma asintio antes de entrar a la casa y comenzar a comer junto los dos novios que comian en tranqulidad cosa que noto el Saotome por lo que decidio comer de la misma manera ya que no estaba su padre en lugar aunque estaba seguro que vendria a molestarlo en algun momento en estos meses pero igual se pregunto si deberia contarle a Jikan y Chiharu sobre su maldición de convertise en mujer al ver que ninguno lo trato como lo harian alguno conocidos de el, Jikan al terminar de comer fue a ver que manga leer donde apareciera Yujiro Hanma a la unica persona con quien quisiera pelear mano a mano sin necesidad de contenerse en lo mas minimo Ranma por su parte vio como habian muchos cuadros donde salian Jikan y Chiharu juntos en distintas partes del mundo cosa que le impresiono pero al ver que en una estaba Jikan un poco mas joven junto a tres personas que eran Shiruk, Shine y Naruto todos con una sonrisa incluso Jikan aunque tambien noto a una mujer con ellos.

Chiharu habia notado a Ranma mirando las fotos hasta toparse con la favorita de Jikan donde salia con los que consideraba hermanos en todo menos en padres pero de todas formas ella vio que Ranma se encontro con la foto donde estaban ella y su hermano con sus padres todavia vivos incluso noto la foto donde Jikan estaba con un traje pero parado detras de uno de los lideres de los Yakuzas con quienes se enfrento para reconocerlo como personas respetables para el, Jikan al terminar de leer se fue al baño para darse una ducha y pensar en alguna forma de enfrentarse a su maestro de Kung Fu en el torneo por que pensaba pelear utilizando Kung Fu contra el y sabia que su pelea antes de irse al completar su entrenamiento le hizo una idea de como poder contra el pero todavia podria ganarle si utilizaba sus otras dos formas si la pelea iba a su estado mas entretenido pero todavia le quedaba una que le haria sangrar mucho.

**(Shiruk)**

nos encontramos con el segundo estudiante de Naruto entrenando todo su cuerpo haciendo largatijas con Nana encima de el cosa que ya estaba acostumbrado Shiruk al tener que aguantar peso de todas las personas sobre su espalda cuando entrenaba asi incluyendo a Rangiku y su sensei pero solo si se trataba de entrenamiento de resistencia en cada parte del cuerpo mientras que en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo siempre entrenaba con Jikan antes de que llegara Shine, Nana estaba tomando un pequeño refresco de frutas mientras estaba encima de Shiruk aunque igual podia sentir los musculos en la espalda del mismo incluso le agrado que le consiguiera un pequeño trabajo aunque no tuviera que usar mucho sus poderes que le mostro en la pequeña demostración que tuvieron en el dia pero ella se sorprendio de que Shiruk haya podido resistir un puñetazo del One for All a en todo su poder pero despues de oir la explicación de que esos puñetazos no se comparaban a los de su unico mejor amigo Jikan.

"disculpe Shiruk-san pero tiene un cliente"le informo el propietario al detective que asintio indicandole que le hiciera pasar.

"¿cuanto dinero ganas en los casos donde te necesitan?"le pregunto Nana al medio Brasileño y indones.

"depende de cuanto me vayan a pagar incluso acepto dulces de los niños como pago"le respondio Shiruk mientras se ponia su camisa favorita.

"¿cuando te piesas dar un baño para cambiarte tus ropas que estan con sudor?"le pregunto Nana con duda a Shiruk quien iba a responder pero escucho como la puerta de su oficina de abria revelando a una mujer de pelo negro largo que tenia un una camisa celeste junto a sus pantalones azules para combinar un poco.

"buenas noches Shiruk-san"le saludo la mujer a Shiruk quien sonrio al reconocerla.

"que quieres que haga por ti Aija Hanade o deberias llamarte por tu alias la Muerte de la arena"le saludo Shiruk a la ahora Aija que le sonrio al saber que no la olvido.

"o venia a pedirte que me ayudaras a encontrar a mi novio tonto"le conto Aija a Shiruk quien suspiro sabiendo quien era.

"asi que mi estupido primo volvio a perderse o ir otra vez con los Yakuzas"comento Shiruk decepcionado de su unico familiar que venia de la familia de su padre incluso su padre estaba avergonzado de su sobrino y no cabe decir que su madre ni lo soporta cuando esta en la casa.

"oye se que tu primo puede hacer algunos errores pero tu tampoco eres perfecto con ese amigo tuyo"le contesto Aija a Shiruk sin saber que Jikan estornudo sin razón mientras pelea un pequeño combate amistoso con Ranma en el jardin.

"por favor tuvimos la mejor cita cuando saliamos antes de que me cambiaras por Jose incluso Jikan le rompio la cara la ultima vez que se metio con las dos familias con quienes le tiene un profundo respeto"le dijo Shiruk a Aija quien rodo los ojos mientras que Nana se sorprendio un poco sobre esto.

"pffft de todas maneras te pagare lo mismo que te eh estado pagando las otras veces"le informo Aija a su ex quien se encogio de hombros antes de notar algo en la cintura.

"¿vas a participar en el torneo sangriento?"le pregunto Shiruk a Aija quien sonrio para tomar su insignia del torneo.

"claro incluso Jose piensa participar conmigo en torneo para llegar a la final aunque de seguro no estas por ser bastante debil en las peleas"le respondio Aija con una sonrisa arrogante mientras que Nana iba a abrir la boca pero Shiruk la detuvo para mirar a Aija con una sonrisa antes de sacar una insignia distinta a la de Aija quien se sorprendio.

"lo siento pero yo soy uno de los participantes del torneo que son invitados como Jikan y Shiruo por lo cual tendras algo de competencia dura en torneo"le informo Shiruk antes de levantarse y hacerle una seña a Nana para que lo siguiera antes de que Aija la notara por lo cual iba a preguntarle algo pero vio que ambos ya se habian ido.

"¿como es que esa chica cree que eres debil si eh visto que puedes resistir bien una pelea?"le pregunto Nana con el ceño fruncido.

"digamos que las pocas veces que me a visto pelear fueron cuando fui derrotado en los ultimos casos mientras saliamos pero eso fueron con criminales que fueron vencidos mas tarde por Jikan al encontrar que fueron ellos que le robaron a una de las dos familias Yakuzas"le respondio Shiruk antes de poner una cara de tristeza al recordar su primera relación estable cosa que noto Nana pero lo dejo pasar.

"¿y entonces donde crees que este es primo tuyo?"le pregunto Nana a Shiruk quien sonrio.

"conociendo a Jose de seguro estara con unos cuantos Yakuzas que le estan moliendo a golpes"le respondio Shiruk para seguir caminando junto a Nana.

mientras caminaban hacia donde deberia de estar Jose se encontraron sin querer con los compañeros de escuela de Shine entre ellos los dos chicos que iban hacia donde estaria Shine para estudiar en conjunto pero Shiruk les informo que Shine tenia prohibido ver a alguien hasta que las clases vuelvan en circulación aunque igual fue una pequeña mentira para que Shine entrenara hasta el torneo por que estaba seguro que se estaba tomando su entrenamiento enserio, Cuando ambos estudiantes se fueron no les tomo mucho a Shiruk y Nana en llegar al sitio donde escucharon los sonidos de socorro en portugues cosa que le hizo suspirar demasiado a Shiruk al saber que Jose seria eliminado en la primera ronda o la pelea real para decidir quienes seran los verdaderos participantes del torneo incluso podria desquitarse con su primo en el torneo aunque no le importaba mucho el bienestar del mismo por que incluso no le agradaba demasiado cuando se conocieron en su infancia.

Shiruk paso hacia la parte de atras del establecimiento para encontrar a los Yakuzas golpeando a Jose que estaba con la cara ensangrentada haciendole casi imposible reconocer la cara para cualquiera menos para Shiruk que camino hacia los Yakuzas antes colocar una mano sobre uno de ellos antes de darle un patada a la cara para despues agacharse y darle un puñetazo en las bolas a otro Yakuza que no era de la familia de esos que Jikan le tiene respeto, Nana se unio un poco para ayudar a Shiruk quien lo noto pero lo ignoro para concentrarse en sus oponentes que eran muy pocos antes de que llegaran los pesos pesados a los cuales pudo manejar por su basta expeciencia en algunos casos aunque igual vio unos buenos movimientos de Nana que nisiquera estaba usando el One For All aunque de todas formas miro hacia abajo para ver el culo de Nana y le resulto muy bueno antes de bloquear su vista por uno de los Yakuzas fuertes que derribo de manera perfecta aunque igual le lanzo uno a Nana que termino con el ultimo de ellos.

"buen movimiento Nana-san"le felicito Shiruk a la mencionada que asintio.

"gracias pero creo que tendriamos que llevar a tu primo a una clinica"le sugirio Nana al ver a Jose inconsiente todavia sangrando.

"no hay problema"le contesto Shiruk antes de tomar por el pie a su primo y empezar a arrastrarlo cosa que extraño un poco a Nana pero cada familia tenia su forma de ser y no iba a meterse si fuera demasiado.

cuando llegaron a la clinica mas cercana Shiruk empezo a marcar el numero de Aija para decirle que encontro a Jose y que estaba en una clinica que estaba cerca de la estación de policia de esta ciudad aunque igual le pidio a Nana que le informara a la misma donde estaban los Yakuzas antes de que entrara para dejar a su primo y marcharse sin importarle la seguridad del mismo ademas Aija siempre dejaba el dinero en su mesa donde trabajaba asi que no tenia mucho problema, Shiruk empezo a pensar si dejar el torneo o seguir adelante con el mismo pero se imagino a Jikan estando teniendo el titulo del mas fuerte sin que el estuviera peleando incluso creyo ver a Shine siendo derrotada por el mismo haciendole entender que si abandonaba no podria perdonarse si le daba una victoria facil a Jikan ademas de que deseaba ser el primero en ganarle a Jikan incluso si tuviera que usar aquella tranformación que uso para resistir los golpes de su amigo hasta recordo que sensei les habia mostrado a los tres su tranformación del sabio de los seis caminos y entregando un poco del mismo poder a cada uno pero Jikan se habia llevado toda la fuerza mientras que el y Shine se llevaron otra cosa.

sin que se lo esperara Shiruk fue golpeado por una poderosa patada que lo envio a pasar atraves de un vidrio cosa que sorprendio a las personas que estaban comiendo aunque igual Shiruk se levanto antes de mirar a su alrededor y ver que las personas fueron detenidas en el tiempo cosa que le extraño un momento antes de mirar hacia adelante para encontrarse con un ser de piel morada con algo que parecian crystales en su frente y otras partes del cuerpo menos la cola que estaba detras, Mientras salia del establecimiento Shiruk noto a los otros tres que estaban detras de este ser uno que se parecia un poco a Tomai aunque solo sea por la cola que tienen aunque los otros dos les hizo un poco extraño al ver a un humano que tuviera el mismo tamaño que Shiruo aunque al ver al cuarto se sorprendio al ver a un demonio de verdad aunque igual se preguntaba el por que estos lo vinieron a atacar sin que el les hiciera nada pero igual no se confio demasiado asi que se puso en la defensiva.

"¿quienes son ustedes?"pregunto Shiruk mirando fijamente a todos ellos.

"nosotros somos los dicipulos de nuestro maestro Tomai-sama maldita basura"le respondio el demonio a Shiruk quien se sorprendio con esto pero se lo quito para concentrarse.

"y vinieron a vengarse por que fue derrotado supongo"supuso Shiruk mientras miraba al Saiyan quien sonrio.

"correcto chico aunque nuestro compañero que viene de la raza del frio es quien tiene mas ganas de pelear que yo"le contesto el Saiyan a Shiruk quien noto que era el mas razonable entre los cuatro.

"de todas formas te pienso destruir mortal"le termino de decir el demonio del frio a Shiruk antes de lanzarse contra el.

Shiruk bloqueo los veloces ataques del demonio antes de ver que le agarro del pie con su cola para empezar a volar con toda su velocidad hacia atras mientras hacia socar a Shiruk contra cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino cosa que no les extraño a sus compañeros quienes le siguieron de cerca por que solo vinieron a observar la pelea de su compañero pero al ver que Shiruk ya estaba empezando a lastimarse de gravedad les hizo ver que su compañero no se estaba conteniendo, Al momento en que llegaron al bosque el demonio del frio solto a Shiruk para que se extrellara contra un arbol mientras respiraba con dificultad por la velocidad que uso su oponente pero de todas formas intento levantarse a duras penas antes de sentir un rodillazo en su cara que le hizo votar algunos litros de sangre antes de sentir como era perforado en cada rincon de su cuerpo mas en las piernas obligandolo a caer de rodillaz ante su oponente.

el demonio del frio sonrio al ver que este mortal no era demasiado por lo cual se dio media vuelta para irse pero sintio un enorme estallido de atras por lo cual miro hacia Shiruk que empezo a levantarse con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pero no como la psicopata de Jikan si no que de confianza antes de que mostrara una especie de angel detras de el aunque la diferencia con este angel era que sus alas eran mas grandes que cualquier otro angel de la tierra, Sin que se diera cuenta el demonio Shiruk desaparecio de su vista antes de verlo arriba de el para propinarle una patada en la cabeza que le mando a destruir algunos arboles pero vio como su oponente volvia a aparecer encima de el con esa sonrisa de confianza en su rostro para seguir propinandole poderosos puñetazos al demonio del frio que intento atacarlo con su cola pero le fue dificil al ver que volvio a desaparecer haciendole ver que le aquel estallido de poder le dio mas velocidad a este maldito humano.

Shiruk le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a su oponente que le hizo volar hacia atras aunque igual se detuvo gracias a que giro en el momento justo antes de mirar a su contricante que volvio a desaparecer por lo que empezo a disparar en cada dirección para acertar a su contricante pero no vio que ninguna lo alcanzara por lo que fruncio el ceño para empezar a crear una jaula que rodeaba todo a su alrededor para hacerle dificil a Shiruk de escapar pero no previo que el mismo estuviera afuera de la jaula de Ki, Los tres compañeros del demonio del frio vieron sorprendidos de que alguien como Shiruk pudiera causarle algunos pequeño problemas pero vio como el contricante de su compañero se puso en posición de que iba a correr en dirección donde estaba su oponente y sin pestañear lo hizo pasando por las barreras que hizo su compañero para propinarle un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda logrando que las barreras de Ki desaparecieran para comenzar a lanzarle un centenar de puñetazos a su oponente.

antes de que Shiruk pudiera hacer otro movimiento sintio el inmenso dolor en sus piernas que tuvieron que soportar todo el peso mientras peleaba haciendole caer al suelo de rodillas perdiendo su transformación cosa que vio el demonio del frio haciendole parecer un poco decepcionado por haberle acertado en las pierna para seguir viendo la fuerza de este humano pero no podia hacer mas por lo que apunto su mano hacia el mismo que estaba prostado ante el, Sin que los cuatro se lo esperaran el demonio del frio recibio una patada en la misma mejilla por lo que miro hacia su izquierda para encontrarse con Jikan con un semblante de enojo antes de ponerse al lado de su amigo aunque el no habia venido solo si no que Shiruo tambien vino con el pero trajo con el a Ranma el cual habia estado congelado igual que Chiharu en el tiempo por lo que se acerco a el para descongelarlo y hacerle ver que todo el sitio estaba atrapado en el tiempo aunque no fueron los unicos en estar a salvo de ellos por que Naruto y Gross que habian terminado con el round numero 20 notaron como el tiempo se detuvo.

"¿quienes son ustedes bastardos?"les pregunto Jikan a los cuatro que no eran de su mundo.

"son dicipulos del tipo que vino a la tierra aquella vez"le respondio Shiruk a su amigo mientras que Shiruo lo ponia en un arbol cercano para que descansara.

"entonces podremos tener una pequeña practica antes del torneo por lo que veo"menciono Shiruo con una sonrisa mientras golpeaba la espalda de Ranma.

"bueno ya que Tomai-sama peleo contra algunos de ellos deberiamos hacer lo mismo"les dijo el Saiyan a sus compañeros que solo se encogieron de hombros.

"yo pido al que pateo al imbecil y derroto a Tomai-sama"les comento el demonio antes de lanzarse contra Jikan que se puso en posición de Kung Fu para interceptar el ataque de su oponente.

el Saiyan y el Humano bajaron para ver quien era su oponente pero no les tomo mucho por que Shiruo fue contra el Saiyan dejando a Ranma ir mano a mano contra el dicipulo humano de Tomai pero igual Shiruk estuvo mirando un buen rato al demonio del frio por si intentaba intervenir sin importarle su estado por empezo a sanarse con algunas pequeñas hierbas que le iban hacer sanar mas rapido incluso fue buena idea estudiar medicina antes de convertirse en detective, Jikan se movio hacia la izquierda para evitar el ataque del demonio antes de lanzarle un puñetazo en el rostro pero este lo esquivo para lanzarle una patada que desvio antes de hacerle lo mismo con una pequeña sonrisa pero no la sonrisa que daba en cada pelea si no que una que se estaba burlando del demonio un poco para ver si podia bajar su defensa pero vio que no lo hizo cosa que le intereso pelear un poco mas enserio aunque todavia no iba a usar toda su fuerza contra el.

Shiruo estaba lanzandole demasiado golpes al Saiyan pero ninguno le acertaba en lo absoluto pero igual siguio tratando darle al menos un puñetazos aunque no le acertaba pero vio como este se movio mas veloz que antes a tal punto que le atrapo el brazo para darle fuertes golpes en la cara pero vio como este los estaba resistiendo muy bien por que nisquiera le vio sangrar por la nariz antes de sentir como Shiruo lo atrapo con sus brazos para empezar a apretarlo con toda su fuerza que le hizo doler al Saiyan, Ranma por su parte tenia muchos problema contra su contricante por que este podia predecir muy bien cada ataque que iba directo hacia el haciendole dificil al Saotome darle un golpe mas por que el maldito podia volar cosa que no le gusto mucho por que el no podia hacerlo ademas vio como Jikan estaba de igual a igual con su oponente sin usar su transformación con una sonrisa.

el demonio estuvo tratando de darle al menos un golpe a Jikan pero no le hizo demasiado daño a por que seguia esquivando los golpes del otro y en muy pocas ocasiones desviaban los ataques asi que esto iba a ser una pequeña competencia de quien lograba darle el primer golpe al otro pero le iba a ser demasiado dificil por que su contricante tenia buenos reflejos de combate mas la buena velocidad que tenia en cada uno de sus movimientos por lo que miro hacia sus dos compañeros para hacerles ver que era el momento de ir enserio, Cuando los otros dos asintieron los tres empezaron a incrementar sus poderes a un nivel mas alto cosa que impresiono a sus oponentes menos a Jikan que estaba sonriendo mucho mas al ver que su oponente iba ir con todo ahora por lo que empezo a incrementar su fuerza poniendo en su primer estado con el cual tenia su primer apodo Jikan el inestable por lo que empezo a aparecer una vena en su brazo derecho haciendole ver a todos que iria enserio.

"espero que estes preparado por que seras el primer demonio en recibir una paliza por mi"le dijo Jikan antes de moverse hacia el demonio quien le lanzo un puñetazo pero vio como su oponente desaparecio delante de el antes de sentir un puñetazo en el estomago.

el demonio salio volando hacia atras producto del primer golpe que recibio en la pelea por lo que miro a Jikan el cual ya tenia una segunda vena en su brazo derecho cosa que pudo notar Shiruk quien seguia mirando al que fue su oponente aunque ya se habia vendado la pierna por lo que ahora necesitaria descansar por algun tiempo pero igual era bueno que trajera la medicina casera que hizo Chopper para el por lo que la uso para estar un poco como nuevo antes de mirar al demonio del frio con una sonrisa, Sin que nadie se lo esperara Shiruk volvio al ataque contra el demonio del frio quien no tuvo oportunidad para reaccionar despues del golpe cosa que le dio ventaja a Shiruk de continuar muchos golpes en cada parte del cuerpo aprovechando el desconcierto de su oponente pero no demasiado tiempó antes de ver como le lanzo un ataque con la cola por lo que salto hacia atras para evitarlo pero vio sorprendido como su oponente le empezo a golpear en las zonas afectadas.

Ranma estaba respirando con algo de dificultad mientras se trataba de levantar despues de que su oponente le diera un puñetazo en la cara haciendole dificil ir con todo para tratar de vencerlo pero no iba a rendirse de ningun modo por lo que volvio al ataque solo para sentir un rodillazo en el estomago haciendole retrocerder antes te ver con una esfera de ki se disparo hacia el mandandolo hacia atras por la explosión pero tambien destruyendole parte de su ropa, El humano que estaba pelando contra Ranma camino hacia el despacio antes de arrodillarse para ver como estaba Ranma pero de un ataque sorprendente el Saotome capturo a su oponente en una pequeña llave que le atrapo con la guardia baja pero igual logro levantarse para empezar a golpearse contra cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alrededor para lastimar mucho mas a Ranma cosa que estaba funcionando por que escucho los gritos ahogados de dolor haciendole sentir un poco contento pero a la vez frustado al ver que Ranma no lo soltaba.

mientras ellos ocho se estaban peleando Naruto y Gross iban corriendo hacia ese lugar sin antes haberse bañado aunque igual lo hicieron en el baño pero eso era para otro momento por que ahora necesitaban llegar hacia donde estaban las energias mas fuertes concentradas pero mientras corrian Gross le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto quien se sonrojo aunque no noto que le beso con lapiz labial para verlo en los siguientes dias ser torturado por las dos mujeres con quienes estaba viviendo, Naruto vio como sus estudiantes desde lejos estaban peleando muy bien sin necesidad de ir con todas sus fuerzas al maximo pero al ver a Jikan noto como el ya estaba por ir con todo su maximo poder contra su oponente que le hizo extraño por no verlo querer terminar esta pelea de la manera mas rapida hasta que se dio cuenta que lo hacia para divertirse un rato en el combate.

**aqui termina el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado.**

**como vieron mostres a unos cuantos de los participantes del torneo que estaran en la saga donde pelearan contra Sheng-ing el comandate mas fuerte de Ryūjin**** donde no pienso hacer pelear a Naruto si no que el se volvera a enfrentar a ****Ryūjin**** cuando vaya a la sociedad de almas donde sus tres estudiantes se enfrentaran a algunos conocidos de su sensei.**

**y como pueden ver Gross puede ser peor que Orochimaru si ella esta super enojada o si quiere divertirse con sus conejillos de indias aunque mas adelante creo que mostrare un mini flashback como Gross experimentaba con Naruto para que vean la cosas que Naruto le logro tener miedo a la Saiyan.**

**por cierto con las peleas cuando Naruto y los demas vayan a la sociedad de almas con quienes les gustaria ver pelear a los tres estudiantes de Naruto por que tengo planeado una pelea entre Jikan contra Gai usando las puertas internas para lograr una que Jikan use por primera vez su ultima forma que usara en una pelea mas adelante pero para Shiruk y Shine todavia no tengo a los que se enfrentaran por lo que si tienen alguna idea la tomare en cuenta.**

**y aqui me despido asi que hasta la proxima !EXTREME¡**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:comienza el torneo Sangriento.**

nos encontramos en donde se estaba desarrollando la pelea entre los participantes del torneo contra los cuatro dicipulos de Tomai que estaban algo mal heridos aunque solo fuera Ranma por que su oponente estaba continuaba golpeando la espalda aunque igual el Saotome estaba apretando mas el agarre sobre su oponente sin importarle el castigo que estaba recibiendo por que pensaba aunque le fuera a costar caro este combate, Jikan retrocedio unos pasos hacia atras para esquivar la patada del demonio con quien se estaba enfrentando pero igual sonrio antes de darle un combinación de patadas que uso hace unas horas contra ese tipo pero de momento solo se estaba concentrando en este tipo con quien se estaba enfrentando con una sonrisa psicopata que le extraño al demonio un poco mientras bloqueaba cada una de las patadas pero noto que estas eran muy fuertes.

"¿quienes son esos cuatro que estan enfrentando Jikan y Shiruk junto a los otros dos?"le pregunto Naruto a Gross mientras caminaban hacia donde estaban peleando.

"son los dicipulos de Tomai y los cuatro estarian al mismo nivel si no mal recuerdo ademas el que viene del reino de los demonios que esta en alguna parte del espacio es el candidato mas cercano en convertirse en el proximo dios de la destrucción de nuestro universo"le respondio Gross mientras se acercaban.

"entonces para ellos cuatro les sera dificil vencerlos"dedujo Naruto de manera pensativaba.

"tal vez pero de seguro que ese estudiante tuyo que derroto a mi hermano podria vencer a Uziger aunque los otros tres tal vez tengan mas dificultad para vencer a Huzumi, Age y Geito aunque no lo sabria mucho por que a diferencia de tu otro estudiante no conozco muy bien que tan bueno son los otros dos"le contesto Gross a Naruto quien asintio.

"¿y quienes son los otros tres si me puedes decir?"le pregunto Naruto al no saber quien era quien a aparte del demonio.

"el humano que esta golpeando la espalda de ese chico ese es Huzumi"le señalo Gross al hombre que estaba peleando contra Ranma.

"ese demonio del frio es Age mientras que el Saiyan es bueno el ultimo nombre que dije"le termino de señalar Gross a Naruto que los miro a todos antes de ver algo.

"¿entonces ese Saiyan tambien puede hacer lo mismo que Tomai?"le pregunto Naruto recordando la transformación de Super Saiyan que uso Tomai contra Jikan.

"no se realmente pero creo que si por que Tomai habia llevado a los cuatro para que vieran un torneo del poder donde vieron sus propias razas peleando en especial un Saiyan que logro un estado que los dioses de la destrucción quieren dominarla"le respondio Gross mientras estaban llegando.

"¿y cual es el nombre de ese Saiyan?"le pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

"si no mal recuerdo Kakarroto por su nombre Saiyan pero fue enviado a la tierra donde adopto otro nombre de Son Goku el primer Super Saiyan en alcanzar otros estados"le respondio Gross al recordar como su hermano le contaba con mucha emoción sobre lo que hicieron todos los peleadores del torneo en especial Son Goku y un tal Vegeta del universo 7.

"creo que seria genial conocer a ese Goku"le comento Naruto con una sonrisa.

"igual que mi hermano por que cuando me empezo a contar sobre el nunca lo encontre tan emocionado para querer ir contra los dos Saiyan que conoce que estan vivos en su universo y estoy segura que lo hara si los vuelve a ver"le contesto Gross mientras recordaba cada cosa que su hermano le contaba sobre Goku y Vegeta los dos unicos Saiyans puros del universo 7 que participaron en el torneo.

mientras ambos hablaban en el combate entre Shiruo y Geito los cuales estaban con suciedad sobre ellos que les hizo sonreir a ambos mas a la maquina brutal por que era la segunda vez que no fuera Jikan le hacia sentir mucha emoción en la pelea aunque fuera un alienigena del espacio haciendole ser el segundo que podria vencer a uno despues de Jikan pero aqui no habian muchas personas para ver ese logro como en esa escuela donde peleo Jikan usando toda su fuerza, Geito estuvo por primera vez feliz de pelear contra alguien por lo que empezo a ir con todo lo que tenia en su arsenal en un combate sin ataques de Ki por que queria experimentar la emoción que tuvo su maestro Tomai antes de ir con sus demas ataques mas devastadores pero noto como Shiruo esta estaba incrementado su fuerza incluso sus golpes eran mas poderosos que antes aparte del agarre que le dio el cual casi le rompia la espalda si no le hubiera mordido.

Shiruo sonrio al ver como este tipo empezaba a pelear a un alto nivel que antes por lo que empezo a correr hacia Geito antes de ver como este le lanzo algunas rafagas de Ki a el por lo que salto hacia los lados para esquivarlos aunque igual algunas rafagas de Ki le llegaban a impactar por su tamoño y los musculos que tenia pero no pensaba darse por vencido hasta que le consiguiera vencer aun sabiendo que podria ser dificil si este tipo utilizaba aquella tranformación parecida a Tomai, Al momento en que Shiruo estaba llegando a Geito estos dos vieron como Ranma salio disparado hacia ellos pasando entre medio de ambos haciendo que ambos miren a la dirección de donde salio volando Ranma para encontrar a Huzumi con su brazo izquierdo cargado hacia adelante indicando que habia conseguido sacarse al Saotome de encima por lo que empezo a caminar hacia el mientras se trataba de reincorporar por el golpe de Huzumi le dio.

Huzumi llego a donde Ranma el cual ya estaba de pie listo para seguir peleando pero noto que su oponente no lo estaba mirando a el si no que alguien que estaba detras de el por lo que se dio la vuelta para no encontrarse con nadie haciendole abrir mucho los ojos al sentir un poderoso rodillazo en la espalda que casi le pudo romper la espalda si no fuera por aquella bandeja de metal que le dio Jikan antes de venir hacia aqui pero de todas formas le dolio mucho mas al sentir la fuerza del ataque junto el metal, Ranma se empezo a levantar a duras penas aunque tuviera la espalda con un fuerte dolor en ella pero de todas formas iba a seguir peleando contra Huzumi quien pudo reconocer un poco la tecnacidad del Saotome pero esta pelea tenia que terminar con Ranma rindiendose o quedando inconsiente ya que no queria matar sin razón a una persona inocente ya que desde que era niño podia ver el aura de inocencia por lo que podia ver quienes eran inocentes y cuales no asi que si en algun momento se convertia en el proximo dios de la destrucción de este universo se encargaria de eliminar toda la maldad de su hogar.

"por favor rindete no quiero matarte"le pidio Huzumi a Ranma quien se preparo para su siguiente ataque.

"no creo poder hacer lo siento"se disculpo Ranma antes de lanzarle una patada a Huzumi quien la recibio sin moverse y sentir dolor.

"..."

"..."

"**Ishiki hakaimono**"pronuncio Huzumi antes de tocar la frente de Ranma quien extraño un poco el ataques antes de caer al suelo inconsiente.

"!CHICO¡"grito Shiruo al ver como Ranma cayo inconsiente cosa que le hizo descuidar un poco a su oponente que le puso una mano en el estomago para disparar con ataque de Ki que lo mando hacia atras.

Huzumi miro a Ranma un momento para ver que seguia vivo cosa que le puso tranquilo al saber que no mato al Saotome asi que se dio media vuelta antes de sentir como el Ki de Tomai se estaba acercando muy rapido a la tierra indicando que ya descubrio que vinieron a la tierra sin su consetimiento cosa que le hizo preocupar por lo que intento avisarles a los demas pero antes de hacerlo todos ellos fueron azotados por una fuerte oleadad de viento, Cuando todos pudieron abrir los ojos mirarón hacia la dirección de donde vino el viento para sorprenderse de ver a Uziger en un crater que hizo Jikan al impactar su puño derecho contra Uziger mientras volvia a la normalidad por que este tipo le habia dado un buena diversión por lo que le agradecio de la unica forma que conocia dandole una tremenda derrota que pero con respeto por la buena pelea que le dio incluso se podia notar en el rostro de Jikan que disfruto mucho el combate.

Shiruk sonrio al ver como su amigo volvia a tener una victoria sobre alguien ajeno de los humanos ya que no podria haber nadie mas para que le pudiera vencer ya que habia peleado con muchas personas a lo largo de su vida por que su primera victoria fue a los cinco años cuando vencio al lider de una pandilla en indonesia donde el pobre termino hecho papilla cuando se enfrento a Jikan ya que el muy idiota se confiaba demasiado en combate como para ponerse serio, Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera hacer algun otro movimiento vieron como una luz aparecio delante todos para mostrar a Tomai cosa que hizo asustar a los tres dicipulos mas a Gross quien habia llegado con Naruto hace un momento para ponerse una peluca de color amarrillo y unos lentes de contacto verdes sin antes amenazar a Naruto de que si decia su nombre frente a su hermano iba hacerle algo mucho peor que cortarles la bolas cosa que sudar al Uzumaki quien asintio.

"ustedes cuatro vuelven conmigo al planeta para comenzar con su castigo por venir a un lugar donde no les di permiso de venir y no pienso escuchar ninguna excusa de ustedes"les regaño Tomai a sus dicipulos que estaban avergonzados antes posar su mirada en Jikan que lo miraba de igual manera.

"oye crees que puedas sanar a mi amigo y a Ranma pero si puedes quisiera que arreglaras esta parte del bosque"le dijo Jikan antes de estar cara a cara con Tomai quien tenia una sonrisa.

"no hay problema ya que les debo a ti y tus amigos que mis dicipulos idiotas se les bajara los humos un poco ademas puedo ver que tu sensei te enseño bien"le contesto Tomai antes de mirar a su angel quien asintio antes de tocar el suelo tres veces para restaurar todo el bosque.

"¿oiga Tomai-sama le gustaria ver nuestros combates que se llevaran acabo en dos meses?"le pregunto Shiruk al Hakaishin quien lo miro confundido.

"tal vez si me dicen para que son esos combates"le contesto Tomai mientras veia como Jorut sanaba por completo las heridas de los tres que estaban mas heridos.

"son unos combates para un torneo que se llevaran en esos dos meses"le conto Jikan a Tomai quien se emociono con lo de torneo.

"¿y como se llevaran acabo esos combates?"les pregunto Tomai a los dos que estaba seguro que iban a participar.

"de seguro que habra un combate campal para ver quienes seran los que participaran en las peleas uno a uno que seran 16 particpantes del torneo"le respondio Shiruk.

"creo que podremos verlo desde nuestro planeta ya que asi le puedo dar algo de descanso a Jorut por este tiempo"les dijo Tomai antes de notar la sonrisa de su angel.

"bueno entonces esperamos que te vayan a entretener nuestros combates Tomai-sama pero si algun dia vuelve a la tierra quisiera enfrentarme a este tipo con cuernos y cola de para terminar de forma oficial nuestro combate"le termino pidiendo el segundo estudiante de Naruto quien sonreia por su estudiante.

"no tengo problemas siempre que a Ice le parezca bien"le dijo Tomai mientras miraba a su dicipulo quien habia estado sorprendido por aquella petición de este humano.

"cla-claro Humano"le contesto Ice acercandose a Shiruk quien sonrio.

"puedes llamarme Shiruk despues de que ajustemos cuentas la proxima vez Ice-san"le dijo Shiruk con una sonrisa a Ice quien asintio antes de colocarse junto a Tomai igual que los demas aunque Uziger fue agarrado por Huzumi antes de irse.

"parece que algunos de ustedes estuvieron peleando muy mal contra los dicipulos en convertirse en el proximo dios de la destrucción"les comento Gross quitandose la peluca y ojos de contacto para ver a cada uno de estos niños peleando contra esos cuatro que estaban casi al nivel de un Hakaishin completo.

"venci a tu hermano cuando ninguno de los dos todavia no nos poniamos serios asi que es mejor que no digas o mejor vuelve a donde sea que tuviste con sensei teniendo sexo"le contesto Jikan a Gross mientras se acercaba a Ranma para tomarlo y empezar a irse antes de ser detenido por su sensei.

"espero que no pierdas Jikan"le dijo Naruto a su estudiante antes de dejar que Jikan pase justo a su lado sin mirar un solo momento a su sensei cosa que no impresiono a Shiruk pero le gustaria volver a ver por lo menos una vez aquella sonrisa que se daban antes.

Shiruk se acerco a Shiruo para colocar su brazo sobre su hombro para luego ponerlos sobre su espalda aunque tuviera que romperse la espalda por cargar todo el peso de su posible oponente en el torneo pero eso seria mas divertido no saber quien sera tu primer oponente o tus oponentes en las demas rondas por lo que se despidio de su sensei con una sonrisa antes de caminar hacia la casa de Shiruo para dejarlo antes de volver a su hogar para descansar por un rato, Cuando termino de dejar a Shiruo en su casa donde estuvo Yuuta durmiendo empezo a irse a su unico hogar que tenia en la ciudad pero igual sonrio al enfrentarse a alguien que le hizo despertar aquello que hacia mas fuerte a Jikan pero todavia necesitaba perfeccionar aquello antes de poder estar al nivel de su amigo por lo que empezo a entrar a donde estaba su hogar pero al entrar vio como Nana estaba durmiendo sobre uno de los sillones de una manera muy linda asi que suspiro antes tomar una manta y colocarla sobre Nana antes de taparse con otra manta para empezar a dormir y pedirle a Nana en la mañana seguir entrenando.

**(dos meses despues dia del torneo)**

nos encontramos en el estadio donde se llevara acabo el torneo y pasaron dos meses desde que los cuatro dicipulos de Tomai llegaron a la tierra para enfrentar a los dos estudiantes de Naruto y los conocidos de estos ademas los cuatro habian estado entrenando con todo lo que tenian en sus arsenales aunque no fueron los unicos ya que los demas participantes tambien estuvieron entrenando lo mejor que pudieron aunque el Zhao solo hizo el mismo entrenamiento que hacian todos los practicates de Kung Fu hacian incluso Jikan lo hizo para no dejar oxidado ese estilo de combate, Mientras todos los participantes empezaban a llegar al sitio mientras que las personas cercanas de los participantes empezaban a llegar entre ellos los conocidos de Ranma como algunos de sus rivales como sus comprometidad para encontrar un buen lugar para observar los combates incluso Happosai vino para ver al niño de Genma pelear aunque vio que igual habian muchas chicas buenas a las que podria robarle sus prendas interiores aunque de momento iba a negarse por ahora para concentrarse en los combates aunque igual vio a Gross sentada al lado de Naruto que estaba al lado de sus amigos como los Quincy aunque igual se veia con miedo al sentir las miradas de Nami y Robin.

"oye Naruto ¿como crees que se llevaran primero los combates?"le pregunto Zoro al rubio quien miro un momento a la arena para ver que los que iba a pelear iba a tener un gran espacio para moverse y usar a su beneficio.

"no estoy muy seguro pero de seguro seran un todo contra todos primero antes de decidir quien se enfrentara a quien"le respondio Naruto al espadachin quien estaba mirando hacia todos lados aunque igual poso un mirada en Akame que estaba detras de Naruto mirando la arena.

"que tan peligroso seran los oponentes con quienes se enfrentaran Shine-san"comento Issei que estaba al lado de Kiba quien asintio ademas toda la casa Gremory junto a Asia Argento estaban con Naruto y los demas que estaban mirando los combates.

"si esto es para decidir a quien sera la persona mas fuerte del mundo entonces solo deberian estar los que son demasiado fuertes a tal punto de romper un tanque o algo dificil de romper asi que de seguro deber ser peligrosos en las peleas"le contesto Sanji que estaba sentado junto a Usopp y Vivi la cual estaba conteniendo un poco junto a Rebecca a Luffy ya que tenia hambre.

"pero primero hay que ver si algunos de los que podrian participar en el torneo oficial pueden hacer aquello con solo verlos Sanji"le recordo Usopp a su amigo quien asintio.

"buenos dias Naruto-san"saludo una mujer al mencionado quien volteo la cabeza en dirección donde estaba Nami para encontrarse con una mujer con cabello largo atado rojizo y unos pechos copa C ademas de tener una figura de reloj de arena junto a un hombre con rastas que miraba la arena con una sonrisa ademas de tener la piel morena.

"buenos dias Batari-san y usted tambien Alan-san"le saludo Naruto devuelta a los dos ahora conocidos como Batari y Alan que asintieron.

"¿quienes son ellos Naruto-sensei?"le pregunto Rias al mencionado que se rio un poco antes de notar como Nana se sentaba junto a ellos.

"o ellos son los padres de Shiruk"le respondio Naruto a Rias quien con los demas miraron a Batari para luego mirar a Alán que estaba concentrado en la arena.

"¿como el padre de Shiruk consiguio a una mujer como ella?"pregunto Issei mirando la figura antes de quedarse quieto como estatua al sentir la mirada de Alán sobre el y los que estaban mirando a su mujer.

"solo me pidio un pequeña cita cuando nos conocimos y en ese dia nos enamoramos aunque tambien fue el dia en que empezamos el nacimiento de Shiruk"le respondio Batari antes de besar a su esposo en la mejilla con una sonrisa.

mientras que todos ellos hablaban en lado derecho en otro lado estaban Genma y Soun algo molestos al saber que Ranma se fue con Jikan para entrenar para este inservible torneo aunque igual vinieron ya que Nodoka los amenazo con venir al saber que su hijo si estaba viviendo en la residencia Tendo ademas se podia ver a Nabiki tratando de hacer algunas apuestas de quien iba a ganar pero vio que todos apostaron por ese hombre Jikan por lo que iba a mirar los combates para ver por que casi todos apostaron por el, Kasumi por su parte habia traido algunas cosa preparadas para todos por si tenian hambre incluso Cologne le ayudo junto a Nodoka para preparar algunos bocadillos por que de seguro los combates iban a durar mucho asi que iban a mirar esto con algo de compañia para el estomago aunque igual vio como Akane estaba enojada por no haberle llegado ninguna invitación para este torneo si ella era igual de fuerte que Ranma y los demas cosa que le hizo preocupar un poco a la Tendo mayor antes de empezar a hablar con la señorita Hinako.

"¿oye Shampoo cuantas posibilidades crees que tiene Ranma para ganar el torneo?"le pregunto Ukyo a la amazona quien la miro antes de encogerse de hombros.

"las posibilidades son de 48% si no le toca enfrentarse a Zhao-san ya que si le toca enfrentarse a el en alguna de las siguientes rondas la tendra dificil ya que Zhao es un maestro en Kenpo"le respondio Mousse a Ukyo quien lo miro un momento antes de mirar la arena sin que entraran antes los participantes y deseando que no le tocara a Ranma enfrentarse a ese hombre Zhao.

afuera de la arena se podia ver como todos los participantes estaban ya listos para comenzar a pelear incluso todos estaban mirando a Shiruo y Jikan los cuales eran los mas conocidos por enfrentarse en los torneo por lo que tendrian que eliminarlos antes de seguir con el torneo pero igual estuvieron mirando al unico mimo que estaba en la habitación en una esquina ademas en cada parte de los bestidores para comenzar los combates estaban llenos con cada participantes fuertes como Jeff y Dmitry ademas de Zhao que estaba sentado cerca de la puerta aunque Ranma estaba hablando con Shiruk para conocerlo un poco, Antes de que los demas pudieran seguir mirando a los demas participantes escucharonla alarma de la habitación para hacerles saber que la batalla campal estaba por comenzar por lo que todos se levantaron para comenzar a caminar hacia la arena aunque algunos vieron extraños que faltara uno pero igual siguieron caminando hacia donde estaban unas puertas que se empezaron a abrir para el publico que ya habia llegado incluso en las habitaciones vip estaba algunas personas importantes como los dos jefes los Yakuzas que conocian a Jikan ademas vieron como sus hijos estaban felices por ver a Jikan pelear una vez mas.

"!BIENVENIDOS TODAS LAS PERSONAS A ESTA ARENA DONDE SE LLEVARA EL TORNEO SANGRIENTO PARA VER QUIEN SERA EL MAS FUERTE DEL MUNDO Y DEJENME PRESENTARME SOY SU ANUNCIADOR KINJO Y PRESENTADOR EN TODOS LOS COMBATES DEL TORNEO¡"les anuncio Kinjo con su tipica ropa de presentador mientras escuchaba los gritos de emoción que daban todas las personas que iban a estar viendo los combates.

"!Y AHORA SIN MAS AQUI VIENEN ENTRANDO LOS 32 PARTICIPANTES ENTRE ELLOS DOS QUE YA SON MUY BIEN CONOCIDOS POR TODOS USTEDES Y SON JIKAN EL INESTABLE Y SHIRUO KURE LA MAQUINA DE LA BRUTALIDAD¡"continuo Kinjo mientras escuchaba los nombres de ambos peleadores que estaban entrando y eran captados por la camara para que todos vieran a los participantes donde los conocidos de Ranma lo comenzaban a apoyar.

"es idea mia o falta uno"menciono Robin a sus amigos que notaron aquello ademas fue bueno que dejaran a Brock, Franky y Chopper en casa por razones obvias.

"es verdad Robin-swan pero en que parte estara"le dijo Sanji mientras intentaba buscar al participante que faltaba entre los que iba a pelear.

"de seguro debe ser el organizador del torneo para no estar entre ellos"les contesto Gross mirando la posibilidad de que el ultimo sea el organizador del torneo.

"Gross tiene razón Sanji ya que veo algunos que tambien lo estan buscando mas el que esta mirando hacia todos los lados en busca de el"le comento Naruto a su amigo mientras señalaba al tipo con quien se enfrento Jikan hace dos meses.

"y ahi esta la unica decepción en mi familia Jose"menciono Alán mientras miraba al mencionado que estaba con su ropa de capoira ademas estaba besando un poco a su novia sin molestarse en sus oponentes.

"tiene razón Alán-san ya que hace dos meses se metio contra algunos miembros de los Yakuzas y yo junto a Shiruk tuvimos que salvarlo"le conto Nana al padre de Shiruk quien nego con la cabeza mientras notaba como su mujer miraba a su hijo estando tranquilo.

"me pregunto contra quien se enfrentara mi pequeño Shiruk"comento Batari mientras seguia mirando a su unico hijo igual que su marido antes de escuchar una pequeña risa viniendo de Naruto por lo que casi todos lo miraron aunque no fue la unica risa que escucho ya que al lado de Nana estaba Chiharu y su hermano mirando los combates.

"¿de que se esta riendo Naruto-san?"le pregunto Alán al sensei de su hijo.

"bueno es obvio de que casi ninguno ahi abajo podria contra Shiruk ni Jikan ya que ambos pueden pelear demasiado bien en equipo si quieren hasta es probable que se vuelvan a enfrentar en al ronda ademas con Shine tambien cerca de sus dos figuras de hermanos mayores serian invencibles si los tres estuvieran al mismo nivel de combate"le respondio Naruto a los padres de su segundo estudiante mientras le explicaba mientras que Chiharu asentia ya que habia visto pelear antes a los dos amigos contra muchar personas y sin siquiera recibir daños.

"!AHORA NUESTRO ORGANIZADOR QUE ES EL ULTIMO PELEADOR DEL TORNEO NOS DIRA ALGUNAS PALABRAS ANTES COMENZAR¡"informo Kinjo mientras extendia su microfono a la derecha revelando a un hombre que Jikan reconocio demasiado bien ya que nunca olvidaria del tipo contra quien se enfrento durante una semana.

"hola mi nombre es Kaoru Knox y soy el organizador de este torneo para ver quien es el mas fuerte y se que algunos de ustedes se preguntaran que no recibieron sus invitaciones como participantes de este magnifico torneo y la respuesta seria un poco simple por que les pedi a cada una de las personas que buscaran algo demasiado memorable que hayan eso como por ejemplo Zhao Chen que derroto a ocho amazonas ademas de romper un objeto de metal de gran tamaño con su puños y pies pero como algunos de ustedes no consiguieron muchas cosas memorables no fueron invitados"les explico el ahora identificado como Kaoru Knox quien poso su mirada en Jikan con una sonrisa mientras le devolvia el microfono a Kinjo al cual lo encontro interesante como anunciador de estos combates.

"!BIEN CUANDO KAORU TOQUE EL SUELO DE LA ARENA COMENZARAN LA PELEA CAMPAL PARA DECIDIR A LOS 16 PARTICIPANTES OFICIALES¡"informo Kinjo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de comentarios.

"parece que te gusta decir cosas a todo pulmon Kinjo-san"le comento una mujer voluptuosa a su compañero comentarista quien se sonrio solamente.

"bueno es que me agrada mucho ver estos combates asi que necesito dar algo de emoción a los combates que me parecen geniales señorita Haruko aunque quisiera saber la opinion de Harbinger-san tambien sobre estos combates"le contesto Kinjo a la ahora conocida como Haruko que tenia el cabello negro largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros ademas tenia un vestido para estos combates ademas dejaba un poco al descubierto su piel morena aunque los dos miraron al ultimo mencionado que estaba mirando los peleadores con aburrimiento.

"bueno como todavia no comienzan dire que son algo aburridos los peleadores pero prefiero ver las peleas antes de dar mi opinión"les dijo Harbinger mirando como Kaoru saltaba a la arena para que todos comenzar a pelear entre ellos.

Antonie solo se quedo quieto mientras tres peleadores venian hacia el pero ninguno de ellos pudo tocarlo ya que este solo hizo un movimiento como si hubiera arrojado algo a ellos que en unos segundos calleron al suelo inconsientes asi que miro hacia todos lados para ver como Jeff derribo a dos peleadores callejeros los cuales no se demoraron levantarse para volver a lanzarse contra el militar que solo les dio unos codazos en el estomago dejandolos en el suelo antes de recibir una patada del militar, Zhao por su parte estaba mirando algunos idiotas que estaban dudando si atacarlo o no pero igual poso su mirada en donde estaba Shine que le extraño que una niña de su edad estuviera en este lugar peleando pero igual vio que eran algo buena en una pelea mano a mano pero igual algunos casi le tocaban sus tributos pero se arrenpientieron al momento de sentir dos miradas que venian de lugares diferentes por cosa que le hizo extraño pero lo dejo pasar por ahora.

Shiruk miraba como su primo estaba dando un pesimo movimiento de capoira cosa que le hizo suspirar igual que su padres pero igual se puso serio antes de acercarse a el para darle un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando a chocar contra la pared sin importarle que fuera su familia ademas sin mirar hacia los lados sintio como Jikan levantaba un pulgar felicitandolo pero igual volvio su atención al ruso de Dmitry que estaba acabando con un italiano con su estilo de pelea con osos en su pais, Ranma por su parte se habia encontrado con el hombre con quien se enfrento Jikan hace algun tiempo y vio que habia mejorado ya que le pudo dar buenos ataque en sus piernas pero igual no iba a ser vencido ademas no se habia enfrentado a nadie tan salvaje como este tipo pero vio que estaba divirtiendose peleando contra el cosa que le hizo sacar una sonrisa asi que empezo a lanzar algunos ataques que tuvo perfeccionando durante dos meses con Jikan el cual ya habia noqueado a uno con Kenpo mientras miraba a Kaoru.

Jack estaba peleando cerca de Shine que habia estado por unos centimetros de golpearlo si no fuera por que el se movio hacia la derecha para darle un puñetazo en la cara al sujeto que estaba detras de Shine quien se lo agradecio antes de volver al combate pero se vio como Jack estaba concentrado en otros participantes mas en Kaoru ya que sentia mucha maldad viniendo de el pero de momento iba a estar peleando esperando pelear contra el o alguien mas pero igual no queria pelear contra Shine en la primera ronda, Shiruo estaba haciendo honor a su apodo brutalizando a sus oponentes con una sonrisa ademas de extrellarlos contra las paredes mientras dejaba salir un rugido de satisfacción al oir su nombre por el publico pero todavia queria escuchar uno o mas bien dos ya que uno de ellos seria Yuuta y otra de alguna chica que lo amara como Chiharu a Jikan pero igual iba a seguir peleando contra estos tipos pero vio como un peleador de Muay Thai estaba noqueando de manera directa a la cabeza casi igual que un Karateca que estaba con su uniforme de policia.

"Akainu ¿es uno de tu sector?"le pregunto Naruto al exMarine que estaba sentado detras de Gross mirando el combate.

"hai y te debo decir que es muy bueno con el Karate ya que desde niño estuvo dedicando su cuerpo al karate asi que a veces tengo patrullas con el y pude ver como noqueo a tres ladrones con seis movimientos de karate"le respondio Akainu con una sonrisa al ver a su compañero de patrulla ocasional.

"pero aunque sea bueno podria ser vencido por cualquiera de los que estan participando en esa pelea y es mas ya estan quedando pocos en la arena"señalo Nami haciendo que sus amigos y los demas vieran que entre los 32 participantes que habian estado solo quedaban 20.

"¿algo que te moleste Gross?"le pregunto Naruto a la Saiyan que estaba concentrada en el mimo.

"no mucho pero es que ese mimo dejo inconsientes a tres sin hacer muchos movimientos de pelea"le respondio Gross mirando a directo a Antonie que solo estaba sonriendo.

"es cierto aunque de seguro debe ser demasiado bueno para moverse para que ninguno de nosotros lo pueda ver con la mirada"sugirio Sanji a Gross que lo tomo como una posibilidad aunque noto la mirada seria de Chiharu indicando que ella conocia lo que hizo Antonie.

volviendo a la arena se pudo ver como Zhao ya se habia encargado de los que lo estaban mirando sin mucho esfuerzo ya que empezo a caminar hacia su viejo estudiante ya que no lo habia podido encontrar durante estos dos meses ya que no sabia donde vivia ya que la ultima carta que recibio de el fue hace tres meses pero aqui podria tener un poco de tiempo para hablar con el pero al ver que el habia derrotado a algunos con el puño del tigre haciendole ver que no habia oxidado en este tiempo su Kung Fu, Jikan estaba mirando a cada oponentes con quienes estuvo peleando pero casi ninguno podria darle mucho emoción por lo que miro hacia todos lados para ver que ya solo quedaba uno por vencer para que comenzara el torneo de manera oficial y era solo Jose que seguia de pie mientras que la Ex de Shiruk iba a ir a ayudarlo pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Shiruk le dio un fuerte puñetazo al rostro dejando inconsiente a su primo antes de caminar hacia Jikan que le dio los cinco en alto por eso.

"vaya esto si que termino muy rapido"comento Haruko mientras sus dos compañeros asentian.

"!BIEN CON EL ULTIMO PELEADOR ELIMINADO VAN A COMENZAR LA CLASIFICACIÓN DE QUIEN SE VA A ENFRENTAR A QUIEN EN LAS PELEAS UNO A UNO¡"anuncio Kinjo mientras escuchaba la ovación del algunos espectadores.

"¿y como seran estas cosas?"pregunto Harbinger a sus compañeros ademas era bueno que Athena le dejo venir para comentar las peleas ya que no habia mucha diversión asi que iba a ver esto para estar fuera de su obligaciones como santo de Tauro.

"por lo que me conto Kaoru-sama seran atraves de una loteria de quien saque el numero mayor podra eligir en que combate peleara quien"le respondio Haruko a Harbinger quien asintio para mirar hacia la arena donde vio como dos personas dejaban una caja en el centro de la arena.

Kaoru les pidio a los 15 participantes que se acercaran a la caja y empezaran a sacar un papel donde el que tenga el numero mayor puede escoger en que bloque puede pelear primero mientras que el ultimo se colocara en el unico espacio vacio que quede a lo que todos asintieron antes de acercarse al recipiento aunque todos dejaron que el primero en sacar un papel fuera Zhao quien vio su numero para ver que un poco alto asi que era una probalidad de que sea el primero en eligir pero todavia quedaban otros numeros por ser sacados asi que retrocedio para que los demas comenzaran a sacar su numero, Al finalizar esto cada uno de los participantes dejo ver su numero al publico y dejar ver a los demas participantes que numero tenia cada uno pero el que tuvo la mala suerte de tener un numero menor fue Jack quien suspiro al conocer su suerte con estas cosas pero igual espero no enfrentarse con algunos de estos tipos ya que la mitad parecian fuertes pero no iba a caer sin dar pelea pero el que saco un numero mayor fue Jikan el cual gruño al heredar un poco de la suerte de su sensei ya que a veces odiaba ser el primero en algunas cosas menos en pelear con alguien fuerte.

**(N/A:al final del capitulo dejare el numero que saco cada uno ya que no quiero escribirlos en esta parte).**

"bien participante Jikan puede colocarse donde quiera pelear"le pidio Kaoru para darle la señal a Harbinger de apretar un boton que hizo aparecer dos bloqu debajo de los participantes donde cada uno pudo ver que lugar podria ser bueno para tener que pelear.

"me voy por la primera pelea del bloque A"eligio Jikan para caminara a dicho puesto para que su rostro y su nombre apareciera debajo de el aunque igual noto la sonrisa de Kaoru pero igual le resto importancia.

"ahora el siguiente sera el participante Antonie"dijo Kaoru mientras todos vieron como el mimo se colocaba en la segunda pelea del bloque A mirando a Jikan quien le sonrio de manera desafiante.

"bueno entonces creo que ire por la ultima pelea del bloque B"comento Ranma mientras caminaba hacia dicha posición mientras miraba a Jikan el cual seguia dirigiendo su mirada a Antonie.

Kaoru asintio mientras eligia la segunda pelea del mismo bloque que Ranma el que vino despues de el hombre con quien se enfrento Jikan hace dos meses quien miro a cada bloque sin comprender mucho pero sintio una mano en su hombro que le hizo mirar hacia arriba para ver a Zhao quien le explico con señas al hombre del cual estaba seguro que no podia entender mucho las palabras para que servian cada cosa y al entender la explicación de Zhao miro un momento a Kaoru el cual le daba una sonrisa indicando que viniera a por el pero eligio la penultima pelea del bloque B, El siguiente fue Shiruk que escogio la ultima pelea del bloque A caminando mientras leia el nombre del hombre con quien se enfrento Jikan de nombre Jaidev quien miro entre Kaoru y Ranma para tratar de ver con quien se enfrentaba cosa que no tardo mucho al ver a Zhao colocarse junto a el indicando que seran los penultimos en pelear la siguente fue Shine la cual eligio la primera pelea del bloque B cosa que provoco que Jikan quitara su mirada de Antonie para verla y ver que ella estaria en problemas serios si pasaba a la segunda ronda.

Shiruo que fue que vino despues de Shine miro hacia Jikan antes de negar con la cabeza ya que no seria divertido pelear primero con su rival asi que eligio el el puesto que estaba entremedio de Antonie y Shiruk para esperar enfrentarse contra este ultimo en la siguiente ronda la siguiente fue Aija que miro un breve momento a su ex para luego mirar al otro bloque y ver que no podria ganar contra Kaoru ni Ranma pero penso en enfrentar a Shine por un momento pero no seria demasiado divertido tener una victoria algo facil asi que se puso al lado de Antonie indicando que peleara contra el, Jeff sonrio un momento para ver con quien se podria enfrentar un momento antes de correr hacia Shiruo ya que le agrado mucho su estilo de pelea por lo cual lo eligio para pelear primero haciendole sacudir la cabeza a su amigo ruso que se coloco al lado de Ranma el cual le extendio la mano para pedirle que le de un buen desafio a lo que este respondio dandole la mano para tener una pelea justa el Karateca decisio ir por Jikan el cual le propuso un poco una pelea entre Karate contra Kenpo como en esa pelea de los otros personajes de Baki a lo que el Karateca de nombre Kenzo Nakamura.

el artista de Muay Thai se coloco al lado de Shiruk que lo miro un momento para ver que le iba a dar una buena pelea asi que miro hacia abajo para ver el nombre de este tipo que era Adler haciendole sonreir por ver que se tenia razón pero igual miro a los dos ultimos que quedaban que eran Jack y un hombre algo flaco pero estaba bien tapado para ver que tan bueno podria ser asi que solo penso que podria ser alguien fuerte ya que le vio noquear a dos participantes de un solo movimiento sin moverse demasiado indicando que era rapido para golpear, el hombre se puso al lado de Kaoru y todos miraron su nombre que era Alessio indicando que era Romano asi que vio que Jack solo caminaba a hacia Shine para darle un breve apreton de manos en forma de amistad todos los espectadores estaban demasiado ansiosos de ver las peleas mas un cierto dios de la destrucción que estaba comiendo una palomitas que trajo su angel y estaba junto a su esposa mirando los combates que le llenaron de mucha emoción igual que su hijo y su dicipulo Saiyan ya que ambos les encanto las peleas del torneo del poder y estas no eran la excepción Ice por su parte estaba concentrado en Shiruk.

"bien los combates quedaron el siguiente orden para que no lo olviden"informo Kaoru mientras apuntaba hacia arriba para los espectadores que vieron eso un momento antes de sonreir.

bloque A

Jikan vs Kenzo Nakamura.

Antonie Camus vs Aija Hanade.

Shiruo Kure vs Jefferson Watson.

Shiruk Silva vs Adler Meyer.

bloque B

Jack Silver vs Shine Konoe.

Kaoru Knox vs Alessio.

Zhao Chen vs Jaide.

Dmitry Romanov vs Ranma Saotome.

"bueno parece que veremos buenas peleas al parecer viejo amigo"le comento Genma a Soun quien asintio.

"¿lo dice por Ranma verdad?"le pregunto Ukyu al hombre mitad panda.

"obvio ya que no podria ser vencido tan facil ademas casi la mitad de ellos no podrian ser capaces de vencer a Ranma"le respondio Genma a Ukyo la cual miro un momento a su amigo de la infancia y prometido.

"no estaria tan seguro Genma-san ya que todo ese comentario que dio Kaoru es verdad ya que entre las ocho amazonas con quienes se enfrento fueron Cologne-sama y la madre de Shampoo"le conto Mousse a Genma mientras que Nodoka al escuchar esto se preocupo un poco por su hijo.

"tranquila Nodoka-san estoy segura de que Ranma podra conseguir la victoria"le dijo Hinako a Nodoka tratando de tranqulizarla.

"gracias por esas palabras Hinako-san aunque si fueras la edad de mi hijo serias una buena yerna como Ukyu-chan"le agradecio Nodoka comentando lo ultimo en voz baja aunque el comantario igual lo escucho la prometida de Ranma que se sonrojo igual que la maestra.

"¿ustedes que creen Cologne-san?"les pregunto Kasumi a la anciana y al quiene miraron de forma analitica a los demas peleadores.

"no estoy muy seguro Kasumi-san pero casi todos podrian ganarle a Ranma si no pelea enserio aunque por lo dicho de Mousse si le toca enfrentarse a Zhao seria casi un suicidio"le respondio el a la tendo mayor mientras que Cologne asentia.

"no solo eso ya que Ranma no solo se enfrentara al maestro de Kenpo mas fuerte de China si no que se enfrentaria al padre de Shampoo asi que no lo tendria demasiado facil ya que el me vencio tres veces la primera cuando las ocho amazonas nos enfrentamos a el y la segunda cuando se fue de la aldea para tomar su puesto como maestro"les comento Cologne pero esto llego a los oidos de Shampoo quien abrio los ojos al ver por primera vez a su padre.

"!AHORA QUE SE DECIDIERON LOS COMBATES EMPEZAREMOS CON EL PRIMERO COMBATE DEL BLOQUE A ENTRE JIKAN EL INESTABLE CONTRA KENZO NAKAMURA¡"anuncio Kinjo para que todos los espectadores empiezen a gritar el nombre de Jikan incluido los niños ya que Kaoru hizo un trato de cuarenta lingotes de oro con todas las televisoras para que mostraran los combates.

"espero que estos combates vayan a ser buenos y emocionantes"comento Harbinger mientras miraba de manera seria a los participantes.

todos los participantes que no iban a pelear todavia se fueron a los camerinos para ponerse sus ropas de combate aunque Shine acompaño a Aija para cambiarse con mas privacidad entre ellas ya que no estaban muy seguras de quienes podrian ser pervertidos y cuales no aunque Shine no creia mucho que Shiruk fuera uno asi que no habia mucho problema si su segundo hermano mayor vigilara a los pervertidos, Los dos que iba a pelear tomaron distancia para luego dar un gesto de respeto antes de la pelea que iban a dar pero igual Akainu estuvo atento en los moviemientos de Jikan aunque de todas formas podria preguntarle a Naruto sobre las habilidades de Jikan pero preferia ver el combate para luego pensar en alguna forma de atrapar al primer estudiante de Naruto asi que miro todo de manera analitica.

ambos peleadores esperaron que diera inicio el combate que no demoro mucho para que los dos saltaran hacia el otro y el primero en lanzar fue Kenzo quien le lanzo un puñetazo pero Jikan la esquivo para darle una patada alta aunque no se espero que este policia fuera a usar una distracción para lanzarle un ataque con la mano abierta que le llego al rostro asi que salto hacia atras y pensar en su siguiente movimiento pero al hacerlo Kenzo salto hacia el para lanzarle otro ataque con su pierna que Jikan pudo bloquear muy bien, Jikan fruncio el ceño al sentir la fuerza en la patada pero de todas formas le lanzo un puñetazo al rostro de Kenzo el cual bloqueo el golpe aunque esto fue lo que espero Jikan para darle una patada alta que hizo levantar al Karateca quien no se espero ese ataque sorpresa pero de todas formas sonrio por el ataque asi que volvio a su posición inicial para mirar a su contricante que se movio rapidamente para lanzarle una patada al cuello que casi podria costarle respirar por sus pulmones si no fuera por que detuvo el ataque a tiempo.

Kenzo tiro hacia arriba la pierna de Jikan para lanzarle un golpe en la espalda que lo mando hacia el otro lado de la arena pero igual comenzo a correr hacia el para luego saltar con su pie que fue desviado por su oponente que lo envio a la pared detras de el aunque esto fue beneficioso para Kenzo que giro para detenerse y impulsarse contra Jikan que sonrio por ver que este tipo tenia buenos movimientos ya que esto iba a ser mas divertido para el asi que cambio su postura de tigre a la del aguila para comenzar a saltar hacia arriba y asi lanzarle algunas patada a Kenzo que pudo detener cada una con sus pies, Zhao desde los camerinos pudo notar como Jikan estaba jugando un poco con su oponente casi igual como lo hizo con el hace años pero estaba seguro que lo estaba probando para ver si usar algunos de los movimientos que le enseño en ese tiempo que estuvo aprendiendo Kenpo incluso lo vio como un prodigio del Kenpo pero igual esperaba enfrentarlo en la final asi que miro a los demas que ya estaban con sus ropas de combate incluidas las dos chicas que participaban aunque el de Aija era un poco demasiado revelador mientras que el de Shine era un poco parecido al atuendo de Shiruk pero la unica diferencia era que su autendo era completamente morado.

"oye Naruto-sensei ¿que esa camara de video?"le pregunto Akame al Uzumaki llamando a todos la atención un poco aunque solo fueran los que estaban a su alrededor.

"oh esto es algo que Rangiku me regalo en algun cumpleaños de inmortalidad y eso que lo creo ella misma para que pudieramos ver toda la vida de Jikan y Shine desde que fueron unos bebes hasta ahora incluso estan grabaciones de Shiruk por vivir el tiempo suficiente con nosotros"le respondio Naruto a Akame mientras que Chiharu al escuchar que habian grabaciones de Jikan de bebe le hizo querer verlo.

"oh mierda de seguro Rangiku me matara ahora"maldijo Naruto al recordar la otra función de la camara y de la misma.

"¿que pasa Uzumaki?"le pregunto Akainu al rubio inmortal mientras seguia viendo el combate.

"bueno Rangiku me conto que esta camara tenia una segunda función que le hace ver lo que esta pasando en estos momentos y estoy seguro que ella me va querer matar aunque no pueda conseguirlo"le respondio Naruto antes de sacar la camara y presionar el boton que iba a dejar ver a Rangiku los combates.

**(Rangiku)**

vemos a la Shinigami caminando por el pueblo para despejar su mente un rato ya que queria pasar mucho mas tiempo con su amado inmortal ya que no le agradaba mucho que otras chicas estuvieran muy cerca de el ya que era la unica que conocia por un monton de tiempo a Naruto ademas cuando Jikan llego a sus vidas se comportaron por lo menos como buenos padres en la niñez de Jikan al cual recordar como le decia Okasan hasta el dia en que le dijeron que no eran sus verdaderos padres pero igual seguia llamandola hasta que se fue como Rangiku-kaasan, Mientras caminaba se estaba aburriendo al dormir aqui en la sociedad de almas paso cerca de la zona donde estaban viviendo los viejos amigos de Naruto incluyendo sus padre con los cuales no tenia mucho contacto ya que la mitad de ellos nunca trataron como debia a su amado rubio en el pasado aunque al ver a Obito y Shisui le hizo ver que hubieran sido mejores sensei que ese ciclope pervertido ademas al conocer un poco a la Hyugga que lo acosaba de la distancia le enojaba demasiado ya que era uno de los beneficios de ser una Shinigami.

"oh hola Rangiku-san"le saludo una mujer de mismo tamañode pechos que Rangiku y su nombre era Tsunade Senju la nieta del primer Hokage Hashirama Senju.

"hola Tsunade"le devolvio Rangiku sin mucha emociones a la godaime Hokage que dejo salir un pequeño gruñido ya que la Shinigami sabia un poco la cercania que tenian ella y Naruto.

"parece que todavia estas enojada eh"dijo Tsunade para mirar a la mujer que tomo la primera vez de Naruto.

"¿acaso crees que me voy a olvidar de que nunca le contaste a Naruto-kun de tu relación con el?"le pregunto Rangiku con enojo a la Senju que fruncio el ceño por fuera pero por dentro estaba triste al nunca contarle sobre aquello a Naruto.

"no ya que ustedes los Shinigamis pueden durar mucho tiempo con vida pero se que Naruto podria perdonarme si le digo si algun dia viene a este lugar"le respondio Tsunade a Rangiku quien se dio la vuelta para dar una fuerte cachetada que escucharon todos por la zona.

"tal vez Naruto-kun lo haga pero al hacerlo tendras que meterte con su primer estudiante que supo toda la infancia de el en unas minutos ya que Jikan sera mucho peor ya que estoy segura que va a darles a todos una paliza sin descanso incluso Shiruk se uniria ya que despues de esa vez el tambien vio su vida asi que estaria con cuidado si ellos vienen con Naruto"le dijo Rangiku antes de sentir una alarma asi que saco un depositivo que le hizo ver que era una señal de la camara que le regalo a Naruto hacer años cosa que le hizo empezar a correr hacia su habitación a una tremenda velocidad dejando con la boca abierta a los mas rapidos de la era de Naruto.

"bueno si Naru-chan quiere casarse con ella tiene mi bendición"dijo Kushina Uzumaki mientras que Tsunade al escuchar aquello se empezo a enojar demasiado.

"!NUNCA DEJARE QUE NARUTO SE CASE CON ESA MUJER MIENTRAS AUN ESTE CON MI EXISTENCIA¡"grito Tsunade con furia liberada ya que no iba a dejar que nadie que ella no aceptara se casara con su **gaki**.

"pero Tsunade-sama Naruto conoce muy bien a Rangiku-san como ella a el ademas a sido con la unica chica con quien no tiene ninguna duda en besarse"le comento Minato a la Senju que volteo su cabeza haciendo asustar a la mitad de los hombres que la conocian ya que muy pocas veces la veian de esa manera.

"**vuelve a decir eso Minato Namikaze y me asegurare de ver si no puedes volver a revivir en otro plano de los muertos ya que Naruto es mi gaki desde que murieron**"le amenazo Tsunade con una voz de ultratumba al Namikaze quien trago con mucho miedo mientras se ponia detras de Kushina igual que los demas hombres menos Jiraiya.

"bueno estoy seguro que el gaki estara disfrutando de muchas otras chicas en el mundo de los vivos ya que es ese gaki tiene una montaña de oro puro para mis libros"dijo Jiraiya pero eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso ya que Tsunade dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa mientras hacia tronar sus nudillos de manera muy fuerte haciendo que todos los hombres comenzaran a correr dejando solo a Jiraiya el cual no tuvo compasión por su antigua compañera de equipo.

volviendo con Rangiku esta se puso en su cama para conectar su dipositivo para empezar a ver la grabación en vivo que iba a hacerle ver Naruto aunque igual puso un carte de quien sea que la molestara iba a sufrir como nunca asi que se puso empezo a pensar en que ropas provacativas podria usar e cuando vuelva a tener tiempo para estar al lado de su amado pero esperaba que las otras chicas no estuvieran cerca pero conociendo la suerte que tiene Naruto sin querer de seguro estarian, Al momento en que la grabaciaón empezo ella pudo una arena donde estaban peleando dos hombres y pudo reconocer a uno el cual era a Jikan haciendole ver que Naruto pudo volver a acercarse aunque sea un poco a su primer estudiante que era el mas fuerte de los tres estudiantes y vio que estaba divirtiendose peleando aunque igual vio como la camara se volteo para mostrar a Naruto con los demas aunque fruncio el ceño a ver a Nami y Robin muy cerca de Naruto aunque pudo ver como habia una pelinegra que estaba al lado de Naruto y pudo reconocer.

**(Torneo:Bloque A)**

volviendo con la pelea que se estaba desarrollando entre Jikan y Kenzo los cuales estaban sudando un poco por el combate incluso Jikan pudo lograr romper la guardia perfecta de su oponente pero eso no significa que Kenzo no le hubiera ocasionado un buen daño en su brazo izquierdo aunque igual penso que ya era momento de ir con todo sus movimientos de Kenpo asi que empezo a correr hacia Kenzo una vez mas el cual le lanzo una golpe directo cosa que Jikan espero que hiciera para asi agacharse y lanzarle otra patada, Kenzo logro por poco capturar la patada aunque no se espero que esto fuera lo que espero Jikan que la quito de manera rapida para empezar a lanzarle su combo de maxima velocidad a su oponente que trato de bloquearlo pero le fue inutil ya que todas las patadas conectaron de manera eficiente en el cosa que logro sorprender tanto a Kenzo como al resto de la fuerza policial que estaban viendo la pelea incluso Akainu no se espero que alguien pudiera darle problemas a Kenzo.

con los demas participantes que estaban en los vestidores viendo la pelea se sorprendieron un poco menos Zhao y Shiruk que tenian una sonrisa por el ataque aunque por diferentes razones Shiruo por su parte estaba con ganas de pelear de una vez pero necesitaba calmarse hasta que fuera su turno pero igual tuvo un ojo sobre Antonie que estaba viendo la pelea sin ninguna emoción en su cara aunque si alguien viera sus ojos podria decir que estaba deseando eliminar de una vez a su oponente para pelear de una vez con Jikan en la siguiente ronda pero no lo haria ya que preferia luchar en las mismas condiciones, Regresando con el combate Kenzo estaba retrocediendo hacia atras por las patada de Jikan el cual no estaba parando por ningun motivo incluso esto fue notado por Harbinger que estaba emocionado por el combate incluso puede soportar los comentarios que estaba dando Kinjo pero noto que Kenzo estaba retrocediendo para tener algo de espacio y asi darle un golpe que haga retroceder a Jikan.

Jikan habia notado lo que queria hacer Kenzo asi que salto hacia atras con una pierna y empezar a cambiar su estilo de pelea cosa que fue notada por todos pero vieron que el empezo a dejar salir una vena y poner el rostro que todos los espectadores reconocieron ya que Jikan el Inestable iba a ir con todo desde ahora cosa que le hizo extrañar aun mas a Kenzo que volvio a usar su guardia pero sin previo aviso recibio un puñetazo directo al rostro por Jikan que sonrio al ver como su oponente cayo al suelo, Akainu se levanto para mirar a su compañero y ver que este estaba levatandose mientras dejaba salir algunas gotas de sangre de su nariz pero eso no le iba a importar ya que se levanto demasiado serio mirando a Jikan con enojo asi que empezo a correr hacia su contricante para luego saltar y tratar de lograr de darle una patada pero vio como el se movio a un lado antes de propinarle un puñetazo en el estomago que le hizo sacar algo de sangre por la boca machando la arena y a Jikan que seguia con su sonrisa.

Kenzo trato de levantarse del suelo pero Jikan le habia dado una patada a la cabeza que le lanzo unos poco metros de el cosa que aprovecho Kenzo para levantarse mientras dejaba salir un poco de aire por su boca manchada de sangre pero ahora iba a ir con su postura de defensa perfecta para intentar bloquear los ataques de Jikan que solo empezo a caminar hacia el antes de desaparecer de su vista haciendo que Kenzo comenzara a cerrar sus ojos para escuchar con sus oidos los pasos de su contricante que no tardo de aparecer detras de el, Antes de que Jikan lograra darle un golpe a Kenzo este se dio la vuelta para darle un puñetazo en el estomago que tomo desprevenido a Jikan que no espero que su oponente en la primera ronda pudiera usar sus demas sentidos para el combate aunque igual le saco una sonrisa satisfactoria por ver que este tipo podria resistir sus golpes y se muy bueno en los combates pero igual esperaba ver cuanto podria resistir este tipo asi que dejo salir una segunda vena para empezar a moverse aun mas rapido.

"!VAMOS KENZO TU PUEDES GANARLE¡"grito Akainu a su compañero ya que despues de que derrotara a Jikan lo iba a capturar.

"no creas que podra ya que Jikan-kun se puso mas serio ahora"le contesto Chiharu a Akainu que fruncio el ceño un poco antes de seguir mirando el combate.

Jikan empezo a atacar desde todas las direcciones a Kenzo que pudo bloquear cada ataque pero le era imposible tratar de adivinar cada ataque de su oponente que se estaba moviendo mas rapido que antes ademas de que los golpes ya eran demasiado fuertes que antes por lo que tuvo que cambiar su brazo para que no rompiera su defensa aunque sin esperarlo vio como Jikan volvio a aparecer delante de el para lanzarle un puñetazo pero logro atraparlo para luego abrir los ojos y ver que era una imagen falsa de el, Kenzo rapidamente se dio la vuelta para recibir un potente derechazo en la cara que lo mando a chocar contra la pared cerca de la entrada mientras sentia su craneo algo roto por lo cual comenzo a levantarse de nuevo pero vio delante de el a Jikan que lo miraba con una mirada gelida antes de darle un golpe rapido en la nuca haciendo que caiga al suelo inconsiente dejando que Jikan se agache y trate de ver si estaba bien antes de levantarse para largarse a los vestidores sin antes detenerse.

"si quieres la revancha Kenzo Nakamura ven cuando quieras a pelear contra mi"le dijo Jikan a Kenzo que sonrio un poco por oir aquello.

"!GANADOR DEL PRIMER COMBATE ES JIKAN EL INESTABLE¡"anuncio Kinjo al ver como Kenzo no se volvia a levantar.

Akainu miro sorprendido de que Kenzo haya perdido ya que cuando se unio a la policia de este mundo tuvo que tomar entre Jiu-jitsu o Karate asi que se unio a esta ultima y al primero con quien se enfrento en esa clase para poder hacer bien su nuevo trabajo fue con Kenzo que habia tenido una excelente defensa contra cualquiera incluso algunos delicuentes que eran fuertes cayeron ante el hasta le hizo ganarse su respeto por seguir las leyes aunque igual a veces dejaba ir a los jovenes delicuentes sin antes una advertencia de que no lo volvieran hacer, En los pasillos hacia los vestidores Jikan se habia detenido para tocar en la zona donde Kenzo le habia golpeado para ver que le habia pegado con la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo retroceder pero igual si el le hubiera golpeado en la cabeza podria dejarlo un dos segundo fue de si aunque igual tuvo que sonreir al haber sentido calidez por enfrentarse con alguien con una buena defensa como el ya que Shiruo tenia mas resistencia a los golpes que defensa pero eso no significa que fuera bueno enfrentarse a el debes en cuando.

"¿que te parecio el combate Harbinge-sanr?"le pregunto Haruko al mencionado que empezo a pensar en algunas cosas.

"bueno hubo una buena defensa por parte de Kenzo que diria que seria la mas buena que haya visto en mi vida pero en cuanto a Jikan si que fue muy atacante desde el comienzo del combate hasta el final ademas puede notar que el que tenia mas experiencia en combate era Jikan que Kenzo aunque no podria estar muy seguro ya que no se mucho de la vida del otro"le respondio Harbinger a su compañera que asintio.

"!AHORA SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS VIENE EL COMBATE ENTRE AIJA HANADE LA MUERTE DE LA ARENA CONTRA ANTONIE CAMUS¡"anuncio Kinjo al publico que empezo a gritar el nombre de la luchadora que peleaba debes en cuando con una mascara.

en los vestidores todos vieron como Jikan entraba para luego dejar que los dos que iba a pelear salieran por la misma dirigiendose a la arena aunque Antonie solo estaba mas interesado en combatir contra Jikan en la siguiente ronda que contra esta mujer con la cual iba a terminar sin mucha demora aunque tal vez vaya a jugar un poco con ella para causarle algun miedo hacia el cosa que le hizo sacar una sonrisa que solo muy pocos habian visto en el ya que la mayoria estaban muertos por su trabajo pero solo Jikan habia logrado derrotarlo y seguir con vida, Cuando ambos empezaron a entrar en la arena Aija empezo a saludar a todos los espectadores ademas ahora su vestimenta consistia en una mascara con el kanji de muerte en la parte delantera de ella ademas su atuendo de pelea era muy revelador haciendo que algunos hombres como Sanji dejen salir un hilo de sangre por el atuendo pero los demas que eran demasiado buenos para controlar sus emociones pervertidas aunque personas como Luffy no entendian mucho sobre eso asi que no sintieron nada.

"espero que seas bueno para el combate por no pienso guardarme nada en lo absoluto amigo Mimo"le comento Aija a Antonie que se puso en una posición de pelea que extraño a todos menos a Jikan y su novia como los Yakuzas que ya lo vieron.

al momento en que sono la señal que comenzaba el combate Aija se lanzo hacia Antonie el cual solo se movio a un lado para luego lanzarle una patada que la luchadora bloqueo con la mano pero vio como su mano dejo salir una cantidad pequeña de sangre que le hizo hacerse hacia atras para ver su mano que tenia una herida abierta cosa que pudieron ver todos que se sorprendieron de ver que el Mimo tenia armas ocultas pero algunos estaban seguros que cuando lanzo esa patada no habia ningun objeto filoso aunque Jikan espero que este tipo utizara aquellos trucos, Antonie sonrio al ver que esta mujer no era demasido buena para la pelea asi que espero el siguiente movimiento de su oponente que tardo en correr hacia el para lanzarle una patada pero vio como Antonie se agacho para hacer algo con la pierna de Aija que se alejo otra vez antes de sentir como su piel era rajada dejando salir mucha sangre por su pierna que sorprendio demasiado a los espectadores mientras que Gross sacaba unas gafas para mirar con ellas y ver como una armas que habia estado en las manos de Antonie desaparecia.

"¿pudiste ver algo Gross?"le pregunto Naruto a la Saiyan que asintio.

"parece que puede aparecer armas invisibles cuando quiera y hacerlas desaparecer"le respondio Gross a Naruto dejando sorprendidos a los que estaban a su alrededor.

"si no me equivoco los mÍmos pueden hacer cosas que no estan ahi con las manos y si este puede pelear usando esas cosas podria ser demasiado bueno para el asesinato ya que no necesitaria usar armas reales para matar a su objetivo"comento Alán viendo los movimientos de Antonie que no hacia muchos movimientos contra Aija.

"asi parece amor"le contesto Batari a su esposo que no despegaba su mirada del combate.

Antonie suspiro al ver que su contricante no le estaba dando mucha diversión asi que movio su mano como si estuviera lanzando algo que Gross pudo ver y eran unas sogas que lograron atrapar muy bien a Aija que se sintio apretada sin saber por que hasta que sintio como empezo a girar asi que miro a Antonie para ver que este se empezo a mover girando con mucha fuerza que Aija no pudo tratar de detener hasta que sintio como su espalda golpeo el suelo con demasiada fuerza que le hizo sacar algo de sangre por su boca ademas de romperle un poco la espalda, Shiruk desde los vestidores vio como su ex estaba recibiendo ataques criticos asi que le pregunto a su amigo si sabia que estaba haciendo Antonie pero el no le dijo nada ya que estaba concentrado en el combate haciendole ver que tendria que prestarle mucha atención a la pelea que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos aunque se pregunto como podria hacerle tanto daño a Aija con muy pocos ataques incluso le era imposible pensar en alguna forma de logica.

Aija vio como su cara se extrellaba contra el suelo mientras que su oponente abria sus manos mirando a Aija que intento incorporarse pero sintio sus piernas muy entumecidas por lo que miro hacia atras para ver como Antonie se acercaba a ella de manera tranquila asi que sin esperar trato de lanzarle una patada pero vio como el tomo su pierna para empezar a azotarla contra el suelo con demasiada fuerza que casi le dejaba fuera de combate pero Antonie uso una pequeña inyección en la pierna de Aija para dejarla despierta un poco mas, Jose estaba horrorizado por ver como su novia estaba sufriendo mucho daño por ese hombre por lo que intento levantarse de su asiento pero sintio como la mirada de Antonie estaba sobre y le apunto con el dedo para incitarle a que venga para hacerle lo mismo a el cosa que le hizo asustar demasiado a Jose que estaba impotente por no ir a ayudar a su novia incluso algunos miembros de la policia estaban asustados por ir contra el mientras que los Yakuzas apretaron los puños al recordar como este hombre les dejo muy mal heridos dejandolo a Jikan la pelea.

Kaoru estaba impresionado de que Antonie fuera tan brutal y no le importara lastimar a sus oponentes si fueran mujeres o hombres incluso agradecio no enfrentarse contra el primero ya que de seguro no podria hacer nada contra el si usara aquellas habilidades que le parecieron extrañas pero al ver la condición de la mujer estaba seguro que no iba a salir con vida de ser posible aunque escucho el ruido de una puerta abriendose asi que miro hacia la puerta del vestuario y ver como Jikan salia, Antonie estaba sonriendo de manera sadica por su victima ya que esperaba un reto pero esta mujer resulto una completa decepción por lo que miro entre la multitud hasta mirar a Gross que le seguia mirando con esos lentes asi que le sonrio antes de apuntarle con el dedo y disparar cosa que no se lo espero la Saiyan que sintio como sus lentes que creo eran destruidos cosa que le sorprendio ya que no pudo ver la bala y Naruto que estaba a su lado le miro para ver como algo de sangre le salia por la oreja.

Aija intento levantarse pero en lugar que ella se levantara Antonie lo hizo con una sonrisa antes de besarla cosa que puso celoso a Jose pero antes de hacer algo vio como agarro uno de los dientes de Aija con su propia boca para quitarlo de la manera mas dolorosa posible haciendo que ella grite de mucho dolor dejando a todos incluyendo a Rangiku que estaba en shock por ver a alguien hacer tal brutalidad contra otra persona aunque vio como Antonie volvia a besar a Aija quien sintio como su lengua estaba sangrando por lo que se separo de Antonie que estaba sonriendo con algo de sangre en sus labios, Antes de que Antonie pudiera seguir Jikan aparecio delante de el con una mirada seria en su rostro mirando al frances que le miraba con una sonrisa por lo que miro a Aija que estaba sangrando demasiado por su boca por lo que levanto la mirada para ver a Jikan delante de ella igual que a Antonie que la miraba con una sonrisa que le asusto demasiado por lo que se movio hacia atras asustada de su oponente que no dejaba su sonrisa placentera cosa que fue notada por todos incluso les hizo dar algo de miedo a los mas fuertes.

"ya dejala si sabes que te enfrentare de todas maneras en la siguiente ronda Mimo maniaco"le dijo Jikan mirando a Antonie que se encogio de hombros antes de caminar hacia atras sin antes arrojarle una aguja a Aija que cayo inconsiente.

"...esta vez moriras Jikan"le contesto Antonie hablando por primera vez y su voz sonaba un poco aterradora.

"!TENE-TENEMOS UN GANADOR ANTONIE CAMUS CON UNA VICTORIA ATERRADORA¡" anuncio Kinjo al publico mientras que Jose saltaba a la arena hacia su novia antes de ser detenido por Antonie.

"si vas contra mi en un futuro por venganza terminaras bajo tierra o mejor te asesinare de la forma mas brutal que conozco como siempre hago en mis trabajos como asesino"le advirtio Antonie a Jose que quedo paralizado mientras que el mimo se iba a los Vestidores aunque igual hecho un ojo en Jikan que se apoyo con la pared cosa que le extraño un poco.

cuando Jose junto algunos medicos sacaron a Aija de la arena todos los espectadores notaron como nadie iba a limpiar la sangre cosa que les extraño hasta que se acordaron que este torneo era sangriento haciendoles ver que la arena iba a necesitar la sangre para tener su nombre de forma fija asi que miraron hacia la pantalla que estaba arriba de la arena para ver que la pela que venia era entre Shiruo y Jeff los cuales fueron a la arena aunque Shiruo miro sorprendido a Jikan que levanto los cinco hacia el cosa que le hizo sonreir a su rival que choco los cinco con el invicto, Ambos peleadores entraron a la arena con una sonrisa ya que ambos vinieron a una sola cosa y era divertirse pero sin saberlo Shiruo en el planeta donde estaba Tomai su unico dicipulo Saiyan estaba mirando de manera seria este combate por lo que dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo para mirar al humano con quien se enfrento Towa miro a su marido que solo nego con la cabeza ya que preferia ver mas el combate ya que sus celulas Saiyan querian pelear y ver el combate.

"espero que un buen combate "le pidio Jeff a su oponente que sonrio.

"tambien lo espero Jefferson-san ya que es la primera vez que me enfrento a alguien de un ejercito como es usted"le contesto Shiruo antes de lanzar un rodillazo a Jeff que no se espero ese ataque.

Jeff le hizo una barrida a Shiruo pero vio como este no estaba cayendo al suelo cosa que le extraño ya que no importaba que tan grande fuera su oponente deberia haber caido pero sintio como este lo agarro del pelo para levantarlo y darle un cabezazo que lo desoriento un poco antes de ver como recibio una fuerte patada de Shiruo que puso su pie en su torso antes de pisarlo con mucha fuerza haciendo que votara algo de aire pero no paro ahi ya que vio como su oponente le agarro de la cara para arrojarlo contra una pared que le dio un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, Shiruo sonrio un poco al ver que Jeff intento hacerle caer con solo ir por sus piernas cosa que iba a ser demasiado imposible ya que tendria que estar un poco debil para que aquello sirviera ademas de que era puro musculo en cada parte de su cuerpo ya que no solo tuvo la parte de Maquina en su apodo ya que era muy doloroso para cualquiera que no tuviera la fuerza necesaria como Jikan por la parte humana pero gente fuera de este planeta como Geito podrian darle mucho daño con sus golpes.

Jikan vio como Jeff volvio a levantarse para empezar a correr hacia Shiruo que estaba esperando esto con loz brazos abiertos asi que solo le basto lanzarle un puñetazo a Jeff para terminar ya con esto pero vio que esto era lo que esperaba Jeff que le agarro el brazo derecho a Shiruo para empezar a lanzarle patadas al rostro cosa que no le dio mucho daño al Kure que intento agarrarlo con su mano izquierda pero este libero su brazo para caer al suelo y empezar a lanzarle patadas a las piernas para intentar que cayera por el dolor, Dmitry desde los vestuarios vio como su amigo intentaba hacer un ataque imposible contra un tipo como ese pero conociendolo podria lograr que aquello imposible le resultara favorable en un rato asi que siguio mirando el combate para ver como Shirou le lanzo otro puñetazo a Jeff que logro esquivarlo para luego lanzarle un combo de puñetazos al rostro de Shiruo que los recibio para agarrar los brazos del militar que intento liberarse pero en lugar de eso empezo a recibir una paliza con la cabeza de Shiruo que estaba sonriendo.

Shiruo lanzo otra vez a Jeff a la misma pared para esperar el siguiente movimiento que no tardo en veni por lo que Shiruo se puso en guardia mirando a Jeff que volvio a correr hacia el para deslizarse por debajo de su oponente y darle un puñetazo directo en las bolas que le dio mucho dolor a Shiruo ya que a cualquiera le afectaria demasiado un dolor en sus bolas si fueran hombres aunque con esto Jeff empezo a tomar ventaja para empezar a agarrar la arena del suelo y empezar a tirarla hacia arriba una y otra vez para cubrirse con aquello como un camuflaje, Jikan se sorprendio que este tipo fuera a hacer lo mismo que Gaia del manga que leia pero se pregunto que tan bueno seria este tipo usando lo mismo contra Shiruo que dejo salir un fuerte rugido para lanzar una patada hacia atras pero nadie habia recibido la patada y todos pudieron ver como el mismo Jeff no estaba por ninguna parte cosa que impresiono a todos menos a Shiruo que intento buscarlo con la mirada antes de sentir un puñetazo contra su espalda por lo que lanzo un puñetazo hacia atras y no encontrarse con nadie otra vez.

Jeff estaba sonriendo por haber probado esto con Dmitry antes del torneo por que le daba mas oportunidades de poder ganarle a este tipo por lo que volvio a lanzarle otro golpe a Shiruo que volvio a contratacar pero nisiquiera pudo ver a su oponente haciendo evidente que iba a tener que con una vieja confiable por lo que miro un momento a Jikan antes de sonreir por lo que empezo a golpear el suelo generando un pequeño temblor que hizo tambalear a Jeff aunque sus pasos fueron escuchados por Shiruo que se lanzo contra el para lanzarle un puñetazo que esquivo, Al momento de esquivar el golpe Jeff este sintio un pequeño dolor en su lado izquierdo del torso por lo que miro hacia abajo para ver como algo de su camuflaje se habia ido por lo que miro hacia Shiruo para abrir los ojos para verlo frente a el con una sonrisa que le llevo por sorpresa para sentir un fuerte cabezazo que le hizo abrir la cabeza por primera vez en la pelea para luego sentir como los brazos de su oponente lo abrazaban con demasiada fuerza que casi le hizo romper la columna si no fuera por que estaba el que fue golpeado por la cabeza de alguien fue Shiruo que tuvo que soltarlo al sentir algo metalico golpear su frente.

"¿pero que que fue ese dolor?"se pregunto Shiruo en voz alta mirando a Jeff que sonreia.

"lo siento por aquello pero parte de mi craneo esta con un objeto metalico asi que tendria la cabeza mas dura que tu amigo"le respondio Jeff a Shiruo que lo miro con nuevos ojos antes de sonreir.

"bien no queria que esto fuera demasiado aburrido asi que te doy un punto por impresionarme"le dijo Shiruo antes de lanzarle un puñetazo.

Jeff se movio hacia la izquierda cosa que le costo un fuerte rodillazo en las costillas que le hizo votar un poco de sangre pero igual volvio a intentar una barrida contra las piernas de Shiruo que nego con la cabeza antes de lanzarle un codazo en la espalda haciendole doler demasiado al militar que siguio intentando derribar a Shiruo que continuaba atacandole la espalda pero Jeff continuo dandole dando sus fuerzas a sus brazos para hacer caer a Shiruo que estaba enojandose ya, Jikan se rio un poco al ver que su rival se enojaba mas rapido con el militar aunque igual noto como este no iba a parar con su oponente hasta que cayera por lo que penso en que iba a ser Shiruo a continuación para terminar la pelea o esto iba a terminar con ambos sangrando para el final aunque igual miro hacia donde estaba su sensei con la esas mujeres por lo cual suspiro ya que tendria que hablar en algun momento con el anciano sobre aquello ya que desde que podia sentir a las personas podia sentir la atracción entre el anciano y Rangiku.

Shiruo miro con mucha cautela a Jeff por algun proximo movimiento de este cosa que hizo ya que volvio a cargar contra el y sabia hacia donde iria por lo cual preparo su rodilla para derribarlo pero se sorprendio cuando Jeff no fue por sus piernas si no que fue por su torso atrapandolo en abrazo de oso con el cual trato de romperle la espalda con sus musculos pero le era demasiado dificil por la dureza de Shiruo que empezo a golpearlo en la espalda con sus codos haciendo que perdiera fuerza en su agarre, Jeff tenia el ceño fruncido por no poder derribar a este maldito haciendole entender que necesitaria un poco mas de fuerza para contratacar a Shiruo el cual continuaba atacando su espalda ya lastimada aunque eso ya no le importaba por solo queria derribar por una vez a este mastodonte que era Shiruo asi que empezo a darle rodillazo en las piernas y asi estar a la par con su oponente que sentia un pequeño dolor.

ambos peleadores continuaron con esto un rato hasta que se separaron con algo de agotamiento por parte de Jeff que ya tenia algo de sudor en todo su cuerpo ademas de mostrar dolor en su mirada mientras que Shiruo estaba todavia en perfectas condiciones aunque solo Jikan noto los rastros de sudos por el cuerpo de Shiruo pero esto no iba a detener a ninguno de los dos peleadores que sonrieron al otro antes de acercarse caminando extrañando a los fanaticos, Sin hacerse esperar mas ambos peleadores empezaron a lanzarse fuertes golpes entre si de manera lenta un poco antes de pasar a una gran velocidad con una sonrisa en sus rostros por lo cual Jikan se sintio feliz de que su rival pudiera encontrar algo de diversión aparte de el pero igual siguio demasiado bien los golpes que se estaban dando los dos ya que la mitad podia seguirles la velocidad de los golpes pero mientras mas avanzaban uno de ellos dejo salir unas gotas de sangre pero nadie podia saber bien cual de los dos fue el primero.

Dmitry se sorprendio de que Jeff pudiera continuar peleando con el dolor en su espalda ya que muy pocas veces lo enviaban al frente en las guerras donde necesitaban apoyo asi que no sabia como podria terminar este combate si a favor de Jeff o en contra ya que se notaba que Shiruo era mejor en cada aspecto que Jeff pero todavia tenia las esperanzas puestas sobre su amigo de que podria ganar si o si, Cuando todos vieron como el intercambio de golpes empezaba a parar pudieron ver que el que estaba por cubierto de sangre era Jeff que todavia tenia su sonrisa en su rostro antes de dejarse caer hacia atras pero Shiruo le estiro la mano para extrellarlo contra el suelo pero se sorprendio cuando Jeff le habia agarrado del brazo para llevarlo al suelo con una llave con la cual logro hacer caer un rato a su oponente.

Shiruo no se espero que esto pasara ademas sintio como las piernas de Jeff se aferraban contra el haciendole casi imposible levantarse cosa que no se espero Jeff era que Shiruo tuviera el tamaño suficiente para liberarse de este agarre pero en lugar de hacer eso se levanto dejando preocupado al Militar que volvio a sentir ese apreton de oso que le dio hace unos momentos atras Shiruo pero estaba vez lo hacia con mucha fuerza a tal punto de romperle la espalda, Al momento en que Shiruo libero a Jeff este cayo al suelo con mucho dolor en su espalda pero vio como el pie de Shiruo le dio en la cara apagandole las luces en el momento y asi terminando el combate por lo que el Kure camino hacia la entrada de la arena con una sonrisa por la buena pelea que le dio este imbecil proveniente de estados unidos pero igual sintio un fuerte dolor en las piernas en este momento por lo cual lo iba a ignorar ya que no le importaba este dolor asi que miro a Jikan que le dio una palmada en la espalda para irse a los camerinos mientras los medicos se llevaban a Jeff a la enfermeria.

"parece que te volviste algo fuerte otra vez Shiruo"le comento Jikan a su rival que dejo salir un pequeña risa.

"y veo que lo notaste pero todavia necesito superar a Shiruk para tener una pelea nueva contra ti"le contesto Shiruo a Jikan que sonrio para entrar junto a su rival a los vestuarios.

Shiruk salio del vestuario junto a su oponente que estaba ya listo para comenzar este combate asi que camino un poco apresurado a la arena para esperar a Shiruk que estaba bostezando un poco mientras pensaba en como vencer a este tipo y Shiruo en la siguiente ronda incluso Shine le deseo suerte cosa que le hizo sonreir al ver como la pequeña niña que recordaba en sus dias de juventud ahora era casi toda una señorita aunque igual no le iba dejarsela facil a Shine de ganar su pelea si llegasen a enfrentarse, Cuando finalmente llego a la arena sus dos progenitores gritaban su nombre con mucha felicidad incluso creyo escuchar la voz de Rangiku pero estaba seguro que era su imaginación por lo que cambio su rostro que siempre dejaba ver en las personas que conocia para colocar una mirada que sorprendio demasiado a sus padres como Nana ya que nunca lo vieron asi mas Nana que en los dos meses que estuvieron entrenando nunca lo vio con esa mirada Naruto por su parte sabia que Shiruk no iba ir con juegos.

Ice miro de manera seria a su rival de la tierra un momento antes de verlo desaparecer junto a su oponente cosa que le impresiono antes de ver como ambos volvieron a aparecer con marcas en sus caras haciendole ver que ambos fueron con todas sus fuerza contra el otro Tomai por su parte ya habia notado hace tiempo que Shiruk no habia peleado con todo su poder en aquella pelea que tuvieron hace tiempo asi que empezo a pensar en como seria cuando pone esa seriedad en sus combates, Shiruk escupio un poco de saliva antes de desaparecer otra vez con su oponente y empezar a darse unos buenos puñetazos como codazos con cada parte de sus cuerpos ya que Shiruk podia usar cuatro estilos diferentes de pelea uno de ellos el capoira por su padre y Muay Thai por su madre la cual habia sido una peleadora temible en cada parte que peleaba mientras que tenia el estilo de su sensei desde la niñez el cual usaba la mayor parte del tiempo aunque el cuarto le era mas complicado de usar por algunas razones.

Alán vio como su hijo estaba usando el estilo de pelea de su esposa ya que estos dos practicaban todos los dias desde que su hijo estaba ocasionalmente en casa ya que el era quien hacia de referi del combate pero ver esta faceta seria de su unico hijo le hizo ver que ya no iba con juegos ya nunca mas asi que miro muy atento los movimientos de su hijo antes de dar toda su evaluación cosa que no iba a ser muy sencilla seguirla, Adler le dio un fuerte rodillazo a Shiruk en la cara rompiendole un poco la nariz pero Shiruk le devolvio aquello con un fuerte cabezazo a su contricante que igual que Shiruk dejaron salir unas pequeñas lineas de sangre por sus narizes antes de continuar con los golpes sin importarle los apoyos de los espectadores que estaban sonriendo por la buena pelea que estaban precensiando aunque fuera dificil seguirla.

Aija que estaba recuperandose un poco en la enfermeria vio junto a su novio como Shiruk iba con mucha seriedad con su combate cosa que nunca habian visto en el en especial Aija que estaba segura que su ex perderia como antes en las peleas donde lo vio derrotado incluso Jose no se esperaba que su primo fuera asi de fuerte como para durar en una combate asi ya que lo vio como una fracaso en las peleas y con las chicas pero ver esto de el le hacia enojar mucho, Jikan vio como su amigo iba muy bien en la pelea incluso notaba que no habia mucho del estilo de divertirse de su sensei cosa que solo ellos dos usaban debes en cuando para ver que tan fuertes es el otro incluso su mismo sensei les dijo en sus primeros entrenamientos que no siempre debian ir con diversión en algunos casos ya que no sabrian si su oponente le agradaria que estuvieran jugando asi que debes en cuando tambien debian ir enserio.

Shiruk continuo dandole fuertes golpes a Adler que tenia partes de su cuerpo moradas casi igual que su oponente que no dejaba dar un paso hacia atras si no que continuaba dandolo todo contra el usando solo Muay Thai ademas le daba el reconocimiento de ser un maestro total en el arte si no fuera por algunas cosas obvias en los movimientos de Shiruk pero de momento no iba a decir nada ya que estaban peleando aunque si pudieran comunicarse de una manera seria con los puños, Rangiku desde la sociedad de almas veia como Shiruk no pensaba parar por nada del mundo cosa que obtuvo de su sensei igual que Jikan ya que ambos por pasar mas tiempo con Naruto tomaron algunas costumbres de el aunque diferentes ya que los dos eran los dos estudiantes de Naruto mas fuertes antes de que llegara Shine la cual no tardo mucho para llegar al nivel de ambos pero con dificultad pero ahora era el combate de Shiruk el cual no se iba a rendir por nada del mundo hasta ganar.

Adler esquivo un rodillazo de Shiruk para golpearlo en el rostro logrando que retrocediera unos pasos aunque igual vio como tambien recibio una patada al rostro con mucha fuerza por parte de su contricante que continuaba con sus ataques sin importarle demasiado el daño que estaba recibiendo por parte de su oponente cosa que admiro un poco Adler antes de darle un codazo en el ojo izquierdo a Shiruk el cual no se esperaba aquello incluso Naruto abrio los ojos de ver como Shiruk retrocedia unos pasos por el dolor que recibio en su ojo bueno, Shiruk miro a Adler con una mirada llena de odio ademas ambos estaban respirando un poco mal ya que cada uno de sus golpes habian ido hacia donde estaban los pulmones del otro sorprendiendo a sus padres que nunca vieron a su hijo luchar de esta manera aunque Naruto podia notar el fuerte deseo de Shiruk de enfrentarse a Jikan una vez mas ya que el conocia demasiado bien a sus tres estudiantes mas a los dos primeros por su tiempo juntos asi que miro con toda confianza a su estudiante que se lanzo contra Adler que lo espero con la guardia alta pero vio como Shiruk le habia lanzado una patada en las bolas causandole un fuerte dolor.

Harbinger miro sorprendido que ambos fueran a esta velocidad aun con partes de sus cuerpos destrozados haciendole ver que ninguno iba a seder hasta que el otro cayera por lo cual volvieron a atacarse con la misma velocidad que antes pero con mas fuerza hasta tal punto de romperse la cara al otro incluso creyo ver como un diente salio volando pero no sabia de quien asi que trato de ver con mucho detalle este combate para no perderse de mucho ya que era la primera pelea de Muay Thai que veia, Ambos peleadores fueron con todas sus fuerzas contra el otro mientras algo de sangre salia por su frente impresionando al otro por su fuerte tecnacidad cosa que les hizo sacar una pequeña sonrisa que noto Jikan esa sonrisa de confianza que tenia su amigo cosa que le hizo extraña de ver hasta que noto un pequeño aire alrededor de Shiruk incluso creyo ver alas de un angel en su espalda pero de momento iba a mirar el combate para estar seguro si su amigo podia hacer lo mismo que el.

Ice en el planeta de Tomai veia todo esto con mucha cautela pero le hizo un poco dificil saber los proximos movimientos de Shiruk por que estaba seguro que no eran todo su arsenal completo asi que iba a estar muy atento aunque le fuera a resultar dificil asi que vio como Shiruk le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la cara a Adler con un salto con mucha potencia pero esto era lo que habia estado esperando Adler ya que agarro a Shiruk para lanzarlo hacia atras sin antes darle una patada en el estomago que hizo vomitar algo de sangre al segundo estudiante de Naruto, Cuando Shiruk se levanto del suelo miro por breve momento hacia sus padres antes de pasar a su sensei y sonreirle ya que iba a demostrarle a su sensei que tan bueno se habia vuelto con su estilo de combate por que ahora habia abandonado el Muay Thai para usar el estilo que Naruto le enseño en su infancia hasta el dia de hoy pero con la diferencia que esta era su versión y le gustaba llamarla estilo Naruto Uzumaki versión Shiruk ya que metio los estilos de sus padres algunos para combinarlos con el de su sensei para lanzarse al ataque desapareciendo de la vista de su oponente un momento antes de aparecer detras para saltar y darle una patada en la cabeza.

Adler no se espero que su contricante fuera a cambiar su estilo de combate a uno que nunca haya visto en su vida pero de todas formas no iba a ser vencido por este tipo por ningun modo por lo cual le lanzo un puñetazo hacia atras a Shiruk que habia vuelto a desaparecer para luego lanzarle unos puñetazos en la espalda su unico punto ciego por lo cual volvio a atacar hacia atras para tener lo mismo de Shiruk que no dejaba de jugar contra el aun estando serio y como un adulto, Shiruo estaba sonriendo por estos dos con los que se iba a enfrentar en la segunda ronda pero estaba viendo muy atento a cual de los dos seria favorable para pelear en la segunda ronda del torneo ya que ambos eran bastante buenos pero al ver los nuevos movimientos de Shiruk le hizo ver que seria una buena opción enfrentarse a el ya que podria usar algunos de esos movimientos contra el pero todavia no descartaba a Adler que seguia intentando darle un golpe a Shiruk con estos nuevos movimientos de ataque.

Shiruk continuo dandole algunos problemas a Adler que todavia estaba trantando de darle aun sabiendo que no lo lograria ni en un monton de tiempo pero igual iba a continuar peleando contra el para ver si podria atinarle aunque igual sintio como su cuerpo estaba volviendo a la normalidad cosa que le hizo enojarse ya que no habia podido usar este estado en sus entrenamientos con Nana pero casi ninguno de esos entrenamientos le habia estado sirviendo en lo absoluto para activarlo como en su pelea contra Ice, Nana noto que Shiruk estaba volviendo a su velocidad normal haciendo que Adler aprovechara aquello para darle una paliza con Muay Thai a su oponente que no pudo respoder a tiempo ademas ya estaba lo suficientemente agotado como para defenderse pero eso no significaba que fuera a rendirse otra vez asi que volvio a contratacar con Muay Thai a Adler que estaba sonriendo por la buena pelea que estaba teniendo contra Shiruk que estaba igual que su contricante aunque Nana veia sorprendia por todo el castigo que estaba recibiendo Shiruk incluso estaba facinada que alguien como Shiruk pudiera aguantar tantos golpes.

al momento en que todos vieron como los golpes pararon todos vieron sorprendidos que Shiruk cayera al suelo ya que no creyeron que hubiera caido tan facil incluso Adler que estaba mas cubierto de sangre estaba sorprendido de ver que habia logrado derribar a su oponente pero fruncio el ceño para darse la vuelta y irse a los vestuarios mientras escuchaba el anuncio de su victoria pero se detuvo al ver que Kinjo se habia detenido por lo que miro hacia atras para ver a Shiruk otra vez de pie con una mirada que le hizo sonreir demasiado a Adler que volvio a ponerse en guardia, Jikan al ver como Shiruk habia caido para luego levantarse con esa mirada le hizo salir del vestuario para correr hacia la arena para detener el combate ya que Shiruk no iba a parar por nada del mundo hasta que le ganara a Adler que fue al ataque contra su oponente para volver a lanzarse golpes entre si con mucha mayor intesidad pero esto habia venido a buscar un oponente digno para darle una pelea que podria recordar toda su vida estando vivo o muerto ya que no le importaba a donde fuera cuando muriese si podria recordar su buena pelea con este tipo.

ambos continuaron dandose con todo entre ellos incluso todos los fanaticos incluso los que vinieron para ver a Ranma estuvieron apoyando esos golpes que se estaban dando los peleadores que podrian enfrentarse a Ranma en algun momento pero en estos momentos ambos solos estaban llendo sin parar los puñetazos al otro haciendoles dificil decidir quien de los dos podria terminar este combate ya que ninguno estaba deteniendose ahora por ningun motivo ya que los dos estaban demasiado felices como para detenerse, Cuando paso un tiempo todos vieron que Adler estaba cayendo hacia atras pero Shiruk le dio un poderoso puñetazo que extrello al aleman contra el suelo que cayo inconsiente con una sonrisa que hizo dar un respiro a Shiruk que cayo de rodillas mientras algo de sangre estaba bajando por su cuerpo aparte de estar demasiado cansado para levantarse ahora hasta que Kinjo dio el resultado final del combate dando como ganador a Shiruk que cayo hacia atras inconsiente mirando a Naruto que sin importarle nada le dio la camara a Nami para saltar hacia la arena y correr hacia su estudiante.

"Shiruk ¿te encuentras bien?"le pregunto Naruto a su estudiante que dejo salir una sonrisa.

"claro sensei me siento de maravilla por una estupenda victoria usando tu estilo"le respondio Shiruk mientras que Naruto colocaba su brazo sobre su hombro para empezar a caminar hacia la salida dejando que los medicos llevaran a Adler a la enfermeria por la perdida de sangre.

mientras que sensei y estudiante abandonaban la arena Kaoru desde los vestuarios dio el anuncio de que las peleas del bloque B estarian esperando una hora para que algunos participantes pensaran bien sus opciones de combate ya que necesitaban ver sus opciones por si pasaban a la siguientes rondas ya que no habrian muchas oportunidades aunque tambien comento que iiba a ver una pequeña sorpresa para las semifinales asi que era mejor que algunos estuvieran preparados mas los que podrian llegar a las semifinales, Shine fue a ver a Shiruk que estaba siendo vendado por Naruto el cual estaba usando un poco de chakra medico aunque Shine no pudo ver por ningun lado a Jikan que habia salido corriendo hacia la arena pero no habia vuelto cosa que le hizo preocupar un poco por el antes de volver su atención en Shiruk que estaba con mucho dolor en su cuerpo por los fuertes golpes de Adler del cual esperaba enfrentarse en algun momento en el futuro pero ahora solo tenia que asegurarse de ganarle a Shiruo ya que estaba seguro que iba a ser muy dificil ese combate ya que tendria que darle unos buenos golpes para tumbarlo.

"Shiruk-san"llamo la voz de Nana al mencionado que volteo la cabeza hacia la superheroina para sonreir.

"hola Nana"le saludo Shiruk a la mujer que se acerco a el con una sonrisa mientras que intentaba no dañarlo.

"no pense que podrias salir victorioso de ese combate"le dijo Nana a Shiruk que habia terminado de ser atendido por su sensei.

"si tambien lo pense en ese momento pero mi deseo de enfrentarme a Jikan era demasiado como para vencer a Adler aunque me hubiera costado un monton de dolor"le contesto Shiruk a Nana que sonrio por ver que su compañero podia ser demasiado terco como para rendirse aunque vio como Shine abrazo a Shiruk el cual le devolvio el gesto con una sonrisa.

"gracias por no morir Shiruk-nii ya que no sabria que hacer sin ti y Jikan-nii en mi vida"le decia Shine con un tono de tristeza a su figura de hermano.

"Shine no importa ya que tu tambien puedes ser bastante fuerte si te concentras solo en tu entrenamiento como Jikan y yo en nuestro tiempo con Naruto-sensei pero la unica diferencia es que tu tienes tu propio estilo para pelear ademas se que Jikan como yo te vamos a apoyar en tus combates sin importar que pase si ganas o pierdas ya que era nuestra hermanita menor aunque no tengamos los mismos padres aunque Jikan es obvio que si fuera a darle apellidos serian Jikan Uzumaki Matsumoto"le contesto Shiruk con una broma a su hermanita que rio un poco mientras que Naruto nego con la cabeza con una sonrisa ya que podria ser verdad por que Jikan habia crecido con ambos pero si usara algunos de esos apellidos no seria quien era ademas de que no estaba casado con Rangiku pero al pensar eso se sonrojo cosa que fue vista por sus dos estudiantes que empezaron a reir.

"sensei siempre sera sensei"se dijo Jikan desde una esquina mirando la escena con una sonrisa aunque igual se imagino a su sensei y Rangiku teniendo una vida de casados por que ambos podrian estar mucho tiempo juntos su sensei por su inmortalidad mientras que Rangiku por su deber como Shinigami.

mientras estos estaban hablando de manera animada en la enfermeria Jose estaba masacrado por el que habia sido el oponente de Aija en la primera ronda Antonie que miraba a la que fue su contricante un momento antes de comenzar a caminar hacia ella con la misma sonrisa que mostro en su combate cosa que asusto a Aija que intento escapar antes de sentir como algo atraveso su pierna por lo que miro hacia Antonie para ver que este ya estaba frente a ella con la mano lista para matarla, Cuando Antonie iba a asesinar a Aija este sintio como su brazo fue atrapado por alguien asi que miro hacia atras para encontrarse con Kenzo que habia estado hace poco inconsiente para despertarse y ver como Jose tenia multiples cortes en todo su cuerpo hasta vio que le habian quitado el ojo con mucha profesionalidad asi que observo a Antonie que iba a tratar de asesinar a Aija por lo cual se movio rapido hacia el para atraparlo y asi mirarlo de manera seria aunque al hacerlo hizo que Antonie moviera de su objetivo al policia.

Kenzo vio como Antonie le lanzo una patada que bloqueo para ver que le corto cosa que le sorprendio demasiado por ver que este no tenia ninguna arma sobre el pero eso no le iba detener para salvar una vida asi que le lanzo un puñetazo a Antonie que la esquivo para lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara para alejarlo de el para sacar una granada de luz y arrojarla al suelo para que estallara segando a los dos que estaba consientes pero igual Kenzo habia lanzado una patada a Antonie para luego ver que le habia dado a Aija que volvia a sangrar, Al momento en que esa luz se fue los dos vieron como Antonie habia desaparecido asi que empezo a buscar por la habitación algun conducto por donde haya salido pero no encontro nada haciendole extraño al policia y se pregunto como fue este tipo invitado a este torneo aunque fue una suerte que no le haya tocado enfrentarse a el ya que no podria defenderse bien con aquellas armas ocultas que tenia por lo cual miro hacia el televisor de la habitación para ver que Jikan se enfrentaria a el en la siguiente ronda asi que espero que le ganara por que primero necesitaba investigar sobre ese tipo aunque primero iba a buscar algunas vendas para vendar a Aija y Jose.

Antonie estaba frunciendo el ceño ya que no logro asesinar a la mujer pero todavia tenia una oportunidad de pelear contra Jikan aunque igual iba a matar a ese maldito policia por quitarle su presa asi que si en algun momento se lo encontraba solo iba a asesinarlo con todo sus armas para despues encargarse de una vez de Aija incluso ya habia obtenido la información de donde vivia ella por que si fuera a dejar algun cabo suelto no seria un buen asesino incluso se tomo la molestia de encontrar la casa de Jikan para luego ir a hacerle una pequeña visita, Kaoru se estaba preparando para su combate que iba tener despues del descanso aunque igual iba a observar el combate de esa niña que iba a participar en la primera pelea pero estaba mas ocupado preparandose para su pelea que no iba a durar demasiado ya que pensaba terminarla de un solo ataque a su oponente que lo estaba mirando cosa que le hizo un poco extraño ya que no lo conocia de ningun lado o recordaba ya que conocio a mucha gente pero le hacia facil olvidarlas a menos que tuviera un tremendo odio hacia esa persona.

Zhao habia ido por algunos refrescos junto a su oponente ya que tenian algo de tiempo antes del combate incluso se tomo el tiempo de enseñarle a hablar otro idioma para que pudiera entenderle en lugar de ir con un lenguaje de señas y no le tardo mucho aprender las primeras palabras para tener una conversación placentera aunque esta persona no fuera civilazada para comer de manera adecuada aunque no le importaba demasiado ya que iba utilizar debes en cuando la mano para comer, Ranma estaba meditando mientras que Dmitry golpeaba la pared que estaba frente a el sin importarle demasiado sus manos aunque Ranma escucho un golpe en el vestuario por lo que camino hacia la puerta para abrirla y ver que era la señorita Hinako que le habia traido una caja de pasteles que ella misma preparo cosa que agradecio a su maestra en Nerima aunque antes de decirle algo mas vio como detras de ella aparecio Zhao que lo miraba serio antes de entrar al vestuario con su oponente cosa que le parecio extraño al Saotome y la señorita Hinako.

"oiga ¿tiene algun problema conmigo?"le pregunto Ranma a Zhao que se volteo para mirarlo.

"uno pequeño pero si quieres saber cual trata de ganar tu combate para enfrentarme en la siguiente ronda Ranma Saotome"le respondio Zhao antes de sentarse en uno de los asientos del vestuario.

"!RANMA¡"oyeron todos los participantes incluyendo Hinako que miro hacia su izquierda para ver a Genma.

"¿que quieres pops?"le pregunto Ranma a su padre mientras abria la caja y agarrar un pastelito y darle una mordida.

"quiero saber quien te dio permiso para entrar en un torneo como este y tambien por que te fuiste con ese sujeto que le falta un tornillo"le respondio Genma a su hijo que le dijo a Hinako que este pastelito era delicioso.

"primero que nada pops no debo pedirte permiso ya que esta claro que me invitaron a este torneo asi que no iba perderme para nada esta oportunidad para probar mi fuerza y en segunda no vuelvas a decir que Jikan-san le falta un tornillo ya que es mejor explicando algunas cosas que tu asi que si vuelvo a escuchar decir aquello de el te golpeare tan fuerte que no puedas volver a comprometerme con algunas otra chica"le dijo Ranma a su padre que se enojo pero lo que Genma no contaba era que Zhao escucho como ese hombre le falto el respeto a su estudiante de Kung Fu asi que se levanto para darle una patada que lo mando a socar contra la pared que estaba detras de el.

"vaya maestro Zhao si que sabes defender mejor a tus estudiantes que cualquiera que conozco"comento Jikan que habia escuchado como le llamo Genma.

"cualquiera que insulte a un aprendiz de Kempo insulta a nosotros los maestros de la misma diciplina asi que no pienso dejar que ese hombre insulte a mi aprendiz"le contesto Zhao mientras era detenido por Kaoru que miro a Genma un momento antes de fruncir el ceño.

"Maestro Chen perdoneme pero no puede pelear con alguien que no es participante de este torneo pero igual podria hacerlo si es eliminado hasta le ofrezco pelear despues de que haya sido eliminado o haya terminado el torneo en la arena para que pueda sacar todo ese enojo con ese hombre"le ofrecio Kaoru a Zhao quien asintio para volver a su asiento seguido de Jikan que tomo uno de los pasteles a Ranma que se molesto por eso.

"bueno señorita Hinako nos vemos despues y gracias por los pasteles"le dijo Ranma a Hinako mientras le devolvia los mismo pasteles con una sonrisa.

"de nada señor Saotome ademas Kasumi-san como Nodoka-san creyeron que tenia hambre asi que vine para darle algo para que tuviera algo en su estomago"le contesto Hinako a Ranma antes de retirarse.

"vaya no crei que te gustaran las niñas menores que tu Ranma"bromeo Jikan mirando al mencionado que se molesto.

"bueno Jikan cada hombre o mujer tienen sus fetiches o tipos de personas que les gustan asi que el joven Saotome podria ser uno de los que les gustan a ese tipo de mujeres o alguna otra"le siguio Zhao la broma a su estudiante que asintio con una sonrisa mientras que ambos miraban a Ranma que dio un grito ahogado.

"oigan no creo que sea bueno que se burlen de Ranma-san asi ya que cada hombre tiene sus gustos casi igual que las mujeres asi que dejen que el mismo decida con quien estar"comento Shiruk mientras entraba al vestuario con Shiruo aunque igual ambos rieron por la cara de Ranma.

"!NO ME GUSTA LA SEÑORITA HINAKO ADEMAS ELLA ES MAS GRANDE QUE YO PERO NO PUEDE USAR SU FORMA VERDADERA GRACIAS AL ANCIANO VERDE DE HAPPOSAI¡"grito Ranma tratando de defenderse.

"o te refieres a la tecnica que roba algo de ki eso seria demasiado facil para mi para lograr que tu novicieta niña tenga su cuerpo normal ya que alguien del mismo nivel o superior que conozca de manera perfecta la tecnica podria eliminarla"le informo Zhao mientras que Jikan asentia con aquello ya que conocia muchas tecnicas que su maestro le enseño en su tiempo en China pero le divirtio ver la mirada de sufrimiento de Ranma que ya queria que le tocara para pelear y no tenr que escuchar esto.

**(zona oscura)**

vemos como el que era el lider de la rebelión estaba caminando por un sitio demasiado peligroso del universo 14 ya que solo personas con mucha fuerza que estarian casi al nivel de un dios de la destrucción podrian pasar por aqui ya que en este sitio podria asesinar a cualquiera que no tuviera el nivel adecuado incluso los que vivian en esta parte del universo no se acercaban por que aqui habian terminado su combate aquellos dos de las leyendas de los Kaigun el primer legandario que obtuvo las alas divinas y ese ser oscuro, Cuando llego al sitio adecuado pudo ver un gigantesco crater en el sitio donde logro encontrar a los que habian peleado hace mucho tiempo ya que pudo notar las alas gigantes estaban dejando ver todo su esplendor en forma de piedra junto a su enemigo que tenia una apuñalada en donde se encontraba su corazón por lo que salto hacia abajo ya que al estar aqui no podria volar o despertaria al que estaba apuñalado por que segun la leyenda el Kaigun que termino aqui habia usado una tecnica que petrificaria a los dos y habian dos maneras de liberar al otro.

el lider de la rebelión pudo noto como faltaba la espada de este Kaigun haciendole ver que iba a tener que encontrar al actual portador de la espada y traerlo para que le entregara aquel objeto al Kaigun legendario ya todos las razas en este universo le tenian suficiente respeto a este Kaigun que defendio su universo hasta llevar consigo a su enemigo con el hasta este estado en el cual se encontraban aunque igual era una buena oportunidad de revisar con el aparato que trajo el poder y si todavia estaban vivos ambos por que hubiera preferido venir con su segundo al mando, Cuando empezo a revisar vio que ambos seguian vivos aun con el paso del tiempo haciendole sonreir ya que el legendario Kaigun podria ayudarlos a detener a la nueva amenaza Ryūjin y su ejercito pero en el momento en que trato de ver su poder vio que el aparato se destruyo haciendole ver que ambos eran demasiado fuertes para ver su poder aunque era de esperar de parte del Kaigun que gano la bendición del dios de la destrucción de su universo para tener las alas divinas pero le era imposible creer que un ser como este con el cual se enfrento hace tiempo tuviera el mismo poder a menos que fuera entrenado por alguien que estuviera al nivel del dios de la destrucción pero la pregunta era quien.

"esto si que es raró creo que tendre que volver a la nave para buscar al chico mientras todavia tenga esta parte de esa armadura que tanto busca Ryūjin que hace que nadie pudiera detectar la presencia del otro individuo incluyendo los mismos dioses"se dijo el lider antes de sentir un poderoso Ki acercandonse hacia aqui por lo cual se escondio para ver que era.

al encontrar un sitio para esconderse vio como un ser una piel azul que observaba todos los sitios para intentar encontrarlo haciendole entender al lider de la rebelión que este era el tipo que lo habia estado siguiendo hace tiempo por lo cual intento irse por este camino aunque vio como el camino se iluminaba atacandolo para asi sacarlo de ahi para hacerle volar por los aires y esto lo aprovecho la criatura que salto hacia el para lanzarle un centenar de puñetazos que le hizo sacar mucha sangre ya que no pudo seguirle los golpes, El lider de la rebelión cayo al suelo tratando de levantarse pero vio como ese ser habia aparecido delante de el para darle una patada que le hizo retroceder hacia atras pero volvio a levantarse para empezar a correr antes de sentir muchas patadas en la espalda que le hizo volver a caer pero sin que se lo esperara el ser le volvio a lanzar unas rafagas de Ki que le dieron de lleno para hacer que el lider cayera aun con mucho dolor ademas de dejar descubierto su cuerpo que tenia una enorme pieza de la armadura de Ryūjin que le dio una ventaja para ocultarse de el pero no de esta criatura.

"je parece que debes ser bastante bueno para seguir mis pasos criatura pero eso no te servira contra el gran Parkion de Uzaiger"le dijo el ahora identificado como Parkion que se puso en guardia para pelear contra este ser.

la criatura le lanzo una fuerte onda de Ki a Parkion que tuvo que saltar para evitar el ataque de su enemigo pero vio como este aparecio frente a el para darle una patada en el cuello que le saco algo de aire a Parkion que cayo al suelo para sentir un poderoso rodillazo en el estomago que le hizo sacar algo de sangre azul de su boca aunque vio como esta criatura le agarro del cuello para lanzarle una poderosa rafaga de Ki que hizo que Parkion saliera volando hacia atras con fuertes heridas en su cuerpo pero se sorprendio de que el fuera a darle un poderoso que lo envio hacia donde estaba la salida del lugar cosa que sorprendio a Parkion, Sin esperar mucho tiempo Parkion comenzo a correr aun con heridas hacia donde estaba su nave estacionada pero vio como aquella criatura ya estaba sentada en la parte superior de su nave con una sonrisa cosa que sorprendio de que esa criatura fuera demasiado rapida en todos los sentidos haciendo que se preocupe ya que el mismo se puso esta misión de encontrar al Kaigun legendario y tratar de traerlo de nuevo a la vida para que ayudara ya que ninguno de las demas razas sabian donde se encontraba la tierra para encontrar a Naruto Uzumaki el cual podria derrotar a Ryūjin.

Parkion se preparo para pelear una vez mas con la criatura que sonrio para saltar hacia el con una gran velocidad y golpear a Parkión que recibio el golpe con mucha fuerza que lo mando hacia atras para comer un poco mas de tierra pero aun asi tuvo que saltar para lanzar poderosos ataques de Ki a la criatura que hizo lo mismo aunque acerto cada rafaga de Ki para asi aprovechar el humo para saltar hacia Parkion que sintio el fuerte dolor en su estomago provocando que votara una gran cantidad de sangre por su boca manchando el suelo y al ser, Cuando tocaron el suelo la criatura sonrio por ver que habia terminado con su oponente por lo cual se acerco al cuerpo de Parkion antes de ver como este le lanzo una fuerte rafaga de Ki para destruirle la cabeza y hacer que caiga al suelo para lograr que Parkion corriera a la nave y asi empezar a despegar aun con el fuerte dolor que sentia por el ataque de aquella criatura de la cual tuvo que levantarse de su asiento para mirar su cuerpo para volver a sorprenderse al ver como la cabeza de esa criatura se regeneraba como si nada indicando que este ser era imposible de vencer por alguien como el.

la criatura empezo a levantarse para mirar hacia la nava con una sonrisa para darle una despedida a Parkion para empezar a caminar antes de apuntar hacia la ala de la nave por lo que Parkion miro hacia ese sitio para ver unas escrituras que pudo entender que iba a matarlo la proxima vez que viniera haciendole entender que estaba jugando pero se pregunto por que no pudo saltar hacia el ya que se notaba que podria volar a menos que tuviera algun sello que fuera demasiado poderoso como para mantenerlo ahi cosa que era una bendición para el, Parkion empezo a largarse con su nave gruñendo por el fuerte dolor que le dio aquella criatura aunque se pregunto que raza alinigena por lo que iba a tratar de buscar que cosa era eso para buscar alguna forma de vencerlo la proxima vez aunque tal vez venga acompañado por el actual portador de la espada de ese Kaigun legendario pero la poca información que tenia era que el actual portador era alguien llamado Raigun ya que el anterior habia muerto por la edad asi que iba a ir hacia el planeta de los Kaigun para encontrarse con el actual portador sin saber que ahora esa espada habia vuelto a cambiar de manos.

en el planeta donde Ryūjin dejo a Loegun este ya habia crecido demasiado rapido por la condición de este planeta donde el tiempo pasaba un poco mas rapido para cualquiera que estuviera en el incluyendolo ademas se veia que se habia vuelto algo musculoso y veloz para usar bien la espada que le tardo ocho años para comenzar a entenderse con la espada ademas su entrenamiento consistia en enfrentarse de manera honrada con cada animal durante los trece años despues de comprenderse con la espada, Mientras que Loegun volvia hacia su pequeño hogar temporal que construyo en los primeros tres años del planeta aunque fue dificil encontrar los materiales para contruirla pero le fue de mucha utilidad para estar en meditación con la espada aunque todavia no habia logrado obtener las alas de su raza pero era de esperarse ya que no podia ayudar a muchos animales indefensos en el planeta que ya habia podido explorar con mucho tiempo donde logro salvar algunos animales las alas no le dieron el favor de lograr aquello.

"_**¿que es lo que te molesta ahora joven Loegun?**_"pregunto la espada al mencionado que estaba meditanto en su mente para hablar con la espada.

"lo mismo de siempre pero todavia estoy tratando de decifrar las demas tecnicas que tienes una por una"le respondio Loegun a la espada de manera calmada ya que despues de entenderla estuvo aprendiendo cada cosa de ella incluyendo la supresión de sus emociones para mantenerlas tranquilas hasta que fuera necesario liberarlas todas.

"_**entonces no trates de desesperarte por eso ya que en algun momento aquellas alas se dejaran mostrar en tu cuerpo y seras un poco mas fuerte pero en cuanto a las tecnicas algunas vas a tener que tener las alas para utilizarlas asi que no se paciente Loegun ademas debirias pensar en como hacer volver a tu raza para la siguiente generación que podria tenerme**_"le aconsejo la espada a su portador que suspiro.

"sabes que es dificil intentar aquello ya que no hay ninguna Kaigun mujer para lograr eso ya que estoy seguro que los demas portadores de las demas espadas que no tienen mucho poder como tu ya deberian estar muertos por alguien del ejercito de Ryūjin o el mismo ademas de que solo hay dos mujeres que salieron del planeta con sus propias espadas y estoy seguro que ninguna le interesa a alguien como yo ya que las mujeres Kaigun necesitan a un Kaigun masculino fuerte y con alas si logran obtener una espada"le recordo Loegun a su espada que se rio un poco.

"_**bueno si hubieras conocido a las dos mujeres Kaigun que me poseyeron no le interesaba esas costumbres de su propia raza aunque estoy seguro si todavia estuvieran aqui las dos quisieran estar contigo ya que eres un buen espadachin sin haber practicado nunca en tu vida hasta me atrevo decir que Raigun podria empatar contigo en combate si no se contiene**_"le contesto la espada a su portador quien sonrio al recordar al Kaigun que le habia enseñado algunas cosas de ser una guerrero Kaigun.

"si pero me pregunto donde podria usar mis habilidades para ver si soy lo suficientemente bueno para estar a la par del legendario Kaigun que logro las alas que toda nuestra raza sueña tener en ellos"dijo Loegun para salir de su meditación y colocar su espada en su propio podio para que descansara.

"_**si supieras que mi primera portadora estuviera viva te sorprenderia al conocerla ya que ella sigue peleando para volver con su planeta a la forma gloriosa que fuera a conocer**_"se dijo la espada para si misma para empezar a dormir junto a su actual portador que ya tenia un fuerte vinculo como sus portadores anteriores.

**aqui termina el capitulo de hoy y si que me agrado mucho escribirlo por algunas revelaciones aparte de las peleas que hubiera querido que duraran un capitulo pero eso es la primera ronda ya que en la segunda ronda del torneo voy hacer que las peleas vayan a ser demasiado brutales para llenar un capitulo.**

**como vieron mostre algunos conocidos de Naruto en el capitulo aunque todavia falta para que todos se vuelvan a ver aunque estoy pensando en quienes seran los primeros en sufrir unas golpizas de Jikan ya que el vio toda la infancia de Naruto hasta lo que es ahora incluyendo la primera vez de Naruto y Rangiku con la cual Jikan quedo algo traumatizado por que la vio desde muy pequeño.**

**y como pudieron ver Antonie es una sadico con cualquiera con lo cual pienso aprovechar al maximo para mas adelante ya que Sheng-ing se enfrentara con el antes de irse del planeta y obtener una buena masacre de Antonie ya que no creo que nadie pueda ver los ataques de este mimo sadico asesino por su segundo trabajo que usa para entrener a ciertas personas.**

**por lo que vieron aquella criatura con la que se enfrento Parkion seria como Majin Buu ya que creo que en cada uno de los universos debe estar algo muy parecido a Majin Buu de igual poder o mayor ademas este tiene un pasado con Tomai.**

**aqui dejare los numeros de todos los participantes.**

**Jikan:1,859**

**Antonie:1,489**

**Ranma:1.000**

**Kaoru:878**

**Jaidev:500**

**Shiruk:498**

**Zhao:348**

**Shine:347**

**Shiruo:200**

**Aija199**

**Jeff:168**

**Dmitry:160**

**Adler:50**

**Kenzo:100**

**Alessio y Jack: 30 y 5**

**con todo eso dicho me despido asi que hasta la proxima !EXTREME¡.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:La primera pelea de las semifinales.**

nos encontramos con Jack que estaba esperando a Shine para entrar en la arena mientras hacia algunos estiramientos ya que no iba ir a la derrota sin pelear como lo hizo con Sanji hace tiempo ya que no le intereso pelear aquel combate si no fuera algo necesario pero aqui en este torneo iba a demostrar por que era el mejor en su grupo ademas queria ver las capacidades de Shine en una pelea mano a mano sin tecnicas Quincy de por medio aunque no iba a negar que tenia una pequeña atracción hacia ella pero de momento no le importaba ya que iba a ganar este combate como fuese, Cuando escucho pasos detras de el miro hacia atras para ver a Shine con un atuendo similar al de Shiruk y Naruto pero con la unica diferencia era que al menos tenia una camisa que cubria un poco su escote junto a las vendas cosa que le hizo sonreir al Silver ya que el atuendo le quedaba perfecto ya que se notaba que tenia algunos detalles unicos aunque se pregunto quien los hizo sabiendo las medidas de Shine.

"espero que estes preparada Shine ya que no pienso contenerme por que seas una mujer"le aclaro Jack a Shine que le sonrio.

"dalo por hecho ya que yo pienso hacer lo mismo para demostrar que me volvi mas fuerte que antes Jack-san"le contesto Shine para empezar a caminar junto a Jack al medio de la arena para comenzar el combate mientras ambos escuchaban sus nombres de sus conocidos que lo empezaron a animar.

sin esperar mucho la señal de inicio sonara para que ambos Quincys empezaran a pelear con un gran dominio de Jack que le dio un fuerte gancho en la mandibula a Shine para continuar con un puñetazo para rematar con un rodillazo a la traquea a su oponente que estaba levantandose para mirar a Jack quien volvio a su postura mientras esperaba el siguiente movimiento que no tardo mucho tiempo ya que volvio a golpear a Shine con mucha velocidad en el rostro haciendo que ella retroceda, Shine sonrio ya que ella esperaba estos ataques de Jack pero a diferencia de sus dos figuras de hermanos a ella le gustaba mucho divertirse en el combate asi que rapidamente le lanzo una poderosa patada al cuello de Jack quien bloqueo el golpe aunque abrio los ojos al ver como Shine le envio una patada en la cara conectando un golpe a el por primera aunque eso solo le hizo sonreir un poco antes de lanzarse contra Shine para propinarle un fuerte codazo en el estomago para luego agarrarla con los brazos para intentar dejarla inconsiente.

Naruto y Rangiku suspiraron al mismo tiempo desde sus respectivos lugares ya que lo unico que odiaba Shine entre cada movimiento de combate era aquel que estaba haciendo Jack sobre Shine ya que Shiruk fue la primera victima de aquello cuando Shine estaba jugando con Jikan aunque solo fue para hacerle una broma aunque Jikan en los vestidores miro a Shiruk que estaba negando con la cabeza antes de tocarse en la mano ya que Shine le habia mordido demasiado por esa broma, Jack dejo salir un pequeño gemido de dolor ya que sintio como los dientes de Shine le apretaban muy fuerte la mano haciendo que la suelte para ver la marca en su mano cosa que le hizo suspirar ya que vio que a ella no le gustaba para nada esto pero eso le hizo una idea para hacerle un ataque que le podria servir para ganarle en este combate asi que iba a tratar de hacerlo cuando ella bajara la guardia pero de momento iba a lanzarle unos cuantos buenos golpes a su oponente.

ambos continuaron atacandose con todo aunque mas Jack ya que no siempre se tomaba demasiado enserio los combates pero este si que era uno que le hizo ir con todo lo que tenia incluso Ken miro impresionado los movimientos de Jack ya que ninguno lo habia visto ir con toda su fuerza nunca y esto era la primera vez que lo veian de esa manera incluso no lo habian visto en la casa de Naruto hasta que era la hora de cenar, Jikan estaba viendo que algunos movimientos de Shine eran buenos pero todavia le faltaba mucho para poder alcarzarlos a el y Shiruk asi que era una posibilidad de que ella perdiera este combate que seria una bendición para el ya que si le tocaba pelear en la siguiente ronda contra Kaoru ya sabria el resultado una derrota demasiada sangrienta aunque no iba a permitir que ese bastardo matara a Shine.

al momento en que Shine logro acertar un puñetazo en estomago a Jack este tuvo que saltar hacia atras con una sonrisa aunque se notaba que estaba mirando directamente hacia el publico mas especifico a donde pudo ver la precensia de algun Shinigami pero no sabia cual aunque no fue al unico que sintio si no que a alguien mas pero no podia ver complamente que o quien era si un Holow o algo mas ya que estaba ocupado peleando contra Shine, Antes de alguno diera algun otro ataque Jack solo se sento en el suelo cosa que extraño a todos los espectadores incluyendo a sus compañeros pero sin que ninguno lo esperara Jack uso su nueva habilidad Quincy que podria usar para atacar desde el suelo ya que no todos los Quincy podria ser tan creativos para crear nuevas habilidades de ataque como el ya que era demasiado bueno para crear nuevas cosas si tenia la suficiente creatividad posible para aquello.

Shine inmediato sintio un fuerte ataque desde abajo que la hizo sorprenderse ya que habia entrenado demasiado con los demas Quincy para perfeccionar sus habilidades pero ver esto de Jack le hizo ver que esto podria ser una nueva habilidad o algo asi aunque le hizo ver que Jack era todo un maestro en esta habilidad asi que despues del torneo para aprenderla aunque estaba seguro que Jack tenia mas habilidades Quincy secretas que nadie mas a podido ver incluyendo sus propias compañeros, Jack sonrio al ver que Shine estaba esquivando cada uno de sus ataques cosa que fue notado por todos los espectadores que no pudieron ver bien lo que estaba sucediendo solo Naruto y los demas aunque algunos peleadores tambien pudieron ver aquello pero ver aquellas cosas les hizo sorprender mucho a los superiores Quincy que estaban mucho mas tiempo con Jack que cualquiera pero al ver esto les hizo ver que Jack era mucho mejor como Quincy que cualquiera que conocieran incluyendo sus superiores.

todos vieron como Shine continuaba esquivando cada uno de los ataques de Jack que seguia estando sentado aunque miro hacia cada dirección para que Shine no le diera un fuerte ataque para que dejara la posición en la que se encontraba aunnque de todas formas podria utilizar alguna tecnica nueva para atacar a Shine ya que todavia no las habia usado todas para estar con un bajo perfil con todas para no revelarlas ya que estaba seguro que las necesitaria para mas adelante, ambos continuaron asi por un tiempo hasta que Jack sintio que su energia espiritual estaba agotandose asi que dejo de usar aquella tecnica para volver al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo pero con mas velocidad ya que al usar aquello le dio mucha relajación ya que no necesitaba moverse demasiado como para agotar su cuerpo de manera fisica asi que tendria mucha mas velocidad que Shine que ya estaba agotada aunque no se espero que ella hubiera esperado esto para darle un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que retroceda.

"vaya no crei que fueras a hacer aquello para atacarme Shine"le dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

"bueno tenia la corazonada que irias a hacer aquello ya que podrias estar agotandote asi que iba a esperar el momento para atacarte Jack"le contesto Shine al mencionado que suspiro antes de cruzarse de brazos y sentarse.

"entonces mejor seria mejor rendirme ya que estoy seguro que podrias derrotarme o no aunque nunca se sabra si no se termina este combate como es debido aunque siempre estoy abierto para un combate serio si quieres Shine"comento Jack con una sonrisa antes de levantarse para irse dejando a todos sorprendidos incluyendo a Shine que fue anunciada como la ganadora del encuentro.

"¿podrias enseñarme algunas de tus tecnicas Jack?"le pregunto Shine al mencionado que se dio la vuelta para sonreirle.

"no hay problema Shine"le respondio Jack antes de retirarse con una sonrisa.

Shine empezo a correr detras de Jack para hablar aunque si alguien mas pudiera ver la mirada en la cara de Jack en estos momentos podria jurar que estaba bastante enojado por tener que perder de esa manera pero no iba a mostrar mucho de sus habilidades asi que era mejor perder de esa manera que usar todo lo que tenia contra su Shine por que ella podria ser vencida por el si utlizaba alguna otra tecnica, Todos los espectadores estuvieron hablando sobre el combate que vieron como los demas que estaban por venir asi que vieron quienes venian despues de este combate ya que los siguientes combates lucian muy prometedores incluso el ultimo combate del bloque B que era entre Ranma y Dmitry ya que lucian bastante fuertes como para pelear contra Jikan asi que iban a esperar para ver ese combate.

los siguientes peleadores salieron listos para pelear incluso Kaoru se veia bastante serio para este combate asi que estaba seguro que podria divertir a la audiencia un poco asi que miro a su oponente que todavia no se habia quitado su ropa indicando que peleaba con ella pero vio que sus ojos solo estaban fijos en el cosa que le siguio extrañando desde los vestuarios ya que estaba bastante seguro que nunca habia visto a este tipo en su vida, No tardo mucho para que el combate empezara ya que todos vieron como Alessio comenzo a lanzar algunos cuchillos hacia Kaoru que levanto las cejas ya que no esperaba este hubiera traido armas aunque estuviera permitido traerlas ya que se podria pelear bastante bien con ellas pero que este tipo las utilizara de inmediato asi que solo las esquivo muy rapido para que ninguna pudiera alcanzarlo aunque vio como Alessio habia esperado que el hiciera esto.

Alessio de un rapido movimiento le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago a Kaoru que sintio como le apuñalo aunque igual le lanzo un poderoso puñetazo a la cara para alejarlo aunque vio como el se agacho antes de apuntar su mano hacia Kaoru y disparar causando una explosión cosa que sorprendio a todos aunque lo que vino despues les sorprendio mas a los espectadores como a los demas participantes menos a Jikan ya que vieron como Kaoru tenia una protección de metal en el, Kaoru sonrio a Alessio para lanzarle una patada que su oponente pudo bloquear pero no lo que vio despues que fue un rodillazo en la cara que le hizo retroceder unos metros con antes de sentir un fuerte corte en su brazo izquierdo cosa que fue notada por todos que miraron hacia Kaoru que tenia algo de sangre flotando cosa que les extraño antes de ver como Kaoru saco una funda revelando sus uñas que estaban demasiado largas.

sin que nadie lo esperara Kaoru aparecio delante de Alessio para tratar de darle otro corte pero Alessio se movio un poco mas rapido sacando su espada aunque esto no sirvio de mucho ya que las uñas de su oponente se corto sorprendiendolo aunque vio como un puñetazo conecto contra su cara haciendo que vuele hacia atras extrellandose contra la pared detras de el antes de hacerse a un lado para evitar el corte aunque esto lo aprovecho para empezar a lanzarle unos fuertes golpes a Kaoru que estaba sintiendo un poco de dolor, Jikan ya habia notado que Kaoru estaba jugando con Alessio pero de momento no iba decir nada ya que preferia concentrarse en la pelea que estaba viendo para ver si Kaoru tenia nuevos movimientos ya que fue con el unico que habia durado tanto tiempo peleando por una semana aunque igual se habia enfrentado con Shiruk y Shiruo aunque no por bastante tiempo aunque estaba seguro que podria durar un poco mas de tiempo contra Tomai si llegaran a usar toda su fuerza.

Alessio miro por un breve momento a Kaoru antes de lanzar una bomba de humo para empezar a atacar a su oponente con rapidos jabs aunque noto que solo estaba golpeando el metal pero eso no le hizo esquivar a tiempo el ataque de Kaoru que fruncio el ceño para seguir atacando hasta que sintio como algo filoso intentara cortar sus uñas cosa que no iba a servir si no tenian la fuerza necesaria asi que le ataco con un fuerte rodillazo que mando a volar al Romano, Happosai desde su sitio pudo notar que Alessio tenia muchas mas armas debajo de su ropa asi que iba a seguir viendo cuantas armas podria usar antes de darse por vencido o ser derrotado pero algo le decia que este tipo era demasiado bueno en la pelea a mano limpia asi que iba a prestar mucha atención por si este tipo cambiaba su estilo de pelea pero cuando ponia su mirada en Kaoru podia sentir mucha sed de sangre viniendo de el cosa que le preocupo ya que no sabria si podria ser vencido.

al momento en que el humo se desipo Kaoru se puso en modo de ataque para atacar con mucha potencia a Alessio que no vio venir el golpe que le conecto para enviarlo a chocar contra la pared detras de el pero al levantar la mirada vio que Kaoru tenia su capucha que le hizo revelar su autentico rostro que era algo femenino cosa que hizo confundir a su oponente ya que al ver esta cara le hizo recordar un poco a una mujer atado en una coleta que estaba junto a alguien bien vestido y tambien tenia una capucha, Sanji se sorprendio demasiado ya que no habia notado que Alessio fuera una mujer aunque se pregunto por que habria escondido su sexo pero de seguro iba a decirle en algun momento de la pelea ya que ella arremetio contra Kaoru que empezo a defenderse bloqueando cada uno de los ataques de su oponente que fue un poco mas rapida para tratar de conectar un golpe aunque no se espero lo que vino despues que fue un fuerte corte que no sintio hasta que Kaoru dejo escapar una risa para que su ropa se destruyera revelando gran parte de su cuerpo que era algo tornificado aunque ahora tambien tuvo grandes heridas que le hizo caer al suelo de rodillas.

"vaya me recuerdas un poco a esa chica que vi hace mucho tiempo pero al verte bien pude ver que eras tu maldita mocosa"le comento Kaoru mientras caminaba hacia ella.

"..."

"¿dime acaso es hombre que asesine era tu padre o algo?"le pregunto Kaoru a Alessio que se lanzo contra el para matarlo.

"!NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE MI MAESTRO DE ESA MANERA¡"le grito Alessio a Kaoru que seguia esquivando cada uno de sus golpes con una sonrisa.

Kaoru sonrio al ver que su provocación resulto haciendole mas facil para atacar a Alessio que estuvo lanzando puñetazos a un buen nivel de velocidad hasta tal punto que Kaoru tuvo problemas para bloquear algunos golpes aparte sentia una breve punzada en sus pies pero despues iba a intentar averiguar que era aquella punzada ya que solo le interesaba vencer a su oponente para enfrentarse a Jikan en las finales pero todavia le faltaban dos mas para enfrentarse al bastardo, Alessio miro la arena para ver que sus armas ocultas estaban listas para usarse asi que movio su mano izquierda por debajo de su pantalon para presionar un boton sin antes colocarse un pañuelo en la boca para evitar el humo que empezo a salir de las armas que tenia debajo de su ropa cosa que le extraño a todos los espectadores antes de ver como Kaoru salia del humo con el ceño fruncido mirando a Alessio que estuvo listo para pelear en estas condiciones.

Naruto por su parte sabia que esto era una nube venenosa que le haria dificil a los que no fueran como el o tuvieran un resistencia alta contra el veneno podrian soportarlo asi que les aconsejo a los demas que se cubrieran la nariz para no respirar aquello cosa que los demas asintieron para ponerse un pequeño papel que tenia un sello cosa que se colocaron menos Akame y Gross por algunas razones diferentes Akame por su espada que tenia una habilidad con veneno mientras que Gross se habia acostumbrado a los lugares con veneno en aquel tiempo en que no conocio a Naruto, Jikan bloqueo la puerta junto a los demas para que el veneno no entrara al vestuario igual que los que estaban en la enfermeria estaban haciendo lo mismo hasta que se desipara Jack estaba viendo el combate para notar que Kaoru habia empezado a arrojar algunas piedras que logro cortar con sus uñas para arrojarla una por una a una gran velocidad que lograron acertar en Alessio que logro esquivar algunas por un tiempo antes de caer al suelo con mucho dolor ademas las heridas que le dio Kaoru estaban dejando entrar un poco al veneno aunque igual saco su ultima arma para lanzar una espada que habia sido de su maestro pero vio como Kaoru la detuvo con sus uñas para dejarlo caer debajo de sus pies.

no paso mucho para que ese humo venenoso se fuera cosa que le hizo sonreir a Kaoru quien se coloco entre la espada y Alessio que estaba ya algo mareada por el veneno pero fue una buena suerte que trajera un antidoto pero habia una mala cosa que fue que ese antidoto estaba colgando en el mango asi que corrio hacia Kaoru para comenzar una pelea a corta distancia aunque fuera algo suicida por parte de ella pero con tal de tomar el antidoto le haria bien, Sin demorar mucho ambos oponentes estuvieron peleando a la par unos buenos minutos ya que Alessio no pudo ni tocar el antidoto o su espada ya que Kaoru le daba un poderoso golpe que la mando hacia atras aunque eso no le detuvo para continuar peleando contra el hombre que asesino a su maestro del cual adopto el nombre ya que nunca tuvo un nombre en toda su vida asi que tomo el de su maestro del cual aprendio todo lo que sabia incluyendo su estilo de pelea romana ya que desde que se conocieron le habia puesto en peligros como enfrentarse a Gorilas y Tigres blancos ademas de Toros en su tiempo por una corrida de Toros.

Kaoru sonrio al ver que esta chica estaba en graves aprietos pero se preguntaba cual seria su verdadero nombre ya que no habia muchas mujeres con nombres masculinos ya no habia ninguna mujer que le interesara ya que las veia a todas debiles por que se enfrento a las que fueron las mas fuerte despues de su recuperación de su pelea contra Jikan pero todas esas no le lograron derrotar pero si que sirvieron para entregar las invitaciones especiales a los participantes que eligio para participar y la mitad de ellos logro pasar a esta ronda, Al momento en que Alessio salto por encima de Kaoru ella sintio un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo haciendo ver que el veneno ya se habia extender por todo su cuerpo haciendole dificil seguir viviendo para vengar a su maestro pero al ver esto Kaoru le hizo fruncir el ceño antes de tomar el antidoto y darselo a Alessio que empezo a sonreir antes de abrir los ojos para ver como su oponente solo lo hizo para apuñalarla en el Corazón para despues retirarse molesto ya que volvio a tener otra decepción.

"!GANADOR DEL SEGUNDO COMBATE DEL BLOQUE B ES KAORU KNOX¡"anuncio Kinjo mientras veia como Alessio empezaba a abandonar la vida aunque todos vieron como un poderoso ataque de energia se extrello contra Alessio.

los siguientes en ir a la arena fueron Zhao y Jaidev los cuales vieron como los medicos iban por el cuerpo de la participante aunque tambien vieron a Kaoru volviendo al vestuario pero este le dio un breve mirada a Jaidev para sonreirle cosa que le hizo enfurecer a Jaidev quien intento atacarlo pero Zhao le detuvo para explicarle que no era buena idea ya que solo estaria agotando energias para la pelea al ver entender aquello Jaidev tuvo que calmarse para poder pelear contra Zhao en buenas condiciones, Kaoru nego con la cabeza ya que vio por que este tipo era un peligro si lograra enfrentarse a el en las semi-finales pero era bueno que tenia una buena sorpresa para esa ronda ya que esperaba enfrentarse a Jikan en las semi-finales ya que no podria vencerlo si estaba demasiado cansado por las peleas que se vendrian para la sorpresa asi que solo entro en los vestuarios para mirar a su proxima victima Shine la cual estaba estaba siendo molestada por Shiruk mientras que Jikan los miraba con una expresión en blanco.

"!AHORA ES EL TURNO DEL MAESTRO DE KUNG FU ZHAO CHEN PARA ENFRENTARSE CON LA BESTIA DESCONOCIDA JAIDEV¡"anuncio Kinjo mientras sus dos compañeros se sacaban los tapones para ver el combate.

Zhao y Jaidev entraron listos para ir con todo desde el principio entre ellos ya que ninguno pensaba irse con una derrota en el torneo ya que tenian sus propias metas para el torneo Zhao queriendo enfrentarse a Ranma y Jikan por motivos diferentes mientras que Jaidev queria matar a Kaoru asi que esta pelea seria una buena oportunidad para ver quien de los dos tenia una mayor determinación para cumplir sus metas pero el primero en lanzar el primer golpe fue Jaidev que le ataco las piernas, Cologne vio como ese tipo con quien se enfrentaba contra su yerno le ataco la pierna que mas utilizaba para atacar cosa que pudo notar Zhao el cual tuvo que saltar hacia atras para ponerse en su posición favorita para comenzar a atacar con toda su fuerza a Jaidev que logro esquivar a la misma velocidad que su oponente estaba atacando haciendo emocionar al publico ya que la anterior fue algo emocionante por las diversas armas que habia usado Alessio al inicio del combate pero al ver como Jaidev no se cansaba al esquivar el ataque.

los dos peleadores siguieron lanzandose unos puñetazos mientras que Zhao le lanzaba algunos golpes del tigre a Jaidev quien le agarro el brazo para darle un fuerte mordisco para arrancarle parte de carne sorprendiendo a Shampoo la cual estaba impactada de ver como su padre habia perdido algo de carne pero igual pudo ver que su padre no le importo por que aprovecho esto para conectar un poderoso puñetazo en la cara a su oponente que se fue volando hacia la pared debajo de donde estaban Naruto y los demas que se sorprendieron por el poder que tuvo ese golpe para mandar a Jaidev hacia aqui, Jaidev sonrio por ver que Zhao no le afecto mucho el dolor de perder su pierna y brazo cosa que iba a dar mucha mas diversión asi que volvio al ataque con un fuerte rodillazo en la cara de su contricante que retrocedio para lanzarle una patada a la cabeza con su pierna izquierda pero Jaidev la esquivo y asi darle un golpe en el estomago a Zhao quien fruncio el ceño para empezar a lanzarle otra vez su golpe del tigre a Jaidev que volvio a esquivar los golpes antes de ver como Zhao saltaba para darle una doble patada al rostro que le hizo conectar su cabeza contra el suelo.

Mousse sonrio por ver aquella patada del Aguila de Zhao quien se alejo un momento para esperar a que Jaidev se levantara para empezar a moverse hacia el en zig zag para empezar atacarlo con el estilo del dragón a su oponente que cayo otra vez al suelo para darle una patada ascendente que logro conectar en Zhao el cual fue levantado unos centimetros para luego sentir fuertes golpes de Jaidev que empezo a hacer los mismos movimientos que uso el hace unos momentos, Jaidev se alejo un momentos para hacer el mismo movimiento que Zhao uso contra el logrando conectar en algunas zonas diferentes que su oponente ya que podia saber en que partes estaban las zonas vitales del cuerpo al enfrentarse a los mas fuertes de su tribu para ser el nuevo lider que los iba a liderar ya que solo el fuerte de la tribu era el nuevo lider y al aprender estas cosas contra Zhao le hizo ser mas fuerte aunque igual sabia que le haria demasiado dificil ya que Zhao tenia el estilo de la Mantis y Serpiente para pelear pero al usar el estilo del Mono era invencible al combatir ademas pensaba usarlo contra Jikan en la final.

Jikan salio un momento para ir a ver la pelea mas de cerca mientras Ranma y Dmitry comenzaban a calentar un poco afuera del vestuario ya que despues de este combate venian ellos asi que era buena idea prepararse antes del combate aunque igual Jikan les ofrecio a venir a ver el combate ya que Zhao o Jaidev seria su oponente en la proxima ronda cosa que no les importo mucho a ambos ya que siguieron calentando haciendo sonreir a Jikan ya que estaba seguro que el siguiente combate seria brutal pero igual tenia su mente centrada en Antonie, Zhao levanto la mirada cuando cayo de rodillas contra Jaidev que retrocedio al ver como el cuerpo de Zhao comenzo a convulsionar cosa que le preocupo a su hija antes de ver como este se levanto para atacar el corazón de Jaidev que dejo salir algo de sangre por su boca haciendo ver a todos que Zhao ahora tenia la apariencia en sus dias de oro cosa que Cologne y Jikan habian podido ver antes pero esto solo duraba hasta que el combate termina asi que era demasiado obvio saber que ahora Jaidev estaba perdido pero todos vieron como este volvio a atacar directo al corazón de su oponente que tambien dejo salir sangre.

ambos se mirarón para lanzarse entre si y empezar a lanzarse un buen centenar de golpes a una velocidad que nadie podia ver solo quienes ya habian peleado a esa velocidad contra alguien pero ver esto les hizo ver que en el combate podrian haber personas que podrian llegar a casi romper la barrera del sonido si lo colocaban como objetivo ademas siempre estaba una pequeña posibilidad de lograrlo si es que aquella persona se la juega con todo para hacer algo imposible a posible, Genma vio sorprendio esto ya que cuando estuvo en China con Ranma tenia pensado que Ranma tomara algunas habilidades de ahi pero el maestro de ese momento no les permitio ya que estaba ocupado entrenando a alguien mas como tambien a los demas estudiantes del templo pero al ver a Zhao le hizo ver que este era el maestro del aquel entonces ya que uno de los mojes les hizo saber aquello asi que miro hacia donde estaba Jikan para notar tambien que el habia sido aquel estudiante que tenia mucha atención Zhao entrenando cosa que le hizo ver que Ranma no podria vencer a este tipo.

Nodoka estaba impresionada por la cantidad de sangre que estaban dejando en la arena ambos participantes que podrian enfrentarse contra su hijo el cual habia terminado de calentar para ir a ver el combate igual que Dmitry pero volvio con la madre de Ranma ella vio como Zhao empezo a atacar los puntos vitales de Jaidev que retrocedio unos pasos para volver con la misma dejando ciego de un ojo a Zhao al cual no le importo el dolor que sintio por aquel ataque y esto le hizo preocupar a Nodoka por el bienestar de su hijo, Harbinger se pregunto si el actual santo de libra Shiryu podria pelear bien con estos dos pero al verlo mejor cree que ningun ataque del legendario santo de Dragón podria contra Zhao ya que el seguiria peleando con todo aunque despues pediria algo para verlo si se siente aburrido en el santuario incluso se sintio molesto que no lo invitaran para pelear pero al ver el nivel de todos estos tipos y lo que podian hacer le hizo dificil poder ganarle alguno en especial a Antonie por que no podria saber con que podria atacarlo.

Jaidev fue el primeo en separarse de choque de ataques para dejar ver su cuerpo cubierto de sangre y moretones casi igual que Zhao que estaba sangrando por su cabeza y boca aparte tenia partes de piel que le faltaban en el cuerpo haciendo que sangrara por aquellas zonas pero se empezo a relajar para sacarse algo de tela de sus pantalones de Kung Fu y asi vendarse en aquellas zonas donde tenia su sangre cosa que aprovecho su contricante para atacarlo con un ataque del dragón ya que vino en zig zag para empezar otra vez el combo que hizo primero, Zhao estaba sintiendo como sus organos estaban sufriendo mucho dolor por el costante ataque de Jaidev al cual atrapo para empezar a darle unos fuertes cabezazos que le hizo desorientar a su oponente y asi logrando tomar un respiro para luego cambiar su postura a la Mantis para comenzar con ataques rapidos hacia cada nervio de Jaidev logrando dormirlos menos las piernas que continuaron de pie para comenzar una pelea de patadas contra Zhao el cual acepto el duelo para comenzar la pelea con su pierna derecha ya que la izquierda estaba mala por el principio del combate aunque esto no debilito su fuerza de piernas.

todos vieron como ambos fueron aumentando la velocidad en las piernas para vencer al otro pero todos vieron como Zhao estaba golpeando con mucha mas fuerza a las piernas de su oponente el cual estaba agotandose pero tuvo que saltar hacia atras para hacerles extrañar a todos un momento antes de mostrar algo unico a todos ya que hizo brillar el tatuaje que tenia en la espalda para arremeter contra Zhao que recibio el ataque de lleno antes de recibir otro golpe en la espalda que casi le rompe la espalda aunque igual sonrio por esto ya que iba ahora tambien se pondria mas serio, Cologne sintio un aire diferente en Zhao quien se levanto para cambiar su postura a la mas fuerte que tenia ya que el le gusto mucho el estilo del Mono que utilizaba para combatir ya que con ese estilo las vencio a todas las Amazonas pero vio algo diferente ya que no era casi el mismo que utilizaba siempre ya que el ataco con mucha rapidez a Jaidev al cual lanzo contra la pared y comenzar a atacarlo con una buena seria golpes que Jikan vio con una sonrisa ya que significaba que su maestro no habia perdido el toque para una buena enseñanza.

"¿quien crees que ganara?"pregunto Dmitry a los dos.

"Zhao Chen ya que el tiene mucha experiencia en el combate incluso ustedes serian derrotados por el en la siguiente ronda si esta asi para pelear"le respondio Jikan a Dmitry que miro a Zhao un momento antes de ver que tenia razón.

Jaidev miro a su oponente con el ceño fruncido antes de mirar a su alrededor para sonreir ya que se le ocurrio una brillante idea para tratar de vencer a su oponente asi que espero un momento el ataque de Zhao para moverse muy rapido para asi levantar algo de arena cosa que impresiono a todos menos a Jikan que recordo a ese tipo Pickle del manga que le gustaba leer pero ver que este tipo hiciera ese movimiento le hizo sonreir pero ahora se preguntaba si serviria contra su maestro, Zhao miraba a Jaidev con una ceja levantada al ver que este no se movio ningun centimetro aunque igual cerro los ojos para empezar a lanzar un centenar de puñetazos a su contricante que hizo de nuevo el movimiento y esperar a que terminara el ataque para regresar pero no se espero la patada con la pierna izquierda que le mando hacia donde estaban Naruto y Nami para luego caer al suelo inconsiente cosa que pudo notar Zhao pero todavia no se iba a mover ya que tambien sintio como aquel tatuaje en la espalda de Jaidev dejaba salir un fuerte presión de poder.

todos vieron como Jaidev desaparecio de la vista de Zhao quien cerro los ojos una vez mas antes de lanzar una patada ascendente que hizo aparecer a Jaidev que dejo salir algo de sangre pero igual este habia vuelto a estar consiente para caer hacia su oponente el cual solo sonrio antes de empezar a lanzar unas cuantas buenas patadas con su pierna favorita que impresiono demasiado a todos ya que nunca vieron esa velocidad de patadas aparte de Jikan en su pelea contra Kenzo, Ranma estaba impresionado de que el maestro en Kung Fu de Jikan fuera demasiado bueno incluso vio como aun con aquellas heridas que le causo Jaidev todavia demostraba por que fue un maestro de su arte marcial ya que siguio atacando con todo para demostrar una fuerza tremenda incluso atacando con esa velocidad que ni pudo seguir por lo cual vio como Jikan no estaba sorprendido ya que este habia enfrentado a su maestro antes de irse al completar su entrenamiento con mucha alegria pero al ver que termino dejo caer a su opoenente para darse la vuelta hacia la salida.

"!GANADOR ZHAO CHEN¡"anuncio Kinjo al espectadores que comenzaron a gritar el nombre de Zhao que miro hacia Ranma con seriedad.

"te espero en la siguiente ronda Ranma Saotome o a ti Dmitry"les dijo Zhao para irse a los vestuarios.

"bueno les deseo suerte a cualquiera de los dos si pasan a la siguiente ronda ya que el maestro Zhao piensa ir con todo con cualquiera"les comento Jikan para seguir a su maestro.

Ranma y Dmitry se mirarón antes de sonreir ya que solo uno iba a seguir en el torneo asi que esperaron a que los medicos sacaran a Jaidev para empezar a entrar con una sonrisa mientras el Saotome escuchaba su nombre de sus prometidas y amigos aunque solo su padre como Soun vieron que Ranma estaba con una vestimenta de pelea distinta cosa que les hizo enojar menos a Happosai que iba a ver que tan bueno se habia vuelto Ranma con Jikan, Nodoka estaba sonriendo por su hijo que se puso en posición de pelea igual que su oponente que solo algunos habian visto ya que notaron como su postura era para pelear contra Osos aunque en el lado del publico Naruto vio que esta pelea iba a ser demasiado sangrienta ya que una vez vio a alguien pelear contra un Oso ademas noto que Ranma tenia un aire extraño al alrededor de el asi que iba a prestar mucha atención al combate pero en el planeta de Tomai su dicipulo humano miraba a Ranma sin muchas emociones aunque solo Tomai y Jorut podian entenderlo y si lo miraban estaban bastantes seguros que estaba sonriendo.

al comenzar el combate Dmitry cargo con mucha fuerza contra Ranma quien lo esquivo para darle una patada en la espalda pero vio como esto no le afecto para nada a su oponente que se dio la vuelta para darle un fuerte rodillazo al rostro haciendo que se aleje unos centimetros para volver al ataque con una buena velocidad para atacar las piernas de Dmitry que se dejo caer para asi aplastar a Ranma que no lo vio venir hasta que demasiado tarde pero igual empezo a lanzarle puñetazos en la cabeza que no funcionaron tampoco de mucho, Ranma vio como Dmitry se levanto para empezar a lanzarle una patada que logro esquivar mientras recuperaba algo de aire pero sintio como Dmitry lo agarro para lanzarlo como un costal de papas hacia atras sin importarle mucho su actitud para empezar a lanzarle unas cuantas patadas a la cara de su oponente que se habia levantado con dificultad aunque igual volvio al ataque para no ser derrotado tan facil asi que empezo a atacar con todas las partes de su cuerpo pero al hacerlo le hizo una presa facil para Dmitry que solo le ataco con la palma y asi enviarlo hacia la izquierda mientras tocaba algo de sangre.

Akane vio como Ranma habia sido manchado con sangre de alguien cosa que le sonreir con suficiencia ya que significaba que seguia siendo el mismo de siempre pero al ver que este solo volvio a atacar con una velocidad que vio en los anteriores combates pudo notar que se habia vuelto mas fuerte haciendole fruncir el ceño aunque igual miro hacia abajo para ver que su mascota estaba mirando la pelea con mucho detalle, Dmitry espero a que Ranma fuera a parar un momento para volver al ataque dandole puñetazos que fueron faciles de esquivar para el Saotome cosa que le hizo sonreir a Dmitry el cual agarro la coleta de Ranma para darle un fuerte rodillazo en la cara que le dolio demasiado al Saotome pero vio como su oponente volvio a atacar con fuertes puñetazos en el rostro mientras aun lo tenia agarrado de la coleta cosa que le hizo enojar a Ranma que intento salirse pero al intentarlo le hizo ganar un poderoso puñetazo en el estomago que le hizo volar un momento para caer al suelo.

"¿que tan bueno es para pelear Dmitry-san?"le pregunto Kenzo a Jeff en la enfermeria mientras miraban las peleas en el televisor junto al resto menos Alessio que seguia inconsiente.

"bueno el peleo mucho mas contra Osos y algunos otros animales peligrosos en su pais o en otros ya que le gusta probarse con los animles que las personas ya que le dan mucha mas diversión"le respondio Jeff al policia que vio un momento la pelea.

"entonces significa que habria una posibilidad que esta pareja"comento Kenzo viendo como Ranma volvio a atacar en la cabeza a Dmitry que solo le lanzo un puñetazo al rostro.

"algo asi pero igual estoy viendo que ambos estan calentando un poco para empezar la verdadera pelea"le contesto Adler al policia que asintio junto a Jeff.

en el combate ambos peleadores comenzaron a lanzar uno que otro puñetazo en la cara del otro pero el mas fuerte fue el de Dmitry que apenas tenia marcas en su cara por los golpes de Ranma quien estaba con el ceño fruncido por ver que ningun ataque que estaba usando le era capaz de ayudarle a ganarle en una parte a su oponente asi que suspiro antes de ponerse en la posición que usaba debes en cuando en los entrenamientos con Jikan ya que el siempre iba enserio en las peleas de entrenamiento asi que el tambien lo haria, Happosai vio como el aire alrededor de ambos volvia a cambiar pero esta vez al favor del hijo de Genma que salto hacia su oponente para propinarle un rodillazo en la cara que hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos a Dmitry haciendo que este sonria para empezar a correr contra Ranma el cual salto por encima de el para caer al suelo aunque no se espero que Dmitry le atacara por la espalda embestiendolo para despues saltar y caer encima de su espalda casi rompiendole la columna pero sintio como Dmitry le volvio agarrar la coleta levantando su cabeza para despues extrellarla contra el suelo de la arena.

Hinako se sorprendio que su estudiante mas problematico fuera a ser asi de masacrado incluso nunca lo vio asi cuando Akane lo enviaba a volar con aquel martillo pero al ver esto le hizo ver que se habia estado conteniendo ya que desde el primer momento que vio aquello le hizo enteder que Ranma podria destrozar el martillo pero no lo hizo para no dañar los sentimientos de Akane o para que los demas lo vieran como debil aunque podria haber alguna otra razón en esto asi que despues le iba a preguntar a Ranma si alguna era correcta, Dmitry se levanto de Ranma para esperar a que se levantara un momento para darle una poderosa patada que lo mando a volar unos metros aunque igual se volvio a levantar con algo de sangre aunque igual escupio algo de arena de su boca cosa que le hizo sonreir a Dmitry que volvio a correr contra Ranma pero este ya lo habia esperado asi que salto una vez mas encima de este para lanzarle una patada pero vio como Dmitry le dio un golpe con su cabeza deteniendo su patada para atraparlo y volverlo al suelo.

Ranma levanto su cara con puro enojo al ver que ningun intento para volver a dañar a Dmitry no estaba funcionando asi que trato de levantarse de nuevo para ser detenido por el pie de su oponente que estaba sonriendo un momento antes de lanzar su puño hacia abajo pero se no se espero que Ranma utilizara la arena para darle un visión borrosa que le hizo mirar hacia todos las para encontrar al Saotome que le empezo a atacar desde cada dirección a la cual intento atraparlo, Jikan sonrio al ver que Ranma utilizo la arena para cegar a su oponente ya que si algo no servia tendrias que usar algun truco sucio para que te ayude a pelear contra alguien dificil de vencer pero solo serviria si tu oponente bajaba la guardia un poco o si el no sabe lo que estas por hacer aunque era bueno que Ranma empezara a pensar en nuevos planes de ataques si queria ganar esta ronda pero igual queria seguir viendo como se iba a desarrollar el combate que estaba sucediendo con una sonrisa.

Genma via como Ranma utilizo algo que seria poco honorable pero al ver que Dmitry era casi imposible de derribar lo iba a dejar pasar ya que estaba seguro que esto podria terminar fatal para el y su amigo asi que esperaba que Ranma ganara este combate sin mucho esfuerzo ya que no esperaba que fuera a ganar el torneo por los siguientes oponentes que estarian esperandolo ya que no podria decir con exactitud quien podria llegar a la final por lo que habia visto en los anteriores combates, Kasumi estaba preocupada por el estado de cuerpo de Ranma ya que el podria ser fuerte y todo pero no creia que podria seguir peleando en la siguiente ronda asi que miro a todos lados para encontrarse con la mirada de todos centrados en el combate pero solo Genma y su padre veian que Ranma no podria ganar asi que penso que todos pensaban que Ranma no podria ganar este combate o el torneo pero solo tres personas que ella conocia estaban esperando la victoria de Ranma.

Dmitry empezo a inhalar todo el aire para que su pecho creciera un poco para luego soltar un fuerte rugido que casi dejo a todos los espectadores ya que Dmitry se detuvo para hacer un movimiento que dejo soprendidos a todos incluyendo a Ranma al ver como toda la grasa de su oponente se habia ido para tener una forma demasiado musculosa hasta tal punto de destruir su ropa en el proceso y esto le hizo ver que Dmitry se habia vuelto demasiado serio ahora incluso Happosai estaba ahora preocupado por la pelea como sus rivales incluyendo Kuno, Sin esperar mucho Dmitry dio un paso hacia adelante para desaparecer de la vista de todos para luego aparecer debajo del Saotome que recibio un poderoso puñetazo que lo mando a volar hacia atras socando contra la pared mientras veia como algo de sangre estaba cayendo por su boca pero vio como Dmitry volvio a aparecer delante de el para empezar a lanzarle una poderosa patada que luego se empezo a convertir en un combo veloz de puños y patadas que le fueron dirigidos hacia todas partes de su cuerpo que empezaron a sentir mucho dolor por aquel ataque pero se detuvo un momento para arrancarle la camisa para empezar a golpearlo con toda su fuerza en el estomago a su oponente que ya estaba votando mucha sangre por los golpes que estaba recibiendo.

"parece que Dmitry tendra que estar otra vez en la carcel a menos que no importe si mata en el torneo"comento Jeff al recordar como su amigo mato a tres personas en una pelea al usar aquello ya que al usarlo perdia la razón por unos momentos y solo podria ser detenido si lo dejaban inconsiente o le daban algo de comida en la boca a la fuerza.

"¿acaso ya habia estado en la carcel por matar a alguien?"le pregunto Kenzo al Militar que asintio.

"si eso fue como hace cinco años pero solo puede usarlo cuando haya comido bastante ya que mas grasa el tenga en su cuerpo se hara mas fuerte ya que una vez estuvo en un sitio donde algunas personas podrian reducir su peso unos momentos asi que el creo algo igual pero en lugar de perderla para ser un poco flaco unos momentos la uso para hacerse mas fuerte fuerte y durar por mucho tiempo hasta que volviera a comer algo pequeño"le conto Jeff a Kenzo mientras que los demas que estaban con ellos estaban sorprendidos de ver como ese tipo esta dandole una brutal paliza al chico menos Jaidev que estaba sonriendo.

Ryoga estaba sorprendido de ver como Ranma era golpeado asi de facil por ese tipo incluso intento apretar sus puños por ver esto pero recordo que estaba en su forma maldita haciendole dificil hacer aquella acción ademas estaba en los brazos de Akane asi que le era aun mas dificil asi que miro hacia Mousse para hacerle ver que necesitaba ayudarle en distraer a Akane para tomar asiento y empezar a apoyar a Ranma incluso si no estaba peleando, Todos los conocidos de Ranma vieron como Ranma estaba siendo masacrado por su contricante que no estaba deteniendose para nada haciendo que todos ellos se preocuparan por Ranma menos Jikan que suspiro antes de hacer un movimiento para hacerle llegar un mensaje a Ranma de que ya era momento de mostrar su verdadero estilo de pelea mejorado cosa que el Saotome estuvo sonriendo mentalmente para mirar hacia Dmitry un momento antes de darle una patada al abdomen que le hizo retroceder unos centimetros dandole a Ranma un poco de tiempo para empezar a desatar su fuerza interna.

Zhao miro por un breve momento a Jikan para hacerle ver que le enseño una habilidad que todos los maestros de Kung Fu en su mundo le enseñaban a los aprendicez para que vieran cual de todos podria liberar todo su potencial hasta tal punto de quitarse su limitador para hacerse mas fuerte pero solo la mitad podrian lograrlo y indicando que todavia necesitaban entrenar mas pero al ver esto le hizo entender que Jikan le enseño aquello por lo cual sonrio al ver que iba a tener une buena pelea en la siguiente ronda con cualquiera de los dos, Ranma miro por un momento a Dmitry para empezar quitarse su limitador para dejar fluir toda su fuerza por el aire mientras sus musculos se hacian mas grandes pero solo un poco ya que solo habia entrenado con esto por un mes con Jikan asi que necesitaba usar todo su potencial para pelear de igual a igual con su oponente que no tomo un segundo mas para atacar cosa que aprovecho Ranma para atacarlo con un fuerte rodillazo en el rostro que le hizo sangra por la nariz aunque igual el Saotome siguio atacando con un fuerte codazo en el estomago que le hizo casi sacar algo de sangre a Dmitry.

ambos oponente comenzaron a pelear ahora de manera seria dejando el calentamiento atras y asi lanzadose poderosos golpes en cada parte del cuerpo pero dejando un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo del otro con una sonrisa mas de Ranma al por fin sentir una fuerte emoción en su vida ya que sus anteriores combates contra Saffron si fueron buenas pero la unica diferencia era que nadie estaba en peligro de muerte y asi le daba mas diversión al pelear contra su oponente incluso esperaba que los demas combates fueran asi de entretenidos, Dmitry ya estaba bastante molesto en este momento asi que iba a utilizar una vez mas aquello para hacerse aun mas fuerte importandole si perdia el conocimiento despues asi que empezo a utilizarlo para volverse aun mas fuerte hasta tal punto de darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago en algun organo importante ya que vio como Ranma dejo salir una buena cantidad de sangre para caer al suelo sin antes recibir una poderosa que lo mando otra vez contra la pared que casi se derrumba por el impacto ya que habia una gran grieta por la paliza que le dio hace rato su oponente.

Mousse vio como Ranma se estaba levantando con mucho dolor en su cuerpo incluso vio como se estaba sosteniendo el estomago con mucho dolor en su rostro haciendole enteder que ese golpe toco algun organo importante pero conociendo a Ranma sabria que seguiria levantandose aun con ese dolor pero abrio mucho los ojos al ver como Dmitry le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago una vez mas pero esta vez destruyendo la pared ocasionando que los espectadores de ese sitio se muevan para no caer a la arena, Las chicas se taparon los ojos para no ver como todos esos escombros aplastaban al Saotome mientras que Genma sin darse cuenta se levanto con mucho enojo al ver esto ya que Dmitry habia esquivado esos escombros para no quedar aplastado haciendole preocupar por primera vez hasta tal punto que casi salto hacia la arena por no ser que Soun lo detuvo junto a Kuno y Cologne que estaba viendo que esto ya no se habia vuelto un combate si no una masacre para Ranma incluso penso que estaba ya muerto al ver como Dmitry se estaba marchando dando a entender que no le importaba si su oponente moria o no.

"!EL GANADOR DE ESTE COMBATE ES DMI...¡"trato de anunciar Kinjo pero vio como Harbinger se levanto para detenerlo.

"!NO ESTE COMBATE TODAVIA NO TERMINA MIREN¡"señalo Harbinger a los escombros haciendo que todos los espectadores incluyendo a Dmitry mirara hacia alli y abrir los ojos al ver como los escombros se estaban levantando.

"parece que puedes continuar Ranma Saotome"le comento Dmitry a su oponente que se saco el ultimo escombro de encima para revelar como todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de suciedad y sangre.

"no me subestimes Dmitry por que sera lo ultimo que haras en este combate"le contesto Ranma para saltar hacia su oponente y empezar a lanzarle un monton de golpes que fueron bloqueados por el.

Dmitry solo sonrio un momento para lanzarle un fuerte golpe en la cara de su contricante que lo esquivo para darle una patada en las costillas para luego ir por las piernas con pura adrenalina en su cuerpo hasta el punto de darle un patada en las pelotas que hizo que la mayoria de los hombre se sujetaran aquella zona con dolor compartido aunque eso no duro mucho ya que Dmitry agarro de la coleta al Saotome para darle un fuerte rodillazo en la cara que casi le hizo caer al suelo derrotado si no fuera por que le dio un fuerte patada en la cara a su oponente, Ranma empezo a lanzar un centenar de golpes a una velocidad mas alta que usaron los demas participantes para pelear pero mas la que usaron Jikan y Zhao con sus patadas pero la diferencia que el lo hacia con sus puños para atacar el estomago de Dmitry que empezo a sacar unos hilos de sangre por su boca aunque igual le dio un fuerte golpe con su mano en el cuello que hizo caer una vez mas al suelo al Saotome cosa que fue beneficiosa para el ya que le lanzo una fuerte patada al cuello a Dmitry haciendo que este deje salir algo de sangre por su boca que hizo sorprender a Jeff por aquello ya que nadie le habia dado tanto problemas en una pelea a su amigo que volvio con todo el ataque.

Jikan veia esto con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a salir del vestuario pero en lugar de ir a la arena fue hacia el baño para hacer sus necesidades ademas de pensar en quien de sus dos conocidos se enfrentara a el en la semi-final de su bloque ademas era bueno que en los corredores estuvieran televisores para ver el combate ya que vio como Ranma empezo a ir con mucha fuerza aumentada haciedole ver que libero un poco mas de poder cosa que le hizo sonreir ya que Ranma solo llego a un treinta porciento extra del cien aunque esperaba que fuera a romper aun mas su limitador, Todos vieron con alegria como Ranma estaba tomando el control con mucha fuerza contra su oponente que estaba empezando a perder un poco el conocimiento por unos momentos antes de lanzar un puñetazo en la cara que logro alejar a Ranma un momento para tratar de recuperarse pero vio como el Saotome salto para darle una patada al rostro que hizo caer a Dmitry para comenzar a darle un monton de patada a la cara para dejarlo inconsiente pero vio como su contricante le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara cosa que Ranma logro evitar aunque casi le arranca la oreja si no fuera por que se alejo sosteniendose su oreja izquierda para sentir como algo de sangre salia por ahi haciendo que frunciera el ceño ya que no podria continuar mas tiempo consiente.

Dmitry se volvio a levantar para empezar a golpear una vez mas a Ranma con mucha mas furia y fuerza aunque igual vio como Ranma habia empezado a lanzarle patada a la cara significando que seguirian atacandose hasta que uno de los dos cayera al suelo incosiente por lo cual empezo a lanzar puñetazos aun mas fuertes a Ranma que continuo atacando por un buen rato hasta que Dmitry le lanzo un rodillazo a la cara haciendo que salga volando otra vez cosa que aprovecho al maximo el Ruso para embestir a Ranma otra vez pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver como el Saotome le agarro para hacerlo caer al suelo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Kinjo vio como Ranma le empezo a golpear con mucha velocidad en la cara a Dmitry para dejarlo inconsiente aunque no se estaba deteniendo por nada hasta que le gano el cansancio para caer al lado de su oponente para empezar a respirar esperando que Dmitry no se levantara despues de esos puñetazos ya que no podia levantarse por el fuerte dolor que tenia en su cuerpo asi que intento levantar su brazo para dejar en claro que gano pero vio por el rabillo del ojo como el brazo izquierdo de su oponente se levantaba cosa que le hizo abrir los ojos para asi dejar caer su brazo sobre el rostro de Dmitry para dejarlo fuera de combate dandole algo de tiempo para mirar a su familia y amigos mirando todo con preocupación.

"!GANADOR RANMA SAOTOME¡"anuncio Harbinger por su compañero que estaba mirando en shock a los dos peleadores aunque los espectadores empezaban a gritar el nombre de Ranma el cual estaba sonriendo por su victoria antes de caer inconsiente por la falta de sangre.

"perdon pero ahora es hora del tiempo de espera de una hora para los combates aunque pienso dar dos horas por la condición que esta el participante Saotome asi que pueden hacer lo que quieran por ese tiempo hasta que comiencen los cuartos de final del torneo muchas gracias"informo Kaoru desde los vestuarios mientras empezaba a pensar si deberia sacar a Ranma del torneo para darle un pase directo a las semi-finales pero nego con la cabeza ya que no seria divertido una victoria sin una pelea.

"bueno creo que ire por algunas cosas para el siguiente combate"les comento Sanji a los demas que asintieron aunque igual le pidio a Usopp para que lo acompañara.

"creo que alguien ya no puede esperar para pelear"dijo Naruto mirando hacia la arena para ver a su estudiante esperando sin moverse del centro de la arena con una distinta vestimenta que era de unos pantalones de Kung Fu rojos para mostrar sus musculos.

"eso significa que esta pelea sera mucho mas sangrienta que la anterior Uzumaki"le contesto Akainu con seriedad mirando en la pantalla el rostro de Jikan que estaba con ganas de masacrar a su oponente.

"bueno Jikan ganara ya que se enfrento varias veces a Antonie antes asi que le sera facil a menos que Antonie tenga nuevos trucos que quiera usar contra Jikan"comento Chiharu viendo a su novio que estaba quieto con la mirada sombria.

"¿acaso se enfrentaron mas de una vez?"le pregunto Alán a Chiharu que asintio.

"si y cada vez que pelean Antonie usa nuevas cosas para tratar de matar a Jikan pero siempre es derrotado al momento en que Jikan se pone en su estado de el Demonio"le respondio Chiharu a Alán que recordo como su hijo le conto como Jikan habia usado ese modo para pelear la ultima vez contra el.

"!¿OYE KAORU PARA QUE SIRVE ESA CAMARA QUE ESTA ENCIMA MIO?¡"le pregunto Jikan al organizador del torneo que miro la parte de arriba que estaba mencionando Jikan para ver que era la camara de beso cosa que no pensaba poner ya que no le interesaba aquello pero tuvo que colocarla ya que era una de las condiciones en el contrato para construir esta arena.

"es una camara que se usa a veces en los partidos para que dos personas se besen y por obligación tuve que ponerla aunque no espere que la encontraras para que nadie se besara"le respondio Kaoru con odio ya quela dejo en un sitio donde nadie la encontraria para no ver aquello.

"entonces esa camara esta apuntando hacia sensei y esa mujer Nami je estoy seguro que Rangiku estara celosa por aquello"dijo Jikan con una sonrisa ya que Rangiku no mostraba muchos celos sobre su sensei ya que no habian muchas mujeres cerca para aquello.

Nami miro por un momento a Naruto que estaba muriendose por dentro ya que estaba seguro que Rangiku le haria cosas peores que Gross si estaba bastante enojada y su cuerpo estuvo mucha experiencia en eso ya que una vez la hizo enojar tanto que probo si su miembro podria regenerarse con la regenaración que se quedo con el despues de ser separado de Kurama y no queria sufrir una vez mas aquello, Shiruk y Shine estaban riendo por ver la cara que tenia su sensei en estos momentos ya que esperaban ver un peor castigo que vieron antes de separarse de el aunque en la sociedad de almas Rangiku estaba dejando salir un fuerte instinto asesino que hizo asustar a todos en su escuadron menos a su capitán que estaba concentrado en su papeleo ademas no le importaba la vida amorosa de su vice-capitan incluso cuando estaba asi la dejaba ir al mundo humano para que no hiciera algo malo.

"em creo que podriamos ignorarlo no crees Nami"le sugirio Naruto a la navegante de los Mugiwaras que lo miro con el ceño fruncido al recordar su enojo asi que agarro a Naruto de la chaqueta para besarlo metiendo su lengua haciendo que los demas sientan pena por el Uzumaki que ya estaba mas muerto mientras que Rangiku exploto como nunca en la sociedad de almas.

"ahora me debes ocho citas en lugares lujosos y un mucho dinero mas otra cosa que te dire otro dia Naruto y si no pagas aquello le aumentare a Zoro lo que me debe"le contesto Nami a Naruto con mucho enojo.

"!MALDITA SEAS NAMI¡"le reclamo Zoro a su amiga que le fruncio el ceño para mirar hacia otro lado mientras en su mente aparecia una chibi Nami que sonreia por besar a Naruto.

"tranquilo si Naruto cumple me olvidare de lo que debes"le contesto Nami a Zoro que estaba ya bastante enojado por lo que miro al rubio delante de el con enojo.

"era de esperarse de la gata ladrona"comento Akainu en voz baja mientras empezaba a levantarse y ir al baño.

todos estuvieron esperando a que el tiempo terminara para que comenzara el siguiente combate aunque todos vieron como alguien mas entraba a la arena para colocarse enfrente de Jikan que lo miro sin ninguna expresión haciendo ver a todos que no se estaba guardando nada contra Antonie asi que espero a que empezara el combate para empezar a darle una paliza al Mimo que seguia con su tipica sonrisa aunque igual se alejo un poco para esperar el inicio de pelea mas sangrienta que se iba a dar ahora, Gross se puso otra vez sus gafas para ver los objetos que usaba como arma invisibles de Antonie pero sin antes darle un beso rapido a Naruto que ya estaba demasiado sonrojado por el beso de Nami y ahora el de Gross ya que podia aguantar los de Rangiku por su larga vida juntos y siempre que estaba le daba besos en los labios para demostrar su amor a el cosa que le hizo sonreir a veces ya que no habia sonreido en mucho tiempo desde que sus amigos se fueron de su lado asi que decidio no estar con alguien por el miedo de estar una vez mas solo.

al momento en que se termino el tiempo de esperar el inicio de los combates de los cuartos de final aunque ninguno de los dos peleadores que estaba en la arena se movio por un tiempo hasta que Antonie dio el primer movimiento lanzando algunas navajas hacia Jikan que las esquivo todas para luego moverse hacia Antonie que esquivo el ataque para lanzarle una patada al rostro con intenciones de matarlo pero vio como Jikan detuvo su ataque con solo dos dedos para romper lo mismo que uso contra Aija, Jikan lanzo una patada hacia Antonie el cual logro bloquear con una sonrisa ya que uso otro truco para lanzar hacia arriba a su oponente que fruncio el ceño para ver como Antonie le empezo a arrojar unas cuchillas que se usaban en algunos trucos de magia ademas en donde se encontraba le iba a ser dificil esquivarlas por lo que agarro los hilos para hacerle subir hacia a el pero vio como Antonie los solto antes para preparar otra cosa para atacarlo pero no se espero que Jikan le lanzara una patada quitandole un poco de pintura facial y asi dejar marcado su pie.

Antonie sonrio mas que antes por ver que su viejo objetivo de asesinato personal no habia dejado de ser el mismo de siempre por lo cual cambio a una posición de combate que le haria recordar mucho mas a Jikan su estado mental por lo que empezo a lanzar pequeño cuchillos a maxima velocidad que fueron facilmente esquivados por Jikan que sintio en alguno un leve corte en su brazo haciendo que salga un poco de sangre pero lo que vino a continuación le dejo realmente sorprendido por que fue un fuerte liquido inflamable haciendole abrir muy bien los ojos al ver como Antonie lanzo un fosforo que al tocarlo le empezo a quemar todo el cuerpo, Naruto vio con mucho detalle aquel movimiento hasta que vio como Jikan empezo a arder en llamas haciendole ver que se estaba quemando pero le hizo raro como al resto que no escucharan ningun grito de Jikan si no mas bien escucharon una gran risa viniendo del mismo haciendoles creer que se volvio loco hasta que vieron como este solo movio los brazos hacia adelante para estiralos hacia atras haciendo desaparecer el fuego de su cuerpo aunque tenia algunas quemaduras en todo su cuerpo indicando que ese fuego si que le hizo daño pero al hacer aquello Jikan empezo a soltar una vena al instante para moverse rapido y lanzarle un puñetazo en el estomago a su enemigo que salio volando hacia atras pero igual golpeo el suelo con su pie para asi detenerse mirando a Jikan con una sonrisa psicopata.

ambos no hicieron un movimiento durante un minuto para empezar todo el ataque con mucha velocidad por parte del frances que empezo a lanzarle agujas para pasar a espadas que Jikan logro esquivar pero solo algunas ya que la mitad le dieron causando que algo de sangre saliera impresionando a la mayoria por ver como la personas mas fuerte que conocian y haya peleado demasiadas veces con Shiruo pudiera ser lastimado de esa manera aunque solo eran muy pocos que pensaban aquello ya que lo que vieron pelear con todo les hizo ver que todavia le faltaban demasiado trucos por usar en especial su otro estado que le haria demasidao poderoso, Antonie continuo atacando de la misma manera a Jikan ya que seria demasido doloroso recibir otro puñetazo asi pero la unica diferencia que tenia el con los demas era que ya se acostumbro a la fuerza de esos golpes por lo que empezo a lanzar todas sus armas hacia Jikan a una gran velocidad que le fueran a resistir sus brazos ya que habian demasiados con quienes podria enfrentarse en su trabajo pero casi ninguno le dio tanta emoción como Jikan el cual fue el primero en darle esa emoción en su vida por lo que entreno hasta el cansancio para derrotarlo y matarlo por tener por fin una a presa digna de matar.

Jikan volvio a sacar una segunda vena y de esa manera se acerco a Antonie para conectarle un poderoso puñetazo que lo mando a volar hacia arriba producto del puñetazo aunque ninguno pudo ver como Antonie dejo salir una enorme sonrisa para empezar a voltearse y empezar a lanzar unas granadas cegadoras que lograron cegar a Jikan por unos instantes para que Antonie hiciera su movimiento poniendo todos lo necesario para lastimar a Jikan con todo el dolor que nadie pudiera resistir mientras sonreia con toda la intensidad posible que tuviera en su cuerpo, Al momento en que la luz se fue todos vieron a Antonie en el mismo lugar donde Jikan habia estado hace unos momentos atras haciendoles ver a todos que habia planeado algo por que no estaba borrando su sonrisa cosa que le hizo ser muy cuidadoso a Jikan que miro hacia el suelo un momento para ver si no habia colocado nada en ese lugar pero al no encontrar nada le hizo extrañar demasiado ya que conocia demasiado bien a Antonie y sabia que usaria alguna clase de truco para usarlo contra el en cada entorno donde pelearan como en la torre de francia donde utilizo todo los trucos que podria usar en un sitio asi y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

sin que nadie se lo esperara Jikan retrocedio unos pasos hacia atras para comenzar a correr hacia Antonie y saltar hacia el cosa que el Mimo espero para lanzar unas granadas hacia Jikan que abrio los ojos por aquello al ver que no tenian el seguro le hizo sonreir antes de verlos explotar sorprendiendo a todos por aquello incluso Kaoru ya que no esperaba que eso pasara pero vio como Jikan cayo al suelo para volver a explotar y asi de paso ocasionando una acción en cadena con muchas explosiones, Rangiku en su propia habitación en la sociedad de almas estaba en shock y sin notarlo una pequeña lagrima salio por ver como Jikan podria haber muerto pero al ver como todo ese humo empezo a arder con un gran tamaño de llamas haciendo que empezara a tener esperanza de que Jikan no haya muerto y sonrio con demasiada alegria al verlo aunque tuviera los tendones al descubierto menos en los pies ademas tenia una sonrisa psicopata en su rostro ahora mientras veia como una silueta aparecia detras de el.

los dos lideres de los Yakuzas que estaban viendo el combate sonrieron por ver como su mejor guardespaldas haya sobrevivido a esas explosiones incluso sus demas miembros de sus familias estuvieron un poco preocupados por que ellos querian darle una derrota como todos cosa que Jikan siempre aceptaba el reto de todos ellos y al final los derrotaba con mucha facilidad algunos a otros solo usaba una vena para derrotarlos pero eso no significaba que no tuviera respeto sobre ellos pero aquella sonrisa les hizo sentir algo de miedo a algunos, Jikan estaba desquisiado por el daño que estaba teniendo ahora por esta pelea ahora que uso su segundo estado el de the demon para aguantar todo ese daño aunque tuviera que perder algo de piel en el proceso pero al hacerlo le hizo parecer un poco a un demonio por lo que cambio su posición de combate a su nuevo estilo de combate que era el tercero que tenia en sus estilos de combates ya que el su sensei y el de Kung Fu le eran de mucha ayuda si los usaba con su estado inestable pero con el de The demon no le eran muy eficazces asi que creo este estilo con la semejanza de un demonio para usar todo su potencial.

Antonie estaba sonriendo aun mas por ver como Jikan habia sobrevivido aquello haciendole mas interesante para matarlo asi que miro hacia todos lados para ver que ya no podria tener muchas cosas para usar asi que tenia que usar sus armas cuerpo a cuerpo para dañarlo por lo que corrio contra Jikan que lo miro para lanzarle un puñetazo a la cara que lo envio con demasiada fuerza hacia atras aunque esto le hizo sacar mas sangre que dejo bien marcado su puño cosa que le hizo sonreir a Antonie que se levanto como si nada antes lanzarse contra Jikan una vez mas para darle un codazo en estomago y de paso apuñalarlo al descubierto pero se sorprendio de ver como Jikan reacciono mas rapido sujetando el codo en el proceso para luego lanzarle un rodillazo que lo envio a volar unos metros.

Naruto y Zhao en distintos lugares vieron como su estudiante habia fortalecido todo su cuerpo hasta tal punto de ser invencible pero igual creyeron que no podria aguantar mucho mas tiempo con su cuerpo en ese estado en que se encontraba tan maltratado pero al ver como este empezo a ir con todo su fuerza contra Antonie sin importale su condición les hizo a ambos sonreir ya que Jikan podria ser el humano mas fuerte de su generación mas al tener grandes maestros en su vida para entrenarlo y convertirlo en lo que es ahora, Shiruk estaba sonriendo por ver como su amigo estaba vivo ademas notaba como algunas partes donde todavia estaba piel habian cambiado haciendolve ver que estaba como Jikan el demonio ahora asi que empezo apoyarlo como nunca igual que Shine mientras que Kaoru estaba sonriendo por tener mas oportunidades de pelear contra Jikan en la final aunque vio como este seguia atacando sin parar a Antonie que seguia sonriendo por cada golpe haciendose preguntar si podria vencerlo ya con mucha sangre saliendo de el o si ya estaba inconsiente.

Jikan continuo atacando con detenerse ya que solo detenerse un momento significaria ceder la derrota por primera vez aunque la quiera tanto preferia enfrentarse y obtener su primera derrota con alguien que estuviera a su mismo nivel de combate pero que tambien pudiera darle una pelea que nunca olvidaria como ese sueño que tuvo hace un tiempo donde vio aquel tipo que emitia una gran fuerza y ganas de pelear hasta que su cuerpo no aguantara mas, Todos estaban mirando como Antonie estaba recibiendo una gran paliza por parte de Jikan que aumento su fuerza para derrotarlo aunque esto no detuvo al Mimo para que tambien comenzara a atacar con todas sus fuerzas cosa que sorprendio a todos menos a su oponente que ya se esperaba esto de el ya que pensaron que estaba inconsiente pero ver como empezo a devolver los golpes a Jikan les hizo ver que todavia tenia muchos trucos guardados hasta tal punto de que ambos comenzaron a usar mas potencia de fuego en sus ataques sin dejarse ir por la victoria mas Antonie que igual que el resto queria ser el primero en poner su nombre en el invicto de Jikan.

ambos continuaron lanzandose golpes sin descansar un segundo ni para tomar un respiro cosa que estaba sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores mientras a dos Saiyans estaban teniendo ganas de pelear de una vez con alguien mas si fuera contra Jikan el cual ya estaba llegando a cierto limite de su fuerza que le haria pasar al tercer nivel de su limitador que le haria perder realmente la razón asi que le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandibula para hacer que este salga volando que caiga y enterrarlo contra el suelo con una poderosa patada que lo mando a dormir al Mimo el cual tenia una sonrisa en su rostro por tener una nueva pelea contra Jikan, Al terminar este combate todos empezaron a gritar con toda la fuerza que le dieran sus pulmones para empezar a gritar el nombre de Jikan que empezo a irse mientras perdia su transformación y empezar a usar uno de sus trucos para desaparecer del lugar dejando algo de sangre en la arena y aparecer en la casa de su sensei para asi entrar y dirigirse a un cierto sitio donde volveria a ser como antes pero con un poco de daño pero igual tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro por tener una buena pelea en el torneo esperando que le tocara enfrentarse a cualquiera de sus dos conocidos en la siguiente ronda.

"ahora tendremos un descanso de treinta minutos para que se pueda localizar a Jikan asi que esperen ese tiempo por favor"pidio Kaoru al publico que comenzo a hablar sobre el combate que vieron.

**(imperio de Ryūjin)**

nos encontramos en el salón del trono donde vemos como Ryūjin estaba teniendo una pequeña sesión de combate con Amaluk quien se ofrecio a entrenar un rato con su señor que habia solicitado su precensia hace un minuto y al llegar este fue a mandar a llamar a Ziex y Izuya extrañandolo pero no iba a preguntarle ni contradecir a su emperador por lo que no hizo nada ni comento nada haste que su señor le pidio que empezaran a entrenar, Amaluk estaba conteniendose con su emperador ya que sabia que tan fuerte era asi que pensaba ir con un cierto nivel de fuerza para no hacerlo asi que solo uso pequeños ataques para causar un poco de cansancio a su señor ademas este tenia la armadura puesta para hacerle mas daño a el asi le era dificil agotar a su emperador que le lanzo una fuerte rafaga de energia asi que uso un pequeño ataque de Ki contra e pero vio como Ryūjin aparecio detras para lanzarle una fuerte llamarada desde su boca que le hizo caer al suelo derrotado.

"buen movimiento ahi Amaluk pero te falta hacer otras cosas aparte de dejar de contenerte en este pequeño combate de entrenamiento"le dijo Ryūjin a su comandante que asintio antes de levantarse.

"lo siento Ryūjin-sama pero lo hacia para no lastimarlo y despertar su lado mas salvaje"se disculpo Amaluk con su emperador.

"tranquilo puedo reconocer que si eres un enemigo o aliado estando asi pero deberias usar todo tu poder para la proxima ademas se acerca el momento de ver si el nivel de todos mis comandantes mejoraron por lo ire con todo en ese momento"le dijo Ryūjin a su comandante que asintio al saber que necesitaba mejorar un poco mas si queria avanzar de rango en los puestos de comandantes aunque si fueran contra Sheng-ing serian derrotados en muy poco tiempo.

"¿y para que me mando a llamar realmente mi señor?"le pregunto Amaluk a su lider que camino hacia su trono antes de sentarse con una sonrisa.

"quiero que vayas al planeta donde deje a cierto Kaigun pero tambien quiero que vayas con dos naves una que la usaras para irte despues que ese chico tome la nave en la que iras por que quiero que lo vigiles y cuando sepas donde se encuentra el lider de la rebelión lo mates pero si puedes saber cual es su plan me lo informaras"le respondio Ryūjin a Amaluk que asintio.

"¿cree que quiera encontrar el sitio donde aquel legendario Kaigun para resucitarlo para asi destruirnos?"le pregunto Amaluk a su señor que lo penso un momento antes de ver que podria ser una posibilidad.

"si es asi entonces debera estar junto a ese enemigo de la leyenda y si hay alguna forma de liberarlo quiero que lo hagas para asi conquistar todo el universo"le ordeno Ryūjin a Amaluk que asintio antes de levantarse y empezar a irse para asi dejar entrar a los dos Saiyans a la sala.

"¿nos mando a llamar Ryūjin-sama?"le pregunto Izuya a su señor mientras la puerta detras de ellos.

"si tengo dos trabajos para ustedes pero por separado"le respondio Ryūjin a sus dos comandantes que seguian mirando al suelo aunque se sorprendieron que fueran a hacer una misiones por separado ya que siempre los mandaban a ambos.

"¿cuales serian Ryūjin-sama?"le pregunto Ziex esta vez a su señor.

"la primera misión sera que uno de ustedes ira a otros universos para reclutar a seres de los demas universos para cuando obtenga todas las partes de la armadura para nuestro maximo plan y ese alguien seras tu Ziex mientras que en la segunda iras tu Izuya que consistira en ir a los demas universos mas en especifico los universos 6, 7, 11 y 13 ya que en esos universos es donde estan las otras partes de la armadura y quiero que me las consigas incluso los cientificos te entregaran el aparato que tiene un poco de poder de la armadura que te ayudara a encontrarlas"les explico Ryūjin a sus dos comandantes que se vieron un momento antes de mirar a su emperador.

"¿pero como haremos para ir hacia otros universos si tenemos que tener el permiso del angel de Tomai?"le pregunto Izuya a su señor que sonrio.

"oh eso es lo bonito de estas armaduras y es que puedo crear pequeños portales para ir a los otros universos asi que mande a contruir dos aparatos para ustedes dos para asi hacer que ambos vayan y cuando lo obtengamos todas las armaduras vamos a conquistar despues todos los multiversos para hacer lo que queramos y obtener mas armaduras para ustedes mis comandantes logrando ser invencibles"le respondio Ryūjin con su sonrisa mirando a sus dos comandantes que sonrieron al ver que serian mas poderosos que cualquiera de las demas razas.

"¿cuando nos iremos Ryūjin-sama?"le pregunto Ziex esta vez a su emperador les lanzo dos aparatos junto a unos brazalestes.

"cuanto antes mientras que el resto de los comandantes obtendras sus misiones que seran mas peligrosas que las suyas dependiendo los guerreros de los universos"les respondio Ryūjin antes de dejar salir una risa que resono en todo su palacio.

"hai Ryūjin-sama"dijeron ambos comandantes antes de presionar el boton que abrio un portal hacia un sitio distinto a cada uno asi que ambos Saiyans se miraron antes de despedirse dejando a Ryūjin solo.

Ryūjin se levanto de su trono para comenzar a caminar hacia atras para mover las cortinas revelando un pasadizo secreto por el cual comenzo a caminar por el hasta llegar a donde estaba una esfera de su tamaño y que estaba llena de agua de su planeta ya que el agua de su planeta de origen era distinto a de cualquier otro planeta por que le daba mas poder para usar cierta habilidad para encontrar a Uzumaki ya que tenia en su poder un pequeño trozo de carne de el junto a una buena muestra de pelo que le haria mas facil encontrarlo, Mientras miraba la esfera con el agua penso por un breve momento en que deberia hacer con el Uzumaki cuando obtuviera el maximo poder que le haria el ser mas poderoso incluso no podria ser destruido cuando tuviera la parte de su armadura que le evitaria ser destruido por cualquier dios de la destrucción o tuviera el Hakai para destruirlo aunque penso en torturar cada una de las versiones de Uzumaki para vencerlo de una vez por todas asi que se quito parte de su ropa para entrar junto a la parte de su armadura sin antes ponerse un respirador para ayudarlo a tener mucho tiempo ahi dentro.

**(Ziex)**

el Saiyan empezo a mirar hacia todos lados para buscar algun indicio de poder pero no sintio ninguno asi que empezo a volar por el planeta para intentar encontrarse algun ser con mucha fuerza pero al buscar por todo el planeta le hizo ver que este estaba bien muerto asi que se puso una pequeña mascara en cabeza que empezo a expandirse por todo su cuerpo haciendo que tenga mucho aguante para salir del planeta y pudiera respirar en el espacio asi que se fue de este planeta para luego sentir un enorme Ki detras de el por lo que miro hacia el planeta para ver que este era un planeta vivo haciendo que sonria, Unos momentos mas tarde Ziex estaba llegando a otro planeta con ayuda del planeta donde estuvo aunque igual sintio una presencia que venia desde muy dentro del planeta asi que se dispuso a investigar para encontrarlo cosa que no le demoro mucho hasta que encontro una pasadizo que estaba detras de una roca aunque no fue tan idiota para entrar en el ya que si este era un planeta vivo asi que utilizo una de sus tecnicas para hacer que la presencia que estaba dentro para hacerlo aparecer delante de el y resulto ser un enorme corazón haciendole ver que esto era la vida de este planeta haciendole sonreir.

unos minutos despues Ziex se estaba alejando del planeta que comenzo a explotar mientras que el Saiyan sonreia de manera maniaca para empezar a llegar al planeta que se estaba acercando con el otro y sentir mucho Ki pero no cualquiera uno muy fuerte que vino desde el oeste asi que comenzo a ir hacia ese sitio para encontrarse con alguien de piel de crystal por lo que se acerco con mucho cuidado para no alertar a nadie por lo que miro al tipo un momento para empezar a atacarlo pero vio como este se fundio con el suelo, El Saiyan miro hacia todos lados para intentar buscarlo pero al sentir un fuerte ataque en su espalda le hizo mirar hacia atras para encontrarse con ese ser cosa que le hizo sonreir al ver que este tipo podria tener buenas habilidades asi que empezo a volar para empezar a lanzarle ataques de Ki a este tipo para luego empezar a reunir mucha energia para entrar en la tranformación Super Saiyan que vio de Tomai y que tanto el como Izuya empezaron a entrenar para desbloquearlo y añadirlo a su estilo para poder derrotar aunque sea una vez a Sheng-ing.

el ser de crystal sintio como un monton de gente venia hacia aqui por lo que miro al Saiyan que se lanzo hacia el para darle un puñetazo que lo mando a volar hacia afuera pero esto fue muy beneficioso para el ser de crystal ya que tendria mucho campo abierto para pelear asi que estiro su brazo hacia Ziex el cual lo esquivo para propinarle un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago que lo mando a aun mas lejos haciendo que su oponente escupa un poco de crystal, Ziex estaba sonriendo por el poder que le estaba dando esta tranformación aunque se pregunto si habia mas de una transformación aunque estaba bastante seguro que encontraria mas Saiyan en algun otro universo que probablemente tuvieran la misma habilidad asi que miro hacia su enemigo que era su pequeño experimento para ver que tan fuerte es ahora con la transformación por lo cual junto sus manos para empezar a acumular Ki rojizo en sus manos mirando a su objetivo que miro hacia el pueblo que estaba detras de el para ver como los ciudadanos estaban haciendo sus cosas habituales sin mucha preocupación.

"**!HATARI NO MI¡**"pronuncio Ziex disparando su mas poderoso ataque de Ki hacia su oponente que abrio mucho los ojos antes de cruzar sus brazos para protegerse.

el ataque envio volando hacia el pueblo al ser de crystal haciendo que se extrellara con el pueblo destruyendo uno de los edificios cosa que alerto a los ciudadanos que comenzaron a irse del sitio al ver como el habia caido en el pueblo haciendo ver como ellos todavia le recordaban por aquello cosa que le hizo enojar demasiado por lo que se puso en posición para atacar a alargando todas sus exttremidades y empezar a lanzar un centenar de ataques hacia Ziex, El Saiyan empezo a esquivar cada uno de los ataques de su oponente para empezar a atacar con un monton de ondas de Ki hacia el por lo que el ser de Crystal que volvia a fundirse con el suelo para empezar a atacar desde abajo a su enemigo el cual estaba sonriendo por ver como este tipo era muy fuerte asi que empezo a acomular mucho mas poder para empezar a lanzarse contra el suelo para destruirlo con una sonrisa antes de recibir una apuñalada en su estomago que le hizo caer un poco de sangre.

"¿que clase de diversión estara teniendo Izuya?"se pregunto Ziex mientras empezaba a flotar aunque tuviera algo de sangre saliendo de su estomago.

**(Izuya)**

el tercer Saiyan del imperio de Ryūjin estaba con un monton de cuerpos cerca de un templo donde pudo encontrar otra pieza de la armadura de su señor la cual envia hacia su universo sin antes sentir unos poderosos Ki viniendo hacia aqui por lo cual se sento en la escaleras para esperar a los imbeciles que vinieron a por el que resultaron ser diez tipos entre ellos solo habian dos con mucho poder el primero era un Gris con demasiado musculo mientras que el otro era un tipo gordo del cual recordo por un breve momento que habia una raza igual a el en su universo pero Ryūjin los extermino a todos el solo, El primero en revisar el lugar fue un sujeto morado que se parecia a un conejo o algo aunque recordo como comio muy bien la ultima carne de conejo en un planeta que conquistaron hace tiempo asi que espero hasta que se dieran cuenta de su presencia para empezar a atacarlos con todo lo que tenia ya que queria entrenar un poco con otros tipos asi que comenzo a aplaudir llamando la atención de los diez sujetos que lo mirarón para encontrarse con Izuya que estaba sonriendo un poco por lo que el mas pequeño del grupo se lanzo contra el pero este fue facilmente golpeado ya que no se gano su puesto en los comandates de Ryūjin ademas solo esos dos tipos que tenian mucho poder podrian darle mucha diversión.

"¿quien eres tu?"le pregunto el gordo que se puso en posición igual que el resto.

"si quieres saberlo tendras que vencerme primero pero te aviso que no sere tan facil para vencerme"le respondio Izuya a tipo.

"¿vas a pelear Jiren?"le pregunto la unica mujer a su compañero revelando su nombre Jiren.

"entrare a pelear cuando pueda ver que tan fuerte es este tipo"le respondio Jiren a la mujer que asintio antes de mirar a sus demas compañeros que asintieron para saltar hacia Izuya que sonrio.

el Saiyan esquivo con toda velocidad los ataques de estos tipos que no fueron nada aunque el unico que estuvo cerca de dañarlo fue ese maldito gordo por lo que comenzo a atacar a cada uno de estos tipos enviando a volar otra vez al enano que habia usado uno de sus ataques para dañarlo pero vio como este solo le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo deteniendo su ataque pero esta vez le lanzo un pequeño rayo de Ki en uno de sus cuernos rompiendolo, La mujer le empezo a atacar desde arriba pero vio como el Saiyan aparecio enfrente de ella para atacarla on una fuerte onda de Ki que destruyo parte de su traje aunque el Saiyan vio como un tipo que parecia un dinosaurio lo atrapo con alguna cosa de energia pero esto solo le hizo sonreir ya que agarro aquello para traerlo hacia el pero este vio como ese conejo salvo a su compañero haciendole ver que era bastante rapido cosa que le favorecio demasiado a Izuya que comenzo a lanzarle ataques de Ki a ese conejo antes de ser atrapado por el gordo.

Jiren vio como Izuya estaba bastante molesto por como su compañero lo atrapo tan facil aunque este vio como el Saiyan coloco una mano en el estomago de su compañero para disparar su ataque atravesando al gordo que dejo salir un poco de sangre por su boca antes de ser llevado hacia atras por Izuya que puso toda la potencia en sus pies haciendo que ambos se empezaran a hundir contra el suelo a una maxima velocidad que estaba usando Izuya aunque vio como los demas compañeros de este tipo vinieron a ayudarlo, Izuya miro hacia atras para mirar a su enemigo el cual seguia sujetandolo cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño al Saiyan que ya se estaba cansando de estar jugando con este tipo ya que no tendria muchos problemas para vencerlo si usara toda su fuerza real asi que agarro desde la pierna a este tipo con su cola para empezar a subir hacia arriba mientras disparaba desde su boca ondas de Ki a esos dos tipos que se protegieron con el que estaba adelante de ellos haciendole recordar aquella raza en la cual Sheng-ing habia extingido ya que asesino desde ancianos hasta niños incluyendo los recien nacidos ya que era el comandante mas despiadado que tenian en las filas.

"¿cual es tu nombre bastardo?"le pregunto Izuya al gordo que tenia todavia mucho aguante en su cuerpo.

"Toppo el guerrero de la justicia del universo 11"le respondio el ahora identificado como Toppo.

"sabes me haces recordar a la raza que extermino mi señor hace mucho tiempo"le comento Izuya a Toppo que abrio los ojos por eso haciendole ver que este tipo no era de su universo.

"¿como llegaste a nuestro universo vil villano?"le pregunto Toppo al Saiyan que sonrio.

"ya te dije si quieres respuestas tendras que derrotarme pero al ver como necesitas ayuda para detenerme no creo que me vaya a quedar mucho mas tiempo asi que adios Toppo"le respondio Izuya al mencionado que vio como el desaparecio delante de sus ojos ocasioando que los demas se detengan.

Izuya aparecio fuera de aquel agujero que hizo con el cuerpo de Toppo para empezar a irse hasta que se encontro con Jiren enfrente de el haciendole ver que este tipo si que era fuerte ya que sentia demasiado poder de el que era casi igual de fuerte que Ryūjin y Sheng-ing asi que penso que podria tener un buen tiempo para entrenar con este tipo para hacerse mas fuerta para el momento en que todos los comandantes se reunan ademas con la ausencia de Gross se meterian mas soldados para ver quien de ellos tomaria uno de los puestos, Jiren se preparo por un breve momento para atacar a Izuya que igual estaba listo pero se llevo una gran sorpresa de ambos un portal aparecio detras de Jiren que lo miro para encontrarse con Ryūjin que sintio por medio del brazalete alguien realmente poderoso asi que vino a verlo con sus propios ojos y al ver a Jiren le hizo saber que el era ese alguien poderoso cosa que le hizo sonreir por un momento antes de mirar hacia atras para encontrarse con Toppo y el resto que miraron a Ryūjin soprendidos.

"Ryūjin-sama ¿que hace aqui?"le pregunto Izuya arrodillandose ante la presencia de su señor haciendo que Toppo se coloque en guardia.

"es obvio Izuya senti un enorme poder desde tu brazalete asi que vine para ver quien era y al ver a este tipo ya se ocurre quien podria ser"le respondio Ryūjin a su comandante mientras se ponia a la par con Jiren que lo miraba con seriedad.

"¿entonces piensa pelear usted solo contra este tipo mi señor?"le pregunto Izuya a Ryūjin que miro hacia atras para ver que Toppo estaba preparado para atacarlo.

"pues claro ademas mientras yo me encargo de este tipo tu ve contra esos ya que si se meten en mi pelea no sera divertido ademas tienes permiso en usar todo tu poder al maximo poder sin guardarte nada ademas te dare un poco de poder extra"le respondio Ryūjin a su comandante que sonrio para empezar a transformarse en Super Saiyan cosa que les sorprendio demasiado a los guerreros de este lugar.

"asi que eres un Saiyan como esos del univers pero sobre todo de Tomai-sama"comento Toppo a ambos que al escuchar aquello les intereso.

"con que conocen al imbecil de Tomai eh bueno despues de terminar con ustedes nos encargaremos de esos tipos de aquellos universos que mencionaste estupido parecido a la raza que asesine"les provoco Ryūjin a estos tipos que se molestaron por como llamo al dios del universo 14 aunque Jiren no le importo ya que nunca habia interactuado con el.

"no dejaremos que te metas con Tomai-sama y te salgas con la tuya villano"le contesto Toppo antes de lanzarse contra Ryūjin pero todos ellos menos Jiren fueron interceptados por Izuya que los empezo a golpear a una distinta velocidad y fuerza que antes.

Ryūjin miro un momento a Jiren antes de lanzarle un puñetazo pero este fue interceptado por el Gris que volvio a bloquear el golpe cosa que impresiono un poco a Ryūjin que suspiro un momento antes de comenzar a atacarlo con una gran velocidad que Jiren logro bloquear muy bien aunque vio como Ryūjin lo empezo a atacar tambien con la cola que logro sacarle algo de sangre al Gris que vio a este tipo como una amenaza asi que comenzo a atacarlo con todo su poder ya que no se iba a confiar como en el torneo del poder, Izuya por su parte estaba hiriendo de gravedad a la mayoria de estos tipos que peleaban por la justicia aunque solo muy pocos le estaban dando un poco de pelea como Toppo y los otros dos que eran la mujer junto a dinosaurio humanoide haciendo que sonreia por tener algo mas de diversión pero lo unico que no sabian era que el podia usar otra transformación por lo que empezo a reunir mas energia para transformarce en el Super Saiyan 2 y al hacerlo sintio un enorme poder en todo su cuerpo haciendo ver que esta transformación fuera la mas poderosa en su raza.

Toppo vio como el poder de este tipo estaba en aumento asi que les ordeno a sus dos hombres que no se metieran en la pelea ya que apenas habian mejorado en combate todavia no estaban al nivel de ellos aunque vio como su otro compañero se levanto para comenzar a correr hacia Izuya que lo agarro de las orejas para lanzarlo hacia arriba y de paso lanzarle un gran estallido naranja al tipo del cual no supo su nombre aunque no le importaba ya que no lo iba a recordar si ya estaba muerto aunque al ver como una esfera violeta cayo al suelo con ese conejo morado le hizo ver que estos le iban a causar una gran molestia, Ryūjin estaba llendo parejo contra Jiren que habia empezado a pelar enserio cosa que no sucedia muy a menudo por algunas razones que no le eran de importancia en estos momento al ser mas fuerte del universo 14 y que tenia una de las partes de la armadura que le daba mucho mas poder ademas estaba esperando que sus cientificos trabajaran mas rapido con la nueva pieza para tener mas poder ya que la armadura no solo te da una fuerza si no te lleva a la evolución suprema y final lo cual era una de las razones para querer la armadura ya que queria ver su evolución final de su raza ya que de seguro seria bestial.

Jiren empezo a ver que no podria ganarle tan facil a Ryūjin que seguia atacandolo sin usar todavia algun ataque de Ki haciendole ver que este tipo era demasiado fuerte si peleaba a mano limpia asi que iba a ver que tan bueno era peleando a distancia pero primero necesitaba separarse un poco de este tipo ya que si iba a empezar a pelear con todo su poder al maximo asi que miro un momento a Toppo para ver que este estaba en las mismas condiciones que el asi que tendria que arreglarselas el mismo para separse de Ryūjin, Toppo estaba teniendo un poco de dificultad peleando contra Izuya que no dejaba de atacar con todo lo que tenia haciendo que Toppo empezara a pelear mucho mas enserio aunque le era dificil de defenderse con la velocidad con que lo estaba atacando este Saiyan ya que solo respetaba a pocos como Son Goku y Tomai los dos que eran demasiado fuertes incluso Vermouth habia tenido dificultades en aquel combate de exhibición ya que solo habian muy poco dioses de la destrucción que podian usar el Migatte no Gokui por un tiempo y esos eran el Propio Bills y Tomai que tenian parte del poder ya casi dominado.

Ryūjin siguio atacando con todo su poder a Jiren que no habia recibido algo de daño por la cola de su enemigo el cual debes en cuando lo atacaba con ella asi que tendria que tener cuidado con aquello ya que notaba como mas poder estaba saliendo de el haciendole imposible detenerlo con su actual fuerza asi que empezo a reunir poder para empezar a luchar con todo su fuerza liberada pero vio como Ryūjin abrio su boca para disparar un gran ataque de Ki hacia el Gris que lo recibio y empezo a caer hacia el suelo con algunas heridas graves pero todavia estaba consiente ademas la mitad de su traje estaba destruido, Izuya empezo a sentir una señal haciendo ver que era un mensaje de los cientificos que decian que ya terminaron con esta parte de la armadura asi que esto le hizo sonreir por lo cual apunto hacia su señor para abrir un portal del cual salio esa parte que Ryūjin agarro sin mirar para luego colocarla en su pierna izquierda ocasionando que este volviera a evolucionar haciendole crecer unas alas en su espalda para luego hacer que su apariencia cambie ya que sus entremidades se volvieron metalicas aunque tambien se dejo al descubierto sus escamas ademas de dejar que algo de cabello hacia atras caiga hacia atras.

"vaya ahora siento un poco mas de poder con todo esto creo que tal vez coloque a Izuya o Ziex en lugar que tenia Gross pero todavia tengo que verlos pelear para ese momento"comento Ryūjin haciendo que Izuya sonria para continuar atacando a Toppo.

Toppo empezo a molestarse mucho antes de atrapar al Saiyan con una sonrisa para empezar a volar hacia el suelo para extrellarlo contra el suelo logrando por primera vez ocasionar un poco de daño al Saiyan que se puso molesto por aquello asi que apunto hacia su rostro para disparar un enorme ataque de Ki en la cara de Toppo el cual de milagro logro sobrevivir al ser entrenado por la angel Margarita aunque lo unico malo era que su bigote habia sido quemado en su mayor parte asi que empezo a levantarse mientras que Izuya se alejaba de el, Jiren miro hacia Toppo para hacerle la señal que era el momento de usar todo su poder si querian derrotarlo por lo cual Toppo empezo a reunir mucha energia de destrucción para hacer que Ryūjin y Izuya lo vean con interes igual que a Jiren que estaba reuniendo mucho mas poder en el ocasionando que ambos retrocedieran a una buena distancia para ver algo sorprendente mas Ryūjin que al ver como Toppo estaba con mucha energia de destrucción en el ya que solo habia visto una vez ver aquello en Tomai pero mas diferente aunque de seguro dependia de la raza en el universo que se convirtiera en el nuevo dios de la destrucción.

"vaya vaya creo que necesito ayudarlo Ryūjin-sama si me lo permite"dijo una voz detras de ambos que reconcieron para mirar hacia atras con una sonrisa.

"¿como llegaste tan rapido Ziex?"le pregunto izuya a su compañero que camino hacia ellos mientras dejaba ver una ciudad de crystal destruida atras suyo.

"bueno tuve una pequeña pelea contra un tipo que es como un heroe que fue inculpado por un estupido error asi que le lanze una ligera tecnica de las mias para corromperlo por completo asi que ahora esta encargandose de reunir algunos tipos muy fuertes asi que me aburri y me quise ir a otro universo pero al ver esto que llege en un buen momento"le explico Ziex a Izuya que sonrio.

"bien entonces ustedes dos encargense de ese tipo con energia Hakai a su alrededor mientras yo me encargo de este tipo Jiren"les ordeno Ryūjin a sus dos comandantes que asintieron antes de lanzarse contra Toppo ambos transformados en Super Saiyans.

"espero que no los hayas mandado a una muerte segura"le dijo Jiren a Ryūjin que solo sonrio.

"confio en ellos ya que son mis hombres mas fuertes junto a mi primer comandate al cual tal vez te encuentres con el en algun momento"le contesto Ryūjin a Jiren antes de lanzarse contra el para empezar una cruenta batalla entre ambos igual que los dos Saiyan y el proximo Hakaishin del universo 11.

**(Omake:la adivinación)**

estamos en las calles de una ciudad en indonesia donde vemos a Naruto caminando con sus tres estudiantes Jikan, Shiruk y Shine que tenian diferentes edades entre 13 y 9 por los dos chicos mayores que Shine la cual estaba siendo cargada por Jikan el cual estaba mirando todo con aburrimiento ya que preferia estar en casa entrenando pero Rangiku le iba a mostrar la peor cosa que no quiere incluso estaba seguro que en el futuro no queria revivir aquello nunca mas ademas los cuatros habian venido por algunos alimentos que a Naruto no les importaban ya que tenia una buena cantidad de comida en su sotano que estaba sin comer por mucho tiempo, Mientras ellos pasaban por la ciudad Shine vio algo realmente interesante una casa de adivinación la cual le llamo mucho la atención asi que le pidio a su sensei si podrian entrar en la casa a cosa que Naruto no le importo ya que vio como Shiruk estaba interesado en saber un poco su futuro aunque no fuera a ser la gran cosa ya que Naruto les enseño a no creer en el destino o en el futuro ya que era decisión de ellos seguir sus caminos aunque igual el unico que le importaba un comino era a Jikan el cual estaba mas ocupado con querer pelear un rato con alguien mas si fuera con Shiruk o Shine pero como estaba con ellos tendria que ver su futuro ya que si era interesante tal vez quisiera intentarlo para hacerse mas fuerte para ese momento.

todos ellos entraron en la casa donde vieron a una anciana con una esfera de crystal roja donde ella estaba viendo algunas cosas haciendo que Shine se emocionara pero Jikan le tuvo que bajar un poco los animos al decirle que su predicción podria ser erronea asi que no mejor no tener muchas esperanzas con su predicción del futuro ademas le iba a dejar sola en los dias de bromas que hacian sensei y Shiruk cosa que puso palida a Shine al recordar los malos chistes de Shiruk el cual estaba viendo todo esto con una sonrisa, Naruto por su parte estaba sintiendo alguna cosa extraña viniendo desde esa esfera de crystal pero no sabia que por lo cual le resto importancia para acercarse a la mujer para pagar por la adivinación del futuro de sus tres estudiantes con el dinero que le dieron los padres de Shiruk mientras estaban de visita en brasil con los demas familiares de la parte paterna de su padre ademas Jikan y Shiruk comian las frutas que estaban en la parte de arriba de la casa.

"¿quien de todos ustedes quiere que le adivine el futuro?"les pregunto la anciana a los tres con amabilidad.

"Shine/Jikan-nii"le respondieron los tres antes de mirarse mas Jikan y Shiruk a Shine que vio la superación numerica.

"¿dime jovencita que quieres que te adivine?"le pregunto la anciana a Shine que se puso delante ella pensando.

"mmm amor y amistad"le respondio Shine a la anciana mientras que Jikan juraba que si alguien quiere salir con Shine tendria que darle un pelea buena para aceptarlo y lo mismo pensaba Shiruk.

"veamos lo que me muestra mi bola de crystal a ya veo algo muy rapido veo que tendras una amistad que va a durar para siempre con alguien que conoceras en secundaria o en la escuela mientras que con el amor sera alguien sentira mucho cariño contigo ademas lo tendra muy dificil cuando empieze a salir contigo por algunas razones pero con el resto tendra una vida tranquila entre ustedes"le adivino la anciana a Shine que sonrio por oir las dos cosas aunque sus dos figuras de hermanos estaban con un aire asesino jurando matar al imbecil que se meta con Shine mas si la hace llorar aunque en cierto chico Quincy tuvo un escalofrio.

"Shiruk tu sigues"le mando Jikan al empujar a su amigo hacia adelante mientras que Shine miraba la casa junto a Jikan.

"amor y combate por favor"le pidio Shiruk a la anciana que asintio antes de mirar en su bola de crystal.

"tu futuro sera un poco complicado con el amor por que tendras muchas novias pero todas te abandonaran hasta que conozcas a la cierta chica con algo especial en ella que hara florecer algo hermoso entre ambos mientras que en el combate tendras muchos oponentes que seran muy dificiles de vencer aunque igual conseguiras vencerlos menos a uno que seria el chico aqui pero de donde viene la chica con que estaras el resto de tu vida tendras una pelea que te hara desatar por segunda vez algo poderoso de ti"le adivino la anciana a Shiruk que dejo salir una sonrisa por aquello pero igual miro a Jikan ya que sabia por buenas razones que nunca podria derrotarlo pero no iba a dejar de intertarlo.

"combate, derrotas y no se amor"le dijo Jikan a la anciana lo que queria saber.

"creo que con combate serian muchos que te haran romper tu limite mas con el quien podria convertirse en tu rival con el cual tendrias que pelear muchas veces en los torneos mas exactamente en la final ademas sera el que te de tu tercera derrota en su pelea final aunque antes de esa te enfrentaras a dos seres probablemente divinos el primero algo que parece ser como el dios Shiva o algo parecido mientras que el segundo ser divino seria un anciano o algo pero con las derrotas sacando la tercera las dos primeras seran con un chico que te enfrentaras mas de una vez pero mas sus versiones jovenes y adultas pero te enfrentaras a una versión fusionada de ambos con mucha mas fuerza mientra que la segunda sera con alguien que te hara romper tu limitador por tercera vez aunque con el amor tendras dos mujeres que te amaran con amor puro de una vez pero la segunda sera la que te hara llegar al altar"le adivino la anciana a Jikan que penso un momento aunque solo con las peleas sonrio demasiado para tener que ir hacia el limite.

"¿puede darme la descripción de los primeros que me daran dos derrotas igual que la chica que me lleva al altar?"le pregunto Jikan a la anciana que asintio.

"los dos primeros que te daran una derrota cada uno son pelinegros pero la unica diferencia seria que son de distintos mundos distintos al nuestro el otro viene de un mundo ninja ya que tiene una energia extraña aunque mas bien dos en su interior y sus iniciales serian R, H y M mientras que el otro es de un mundo parecido al nuestro ademas ambos tienen habilidades y tecnicas que les podrian en peligro y las iniciales de este chico seria aunque la chica viene del mundo este ultimo que seria una chica muy energica con las personas"le respondio la anciana a Jikan que sonrio al saber las iniciales aunque de seguro se le olvidaria al no saber como encontrarlos a los dos tipos aunque la chica no cree mucho que fuera a hacer verdad.

"bueno gracias tal vez algun dia venga para adivinar mi futuro señora"dijo Naruto a la anciana que asintio para ver como los cuatro se iban para despues quitarse su mascara revelando a una mujer de cabello largo verdoso oscuro que transformo su atuendo y cuerpo para tener un cuerpo muy sexy antes de suspirar por tener que hacer estor por ordenes de su señor asi que toco el suelo para hacer desaparecer toda la casa para luego irse.

**y aqui termina el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo como a mi hacerlo.**

**se que hice el combate de Shine contra Jack corto pero es que no se que mas podria agregar ademas pienso darle mas pelea a Shine con el resto de participantes ya que en el proximo abra una pequeña sorpresa en arco.**

**y como vieron coloque a algunas personajes de Dragon ball ya aparte de menciones ya que pienso hacer que ambos bando que sera la batalla mas genial que mostrare ya que pienso hacer que todos los universos que estan vayan a tener su participación ademas de colocar a todos los personajes peleando contra Ryūjin**** que sera el ser mas poderoso en todo cuando obtenga la armadura completa ademas de que aqui estaran Xenrod por algunas razones ademas de los demas personajes de mi otra historia solo como unos 9.**

**como otro dato pienso poner en cada omake no todos algo relacionado con la otra historia solo para que esten conectadas hasta el momento donde Jikan y Ryu se enfrenten ya que es obvio con quien se enfrentara Jikan ya que ponerlo contra Naruto o alguien mas seria demasiado facil conociendo algunas habilidades del suyo como algunas artes si se enfrenta a Kenichi mientras que con Laxus estaria igualado hasta que tenga mas poder.**

**para terminar les dejare adivinar cual chica estara finalmente junto ya que con aquellas iniciales del segundo que le dara su tercera derrota a Jikan seria obvio de donde viene ademas de que tendran que adivinar para quien peleara Jikan ya que sera una sorpresa ademas mas adelante pienso hacer un fic de Shuumatsu no Valkyrie con algunos Oc mios que seran solo tres y algun otro de otra historia de alguna historia pero solo dejaria al padre de la humanidad como el unico que seria un representante por algunas razones.**

**y aqui me despido les deseo una feliz navidad si la tuvieron ademas de desearles un feliz año nuevo hasta la proxima !EXTREME¡.**


	6. Chapter 6

**capitulo 6:la sorpresa del torneo.**

todos los espectadores del torneo estaban hablando de como serian los demas combates que faltaban aunque la mayoria esperaba la pelea entre Jikan contra Shiruo los mas fuertes de los torneos de combate a mano limpia aunque en esto algunos amigos de Ranma y familiares fueron a ver al Saotome que estaba en la enfermeria recuperandose por la golpiza que recibio de Dmitry que se encontraba al lado de el inconsiente mientras que Antonie estaba desaparecido ya que ni llego a la enfermeria, Naruto por su parte estaba sudando demasiado al imaginar lo que le haria Rangiku si se entera de algunas cosas ya que ella podria saber si ocultaba algo y se preguntaba como lo hacia ya que habia logrado no ser un libro abierto por mucho tiempo asi que tendria aquellas dudas pero al escuchar el sonido de comienzo de que la espera para el siguiente combate termino miro hacia abajo junto a los demas para ver como Shiruo estaba caminando con su atuendo que vieron antes ademas venia con una sonrisa que decia claramente que estaba listo para comenzar el combate.

Shiruk fue el siguiente en entrar con una distinta vestimenta que era de unos boxers que se parecian un poco a los de Jikan pero la unica diferencia era que estos le llegaban hasta las rodillas ademas tenia guantes en las manos mientras sus pies tenian vendas en los pies ya que estuvo listo para pelear con todo en esta ronda contra Shiruo al saber que era muy fuerte como dificil de vencer por lo que no se iria con juegos desde ahora ademas ya tuvo una dificil pelea contra su anterior oponente ademas estaba esperando que esto fuera demasiado bueno para asi recordar su pelea mas bestial contra Jikan, Ambos esperaron la señal para comenzar a lanzarse contra el otro siendo Shiruo el primero en lanzar un puñetazo en el estomago de Shiruk que sintio como su estomago queria sacar todo lo que comio pero eso fue lo que haria si fuera alguien debil y no hubiera sentido golpes mas poderosos de cualquiera asi que le dio un fuerte rodillazo a Shiruo en la cara pero esto Shiruo lo aprovecho para darle un fuerte cabezazo que dejo inconsiente a Shiruk por unos cinco segundos en los cuales puso su mano con el suelo para darle una patada directo al estomago de Shiruo el cual retrocedio un poco.

los dos peleadores empezaron a intercambiar puñetazos entre ellos mas Shiruk que estaba atacando mucho mas en la cara pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando Shiruo le agarro la cabeza para darle un rodillazo en la cara haciendo que saliera un poco de sangre por su nariz aunque igual logro liberarse del agarre para darle una patada giratoria al reves logrando darle en la parte atras de la cabeza para hacer que Shiruo tocara el suelo con su cara pero igual agarro de la pierna a su oponente para extrellarlo contra el suelo mas de una vez aunque vio como Shiruk le lanzo una patada al cuello para soltarse del agarre, Alán sonrio al ver como su hijo habia logrado liberarse del agarre de ese tipo pero vio como Shiruo le habia lanzado un fuerte patada en el torso a Shiruk que le hizo retroceder unos metros hasta la pared donde estaban pero lo que vino fue sorprendente mas para los demas participantes ya que vieron como Shiruo se habia movido realmente rapido para impactar un poderoso puñetazo en el estomago a Shiruk que dejo salir sangre pero igual logro darle un puñetazo al ojo izquierdo de Shiruo el cual no le importo aquello para agarrar de la cabeza de Shiruk para hundirlo contra la pared por un rato para luego arrojarlo hacia el centro de la arena para empezar a caminar hacia su contricante.

Naruto vio como una extraña energia estaba rodeando a Shiruk mientras este se levantaba noto como sus piernas estaban dejando salir unas venas que se juntaban donde su corazón estaba y cuando se levanto miro hacia Shiruo con una sonrisa de confianza para desaparecer delante de todos menos Shiruo el cual logro bloquear la patada de su oponente aunque igual recibio una patada directo al rostro que le hizo retroceder demasiado a Shiruo antes de recibir otra patada pero esta vez en la ingle donde todos los hombres se cubrieron aquella zona, Sanji estaba viendo que el segundo estudiante de su otro amigo rubio sabia muy bien pelear con las piernas aunque no estaba seguro si podria ganarle en una pelea con piernas pero al ver como este atacaba muy rapido le hacia entender que fue demasiado bueno en usar las piernas en su niñez asi que iba a querer ver el combate con mucha alegria pero solo hubo una cosa que no le agrado y fue que Shiruo habia estado jugando desde el principio del ataque pero vio como Shiruk logro conectar un fuerte rodillazo en la nariz rompiendole la nariz una vez mas en el torneo asi que Shiruo habia sujeto del brazo para arrojarlo hacia arriba para esperarlo con un puño.

Alán vio sorprendido como su hijo recibio un fuerte golpe en la espalda ya que escucho como sus huesos se rompieron para luego caer al suelo pero vio como el le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la mandibula para casi hacer caer a Shiruo el cual le lanzo un puñetazo al rostro haciendo que parte del craneo de su oponente se rompa un poco solo que eso no detuvo para nada al segundo estudiante de Naruto el cual apreto su mano mientras sonreia por su estudiante ademas Nana y la madre se Shiruk sonrieron por ver que este seguia peleando con un gran espiritu de pelea, Shine estaba feliz de ver como Shiruk seguia peleando sin importarle la fuerza de su oponente aunque igual miro un momento al que seria su contricante en la siguiente pelea pero se preguntaba donde se habia ido Jikan ya que nadie lo encontro ademas viendo al maestro de Kung Fu de Jikan se notaba que estaba mas concentrado en su proximo combate asi que se preguntaba quien de todos ellos seria el mas fuerte ya que sabia que Jack no habia usado todo para no revelarlo en el torneo sus poderes de Quincy.

Shiruk estaba disfrutando mucho este combate aunque estaba durando apenas unos minutos hasta contra Shiruo hasta que sintio como su limitador estaba llegando a su limite asi que iba a tratar de vencerlo muy rapido antes de que cambiara como su amigo pero la unica diferencia era que su piel se volvia completamente blanca y cabello se convertia en un color azul si llegase a romper todo su limitador ademas no podia controlarlo como su amigo ya que no tenia un estilo en convertirlo para tener una buena forma de mantenerlo, Shiruo le dio un codazo en el estomago a su oponente que fue hacia atras pero igual volvio a atacarlo con las piernas cosa que no estaba funcionando muy bien contra su oponente que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a recibir los golpes de Jikan en los torneos ya que el aumentaba su fuerza despues de enfrentarse contra el mientras que Shiruk no sabia con quien entrenar mucho ademas de no estar peleando mucho tiempo con sus piernas si no mas bien con sus puños ya que era muy bueno peleando con los puños que con las piernas.

sin que nadie lo notara Jikan aparecio en el medio de la entrada de los peleadores donde ya no estaba como lo dejo Antonie hace rato ya que su sensei tenia una parte en la casa que le ayudaba a cualquiera a regenerar cada parte del cuerpo pero lo unico malo que tenias que estar como una hora para regenerarte por completo ademas fue bueno esperar para aparecer y ver el combate de su rival y amigo ya que queria ver cual de los dos lo enfrentaria en la siguiente ronda, Harbinger estaba pensando en darle su puesto de santo de Tauro a Shiruo por ver lo fuerte que era aunque vio como este todavia no habia empezado a pelear enserio hasta que vio que ambos peleadores estaban ya agotados con una sonrisa en sus rostros antes de mirarse y de un rapido movimiento expulsar todo su poder haciendo que Naruto y los demas se sorprendan de ver como Shiruo habia cambiado un poco su postura para empezar a atacar con toda la velocidad que tenia a Shiruk que empezo a ser lo mismo contra su contricante no importandole sangrar mientras estaban disfrutando el combate igual que el santo de Athena.

Shiruo agarro de la boca a Shiruk para darle una patada a la mandibula ocasionando que parte de sus dientes se le incrustaran en bien adentro de sus dientes hasta que se rompieron para dejar salir mucha sangre de ella hasta que le dio una gran paliza a Shiruo en las costillas para lograr romperlas logrando que tambien su contricante sangre cosa que a ninguno le tomo importancia ya que solo les interesaba la victoria de este combate para psar a la siguiente ronda y enfrentarse contra Jikan el cual miraba todo esto con una sonrisa, Naruto estaba recordando la fuerte sensación de emoción al ver este combate que le hizo recordar un poco como fue su combate contra el ex-lider de Gross ya que entre los dos combates que tuvieron ambos le hicieron llenar de mucha emoción ya que en la primera pelea contra Ryūjin no habia podido usar muchas tecnicas suyas para vencerlo ya que no le gustaba pelear sin tener que poner a la demas personas donde peleaba en peligro lo que le llevo a su derrota mientras que en la segunda lo uso todo contra Ryūjin.

los dos empezaron a mandarse una gran cantidad de golpes entre ellos con una sonrisa mas Shiruo ya que estaba empezando a mostrar signos de que estaba llendo con todo ademas de hacer ver por que era la maquina de la brutalidad por lo que fue aumentando su fuerza para lograr un daño mas brutal sobre su oponente que estaba poniendose en la defensiva en este momento cosa que le hizo abrir mucho los ojos a su padre que estaba viendo como su decendencia era superado por alguien mas fuerte, Nana estaba demasiado sorprendida de como el combate empezo con mucha igualdad en condiciones de ambos peleadores pero ver a Shiruk siendo superado en fuerza le hizo ver cual iba a ganar este combate asi que miro hacia los padres de Shiruk que tenian el mismo pensamiento aunque cuando vio al sensei del que estaba siendo golpeado noto que este no estaba para nada preocupado haciendose preguntar el por hasta que escucho algo vieniendo desde la arena asi que desvio su mirada hacia la misma para ver sorprendida el como Shiruk habia comenzado a poner las cosas a su favor usando el estilo de su anterior oponente Adler quien en la enfermeria estaba sorprendido.

Aija y Jose estaban bastantes sorprendidos de ver como Shiruk habia comenzado a lanzar poderosos ataques a su oponente que esta vez habia comenzado a sentir un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo cosa que ni Jeff o Ranma habian logrado hacer en su primer combate pero solo Jikan habia logrado sentir ese dolor pero ahora Shiruk era otro mas que le estaba dando algo que le gustaba sentir en una pelea asi que empezo a ir con toda la fuerza que tenia en su cuerpo con una sonrisa que muy pocas veces mostraba a sus oponente pero solo Jikan las habia visto muchas veces para saber que iba a dejar de jugar, Shiruk empezo a darle un fuerte codazo en la cara a Shiruo para continuar con un rodillazo en la parte derecha de las costillas para despues continuar de esa manera por unos treinta segundos hasta cambiar por un cabezazo combinado con un poco de capoeira y para crear una combinación poderosa de Muay Thai y la Capoeira logrando darle en zonas imposibles de dar un golpes de frente ya que logro esquivar la patada de Shiruo haciendose para atras y lograr darle una patada en la parte de atras de la rodilla haciendo que Shiruo tuviera que arrodillarse por primera vez para que Shiruk comenzara a masacrarlo con puro Muay Thai en el rostro para que su rostro se hincharse aunque tambien haciendo que sangre.

"¿como es que puede lograr esos movimientos?"pregunto Akainu mirando como Shiruk estaba dominando la pelea ahora.

"Shiruk desde que lo empeze a entrenar junto a Jikan le gustaba combinar todos los estilos de combates con la Capoeira para ver cual de todos le haria crear algo mas fuerte primero lo hizo con el Karate para despues pasar con Jiu-jitsu pero casi ninguno lograba funcionar hasta que le dije que en lugar de hacer aquello que veia en la televisión de mi casa que peleara con las personas que saben dominar cada estilo para despues combinarlo aunque ver esto me hace ver que logro aquello asi que es una de las tres razones de que no me preocupo"le respondio Naruto a Akainu explicando algunas cosas ademas vio como Shiruo ya se habia recuperado y empezo a contratacar con gran rapidez.

"¿cuales son las otras dos razones para no preocuparte Uzumaki?"le pregunto Gross viendo el combate con mucho detalle ya que vio como Shiruo estaba abrumando a Shiruk que estaba defendiendose de los ataques con una sonrisa en su rostro ya que se estaba divirtiendose mucho en este combate.

"la segunda es que mis tres estudiantes les divierte pelear mas cuando se estan acercando a su limitador pero hay una diferencia abismal en los tres y es que Jikan desde que gano su primera pelea le empezo a agradar enfrentarse a tipos mas fuertes Shiruk por su parte disfruta llevar su combate a su ritmo pero al estar cerca de su limitador comenzara a divertirse como nunca en su vida pero Shine le agrada los combates ya que puede sacar su potencial al maximo mas si le hacen ir mas haya de su capacidad de consiencia y resistencia"le respondio Naruto la segunda razón de no preocuparse de sus estudiantes ademas vio como Shiruk empezo a ir con mucha potencia de ataque de nuevo contra Shiruo ocasionando que ambos empezaran a sonar algunos huesos se rompieran.

"todavia falta la ultima razón Naruto-sensei"le recordo Mirajane al Uzumaki que asintio aunque al ver aquel puñetazo dirigido al rostro de Shiruk le hizo preguntar si Natsu podria ganarle a Shiruo sin usar la magia de Dragón Slayer de fuego.

"la ultima es que ninguno conoce la palabra rendirse en su vocabulario ademas de tener una gran resistencia en combates largos como este ademas se que Rias les conto de que uso Chakra para usar en combate asi que no vi una mejor oportunidad de pelear y hacerles mas resistentes que usar cada jutsu que aprendi en los años que tengo de vida en ellos asi que ninguno podria usar mejor habilidad en combate con algunos de los elementos pero sobretodo ellos pueden aumentar su fuerza mientras mas peligro tienen en su cuerpo y con eso me refiero que si estan mas cerca de la muerte su fuerza incrementa solo por ese momento"les dijo Naruto con seriedad mirando a su estudiante usando las piernas una vez mas para derrotar a Shiruo importandole muy poco su actual estado de daño.

Shiruo estaba emocionandose aun mas con cada minuto que seguia este intercambio de golpes entre ambos asi que siguio aumentando su fuerza para lograr un mayor daño sobre su oponente el cual estaba en peores condiciones que el ya que tenia la mayor parte de sus huesos rotos ademas de estar demasiado manchado de sangre por todo su cuerpo ademas su ojo derecho estaba muy morado y hinchado pero ver la gran voluntad de este tipo le hizo ver que no era facil de derrotar como Jikan, Rangiku en su habitación en la sociedad de almas veia como Shiruk seguia golpeando aun estando inconsiente pero recordo que una de las mas grandes fortalezas de Shiruk era que peleaba aun estando inconsiente ya que no podria estar muy a la par peleando contra Jikan estando consiente y tuvo que aprender a pelear de esa manera cosa que le hizo sonreir demasiado ya que solo una vez casi pudo derrotar a Jikan pero este era mucho mas fuerte asi que iba a seguir peleando hasta vencerlo.

Shiruk se estaba cansando por seguir golpeandose contra Shiruo ademas sus huesos estaban demasiados rotos para seguir peleando pero el no iba a rendirse ni caer derrotado aun estando en este estado y la unica respuesta que habia era vencerlo con su mayor truco para derrotar a su enorme oponente que estaba sintiendo ahora el agotamiento pero no a gran medida incluso vio como este le dio un rodillazo mas fuerte que le hizo caer hacia atras significando que podria ser derrotado, Cuando todos vieron como Shiruk iba a caer derrotado vieron algo sorprendente ya que Shiruk puso su mano en el suelo para girar para lograr darle una patada detras de la cabeza logrando que Shiruo vaya cayendo hacia adelante pero Shiruk volvio a lanzarle otra patada para extrellarlo contra el suelo para seguir haciendolo y pasar a los puños por un rato hasta que ve que Shiruo ya habia quedado inconsiente por lo que se deja caer hacia el suelo con una sonrisa mientras escuchar el resultado del combate que le hizo disfrutar demasiado una pelea aparte de la que tuvo con Jikan hace tiempo.

los medicos del torneo se acercaron con dos camillas para poner a ambos peleadores en ellas para comenzar a irse hacia la enfermeria mientras que Jikan miraba a Shiruk que le dio un pulgar arriba para hacerle saber que iria con todo en las semifinales cosa que a Jikan le intereso pero igual vio como Shiruo habia estado despierto desde que se anuncio al ganador pero ahora estaba demasiado cansado para seguir peleando asi qeu iba a estar descansando por un rato asi que espero a que aparecieran Shine y Kaoru para pedirle a Shine que se retire del combate pero sintio algo extraño viniendo desde las gradas asi que se fue hacia haya, Todos vieron como los siguientes en entrar estaban demasiado descansados aunque igual esperaron una hora para que empezara realmente el combate mientras que todos comienzan a hablar por su parte Zhao se fue hacia la enfermeria ya que estaba seguro que Ranma no podria pelear en la siguiente pelea asi que iba a usar una de sus tecnicas para pelear con el ya que seria una verguenza ganar sin que tu oponente aparezca en el combate asi que iba a respetarlo si luchaba con todo en su combate Naruto por su parte empezo a recordar algo sobre su primer encuentro contra Ryūjin.

**(Flashback:imperio de ****Ryūjin****)**

vemos como Naruto con su vieja ropa que tenia en su epoca de Ninja estaba llegando hacia un planeta algo extraño en primera vista pero igual se acerco para comenzar a investigarlo ya que creo una nueva tecnica con el Hirashin donde no necesitaria utilizar ningun Kunai para teletrasportarse ademas tenia muchos jutsus en su arsenal para vencer a cualquiera pero los que mas le costaron fueron los de elemento madera y lava ya que no tenia el Chakra elemental en el asi que investigo en su tiempo como inmortal una forma de colocar cada Chakra elemental en el para hacerse mas fuerte, Cuando llego al planeta pudo sentir como todo estaba muy silencioso por lo cual camino hacia alguna parte para encontrarse con alguna cosa o una persona pero mientras mas se acercaba a una extraña fortaleza con un Dragón en la entrada le hizo entender que este sitio era gobernado por alguien por lo cual tenia que hayar alguna cosa para irse de aqui antes de lo descubrieran pero eso fue dificil al sentir una fuerte presencia detras de el asi que se volteo para encontrarse con alguien que seria su mayor enemigo en el futuro Ryūjin el cual habia sentido como alguien habia sentido una fuerte presencia en su planeta.

"¿que haces en mi imperio humano?"le pregunto Ryūjin al Uzumaki que lo observo un momento.

"soy Naruto Uzumaki y la razón de que estoy aqui acabo de llegar de accidente"le respondio Naruto a Ryūjin el cual lo miro un momento antes de lanzar una gran energia de Ki hacia el Uzumaki que lo esquivo con Kawarami.

Ryūjin miro hacia atras para encontrarse con Naruto que habia cambiado con una puerta de metal cosa que le hizo sonreir mucho a Ryūjin que empezo a atacar al Uzumaki que volvio a usar su nuevo Hirashin para escapar pero vio como el que ahora era su enemigo aparecio delante de el para atacarlo con un fuerte coletazo haciendo que Naruto fuera a extrellarse contra una de las casas del planeta mas en donde aparecio con su anterior jutsu evasivo asi que miro un momento a este tipo para darse cuenta de que no podria irse sin vencerlo asi que iria con Taijutsu ya que no sabia si aqui habria niños aqui, Naruto lanzo un puñetazo hacia Ryūjin que lo esquivo para atacarlo con una gran rafaga de Ki sobre el Uzumaki que lo mando hacia atras por la parte donde esta Ryūjin que era la parte derecha aunque esto hizo destruir parte de su ropa asi que volvio a atacarlo pero volvio a ser atacado otra vez por Ryūjin que lo ataco esta vez desde arriba y luego agarrarlo del craneo para empezar a volar con mucha velocidad hacia afuera del planeta con Naruto que estaba apenas recuperandose ademas estaba sintiendo demasiado frio en su cuerpo antes de sentir demasiado calor sobre su cuerpo para ver como el suelo se estaba acercando y sintio como la mano de Ryūjin sobre su espalda para atravesarlo logrando que sangrara.

al extrellarse contra el suelo Ryūjin miro un momento al Uzumaki antes de ver que su herida se estaba regenerando cosa que le impresiono un poco antes de sonreir asi que agarro al Uzumaki del brazo izquierdo para comenzar a alejarse del sitio pero sintio como el Uzumaki les hizo desaparecer en uno de los planetas que estaban mas cerca de su imperio asi que miro al Uzumaki que se intercambio con una roca que estaba cerca para empezar a atacar con todo al dragón Humanoide que sonrio al ver que este tipo no era normal asi que le haria demasiado divertido ya que al terminar con el se lo entregaria a Gross para averiguar sobre el, Ryūjin golpeo con un rodillazo al Uzumaki para agarrarlo del cuello con su cola para arrojarlo contra una enorme roca cosa que Naruto pudo evitar al usar uno de los jutsu Fuuton para evitar aquello pero al ver ningun rastro de Ryūjin le hizo mirar hacia todos lados antes de sentir una enorme energia detras de el por lo que miro hacia atras para encontrarse a su enemigo que le dio el ataque de lleno detruyendo parte de su cuerpo donde mucha sangre empezo a caer por ahi mientras se regeneraba una de las cosas que agradecio quedarse cuando se separo del Kyubi cosa que nisiquiera logro matarlo asi que vio que si alguien le quitara la inmortalidad era una posibilidad que podria morir de manera definitivamente.

Naruto se levanto para golpear en el estomago a Ryūjin el cual no sintio nada pero sintio como alguien mas lo estaba agarrando por detras asi que miro hacia atras para encontrarse con Naruto para mirar hacia adelante y atras para sorprenderse de ver dos Uzumakis en el mismo lugar haciendose preguntar si podria multriplicarse en muchos para atacarlo pero despues iba averiguarlo cuando Gross le vaya a dar un informe de las habilidades de este tipo aunque si era de esos bastardos Otsutsuki los exterminaria por completo ya que no era la primera especie que extinguia, En las afueras del planeta los nueve comandantes de Ryūjin se estaban acercando al planeta donde se estaban peleando su lider y Naruto los cuales estaban peleando como nunca mas Ryūjin que se estaba encargando de los clones del Uzumaki mientras que este se acercaba con el humo que dejaban sus clones de sombra para lograr conectar un golpe contra Ryūjin el cual ya habia notado el truco que usaba Naruto para atacarlo asi que agarro del pelo a uno de los clones para arrojarlo contra el Uzumaki para hacer que este caiga al suelo pero eso no fue todo ya que Ryūjin arremetio contra el sin una oportunidad de escapar incluso volvio a sentir la cola de su enemigo en su cuello.

Naruto empezo a preparar un Rasengan para impactarlo contra Ryūjin pero este le empezo a extrellarle con un monton de rocas enormes para hacer que sea manchando de sangre ademas estaba siendo humillado de manera bestial por Ryūjin el cual lo solto antes de dejar salir un enorme estallido de poder el cual tuvo que esquivarlo pero para su mala suerte aparecio muy cerca de aquel ataque por lo que recibio de lleno ese ataque haciendo que la mitad de su ropa se destruyera quedando en su vieja cota de malla para cubrirlo en la parte superior ademas estaba en boxers, Ryūjin estaba satisfecho de ver como uno de sus mejores ataques logro dañar a gran medida a su enemigo que estaba viendo un rato sus heridas que se estaban cerrando a un paso lento cosa que le pasaba si las heridas eran demasiado graves por lo que igual se puso en posición para pelear contra Ryūjin una vez mas asi que se lanzo contra el pero vio como su enemigo se movio delante de el para empezar a lanzarle un centenar de puñetazos que le fueron imposibles de ver por la velocidad que estaba usando para atacarlo con un poder lleno de Ki con el cual impacto en su estomago que le atraveso el estomago para romper por completo su ultima protección.

"**Hakai-tekina doragon**"pronuncio Ryūjin antes de levantar un dedo hacia Naruto para dejar salir un enorme ataque de Ki que impacto con mucha seriedad sobre el Uzumaki que salio volando hacia atras mientras partes de su cuerpo se salian dejandolo en los puros huesos.

"!Ryūjin-sama¡"escucho su nombre Ryūjin asi que miro hacia arriba para ver a sus nueve comandantes llegando menos Sheng-ing al cual lo mando en una misión.

"Gross analiza a este tipo para saber sus habilidades aunque ya este muerto"le ordeno Ryūjin a su segunda comandante que asintio mientras se acercaba al Uzumaki con un aparato que estaba en unas gafas que usaba para analizar a algunas cosa que Ryūjin queria.

"vaya que interesante segun esto el que dejaste muerto esta todavia vivo ademas tiene una energia casi igual que los Otsutsuki ya que noto demasiada diferencia entre las dos pero no lo se a menos que lo investigue a fondo en mi laboratorio ademas el siguiente dato te sorprendera Ryūjin-sama"le informo Gross a su señor que se extraño igual que el resto.

"¿cual seria ese dato Gross?"le pregunto Ryūjin a la Saiyan que seguia mirando al Uzumaki que se estaba regenerando.

"este tipo es alguien inmortal cosa que ninguna otra raza puede lograr a menos que se convierta en el dios de la destrucción"le respondio Gross a su señor que sonrio al encontrarse a un inmortal del cual podria saber como transferir aquello a el.

"entonces te dare el permiso de que investigues su inmortalidad Gross mientras que Ziex y Amaluk lo llevan a tu laboratorio personal para que no escape por lo que pienso esperar resultados de tus investigaciones Gross"le dijo Ryūjin a su segunda comandante antes de voltearse dejando al Uzumaki inconsiente mientras era llevado por los dos comandantes que lo pusieron con esposas en las extremidades.

"¿cual es el nombre mi nuevo conejillo de indias Ryūjin-sama?"le pregunto Gross a su señor que se sento en su trono.

"Naruto Uzumaki ese es el nombre"le respondio Ryūjin sin importancia a Gross sin saber que mas adelante estaria en un mal estado al llevar a quien seria su peor enemigo en el futuro.

**(fin del Flashback)**

volviendo al presente Naruto abrio los ojos despues de recordar la manera mas humillante en la que fue derrotado por Ryūjin aunque Gross habia visto por un momento al Uzumaki antes de darse cuenta que el se habia colocado su mano sobre la herida que le dejo Ryūjin cosa que no extraño mucho a la Saiyan ya que el ataque mas poderoso de Ryūjin dejaba una gran marca por si alguien podria regenerarse o hasta matarlo pero como Uzuamaki tenia mejoras en su estado por vivir estaba segura que sus organos estaban mucho mejor, Cuando todos esucharon la señal del inicio del combate para ver como Shine arremetio con una buena velocidad atacando a Kaoru que sonrio un momento al recordar que esta chica era alguien importante de Jikan por lo cual atrapo del cabello a Shine que sintio un pequeño dolor por aquello antes de ver como Kaoru la empezo a brutalizar con puros rodillazos en la cara logrando que sangrara mientras que en la enfermeria Shiruk estaba llenandose de mucha ira por eso aunque Jikan que estaba acercandose hacia el palco donde estaban los Yakuzas no sabia que estaba sucediendo en la pelea de Shine.

Shine le dio una patada a la cabeza a Kaoru que no le afecto ya que no sintio mucha fuerza aunque igual reconocio a Alessio de ser fuerte pero esta chica no le era nada comparado a ella aunque vio como Shine le dio una fuerte patada en la cara que casi le hizo liberarla de su agarre pero este le puso mas fuerza en su agarre para atravesarla por el torso con sus largas uñas cosa que hizo enojar demasiado al sensei y figura de hermano de Shine dejar salir un montón de intención de asesinato logrando causar una fuerte grieta en los lugares donde estaban asustando a los de su alrededor, Kaoru sonrio al ver que este combate termino demasiado rapido asi que lanzo como muñeco de trapo a Shine hacia la entrada para comenzar a irse por la misma sin antes sentir un corte en su mejilla izquierda por lo que miro hacia atras para encontrarse a Shine todavia de pie cosa que le sorprendio un poco pero no tanto ya que volvio a colocarse en posición de pelea para comenzar un pequeño intercambio de golpes con Shine la cual no se estaba dejando caer tan facil por una pequeña herida incluso escucho los gritos de su sensei que le pedia que se rindiera ya que la diferencia de fuerza demasiado grande para que ella pudiera ganar incluso en la enfermeria Shiruk estaba de acuerdo con su sensei.

"sabia que te encontraria viniendo por ellos ya que no dejas de matar si tienes un contrato de asesinato Antonie"le dijo Jikan a su anterior oponente que estaba con algunas partes de su ropa destruida por el mismo truco que uso Jikan en el ademas ya no tenia su maquillaje puesto.

"es verdad pero sabes que no me gusta dejar mis trabajos sin terminar a menos que mi contratista me lo pida"le recordo Antonie a Jikan que miro un momento a los televisores de la habitación para ver que Shine ya estaba mas abajo de las cuerdas por Kaoru que no dejaba de bloquear ninguno de los ataques.

"¿fue Kaoru quien te contrato esta vez verdad?"le pregunto Jikan adivinando quien era el nuevo contratista de su oponente.

"si aunque solo me pidio asesinar a estos tipos dejando de lado a tu novia ya que si fuera por ella seria para tener una pelea contra ti y utilizar nuevos trucos"le respondio Antonie a Jikan que asintio pero igual estaba sintiendo mucha ira sobre el ya que solo queria matar a Kaoru de una vez pero la unica cosa que se lo impedia era el torneo.

"entonces tendre que vencer una vez mas Antonie"sentencio Jikan antes de lanzarse contra Antonie el cual esquivo el ataque para colocarse en el palco para mirar todo el combate que estaba sucediendo abajo.

"¿crees que la chica tendria alguna posibilidad para ganar el combate?"le pregunto Antonie con seriedad a Jikan que le lanzo una patada la cual esquivo.

"Shine no va a ganar ya que todavia no se acostumbro otra vez a pelear en combates de uno contra uno pero cuando vuelva a ser la Shine que no dejaba de estar cerca nuestro nivel ella volvera estar cerca de nosotros dos mientras este en el mismo nivel que ustedes"le respondio Jikan a Antonie que sabia que las palabras de su objetivo a matar de manera personal eran verdaderas.

"entonces cancelo el contrato de asesinato contra los Yakuzas por hoy ya que todavia tengo mas oportunidades de vencerte en algun otro momento"dijo Antonie antes de detenerse con palabras sinceras por lo cual Jikan dejo de atacar.

"entonces quiero tus servicios para que protejas a Chiharu en los proximos meses"le pidio Jikan los serviciós a Antonie mientras escuchaban el resultado del combate dejando como ganador a Kaoru que abandono la arena mientras que Shine estaba sobre un charco de sangre cosa que hizo enojar como nunca a Jikan pero sabia controlarse hasta que le tocara vengarse.

"¿acaso esta embarazada?"le pregunto Antonie a Jikan el cual se encogio de hombros.

"lo hicimos cinco dias antes del torneo asi que no sabria realmente si lo esta o no"le respondio Jikan sin sonrojarse.

"me sorprende que no te sonrojes al decir cosas asi sin nada mas pero igual quisiera saber como le haces para que nadie te reclame ya que por lo gritos que hacia tu novia que eres nada te iria a agotarte cuando tienen sexo"le comento Antonie al recordar como Jikan y su novia hacian mucho ruido mas Chiharu al no poder soportar mas de cinco rondas de sexo.

"no importa solo dime aceptar el trabajo"le contesto Jikan a Antonie mientras maldecia a su sensei por darle sin querer a los tres una resistencia en el sexo demasiado fuerte.

"bien acepto ademas tendre el tiempo para estar el Japón por mas tiempo"dijo Antonie antes de irse por la puerta dejando a Jikan que se acerco al televisor mas cercano para lanzarle un fuerte puñetazo que destruyo el televisor y las paredes que estuviera detras.

"juro que te asesinare en la final Kaoru por que acabas de despertar al verdadero Jikan y pienso asesinarte usando mi tercer quebrador de limites"se juro Jikan antes de salir de la habitación para irse hacia la enfermeria.

Zhao que se encontraba en la habitación de Ranma habia sentido mucho enojo viniendo de su mejor dicipulo en Kung Fu haciendo ver que necesitarian una pequeña sesión para que se le vaya aquel enojo aunque fuera un poco ya que vio como Shine la habian metido en la misma habitación con algunos tubos para ayudarle a respirar asi que se acerco a ella para ver que su verdadera fuerza estaba en casi mitad de camino para estar usando su fuerza por completo cosa que le hizo sonreir antes de sentir un breve malestar en su corazón, Shampoo miro por un momento al hombre que era su padre y se preguntaba si podria pasar un poco de tiempo entre ellos pero recordo como entro a la habitación para acercarse a Ranma para darle un ligero ataque de presión en algunos lugares que ella no pudo ver ya que Zhao le hizo con demasiada rapidez para sus ojos menos para su abuela la cual noto aquello que tenia Zhao ya que la ultima carta que recibio su hija y madre de Shampoo cuando esta apenas tenia cinco años Zhao le decia que tenia una gran enfermedad que le encontraron en su chequeo anual y si no se cuidaba bien podria morir en muy poco tiempo como dos años a lo mucho o uno si tenia una pelea que le llevara a los limites.

todos escucharon la puerta abrirse para revelar a Kaoru el cual sintio el enorme instinto asesino proviniente de Naruto pero le resto importancia ya que les vino a informar a Zhao y Ranma que su pelea seria en una hora asi que seria mejor que Zhao se fuera a preparar ya que al terminar el tiempo de espera se anunciara al ganador de manera definitiva a Zhao si el Saotome no se presenta y con eso se fue de la habitación para irse a los vestuarios para cambiarse para su anuncio especial, Genma miro hacia su hijo con decepción mientras miro por el rabillo de sus lentes como con quien se iba a Ranma se iba hacia la arena para esperar a su oponente con una sonrisa por lo cual se pregunto si podria remplazarlo pero sintio una enorme energia viniendo detras de el por lo que miro hacia atras y sorprenderse con el resto al ver como Ranma se levanto ya recuperado por lo que empezo a irse hacia la arena pero fue detenido por su padre y Soun a los cuales saco de su camino para irse a la arena donde Zhao lo estaba esperando.

ambos peleadores se miraron un momento antes de asentirse para comenzar de manera inmediata con el combate ya que algunas personas podrian comunicarse con palabras pero dos personas que les gustan los combates se comunican en golpes como ellos y Jikan que a veces se comunicaban por golpes en sus entrenamientos donde Jikan dominaba con demasiada experiencia en los combates de entrenamiento aunque hicieron un trato donde si Ranma ganaba estaria libre de Shampoo pero si Zhao ganaba tendria una pequeña sorpresa que algun dia se la dira, Ranma lanzo una patada a la cabeza de Zhao el cual la esquivo para atacarlo con codazo en la cara alejando al Saotome el cual vio como una patada casi le daba si no se hubiera hecho a un lado evitando el ataque para despus lanzar su propio ataque Zhao empezo a usar uno de los estilos que uso en su anterior combate contra Jaidev el cual estaba sonriendo por ver aquello ya que pudo evolucionar un poco sus nuevas habilidades de pelea pero volviendo al combate el que tenia mas problemas era Ranma que no podia seguir muy bien el ritmo de los ataques de Zhao ya que en los entrenamientos con Jikan este usaba rara vez otro estilo ya que su favorito es el estilo del tigre seguido de la del dragón.

Zhao lanzo otro ataque en zig zag contra Ranma que recibio con demasiado dolor en la espalda ademas sentir demasiado dolores en cada parte de su cuerpo le hacia demasiado doler como nunca antes pero el no se iba a rendir tan facil contra Zhao por lo que empezo a romper su limitador para estar al mismo nivel que su oponente que tenia mas experiencia en combate que el ya que era un maestro del Kung Fu cosa que le haria muy dificil tratar de vencerlo pero no pensaba ser vencido tan facil asi que siguio intentando darle al menos un golpe al maestro de Jikan, Kaoru estaba viendo el combate desde la zona de entrada con una sonrisa para ver cual de los dos podria ser un buen oponente para el o Jikan ya que cualquiera podria dar buena pelea si estaba en perfectas condiciones pero la diferencia en la pelea era abismal pero siempre podria suceder un milagro en algun momento del combate asi que espero a ver que sucedia ya que vio como Zhao estaba abrumando al Saotome con pura fuerza fisica de la cual Ranma no podria hacer nada al no enfrentarse a alguien de este nivel de fuerza y velocidad como Zhao.

Nodoka desde la habitación donde habia estado su hijo vio como el estaba siendo mas masacrado que en su anterior combate contra Dmitry el miraba todo mientras comia muchas calorias ya que las necesitaba si queria volver a tener su figura que le hacia convertirse en alguien fuerte tendria que comer demasiado ya que le quitaba demasiada energia al usarla pero igual estaba contento de que alguien pudiera vencerlo aun siendo mas fuerte que el asi que tendria sus cartas puestas en Ranma para ganar, Los rivales del Saotome estaban demasiado atentos para ver que Ranma podria superar este desafio aunque Kuno estaba sonriendo ya que si el Saotome perdia o moria su bella Akane ya no estaria bajo el hechizo de el aunque igual vio a la bella princesa que acaba de conocer de nombre Shine pero este fue detenido en algun avance cuando Jikan entro en la habitación quien vino a ver a su pequeña hermana antes de fijarse en el combate que estaba llegando demasiado rapido al limite de Ranma para estar de pie segun el padre del mismo pero ese comentario le hizo llegar un puñetazo que lo mando a dormir.

Ranma estaba cansandose demasiado rapido ya que su recuperación no fue normal ya que enfrentarse a alguien que fue un completo mastodonte con un solo ataque ya estaba por estar cerca de las puertas de la muerte pero ahora estaba bastante seguro que necesitaba usar toda su fuerza contra su oponente que seguia usando el mismo estilo para atacarlo por lo que atrapo del brazo izquierdo a este justo en el momento en el que conecto el ataque para derribarlo hacia adelante azotando su espalda contra el suelo, Zhao sonrio por ver que Ranma pudo derribarlo pero lo que no se espero el Saotome fue que Zhao le hiciera caer al suelo con mas dureza para continuar con un poderoso puñetazo que le hizo volar unos centrimetros de el cosa que le hizo doler demasiado al Saotome que ya que sintio como casi su mandibula se salia de su lugar haciendole entender que cambio al estilo del tigre para pelear cosa que le hizo sonreir por que seria una oportunidad perfecta para ver si podria vencer el estilo del tigre de Zhao ya que Jikan dijo que su maestro de Kung Fu era un poco debil usando el puño del tigre al pelear.

Mousse vio que Zhao todavia no estaba llendo con todo contra Ranma lo cual era un alivio pero sabia bien que Ranma estaria vencido una vez lo este ya que podia sentir que Ranma estaba llegando al nivel de Zhao mientras mas avanzaba la pelea ya que vio como el padre de Shampoo lanzo un fuerte rodillazo hacia su oponente que logro evitarlo un momento para lanzarle un puñetazo que le dio directo a la mejilla pero lo unico malo fue que no lo movio ni un poco, Jikan sabia que su maestro estaba llendo a poco contra Ranma para ver si ya se estaba recuperando de su anterior combate contra Dmitry asi que confiaba que esta pelea alcanzaria su punto limite cuando ambos empiecen a ir con todo lo que tenian mas su maestro el cual volvio a cambiar su estilo para comenzar a atacar con mucha brutalidad a Ranma que ya sentia como algunas partes de su cuerpo muy adolaridas pero igual tenia mucho que dar contra Zhao el cual empezo a correr hacia el en linea recta cosa que el Saotome espero pero abrio mucho los ojos al ver como su oponente desaparecio de su vista para luego recibir un gran numeros de patadas en todas las direcciones de las cuales intento atrapar pero le hizo demasiado dificil de conseguir.

"Jikan-san ¿usted cree que Ranma podria vencer en este combate?"le pregunto Kasumi al hombre que entreno por el tiempo necesario a Ranma.

"no sabria realmente ya que los dos todavian no piensan ir con todo asi que seria dificil saberlo"le respondio Jikan a la Tendo mayor mientras veian como Ranma salio volando unos metros para sacar un poco de aire.

"entonces significa que Ranma podria perder si Zhao se pone serio en algun momento" dedujo Ryoga el cual habia vuelto a su forma humana al venir con Mousse.

"asi es aunque si Ranma se pusiera serio contra mi maestro de todas formas terminaria perdiendo ya que las patadas de mi maestro son demasiado fuertes mientras mas las usa ya que Jaidev no vio la siguientes patadas de el"le dijo Jikan a Ryoga el cual trago junto a Mousse al saber que Ranma terminaria de todas formas derrotado.

Zhao seguia arremetiendo con sus patadas a Ranma que ya estaba manchado de sangre de los anteriores combates por lo cual se quito su camisa para pelear un poco serio ya que empezo a romper un poco mas su limitador y comenzar a atacar con mucha mas fuerza a su contricante que bloqueo cada uno de los ataques de Ranma ya que apenas el Saotome estaba rompiendo su limitador de primer nivel con lo cual estaba acostumbrado a lidiar en sus dicipulos que debes en cuando llegaban a romperlos en el primer intento pero el resto fallaba y se retiraban a entrenar mas tiempo, Happosai veia muy sorprendido como el hijo de Genma estaba progresando conforme iba peleando contra Zhao el cual podia bloquear muy bien los ataques de Ranma sin nisiquiera mostrar una gota de cansancio en su rostro haciendo ver su maestria en las artes marciales asi que esperaba que Ranma pudiera utilizar algunas de sus tecnicas en el combate a menos que el idiota de Genma no le haya enseñado ninguna cosa que le haria ver que no era el indicado para sus enseñanzas aunque viendo como Ranma estaba llendo le hizo ver que tal vez no las necesitara hasta que vio como Zhao lanzo un poderoso puñetazo al estomago de Ranma ocasionando que este caiga al suelo tosiendo sangre.

todos estaban viendo como un vapor estaba saliendo de Zhao cosa que extraño a la mayoria de los expectadores menos a Jikan que vio que su maestro iba a mostrar en toda su gloria verdadero poder desde ahora por lo cual empezo a sonreir como nunca al ver como su maestro dejaba salir una gran cantidad de energia de su cuerpo cosa que dejo sorprendidos a todos los demas participantes del torneo incluso Antonie al ver que este tipo aun con su edad todavia podria tener unos buenos trucos bajo la manga pero el mas sorprendido era Happosai que nunca habia visto algo igual en toda su vida, Ranma vio que ahora estaba en serios problemas contra Zhao por lo cual se puso en la defensiva para esperar algun ataque de su oponente que lo miro un momento antes desaparecer para conectar un poderoso puñetazo en la cara del Saotome que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que fue demasiado tarde para el por lo cual le hacia mas dificil ver los movimientos de su oponente el cual estaba moviendose mucho mas rapido que cualquiera de ellos dejandolos sorprendidos a mas de uno que no podia seguirle muy bien con la mirada a Zhao.

Zhao estaba rompiendo por completo a Ranma que estaba ya con mucho mas daño que antes ademas entre los dos Zhao era el que mas estaba descansado por lo cual la diferencia entre ellos era demasiada alta aunque todavia su oponente no usaba su ataques mas poderoso lo cual era bueno por un lado aunque lo unico malo era que no podria predecir muy bien cuando lo fuera a hacer asi que no tendria otra opción que romper su limitador por completo cosa que empezo a lograr al sentir como mucho poder estaba saliendo de el, Jikan sonrio al ver que Ranma pudo romper su limitador pero ese era el primero ya que el y su maestro pueden romper cuatro veces sus limitadores pero podian romper una quinta vez pero para hacerlo tendrian que sacrificar su vida para usarla pero una vez la pelea finalizada el cuerpo empezaria a romperse o podrirse mientras tu alma se va aunque la mitad de los maestros solo la usaban en casos que fueran necesarios asi que conociendo a su maestro en cualquier momento usaria su segundo limitador para terminar con el combate.

Ranma empezo a ir con una fuerte contra su oponente que sonrio por un momento antes de ponerse serio para lanzar su ataque mas poderoso hacia el Saotome que levanto sus brazos para cubrirse pero sintio mucho dolor en sus brazos haciendole ver que era mas fuerte que cualquiera que se haya enfrentado cosa que le lleno de felicidad a Ranma el cual vio como Zhao estaba deteniendo su ataque cosa que aprovecho el Saotome para darle un puñetazo en la barbilla logrando que Zhao retroceda unos pasos cuales aprovecho para atacar con todo hacia su oponente, Todos los espectadores empezaron a apoyar a Ranma que estaba en la ofensiva contra el maestro de Kung Fu de Jikan aunque por lo que estaban viendo el unico que estaba en mejores condiciones era Zhao que Ranma pero eso no importaba ya que en el anterior combate el Saotome gano aun con pocas posibilidades de ganar contra Dmitry asi que algunos estaban seguros que ese chico podria ganar esta ronda incluso los amigos del mismo empezaron a apoyar al Saotome que empezo a atacar con mucha velocidad de sus brazos a Zhao que estaba con el rostro sombrio un momento antes de levantarlo y darle un poderoso puñetazo a la mandibula a Ranma que lo envio hacia atras para extrellarse contra la pared haciendo que Ranma caiga.

"Ranma Saotome puede que seas alguien fuerte pero la unica diferencia entre tu y yo es mucha ademas apenas rompiste tu limitador mientras que yo apenas empeze con el primero asi que preparate Ranma-san"le dijo Zhao antes de empezar a romper su segundo limitador haciendo que todos se sorprendan de ver como Zhao se estaba haciendo mucho mas fuerte.

"!¿ACASO HAY MAS DE UN LIMITADOR?¡"pregunto Ranma sobresaltado a Zhao que estaba dejando ver una nueva versión de el.

"puedes romper tu limitador cinco veces Ranma-san pero si rompes tu limitador por quinta vez te mueres ya que cualquier habilidad es un arma de doble-filo y solo algunos maestros de Kung Fu y algunos antiguos dicipulos pueden llegar a ese limitador incluso Jikan puede romper sus limitadores incluso creo que quiere enseñarte a controlarlos uno por uno"le respondio Zhao al momento en que una fuerte presión se dejaba notar en el aire que incluso impresiono demasiado a Happosai que ahora no quisiera enfrentar a ese tipo nunca en su vida.

Zhao arremetio a mucha velocidad que logro darle un puñetazo en el estomago a Ranma para empezar con su mejor ataque de Kung Fu que le impactaron en cada parte del cuerpo del Saotome que empezo a sentir mucho mas dolor que antes hasta sintio como sus huesos se volvian a romper pero miro un momento hacia la entrada para ver como Jikan lo miraba con una sonrisa antes de asentir haciendole entender que ya era suficiente para el y que podria descansar cosa que le hizo sacar unas lagrimas antes de sentir una poderosa patada en el rostro que lo dejo fuera de combate antes de caer al suelo sin antes ser sujetado por Zhao, Kinjo se levanto para declarar terminado el combate mientras que Zhao dejaba en el suelo a Ranma con una sonrisa por ver que el chico tendria un brillante futuro con las personas adecuadas para entrenarlo asi que miro hacia la entrada para ver como algunos amigos de Ranma venian incluso miro un momento a su hija ante de mirar a Ranma con una sonrisa ya que hicieron un trato pero lo unico que le hacia bueno era que a veces no respetaba los tratos asi que se empezo a ir antes de ser detenido por Kaoru que estaba sonriendo y le pidio a Jikan que lo siguiera mientras llamaban a Shiruk que fue hacia alli.

"bien ahora que estos combates terminaron ahora dare un pequeño anuncio y es que ahora nosotros cuatros que pasamos a las semi-finales tendremos una semana para descansar para los combates que ahora seran diferentes ya que cada uno de nosotros cuatro tendra que defender su puesto en las semi-finales y se preguntaran como que defender bueno nosotros cuatro que estamos entre los cuatro mejores tendremos que enfrentarnos contra los que participaron en los anteriores combates pero hay una pequeña trampa y es que nuestros anteriores oponentes no pueden enfrentarnos a menos que vayan a ser vencidos tres veces por alguno de los otros tres como ejemplo aqui el participante Jikan no se podra enfrentar a Antonie a menos que el propio Antonie pierdad contra mi, Shiruk y Zhao aunque es la decisión de ellos pelear en la arena o en la ciudad y al final de la semana se estaran finalmente decididos quienes se enfrentan a quien"anuncio y explico Kaoru a los espectadores como participantes anteriores que los miraban con una sonrisa por tener otra oportunidad de estar en las semi-finales mientras que los que estuvieron en la batalla de todos contra todos agacharon la cabeza ya que solo era para los 16 peleadores oficiales del torneo que podrian participar en estos combates.

"¿como es aquello Kaoru-san?"le pregunto Zhao a su posible oponente.

"o lo ultima significa que nuestros nombres y imagen cambiaran de puesto por ejemplo tu podrias terminar peleando con Shiruk o Jikan en las semi-finales pero tambien podria ser tu oponente como originalmente era aunque tambien cualquiera de los otros participantes pueden estar al final pero nuestros oponentes que nos dieron el pase a las semi-finales solo tendran cuatro oportunidades para obtener un puesto ya que cada uno necesita ser derrotado primero tres veces para enfrentar a su oponente original mientras que los demas no tienen esa limitaciones de vencerlos tres veces a ustedes si no que solo tiene realmente cuatro oportunidades"le respondio Kaoru a Zhao que le parecio interesante antes de mirar a Jaidev y Ranma como a los demas participantes.

"¿entonces podriamos tener una revancha contra nuestros oponentes de la primera ronda durante la semana?"le pregunto Shiruk viendo que podria enfrentarse contra Adler una vez mas.

"asi es pero si lo derrotas no habra revancha ya que solo tienen una oportunidad contra ti"le respondio Kaoru a Shiruk que le hizo sonreir aunque ninguno de los tres noto como Jikan sonreia por tener mucha diversión en el torneo asi que miro a sus posibles oponentes aunque solo tres de ellos le interesaron demasiado para pelear entre ellos son Kenzo, Dmitry y Alessio el resto podria darle algo de pelea pero solo hasta que rompiera su limitador.

"entonces nos veremos al final de la semana para disputar los ultimos combates del torneo sangriento asi que descansen bien para los combates que vendran"termino de decir Kaoru para comenzar a irse hacia la salida mientras miraba a cual de todos podria enfrentarse ya que Antonie no era una buena opción aunque pelea de esa manera sabia muy bien que cuando peleaba a puño limpio era mucho mas brutal pero tampoco descartaria a Shiruo como un oponente dificil.

Shiruk miro hacia los otros participantes antes de ver que seria interesante pelear contra el militar y Jaidev aunque igual iria contra Jack por sus razones personales pero entre los otros tal vez vaya por Antonie ya que queria probar suerte enfrentadose a el asi que se fue antes de ser detenido por Aija pero este la ignoro para irse con Jikan para comenzar una conversación amigable cosa que hizo sonreir a Jikan ya que habia pocas personas que podian hacerlo reir entre ellas estaban Shiruk, Naruto se estaba llendo junto a Shine y el resto hacia la casa invitando a los padres de Shiruk quienes asintieron asi que empezaron a irse sin antes de que Naruto viera como Gross se marchaba por su cuenta hacia su casa cosa que no le importo demasiado a Naruto ya que eran cosas de Gross y aparte no la conocia de mucho tiempo solo en su tiempo como su conejillo de indias ademas sabia que era la hermana menor de Tomai que era su dios de la destrucción aunque agradecia que Gross le contara sobre los dioses de la destrucción aunque igual para la explicasión tuvieron sexo como alguna de las condiciones de algun favor.

**(Tomai)**

vemos como el dios de la destrucción del universo 14 estaba muy emocionado por los combates que se vieron incluso su dicipulo Saiyan estaba emocionado mientras que los demas negaban con la cabeza aunque Jorut recibio un mensaje de Daishinkan que todos los dioses deben reunirse con Zeno-sama para discutir un asunto muy importante por lo que le hizo llegar el mensaje a Tomai que asintio y esperaban a su Kaio-shin que no tardo en presentarse, El Kaio-shin del universo 14 de manera principal era una chica con lindos ojos y figura como todo su cuerpo ademas se notaba que estaba mirando hacia los cuatro dicipulos de Tomai con un suspiro al saber que mas adelante uno de ellos seria su proximo dolor de cabeza ya que era un milagro que pudiera aguantar a Tomai ya que era el unico que le interesaba su posición y venia a preguntarle que planetas podrian ser destruidos para no bajar su puesto ya que estaban empatados con el universo de Liquiir-sama donde ambos tienen una rivalidad sana en la posición en la que estan.

"buenas Zaiya-san"saludo Tomai con una sonrisa a la ahora indentificada como Zaiya que asintio devuelta aunque igual miro al pequeño hijo de Tomai y Towa.

"bien Tomai-sama es hora de irnos"dijo Jorut a su dios que asintio para colocar su mano sobre su hombro igual que Zaiya.

no paso mucho para que los tres aparecieran frente al palacio de Zeno-sama junto a los otros dioses donde Tomai observo al dios de la destrucción del universo 13 Zaiko el cual tenia la vestimenta de todos los dioses pero la unica diferencia era que sus lineas eran blancas ademas este lo miraba con seriedad antes de que todos se dirigieran al palacio de Zeno-sama aunque algunos dioses se preguntaban con miedo de que si Zeno-sama quisiera hacer otro torneo del poder, Tomai le preguntaba a Bills si podria pelear con los dos Saiyan de su universo cosa que Bill nego con la cabeza ya que podria soportar lo que sea de los dos Saiyan de su propio universo mas de Goku pero que alguien como Goku y Tomai se enfrentaran el combate terminaria mal ya que no tendria a su mejor peleador si Zeno-sama queria hacer otro torneo cosa que le preocupo ya que la ultima vez ganaron por pura suerte pero si esta vez se enfrentaban todos los universos estarian perdidos al saber que tenian guerreros mucho mas fuertes mas el universo de Tomai.

"¿cree que fueran a realizar otro torneo del poder Tomai-sama?"le pregunto Zaiya a su Hakai-shin que estaba con una sonrisa.

"si lo hacen espero que nos dejen participar a los dioses aunque si no pasa los cuatro primero confirmados para el torneo son mis cuatro dicipulos y despues iria por los mejores guerreros de Ryūjin o a la tierra por ese tipo Jikan y Naruto Uzumaki"le respondio Tomai con una sonrisa mientras que los demas sabian que entre los guerreros mas fuertes de los universos eran del universo 14 aunque no es el unico con fuertes guerreros en su universo.

"no creas que nos venceras Tomai ya que esta vez el universo 6 se llevara la victoria"le dijo Champa a Tomai que se empezo a reir.

"por favor Champa tu tal vez tuviste buenos guerreros pero algunos no fueron demasiado fuertes como los Saiyans, los Namekusejins y Hit pero el resto dejo mucho que desear mas los guerreros del universo 10"le contesto Tomai a Champa que miro hacia otro lado al saber que Tomai tenia razón sobre algunos de sus guerreros mientras que Rumoosh se apeno al recordar como sus guerreros fueron facilmente derrotados aunque al menos no fueron eliminados de los primeros.

"tal vez Champa-sama necesite revisar los planetas del universo 6 para saber que guerreros serian buenos para participar"sugirio Vados a su dios que gruño.

"de todas maneras creo que al menos los guerreros que tuvo Bills y Vermouth fueron buenos pero solo algunos me dejaron con ganas de pelear con ellos"comento Tomai elogiando un poco a sus compañeros dioses que asintieron un poco al tener buenos guerreros.

"al menos si pasara no pienso dejar que ninguno de mis guerreros vayan a ser eliminados por los tuyos Tomai"advirtio Liquiir a su rival que rio.

"entonces mejor te preparas bien Liquiir ya que te enfrentaras a buenos guerreros si fuera a pasar ademas fue bueno que en aquel combate campal no hubieras podido contra mi"contesto Tomai a su rival.

"como si alguien pudiera contra ti Tomai"le recordo Zaiko al mencionado mientras que el resto asentia.

"oh verdad ustedes no saben pero recientemente perdi contra alguien de mi universo"les comento Tomai a todos sus colegas que abrieron los ojos para mirarlo con sorpresa ya que era el mas fuerte entre ellos.

"!¿COMO ES ESO QUE PERDISTE CONTRA ALGUIEN TOMAI?¡"pregunto Quitela al mencionado con sorpresa igual que sus compañeros.

"bueno ambos nos enfrentamos en la tierra por que me entere que mi hermana estaba en la tierra asi que fui por ella y me enfrente a algunos mortales pero ninguno me dio una buena pelea hasta que aparecio la persona que me derroto incluso me converti en Super Saiyan para vencerlo pero su fuerza era demasiada asi que termine perdiendo contra el ademas pienso pelear una vez mas contra el ya cuando tenga controlada mis transformaciones"les respondio Tomai con una sonrisa mientras que Zaiya suspiraba conociendo muy bien a Tomai.

"genial ahora cualquiera de nosotros seria el numero dos en derrotarte Tomai"comento Jerez con sarcasmo a su compañero.

"al parecer quieres pelear Jerez"dijo Tomai a la mencionada que se sobresalto al saber que perderia en unos treinta minutos igual que el resto menos Bills por tener una pequeña maestria con el Migatte no Gokui.

"bienvenidos dioses"saludo Daishinkan a los trece dioses que se arrodillaron frente a el menos Tomai volo hacia el para empezar su cosa habitual tratar de acertar un puñetazo en el pero otra vez fallo.

"otra vez falle que mal"dijo Tomai con un suspiro mientras se colocaba con sus compañeros.

"mas suerte la proxima Tomai-san"animo Daishinkan al mencionado que asintio.

"¿para que nos solicito Daishinkan-sama?"le pregunto Geen al Angel.

"los mandamos a llamar por un suceso que podria ocasionar la destrucción total de todos nosotros Geen ya que sentimos como una cosa muy importante estaria por suceder en algun momento"le respondio Daishinkan al dios que se sorprendio igual que el resto al no saber que era aquella cosa.

"¿y que seria realmente aquello Daishinkan-sama?"pregunto Arak al mencionado que miro hacia atras haciendo que todos miraran como los dos Zeno-sama venian hacia ellos acompañados del creador de las Super Dragon Balls Zarama ademas tambien estaban dos humanos una con cabello largo verdoso oscuro con uniforme de marinero que hizo que algunos dioses masculinos se sonrojaran aunque el ultimo tenia cabello suelto blanco con colores en las puntas y su vestimenta era de una camisa ajustada a su cuerpo como sus pantalones.

"¿quienes son ellos dos?"pregunto Champa a Daishinkan.

"no te interesa mucho saber dios inferior Champa y es una pena que no me acuerde que numero de versión eres"le respondio el hombre cabello largo blanco a Champa que se enojo y estaba por atacar pero fue detenido por Tomai.

"Champa seria buena idea que no lo enfrentes ya que hay una posibilidad que te humille"le aconsejo Tomai a su compañero ya que le hizo una señal a los demas para que intentaran sentir su Ki cosa que hicieron para sorprenderse de no sentir ninguna pisca de Ki viniendo de el.

"yo que tu le haria caso al dios inferior universal Tomai y creo que tu numero era el numer ya que es mucha molestia seguirle el paso a los distintos multiversos"dijo el hombre una vez mas.

"¿quiere que haga las presentaciones mi señor?"le pregunto Zarama al hombre que asintio.

"bien para empezar la mujer es la guardiana del tiempo de todos los multiversos de nuestro omniverso su nombre es Setsuna o como algunos la conoces en el multiverso al que pertenece como Sailor Plut o tambien plutón en el final mientras que el hombre es el dios Omniversal Xenrod y por asi decirlo es el que tiene como medidor todas nuestras vidas en nuestro Omniverso"les presento Zarama a todos los Hakai-shin y el resto por lo que los angeles tambien se arrodillaron sin entender por que.

"como sea quiero que esto sea rapido ya que a diferencia de ustedes nosotros los dioses Omniversales no tenemos un gran numero de copias ya que solo somos uno en cada uno"dijo Xenrod sin importarle esto ya que esperaba que un cierto pelinegro acepte ser el nuevo dios del omniverso aunque ya le ofrecio lo mismo a un tal Son Goku.

"entonces mejor comenzemos con la revelación rapido y asi Xenrod-sama vaya a vigilar nuestros multiversos y reirse con algunos"dijo Zarama a todos mientras Xenrod no se avergonzaba por aquello ya que habian algunos multiversos que le daban alguna risa.

**(Shiruk)**

vemos como Shiruk estaba descansando un poco en su oficina con Nana la cual habia terminado su vigilancia del dia para revisar las heridas de Shiruk que solo estaba pensando en quien podria enfrentar ademas ideando alguna forma de invitar a la heroina a una cita ya que seria algo fantastico para pedir ya que solo habian con unas pocas chicas que tuvieron una manera exitosa de invitarlas pero al recordar le hizo recordar a su primera novia a la unica mujer que habia amado y seguia amando, Shiruk se levanta del asiento para ir a caminar por ahi sin antes avisarle a Nana la cual le pidio que se cuidara haciendo que Shiruk riera mientras asentia ya que tenia alguna posibilidad de enfrentarse a cualquiera de sus posibles oponentes para tomar su puesto en el torneo ya que tendrian muchas posibilidades de vencerlo menos Aija por sus heridas graves que le causo Antonie pero igual era una posibilidad de que se recupere en unos dias pero conociendola ella ira a pelear contra alguno usando algunos de sus trucos que conocia para ganar debes en cuando una pelea menos en un lugar con cuerdas.

mientras caminaba sintio como alguien lo estaba siguiendo desde las sombras por lo que miro hacia atras para no encontrarse con nadie cosa que le extraño un poco ya que no le hacia muy raro que alguien lo siguiera ya que en primer trabajo de investigación policial tenia que descubrir quien era la persona que seguia a su cliente por lo que fue al primer lugar donde la seguian para despues sentir como alguien tenia una mirada sobre por lo que se encargo de ir por ese alguien pero no encontro nada asi que unos dias le pidio a la cliente que hiciera el recorido de siempre y asi atrapo al tipo que se escondia, Al momento en que miro hacia adelante de el se encontro a Jaidev que lo miraba listo para atacar cosa que hizo reir un poco a Shiruk antes de ponerse en posición de combate cosa le sacar una sonrisa a su oponente antes de escuchar un ruido por lo que ambos miraron hacia todos lados para no encontrar nada asi que Shiruk miro hacia abajo para notar el dipositivo que les dio Kaoru en la salida de la arena aunque no les explico para que servia pero ahora tenia una idea ya que vio los nombres de el y Jaidev como enfrentamiento.

Shiruk se lanzo contra Jaidev en el espacio cerrado que tenian cosa que le iba a dificultar un poco en el combate pero eso no era de importancia ya que tenia que ganar esto para continuar en el torneo asi que empezo con una patada hacia Jaidev el cual esquivo el ataque saltando sobre el para darle una doble patada en la nuca haciendo que caiga hacia el suelo aunque igual toco este para girar y lanzarle un puñetazo a Jaidev que esquivo el golpe para lanzarle una patada a la cara ocasionando que se abra un poco su herida en el combates anteriores, Jaidev sonreia al ver como su oponente estaba frunciendo el ceño por no tener un plan contra el ya que se habia enfrentado a demasiados animales en su isla y en lugares bien apretados y cerrados pero al enfrentarse a personas como Zhao y Jikan le hizo ver que tenia que adaptarse de manera rapida con el entorno donde estaba ademas tenia cuentas pendientes contra Kaoru asi que iria por el despues ya que tenia algo de diversión aqui por lo cual salto hacia Shiruk y lanzarle un puñetazo hacia la cara pero vio como su oponente se dejo caer para lanzarle un puñetazo en el estomago cosa que no sirvio de mucho para darle una doble patada al rostro a Shiruk.

ambos se separaron un momento para volver a atacarse con todo ya que Shiruk se puso serio otra vez para ir con todo lo que tenia contra Jaidev sabiendo que no seria un oponente facil de derrotar ya que un solo descuido y te quitara una parte del cuerpo comiendoselo asi que tendria que estar atento de cualquier indicio de devorar que viniera de su oponente pero no sabia por que pero al mirar a Jaidev veia otra silueta atras de este aunque un poco mas grande y musculosa pero la unica diferencia era su tremendo apetito por lo que se pregunto que era, Antes de pensar en algo sintio una especie de mordida que vino desde su pierna asi que miro hacia atras para ver que Jaidev tenia un trozo de su piel en su boca cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño por ver como este tipo podria usar al tan bajo para dañarlo por lo que miro hacia su herida antes de suspirar y ver que el estilo de sus padres no funcionaria contra un oponente como Jaidev asi que cambio su estilo de combate para lanzarse contra su oponente para empezar a golpear con todo a Jaidev que ahora estaba emocinandose aun mas al ver que se enfrentaria a alguien con mas de un estilo de pelea.

mientras los dos estaban peleando ninguno noto que alguien desde la distancia los estaba viendo pelear y era alguien con una gabardina negra con un sombrero rojo aunque su mirada estaba mirando mas especialmente a Shiruk que le estaba dando una buena demostración del estilo que aprendio junto a Jikan y Shine contra su oponente el cual esquivaba todos los ataques de Shiruk pero estaba notando una pequeña diferencia con el otro estilo que uso para pelear contra Adler y Shiruo anteriormente, Shiruk empezo a con viejos trucos que le enseño su sensei hace tiempo con una sonrisa aunque igual sentio algunas mordidas por parte de Jaidev que comenzaron a causarle mucho dolor en sus piernas ya que estaba sintiendo mucho dolor en su pierna izquierda con la cual mas usaba para usar algo de capoeira o algun otro estilo de pelea pero esta era la pierna donde ponia mas presión para pelear cosa que maldijo en su mente.

Jaidev miro un momento a Shiruk para ver que estaba a poco de ser acabado asi que se lanzo contra el cosa que fue un error al hacerlo ya que Shiruk agarro del brazo de a Jaidev para extrellarlo contra la pared mas cercana para empezar a golpearlo con mucha fuerza mientras que Jaidev pateaba la pierna lastimada cosa que no le importo demasiado a Shiruk que habia aprendido a soportar el dolor por todos sus combates anteriores mas con los combates que habia tenido contra Jikan, Shiruk continuo golpeando en el rostro a Jaidev que vio que sus ataques ya no iban a dar resultados asi que agarro de la parte de atras de la cabeza de Shiruk para extrellarlo contra la pared que estaba detras de el ocasionando que mas sangre saliera de Shiruk que casi estaba por caer al suelo por perdida de sangre aunque igual no iba a darse por vencido hasta que ganara contra Jaidev que lo miro con una expresión en su rostro una de satisfacción por lo que uso su mejor ataque contra su oponente que lo esquivo para tomar algo de su sangre y lanzarla hacia los ojos de Jaidev que sintio algo de dolor en sus ojos ya que Shiruk no arrojo su sangre si no que lo ataco con ella en sus dedos.

la persona que estaba viendo el combate estaba sonriendo hacia Shiruk ya que noto que habia olvidado su pequeño regalo de hace años donde fue el incidente con su primera novia incluso era el unico caso que tenia en su cabeza ya que Shiruk nunca olvido pero ver como su viejo rival estaba peleando en una forma lamentable le tener mucha tristeza asi que le iba hacer recordar algo que le haria sentir mucho enojo por lo que saco algo de su bolsillo izquierdo que lanzo hacia Shiruk para luego irse, El estudiante de Naruto continuo atacando con todo antes de notar como algo estaba cayendo hacia el por lo que atrapo el objeto antes de abrir los ojos para sentir mucha ira en estos momentos cosa que noto Jaidev por lo que opto por rendirse y escapar ya que no era alguien que le fuera a gustar pelear contra personas con mucha ira en su ataque ya que le haria tener una pelea aburrida y el buscaba diversión en estos combates menos contra Kaoru ya que iria con todo con tal de asesinarlo con sus propias manos.

"gracias por no quedarte Jaidev-san ya que no quiero darte una pelea con mucha ira en interior pero te prometo que la proxima ire con todo lo que tengo"prometio Shiruk lo ultimo antes de empezar a ir hacia la casa de su sensei para usar las aguas sanadoras que tenia la casa en el sotano junto al sitio donde el y Jikan vieron la vida de sensei.

"parece que alguien se metio en tu vida otra vez Shiruk"escucho el mencionado por lo que miro hacia atras para encontrarse con su mejor amigo.

"¿cuando llegaste Jikan?"le pregunto Shiruk a Jikan que observo la pierna de su amigo.

"hace un momento despues de que ese combate tuyo terminara de manera aburrida"le respondio Jikan sin dejar de mirar su pierna que fue devorada por Jaidev al cual queria enfrentar.

"¿puedes ayudarme a ir hacia la casa de sensei?"le pregunto Shiruk a su amigo que solo se dio la vuelta haciendole ver que le estaba ofreciendo el hombro por lo que puso su brazo izquierdo sobre su el hombro de su amigo.

"no tengo ningun problema en llevarte ya que voy a ir contra Shine"le respondio Jikan a su amigo que ya sabia la razón de aquello.

"bueno si por el camino nos encontramos con alguien para pelear seria bueno pelear contra el mañana aunque me gustaria enfrentarme contra Antonie para ver que tan fuerte es ese tipo"le comento Shiruk antes de escuchar el mismo ruido para mirar el aparato y ver que mañana se enfrentara contra Antonie.

"es una pena que no pueda pelear contra el hasta que tu o los otros dos fueran a derrotarlo ademas Antonie esta encima de los postes de luz como en francia"le menciono Jikan a su amigo que miro hacia todos los postes de luz para no encontrar nada.

"¿cuantas veces lo encontraste en tus vacaciones en francia?"le pregunto Shiruk a su amigo.

"veinte veces"le respondio Jikan sin mucha importancia.

"sabes que me gustaria mucho que al menos te lleves un poco mejor con sensei"le comento Shiruk a su amigo que lo miro un momento antes de suspirar.

"Shiruk tu sabes bien que no tengo nada contra sensei incluso tengo muchas bromas para realizarle unas que otras con Rangiku"le contesto Jikan a su amigo que negaba con la cabeza.

"es verdad pero si hay alguien con quien puede hablar de manera tranquila con alguien ese eres tu Jikan ya que tu lo conoces mas tiempo que yo o Shine ya que te crio desde que eras un bebe incluso si no lo quiere admitir fuiste como una de sus luces en su vida como inmortal"le decia Shiruk a su amigo que no negaba nada de aquello.

"si el quiere hablar conmigo pienso hablar pero si no entonces estaremos sin hablarnos"le contesto Jikan.

"¿si fuera a pedirte ayuda para pelear contra alguien muy poderoso?"le pregunto Shiruk a su amigo que miro hacia adelante con una sonrisa.

"claro ya que me interesa pelear contra alguien fuerte mas si es alguien conocido de sensei" le respondio Jikan a su amigo que todavia recordaba lo que vio en el pasado de su sensei.

"seria bueno pelear con algunos viejos conocidos de sensei ya que hay muchos con buenas habilidades ademas estoy seguro que iras a pelear con ese Might Guy"le comento Shiruk a su amigo ya que podia notar aquel aura que rodeaba a Jikan.

Jikan no dijo nada en absoluto por el camino por lo que ambos amigos empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de su sensei cosa que no demoro mas de una hora en llegar a la casa y entrar para encontrarse con algo que le hizo sentir algo extraño a Shiruk al ver como los Mugiwara estaban haciendo cosa que sabian bien era comun en algunos conocidos de sensei no ser normales aunque ellos tampoco eran tan normales pero de todos modos se encogieron de hombros, Antes de que ambos se fueran hacia al sotano vieron a Shine hablando con Jack cosa que hizo salir su instinto asesino de ambos hombres hacia el Quincy que sintio un enorme miedo por lo que miro hacia atras para encontrarse con Jikan y Shiruk que lo miraban con ojos de pocos amigos por lo que retrocedio un poco mientras Shine miraba hacia atras para encontrarse con sus dos figuras de hermanos por lo que fue hacia ellos para abrazarlos antes de notar como una de las piernas de Shiruk estaba con su hueso visible cosa que la asusto pero Jikan le tapo la boca.

"Shine solo dices algo y te juro que mañana te golpeare sin contenerme"le advirtio Jikan a Shine que se sorpredio por lo dicho de Jikan.

"¿que quieres decir Jikan-nii?"le pregunto Shine al mencionado.

"no rs obvio te pienso enfrentar como mi primer oponente mañana Shine por lo que no esperes que vaya a ser amable contigo"le respondio Jikan a Shine mientras llevaba a su amigo al sotano.

"¿como siempre no es asi Jikan?"le pregunto Naruto a su estudiante que lo miro y ver que estaba en el techo afirmado por chakra.

"no es mucho de tu importancia sensei ademas note que la llevaste al agua que esta en el sotano asi que pienso pelear con todo lo que tengo contra ella"le respondio Jikan a su sensei que lo miro un momento antes de negar con la cabeza.

"es cierto que no es de mi importancia Jikan aunque igual es bueno que Rangiku no este por aqui ya que estoy seguro que estaria avergonzadote como cuando eras un niño"le dijo Naruto a su estudiante que lo miro antes de acercarse a el y olerlo para sonreir.

"si esa parte de que Rangiku no este es bueno mas para ti ya que estoy seguro que podria olerte si estuviste con otra mujer ya que tienes mucho al aroma de una asi que hay una posibilidad que lo hiciste con una de esas dos mujeres de que estan alli o con esa hermana de Tomai"le contesto Jikan con una sonrisa a su sensei que se puso nervioso al sentir las miradas de Nami y Robin sobre el pero igual agradecio que no estuviera Rangiku por aqui ya que ella no iria a dudar a usar su Zanpaku-tō para castrarlo.

"mejor me voy a caminar por ahi adios"se despidio Naruto antes de desaparecer en una nube de hojas.

Shiruk rio un poco al ver como su sensei escapaba una vez mas de estas situaciones aunque vio como Jikan delato donde estaba sensei realmente ocultandose por lo que el Uzumaki tuvo que escapar hacia algun lado sin mirar hacia atras aunque igual Sanji se levanto para despedirse de sus amigos ya que tenia que trabajar por lo que todos se despidieron mientras que en el sotano Shiruk estaba gruñendo del dolor al sentir como sus tendones en la pierna de volvian a juntar pero dandole un fuerte dolor en la pierna, JIkan miro hacia donde estaban los recuerdos de su sensei un momento antes de de suspirar ya que fue hacia arriba para agarrar a Shine y traerla cosa que Shiruk vio pero no hizo nada por que Shine necesitaba saber de la vida de sensei pero era bueno que entrara con Jikan por que iba a cubrirle la vista a Shine si llegaban al momento donde sensei y Rangiku estaban mostrando un poco de amor y al cabo de un rato Shine salio sosteniendose los ojos que estaban rojos por haber llorado al ver la infancia de sensei aunque igual le hizo la pregunta a Jikan por que le tapo los ojos y oidos en el momento en que Rangiku y sensei estaban besandose pero este evito la pregunta.

cuando ambos amigos se empezaron a ir vieron como sensei entraba de manera sigilosa a su casa para que ni Nami y Robin lo escucharan pero sin saberlo sus dos estudiantes mayores sonrieron con malicia y le patearon para que este caiga al suelo para escucharlo gritar antes de callarse y sentir dos auras aterradoras detras de el por lo que miro hacia atras para encontrarse con las dos mugiwaras femeninas cosa que le hizo asustar demasiado por lo que intento escapar pero Robin le atrapo de las manos con el poder de su Akuma no mi mientras que Nami hacia lo mismo pero con las piernas, Shiruk se rio junto a Jikan de la situación de su sensei que ahora estaba atrapado por las dos mujeres que empezaron a dejarlo un poco golpeado y asi sacando un poco de frustración que se tenian guardadas desde hace mucho tiempo aunque Naruto juro que habia visto a Gross riendo desde encima de una rama pero al parpadear desaparecio haciendo ver que solo eran imagiciones suyas ademas sentia mucho dolor en algunas parte de su cuerpo que no podia recordar aunque fue bueno que tuviera inmortalidad y regeneración.

**(Rias)**

vemos a Gremory caminando por su habitación en su casa mientras gruñia por la conversación que tuvo con sus padres sobre su compromiso con Riser cosa que odiaba mucho aunque podia salir del compromiso perdiendo su virginidad o que alguien se enfrente a Riser aunque sus unicas opciones para hacer alguna de las dos era Issei o Naruto pero no creyo que Naruto se prestara para tener relaciones sexuales con ella a diferencia de Issei aunque igual podria pedirle a Naruto que la ayudara peleando contra Riser, Rias se sento un momento en su cama mientras pensaba en que hacer con su situación actual aunque podria escaparse junto a los demas pero el unico problema es que no sabian donde ir a quedarse por lo que penso ir a quedarse donde Naruto ya que habia intentado muchas veces teletransportarse dentro de la casa pero siempre aparecia cerca del bosque haciendole ver que Naruto conocia algunas habilidades como esas por lo que creo alguna cosa para evitar que alguien fuera molestarlo apareciendo en su casa sin permiso.

la Gremory llamo un momento a todos que estaban en su casa y les informo que iban a ir hacia la casa de Naruto para que nadie en su familia los molestara en el compromiso asi que les pidio a todos que tomaran sus cosas para irse aunque igual le pidio a Akame que buscara una parte para que no los siguieran cosa que Akame asintio y no demoro mucho en buscar lo que le ordeno su señora igual que sus pertenencias ya que no tenia muchas cosas con ella aparte de su espada y algunos recuerdos de sus viejos amigos, Mirajane hizo lo mismo aunque miro mas la foto donde estaban ella y sus dos hermanos que le hizo sacar una pequeña lagrima aunque igual se la seco para comenzar a llegar con sus amigos para comenzar a desaparecer de la casa para aparecer en el bosque donde estaba la casa de su maestro de por lo que comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa y al llegar vieron como Naruto estaba en la afueras de su casa mirandolos con una sonrisa antes de levantarse y caminar hacia ellos.

"¿que hace afuera de su casa Naruto-sensei?"le pregunto Akame al Uzumaki que la miro un momento.

"bueno estoy esperando que el enojo de Nami y Robin se bajen un poco para entrar y irme a dormir aunque senti como ustedes se estaban acercando a la casa asi que me sente para ver a que venian a estas horas de la noche"le respondio Naruto a los chicos que miraron a Rias la cual estaba sorprendida de que Naruto pudiera darse cuenta de las personas a su alrededor.

"¿como supo que estabamos viniendo hacia aca?"le pregunto Rias a Naruto que se acerco un centimetro a Rias antes de poner una mano sobre el cabello de la Gremory que se sonrojo un poco.

"es obvio soy un ninja del clan Uzumaki un clan que tiene un gran chakra en su sistema ademas de ser buenos de detectar el Chakra que esta cerca aunque por mi parte tuve a alguien que me enseño a sentir presencias de personas que estuvieran cerca y como eh vivido por mucho tiempo lo eh perfeccionado hasta tenerlo activado por mucho tiempo"le respondio Naruto con una sonrisa a Rias aunque igual recordo a su viejo amigo peludo de nueve colas y penso que seria bueno que en algun momento fuera a hacerle una visita.

"¿Naruto-sensei podriamos quedarnos en su casa?"le pregunto Mirajane al Uzumaki que se encogio de hombros.

"claro pero quisiera saber el por que"le respondio Naruto a Mirajane haciendo que todos sonrian.

"si quiere yo le podria explicar Naruto-san"escucharon todos una voz que vino desde atras y se giraron para encontrarse con el hermano mayor de Rias.

"oh hace tiempo que no nos vemos Sirzechs-san"saludo Naruto al hombre haciendo que todo el grupo de Rias se sorprenda de que Naruto conozca al hermano de su rey.

"es cierto aunque es bueno que estas fueran a ser en las mejores circunstancias en lugar de pelear con aquella bestia de hace mucho tiempo"le saludo Sirzechs a Naruto que se acerco a el para darle un apreton de manos.

"ya que estas aqui podriamos entrar y servirnos un te para hablar del por que ellos estan aqui"le ofrecio Naruto al hermano de Rias que asintio con una sonrisa antes de mirar a su esposa que asintio para entrar junto a los demas en la casa de Naruto donde Sirzechs le empezo a contar del por que su hermana y sus amigos estaban en su casa.

"y eso es lo que paso Naruto-san pero el lo personal hubiera preferido anular el compromiso pero tengo muchos otros deberes que tengo que atender"le termino de decir Sirzechs a Naruto que nego con la cabeza.

"bueno en una parte puedo entender lo que hacian los padres de Rias para tener un poder mucho mas grande pero deberian ver durante el compromiso entre su hija y ese tal Riser si ambos mostraban algun sentimiento de amor entre ellos para cancelar el compromiso ya que en algunos casos esos compromisos funcionan ya que los que estan involucrados pueden ser felices si pasan su mayor tiempo juntos pero aquello fue demasiado"comento Naruto a Sirzechs que asentia cada palabra del Uzumaki mientras tomaba un poco de su te con unas galletas.

"en todo lo que dices es verdad pero mis padres no cancelaran el contrato a menos que Rias perdiera su virginidad o que alguien retara a Riser para cancelar el matrimonio arreglado aunque igual buscaran una forma de hacer otro para tener mas poder"le dijo Sirzechs a Naruto que miro hacia Rias que miro hacia afuera con un sonrojo.

"bueno podrias organizar alguna cosa para que lo cancelen o apelar a su lado bueno Sirzechs"le sugirio Naruto al mencionado que nego con la cabeza.

"no puedo ya que tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer como un Lucifer en el infierno aunque es bueno que Rias te haya contado sobre nosotros los demonios"le decia Sirzechs a Naruto mientras le sonreia a su hermana.

"bueno durante un tiempo tuve sospechas al principio por su cabello y ojos aparte del apellido pero al verte se me despejo la duda aunque es bueno que no me vengas a canjear uno de los tres favores que te di"le confeso Naruto a su amigo que se acordo que nunca uso uno de los tres favores por lo que sonrio de manera casual.

"bueno podria usar uno para que ayudes a mi hermana viejo amigo si quieres aunque recuerdo que si usaba alguno no podias negarte en no hacerlo"le recordo Sirzechs a Naruto que maldijo en su cabeza mientras tomaba un poco de te.

"¿puedo hacerles una pregunta Sirzechs-sama?"les pregunto Kiba al hermano de su señora.

"claro no tenemos problemas en responder la pregunta"le respondio Sirzechs con una sonrisa al sirviente de su hermana.

"¿desde donde se conocen?"les pregunto Kiba a los dos hombres adultos que se miraron antes de encogerse de hombros.

"nos conocemos de una vez que vine al mundo humano y escuche algo de una criatura que era demasiado fuerte y el primero que la derrotara tendria una gran reputación como un voto en alguna cosa que fuera a querer"le respondio Sirzechs a los sirvientes de su hermana que se sorprendieron.

"o si todavia me acuerdo como nos enfrentamos a esa cosa y eso que nisiquiera peleando un uno contra uno pudimos con aquella cosa y tuvimos que pelear juntos para terminarlo con un ataque combinado incluso me quede con un recuerdo de aquella criatura en el sotano"le menciono Naruto a Sirzechs que se sorprendio de que tuviera algo de la criatura.

"¿y que me dices de tener una noche de sexo con mi hermana Naruto?"le pregunto Sirzechs a su amigo que suspiro aunque espero que las chicas no escucharan esto o que Rangiku no se fuera a enterar pero igual miro hacia Rias que estaba con la cara roja como su cabello.

"no se es por que quieres para que quede embarazada y el niño o niña tenga el poder que es igual al tuyo junto al Chakra pero prefiero conocerla mejor ademas no me gustaria tener problemas ya que tengo suficiente de problemas de hermanos como para aguantar esto Sirzechs"le respondio Naruto a su amigo que se puso confundido.

"hace dos meses Naruto-sensei y algunos mas se enfrentaron al dios de la destrucción de nuestro universo ademas de ser el hermano mayor de la enfermera de nuestra escuela Sirzechs-sama"le informo Akame al hermano de Rias que se sorprendio de aquello ya que si el Hakai-shin de su universo aparecia tenia mucho poder para destruir a todos los demonios sin muchos problemas.

"bueno entonces les avisare a mis padres de esto pero igual aquello que te pregunte Naruto fue uno de los favores asi que espero que lo cumplas y si en algun momento tengo tiempo vendre a visitarte viejo amigo"le dijo Sirzechs a su amigo antes acercarse a su hermana para abrazarla y irse con su reina como esposa que se despidio del Uzumaki.

"bien creo se lo notificare en la mañana a los demas asi que todos vayan a arriba para que se instalen en sus habitaciones asi que vayan ya que estoy muy cansado para hacer esto a menudo"les dijo Naruto al grupo de Rias que asintio antes de tomar sus cosas y irse a una habitación para dormir aunque Naruto igual vio que la unica que no se fue era Rias.

"yo lo siento por molestarte a estas horas Naruto-sensei y gracias por dejarnos quedarnos en su casa"se disculpo Rias a Naruto que rio un poco antes de acercarse a ella y poner una mano sobre uno de los hombros de la Gremory.

"tranquila no tienes por que disculparte Rias-san ademas si no estamos en la escuela me pueden llamarme Naruto solamente sin agregarle sensei ya que me acostumbre que me llamen de esa manera mis tres estudiantes asi que no tienes que ser formal fuera de la escuela"le contesto Naruto a Rias que agradecio antes de tomar sus cosas y dirigirse hacia su habitación a dormir por un dia muy pesado.

**(****Ryūjin****)**

nos encontramos en el planeta donde Ryūjin y sus dos comandantes Saiyans se estaban enfrentando a las tropas del orgullo mas a sus guerreros mas fuertes que les estaban dando muchos problemas mas el Gris que emppezo a ir con todo su poder sobre Ryūjin que de alejo un poco para la atacar con todo a Jiren que estaba muy herido por los ataques que le dio Ryūjin con su cola ademas estaba dejando caer algo de sangre y no sabria si podria aguantar mucho en este estado, Los dos Saiyans estaban atacando a Toppo con todo lo que tenian incluso Toppo no podia con los dos usando su modo dios para enfrentarlos ya que los dos atacaban sin agotarse en lo mas minimo incluso sus compañeros fracasaron en agotarlos ya que los puñetazos de ambos fueron muy fuertes como para romper los escudos de Colette ni siquiera Dyspo pudo dañarlos usando su velocidad ya que Izuya fue mas rapido que para embestirlo con mucha fuerza para luego extrellarlo contra unos templos y dejarlo debajo de los escombros para ver si se muere.

Jiren ataco con algunos ataques de Ki a su oponente que los evito cada uno de ellos para disparar desde su boca un centenar de ataques que impactaron contra Jiren que empezo a caer hacia el suelo cosa que aprovecho Ryūjin para ir a maxima velocidad hacia Jiren que lo espero para atacarlo con un poderoso ataque de Ki a su enemigo que salio volando hacia atras mientras colocaba un pie en el suelo mirando hacia donde estaba su enemigo que lo miro para empezar a volar a maxima velocidad hacia Ryūjin que hizo lo mismo para socar entre si, Toppo estaba tratando por todo los medios defenderse de sus enemigos que estaban atacando como si no hubiera un mañana por lo que trato de buscar alguna estrategia para ir a ayudar a Jiren ya que todos sus demas compañeros estaban con heridas mayores por intentar ayudarlos incluso los habitantes del planeta intentaron ayudar pero acabaron muriendo en el proceso por lo que solo quedaban el y jiren para hacerles frente a estos tipos por ser los mas fuertes aunque si ellos no podian esperaba que Son Goku o alguien de otro universo los detengan.

Ryūjin le dio fuertes golpes en la cara a Jiren que tambien acerto uno que otro puñetazo a su enemigo que lo agarro una vez mas del cuello y empezo a extrellarlo contra el suelo haciendo que parte de su cabeza sangranra dejandolo con mucha sangre encima de su cuerpo aunque se estaba quedando sin fuerzas para pelear contra Ryūjin que igual estaba con algunas heridas por pelear contra este tipo del universo 11 pero al usar una pequeña ventaja le hizo ganar por mucho a su oponente, Izuya estaban brutalizando a Toppo que ya estaba con sangre sobre su bigote ya que algunos golpes le llegaron a la nariz como en la frente ya que ambos Saiyan eran muy fuertes para el mas estando en Super Saiyan pero de todas formas intento atacar a Izuya pero fue atrapado por Ziex que le sonrio antes de darle rodillazos en la espalda mientras que su compañero lo atacaba con los puños al mismo tiempo que recibia los rodillazos haciendo que partes internas de su cuerpo incluso creyo sentir como algun hueso se rompia incluso sangre se estaba filtrando en sus pulmones haciendole dificil respirar aunque antes de caer incosiente vio como Izuya le dio un poderoso ataque de Ki dejandolo en un estado muy critico.

Jiren miro hacia atras para encontrarse al duo Saiyan que estaban listos para atacarlo pero esperaban la orden de su lider que estuvo a punto de atacarlo pero Jiren ya no estaba en condiciones para pelear asi que saco un pequeño dipositivo que le dio el Kaio-shin pero antes de que pudiera activarlo vio como tres ataques de Ki venian hacia el por lo que apreto el boton sin saberlo para desaparecer de su universo y del planeta dejando a sus compañeros en aquel planeta a merced de sus enemigos, Ryūjin junto a sus comandantes cancelaron sus ataques para comenzar a mirar hacia todos lados para hayar algun rastro de Ki pero no podian encontrar nada en absoluto asi que pensaron que Jiren se escapo hacia algun lugar en el universo 11 pero no era el problema de ellos encontrarlo para terminarlo pero igual miraron a los compañeros del Gris para negar con la cabeza ya que ninguno de estos se merecia morir por sus manos asi que se fueron del universo para hacer sus trabajos personales aunque ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que Dyspo salio de los escombros apenas estando en condiciones para estar de pie.

Dyspo se acerco a cada uno de sus amigos para ver si algunos de ellos no se encontraba muerto y para su suerte ninguno estaba al borde de la muerte pero al ver el estado de Toppo le hizo preocupar ya que no encontro a Jiren por ningun lado tampoco por lo que con sus ultimas fuerzas le pidio ayuda a cualquiera que pudiera escucharlo antes de caer al suelo inconsiente mientras esperaba vengar a sus camaradas ya que necesitarian ser mas fuertes para esos tipos si se volvian a enfrentar a ellos en especial a ese duo Saiyan que eran demasiado fuertes.

**(Gross)**

vemos a la Saiyan viendo algunas cosas sobre la muestra que tomo de Naruto en su tiempo juntos para empezar a investigar algunas cosas sobre los secretos que ni el padre de su bebe ya que en este tiempo pudo encontrar cosas muy interesantes sobre Naruto que ni el mismo conocia aunque penso por un momento en decirle sobre estas cosas al enemigo numero uno de Ryūjin pero se preguntaba como decirle sin revelarle que tenian un hijo entre ambos ya que a veces lo iba a dejar con Orihime por ser la unica persona con quien se llevaba bien en la tierra ademas habia pocas veces donde tuvo que ocultar a su hijo de Naruto, Mientras revisaba sintio una fuerte precensia detras de ella por lo que miro hacia atras para encontrarse su peor pesadilla Ryūjin que la agarro del cuello con una sonrisa cosa que le asusto demasiado al ver a su exlider y antes de que pudiera hacar cualquier cosa vio como Ryūjin le atraveso su corazón haciendo que algo de sangre saliera de donde estaba su corazón luego la dejo caer al suelo mientras se acercaba a la cuna donde estaba su hijo para tomarlo con una sonrisa cosa que le hizo sentir mucho miedo al pensar que su hijo fuera asesinado enfrente de ella y para su mala fortuna fue lo que paso ya que Ryūjin aplasto la cabeza del infante mirando a Gross haciendole saber que nunca escaparia de el.

Gross se levanto con miedo de su cama mientras revisaba cada parte de su cuerpo para luego sentirse aliviada pero igual miro hacia donde estaba su bebe durmiendo tranquilo aunque igual miro hacia el lado de su cama un momento para ver que no tenia a nadie para que la consolara un le dijera que todo iba a estar bien ya que nunca le intereso formar una familia ya que sus padres solo les intereso el poder por lo que la entrenaron desde que era una niña ademas la unica persona que le mostro fue Tomai su unico hermano de sangre, La Saiyan se levanto de su cama para empezar a pensar que hacer si Ryūjin la encontrara y la viniera a matar ya que estaba claro que no tendria ninguna posibilidad para vencerlo ya que era el ser mas poderoso en el universo 14 ademas no tendria piedad contra nadie nisiquiera su propia raza a la cual tenia planeado exterminar por ser debiles pero aparte solo le interesaba la lealtad y si veia a alguien que no podria serle leal seria eliminado por sus manos o sus demas comandantes que solo seguian a Ryūjin por lealtad pura.

"que podria hacer para evitar ser encontrada por Ryūjin si alguna vez llega a este planeta ya que escaparme en la nave que tomo Naruto no me seviriria ya que estarian los demas listos para atacar cualquier cosa para destruirla asi que estaria perdida de todas formas"se dijo Gross mientras pensaba en sus posibles formas de escape.

"tal vez podrias pedirme ayuda Gross si lo necesitas"escucho Gross sorprendiendola de que Naruto estuviera en su casa.

"¿como supiste donde vivo Naruto?"le pregunto Gross al mencionado que entro en su habitación para notar al infante.

"bueno hoy me encontre con un viejo amigo y le pedi que te pudiera encontrar por que me lo dijo sin molestarse en preguntar el por que"le respondio Naruto a Gross mientras recordaba como envio a un clon de sombra para pedirle aquello a Sirzechs ademas este sabia que tenia sus habilidades de ninja y supo enseguida que era un Kage Bushin.

"aunque me interese saber sobre tus amigos que hiciste con pasar del tiempo no seria muy importante para hacer aquello para saberlo si quisiera"le menciono Gross a Naruto que se encogio de hombros antes de acercarse a la cuna y ver al bebe que puso algo nerviosa ya que habia la posibilidad de que Naruto reconociera al niño.

"vaya hace tanto tiempo que no eh visto un bebe desde hace años aunque los ultimos dos que vi y tuve en mis manos ahora estan adultos pero noto algo extraño en este y creo que dentro de el hay Chakra y como no hay mas personas con Chakra en el mundo este niño debe ser mio al parecer"adivino Naruto mientras Gross trago ya que nunca espero esto pero recordo que esto tambien podria ser un sueño.

"pffft por se que no eres el verdadero Uzumaki solo eres un sueño no eres para nada el real" dijo Gross viendo al Uzumaki mirandola cosa que le hizo raro pero igual nego asi que intento despertar antes de sentir un par de labios sobre los de ella.

"dime si ese beso no se sintio real Gross"le contesto Naruto con una sonrisa a Gross que nego con la cabeza antes de darle una patada en las bolas.

"_miren como Jikan el inestable esta peleando como nunca contra el peleador del torneo sangriento Dmitry que le acaba de arrojar hacia uno de los restaurantes para causarle cortes en el cuerpo por los crystales del establecimienton y nisiquiera deja que esas heridas le estoben en la pelea mas sangrienta que habiamos visto en el torneo_"escucharon los dos padres venir de la parte de abajo.

"parece que tu estudiante le gusta llamar la atención Naruto"le comento Gross al mencionado que se levanto mientras se sostenia sus partes golpeadas.

"bueno Jikan desde que lo estuve criando desde que era un bebe siempre fue asi ademas no hay ninguna forma de pararlo en su pelea ya que debe de estar muy feliz peleando en este momento"le conto Naruto a Gross que fue hacia su armario para empezar a cambiarse delante del Uzumaki que miro hacia otro lado.

"mejor ir a ver como esta llendo la pelea antes de que acabe ya que estoy segura que ambos llegaran a su limite en un momento"le dijo Gross a Naruto que asintio para salir por la ventana pero fue atrapado por Gross que empezo a volar por el cielo.

"sabes que podria haberme ido yo solo hacia alli ¿verdad?" le recordo Naruto a la Saiyan que lo ignoro por completo.

**(Jikan unas horas antes)**

estamos con Jikan caminando hacia su casa de manera tranquila sin preocuparse al su alrededor aunque esperaba encontrarse con alguien o enfrentarse contra Ranma en la casa ya que el Saotome se iba a quedar en su casa para entrenar de forma tranquila aunque si lo hacia tendria que ir a estudiar y podria usar el dojo de la casa cuando llegara cosa que no molesto a Ranma que estaba feliz por aquello ademas iba a probar si mejoro peleando contra el cosa que le hizo sonreir a Jikan, Mientras caminaba pudo sentir una fuerte presencia viniendo desde muy cerca de donde estaba por lo que camino hacia alli para encontrarse con uno de los tipos con quienes queria pelear durante esta semana y lo vio comiendo un monton de cosas para volver a su antiguo estado que le agradaba mas estar ya que solo le gustaba pelear de esa manera contra algun que otro animal que le interesara aunque antes de comer lo siguiente vio como una mano tomo el trozo de carne para comerlo por lo que miro hacia la persona que se comio su comida para encontrarse a Jikan.

Dmitry se levanto para mirar al participante mas fuerte del torneo que se estaba comiendo el trozo de carne antes de lamerse los dedos mirando al Ruso que le dio tremenda paliza a Ranma en la primera ronda del torneo y antes de que alguno dijiera algo la muñeca de Jikan sono por lo que este la miro para ver que le cambiaron su pelea que tendria contra Shine en la mañana a la de ahora contra Dmitry cosa que hizo sonreir a Jikan que le lanzo un rapido puñetazo a la cara de Dmitry que no reacciono a tiempo para atrapar el golpe, Los dos se mirarón mientras Jikan sonreia por ver como su oponente empezaba a ponerse en posición para lanzar un fuerte puñetazo al Inestable que atrapo el puño con su mano abierta cosa que no sorprendio mucho a Dmitry por los dos combates que tuvo Jikan en el torneo contra Kenzo y Antonie que se vieron muy fuertes ya que el primero le dio un poco de problemas a Jikan por la buena defensa que tenia Kenzo mientras que el otro le habia dado muchas heridas que le sorprendio un poco para cuando se recupero.

Jikan se lanzo sobre Dmitry para darle una patada en la cabeza cosa que no afecto mucho a su oponente que vio mucha diferencia de su anterior pelea contra Ranma pero eso no decia que el chico se haya ganado su respeto por haber peleado contra el en aquel estado en que se encontraba pero al sentir la patada de este tipo fue muy distinto ya que se notaba que no dejaba de entrenar su estilo de combate ademas lo atacaba sin contenerse cosa que no le preocupo mucho hasta que sintio como le volvieron a sacar sangre desde su nariz, Todos en el restaurantes vieron la pelea de manera sorprendente ya que vieron a estos tipos hace algunas horas atras peleando como nunca aunque solo el cocinero extrella del local salio de la cocina para ver como el estudiante de su amigo estaba peleando en su trabajo cosa que le hizo enojar por lo que se acerco a ambos pero se detuvo al sentir como estaba entrando en un sitio peligroso ya que vio como ambos dejanban salir un monton de energia de querer matarse entre ambos con una sonrisa.

Dmitry agarro una de las sillas vacias para lanzarla hacia Jikan el cual lanzo un puñetazo rompiendo la silla en el proceso cosa que aprovecho su oponente para lanzarle un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro haciendo volar hacia atras al Inestable que cayo encima de una estufa quemandose un poco pero igual no sintio mucho dolor por el propio entrenamiento que tuvo que pasar en su tiempo en China por lo que agarro algunos cuchillos para arrojarlos hacia Dmitry que levanto la mesa para protegerse de los cuchillos arrojados por Jikan, Sanji tuvo que apartar a los clientes junto a los meseros para que ninguno se metiera en fuego cruzado aunque igual escucho algunos gritos de animo para Jikan haciendole ver que algunos de ellos ya habia visto varias veces pelear al estudiante de Naruto mas en aquel estado que mostro en la primera pelea del torneo sorprendiendo a todos por la tremenda pelea pero ahora algo le decia que este combate iba a ser mas grande que los anteriores asi que iba a estar atento al combate en todo momento.

Jikan salto hacia Dmitry para empezar a lanzarle algunos puñetazos que fueron atrapados por Dmitry que vio como su oponente empezo a lanzarle patada medias cosa que podria bloquear pero vio que aquello era lo que esperaba Jikan para lanzarle un rodillazo en la cara y asi continuar mientras salian del local para empezar a pelear en la calle por lo que ambos tendrian mas espacio para pelear cosa que podria resultar de manera beneficiosa para cualquiera de los dos, Dmitry suspiro un momento para lanzar otro grito mucho mas fuerte que antes cosa que esperaba Jikan ya que ver aquella forma en la primera ronda le hizo querer enfrentarse a este tipo ya que si el oponente tenia algunos movimientos interesantes le iba a interesar pelear con ese tipo incluso fue una de las razones de las por que se intereso en Ranma por que tenia algunos trucos bajo la manga que todavia no habia podido sacar pero ver como Dmitry se volvio otra vez musculoso le hizo sonreir ya que se lanzo para dar otro golpe pero de inmediato fue interceptado por el poderoso puñetazo de Dmitry que le mando hacia atras para extrellarse contra un auto.

mientras el auto sonaba todos los clientes del local salieron para ver este combate incluso algunos otros que se estaban recien acostando se levantaron para ver aquel combate ademas unos cuantos participantes del torneo sangriento se acercaron para ver el combate como Jeff y Adler incluso Alessio que habia tratado de buscar a Kaoru toda la tarde pero no habia podido encontrarlo pero al escuchar el ruido del coche vino hacia aqui para encontrarse con la pelea que estaba dandose, Jikan se levanto del auto a tiempo para evitar el puñetazo de Dmitry que le volvio a lanzar otro puñetazo tras otro cosa que no iba a servir por la buena agilidad de su oponente que agarro uno de los brazos de Dmitry para lanzarlo contra el suelo con mucha fuerza para empezar a golpearlo con toda su fuerza en la cara cosa que no logro afectar mucho al ahora musculo Dmitry que le agarro de la cara para empezar a golpearlo con el suelo de la calle que le sacar un poco de sangre de la cabeza a Jikan que sonrio un momento para lanzarle una patada a la quijada de Dmitry que solo lo lanzo hacia arriba para esperarlo con el brazo listo.

Dmitry lanzo su puño hacia arriba para conectar en la cara de Jikan para romperle la cabeza pero lo que vio fue sorprendente ya que Jikan mientras estaba cayendo habia estado cayendo con su mejor pierna lista para golpear cosa que hizo ya que ambos ataques conectaron para hacer una gran oleada de viento aunque esto hizo que los dos se tuvieran que separar un momento aunque Jikan igual sintio un poco de dolor en su pierna izquierda por que ese puñetazo si que dolio cosa que le hizo sonreir ya que solo Shiruo habia podido darle semejante dolor, Los se volvieron a mirar para empezar a correr hacia el otro para empezar a lanzarse puñetazos directos a la cara aunque los puñetazos de Dmitry si que fueron fuertes pero eso no significaba que los puños de Jikan no lo fueran tampoco ya que empezo a lanzar cada puñetazo a la quijada de su oponente que estaba aumentando mas su fuerza mientras mas iba golpeando ya que cada parte de su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a su cuerpo musculoso ademas de darle mas fuerza para acabar con su oponente que estaba recibiendo los golpes a gusto sin importarle el daño que estaba recibiendo en estos momentos con una sonrisa.

Jikan estaba empezando a emocionarse como nunca en su vida aunque eso ocurria muy seguido en los torneos donde participaba con Shiruo ya que en cada combate ambos siempre mostraban una fuerza diferente a la que tenian antes asi que pensaba que podria haber ningun otro tipo aparte de Shiruo que pudiera darle diversión en un torneo ya que afuera de eso estaba Antonie que le habia dado ganas de lastimarlo de verdad por sus anteriores intentos de matarlo pero ahora este tipo Dmitry le estaba dando otra vez una emoción de pelear con todo lo que tenia asi que empezo a darle codazos en el estomago que no afecto mucho a su oponente que lo volvio a agarrar para extrellarlo contra el suelo, Jeff empezo a animar a su amigo ya que la mitad de las personas estaba apoyando a Jikan pero el era un amigo leal asi que tenia aposto con todo que su amigo ganaria esta pelea pero al ver como Jikan ni se inmutaba por el daño que le habia causado Dmitry le sorprendio aunque vio como el oponente de su amigo empezo a cambiar de estilo de combate al mismo que uso Zhao en su pelea contra Jaidev Kung Fu por lo que ataco en un zig zag conectando en el estomago de su oponente que sintio un leve dolor que le hizo reaccionar con un poderoso ataque en la cara haciendo que Jikan se aleje un poco con una sonrisa por la que algo de sangre empezo a salir ya que Dmitry le conecto muy bien en el estomago.

Sanji veia como Jikan se estaba levantando para volver a atacar con un ataque directo a la quijada de Dmitry que logro bloquearlo por un momento para luego lanzar un fuerte rodillazo en la cara de Jikan para hacer que este vuelva hacia atras pero esta vez ya con un nuevo ataque preparado asi que comenzo a correr hacia Dmitry para saltar y lanzarle una poderosa patada a la cara que logro conectar pero no fue de mucho poder ya que Dmitry habia logrado bloquearlo con un dedo que se lo tuvo que romper para saltar hacia atras, Adler estaba sorprendido por ver como todos los ataques que estaba dando Jikan con cada uno de los estilos del Kung Fu que estaba haciendo contra Dmitry fueran bloqueados o desviados ya que Jikan volvio a lanzarse hacia su oponente pero con el estilo del dragón que fue desviado hacia la otro lado por parte de Dmitry que aprovecho aquello para darle un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago a Jikan para hacer que este vomite sangre incluso lo agarro del pelo para empezar a golpearlo en la espalda haciendo que un poco de sangre saliera de la boca de su oponente.

todos estaban viendo como Jikan estaba siendo algo golpeado pero sabian que muy pronto pondria el combate a su favor y eso era lo que estaba pasando ya que JIkan dio una doble patada hacia atras para lograr darle en la cara a Dmitry quien no se lo espero para nada por lo que tuvo que soltar a Jikan que aprovecho esto para darle un fuerte puñetazo directo al estomago poniendo todas sus fuerzas para hacer que Dmitry sintiera mucho dolor en su estomago ya que luego empezo a sentir mucho dolor la parte izquierda de su torso, Jikan estaba sonriendo demasiado por lo que hizo su movimiento para romper su ropa y asi estar en solo boxers mientras volvia a cambiar su estilo y empezar a romper su primer limitador haciendo que una vena empezara a aparecer en sus brazos por lo que empezo a lanzarle fuertes puñetazos a su oponente con una sonrisa sadica para luego darle rodillazos en la cara de Dmitry para luego darle un fuerte cabezazo que hizo retroceder unos pasos hacia atras al Ruso que le sujeto de la cabeza para lanzarlo con mucha fuerza hacia el restaurante destruyendo la puerta del local con unos cuantos vidrios que se incrustaron en el Inestable.

Alessio estaba impresionada de ver como Jikan estaba saliendo aun con las heridas sobre su cuerpo mientras la sangre bajaba lentamente por su cuerpo ademas se veia en su cara que ya estaba demasiado loco pero no con ganas de asesinar como uno aunque no hay muchos locos que fueran a matar personas por locura ya que otros tenian al menos razonamiento pero ver como Jikan se lanzo contra Dmitry que volvio a gritar para correr hacia Jikan para darle un ataque al cuello que casi ahogo al Inestable ya que este fue devuelto al restaurante por Dmitry que lo habia soltado que su oponente cayera con la mesa sobre el, Sanji se acerco a una de las ventanas laterales para ver como el estudiante de su amigo se estaba levantando aun con energias de seguir peleando cosa que casi le sorprendia si no fuera por lo que habia visto en su viaje con sus amigos y las peleas que tuvieron con el tiempo de ese viaje asi que estaba viendo esto como otra pelea mas pero la unica diferencia era que estos dos solo les interesaba ganarle al otro de la forma que fuera importandoles una mierda sus heridas aunque igual miro hacia su izquierda para ver como Naruto y Gross habian llegado volando cosa que le hizo extraño al cocinero pero lo dejo pasar para hacerles una señal de que se acercaran para ver la pelea que estaba dandose.

Jikan salio disparado hacia Dmitry para lanzarle una poderosa patada en el estomago para comenzar ataque de piernas a su oponente que estaba retrocediendo hacia atras de a poco para asi capturar la pierna derecha de Jikan para empezar a azotarlo contra el suelo una y otra vez aunque igual logro conectar una patada en el cuello a Dmitry que lo lanzo otra vez hacia el auto al cual habia caido antes pero vio como el Ruso corrio hacia el para lanzarse encima de el para agarrarle del cuello para intentar dejarle incosiente, Naruto estaba viendo esto de manera analitica pero por lo que le habia dicho Sanji de lo que estaba pasando y con lo que estaba viendo en estos momentos le hizo ver que Jikan estaba usando otras formas para lastimar a Dmitry cosa que no sorprendio mucho al Uzumaki ya que su estudiante podria encontrar la forma de derrotar a su oponente asi que estaba seguro que Jikan iba a ganar este combate asi que no estuvo muy preocupado asi que miro hacia todos lados para ver como Chiharu llegaba con el chico que peleo contra Dmitry en la primera ronda.

Dmitry estaba con la cara roja por el agarre que estaba dandole su oponente que no estaba aflojando su agarre por lo se tiro hacia atras para dañar la espalda de Jikan que sintio como la parte de su espalda aunque empezo a sentir como Dmitry empezo a darle codazos en los costados cosa que le empezo soltarlo de a poco haciendo que el Ruso se levante cosa que aprovecho para sujetarle de los hombros para saltar encima de el para darle un poderosa patada doble en el rostro para hacer que volviera a caer al suelo, JIkan miro hacia atras para ver como su oponente se estaba levantando cosa que le sorprendio un poco pero igual ya era el momento de romper su limitador por una segunda vez asi que se levanto para empezar cambiar su color de piel al rojo mientras algo de fuego aparecia en su pecho en la parte central con un simbolo satanico mientras sus ojos se volvian amarrillos por lo que se puso en su otro estilo que creo asi que espero un momento para empezar a atacar con todo lo que tenia a Dmitry que sintio una leve apuñada en su torso para despues recibir un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro que le hundio contra el suelo para luego sentir un fuerte cabezazo.

Ranma estaba sorprendido de ver como las formas de los dos que podrian romper mas de una vez su limitador tuvieran una apariencia distinta incluso vio que Jikan estaba empezando a dominar desde ahora el combate sobre Dmitry que estaba siendo masacrado por Jikan que le lanzo otro puñetazo para hacer que su anterior oponente del torneo empezara a sangrar aun mas a Dmitry que estaba cansandose por pelear aunque igual no iba a caer tan facil por lo que agarro de la cabeza a Jikan para darle un fuerte rodillazo que no le afecto de mucho al ahora Jikan el Demonio ya que escucho como todo los que estaban viendo la pelea lo llamaban de esa manera, Chiharu estaba apoyando a su novio que le empezo a lanzar cualquier otro puñetazo a su oponente que le dio un fuerte puñetazo al rostro que no le dio nada de daño ya que Jikan empezo a lanzarle muchos puñetazos a Dmitry que empezaba a sentir como algunos huesos se estaban por romperse pero de todas formas siguio intentado dañar a Jikan que ya se estaba hartando de que su oponente no pudiera darle una buena diversión asi que salto hacia atras para de un momento crear un fuerte viento que levanto el polvo del suelo para hacer que todos los espectadores se cubrieran los ojos cosa que aprovecho Jikan para romper su limitador una tercera vez para lanzar un puñetazo en linea recta hacia Dmitry para hacer que este caiga al suelo mientras que volvia a como era antes.

"fuiste muy fuerte Dmitry pero si hubieras entrenado podrias haberme hecho mas daño estando como The Demon aunque igual te reconozco como alguien fuerte asi que esperare cuando quieras asi que hasta la proxima"le dijo Jikan para empezar a irse mientras el aparato de su muñeca lo anuncio como el ganador del combate.

"parece que tu estudiante si que fue fuerte Naruto como para derrotar a ese tipo Dmitry"le comento Sanji a su amigo mientras veia como Jikan se habia acercado a Chiharu y Ranma para irse a casa sin importarle sus heridas ya que nunca le hicieron tener desventaja en combate.

"bueno Jikan siempre encontrara una forma de vencer a su oponente si su oponente es mucho mas fuerte incluso es una de las razones por que ma habia derrotado en los combates de entrenamientos que teniamos hace años incluso pudo derrotar a Rangiku mientras ella usaba una espada de madera"le contesto Naruto a Sanji mientras recordaba aquello ya que Jikan habia roto aquella espada sin mucho esfuerzo para darle un puñetazo a Rangiku.

"creo que mejor voy a ayudar a mis colegas a reparar la puerta adios Naruto"se despidio Sanji de su amigo mientras se acercaba a la entra para ayudar a sus amigos mientras los clientes llamaban a la ambulancias ya que Dmitry estaba demasiado golpeado.

"bueno mejor me voy a mi casa a dormir ya que tengo mucho sueño"dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a caminar aunque no fue por mucho ya que Gross lo volvio a agarrar para volver a su casa aunque igual Naruto levanto la cabeza para mirar a Gross con confusión por lo iba a abrir la boca para preguntar pero la Saiyan se le adelanto.

"tu y yo sexo toda la noche si dices que no bueno preparate a ser operado de la forma mas grotesca que conozca ya que no fui la mejor cientifica donde trabajaba por nada Naruto"le respondio Gross a Naruto que solo trago con miedo ya que en su tiempo como conejillo de indias de la Saiyan habia visto como hacia una operación de la forma mas asquerosa y horrible que habia visto en toda su vida.

no muy lejos del lugar donde habian peleado Jikan y Dmitry estaba Kaoru en su habitación de hotel viendo el combate con unos binoculares por ver semejante nivel de combate que mostraron ambos oponentes asi pero de todas formas estuvo aplaudiendo por la magnifica pelea que le concedio Jikan ademas fue una buena idea venir a este sitio para evitar pelear con alguien ya que igual habian buenos peleadores que podrian darle una buena pelea pero podria ser derrotados por los mas fuertes que serian Dmitry y Adler, Al momento en que dejaba sus binoculares en la mesa cerca de el por lo que se preparo para irse a dormir antes de escuchar como su seguridad empezaban a gritarle a alguien que se detuviera cosa que le extraño mucho a el asi que espero un momento para ver como uno de sus guardespaldas entro volando aunque no hizo nada para ayudarlo para mirar a la persona que vino a por el cual resulto ser Shiruo con un ceño fruncido hacia Kaoru quien sintio la señal de combate de su aparato por lo que se puso en posición para pelear contra Shiruo que tambien lo hizo.

**aqui termina el capitulo de hoy si que me hizo muy dificil al hacerlo por no encontrar musica buena para darme ideas mientras escribia asi si alguien conoce alguna musica buena para escribir me la diga para escribir con mucha diversión.**

**como vieron unas cuantas buenas peleas como otras malas por no tener mucha inspiración ademas en el proximo capitulo como los tres estudiantes de Naruto pelearan no seria bueno dejando a Naruto sin una pelea y creo que ya deje una buena pista de quien se enfrentara a el en proximo capitulo.**

**ademas de eso por ahi en el proximo capitulo habra otra pelea entre uno de los dos Saiyans contras Hit en cuanto a Jiren lo sabran mas adelante donde termino ademas los compañeros del mismo estaran peleando en el arco final pero todavia no se contra quien se enfrentrara cada uno.**

**en cuantos a los arcos estaran relacionados con los tres estudiantes del Uzumaki y del mismo ademas los arcos de que serian por los villanos en la historia para tener un equilibrio entre ambos lados aunque igual ya tengo a los posibles oponentes de cada uno en el ultimo arco.**

**y ahora con respecto al Harem de Naruto tengo pensado en sacar a Akeno y colocarla en el de Issei ya que no sabria mucho como ir construyendo la relación por lo que quedaria un puesto de alguna chica de alguno de los animes que estan en la historia por lo que es decisición de ustedes si saco o no a Akeno y con quien remplazarla ya que pienso por alguna chica de Naruto en el Harem que ya tengo pensado.**

**y con todo aquello dicho me despido hasta la proxima !EXTREME¡.**


	7. capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7:La fuerza real de Antonie.**

estamos en el edificio donde estan mirandose fijamente los dos hombres que estaban mirandose fijamente un momento para luego empezar a atacarse siendo Shiruo que ataco a mucha potencia con su brazo derecho en el torso que logro conectar con demasiada fuerza que logro levantar en el aire a Kaoru que se habia sorprendido de la fuerza que tenia su ahora oponente que volvio a atacarlo con la misma potencia pero esta vez en la cara para causar una pequeña hemoragia nasal aunque igual agarro del pelo a Kaoru para lanzarle un poderoso rodillazo en el rostro, Shiruo siguio atacando con todas sus fuerzas a Kaoru que intento defenderse de todos los ataques que le estaba enviando su oponente pero le era imposible ya que Shiruo hacia todos sus movimientos con bastante rapidez ademas de darlo con demasiada fuerza cosa que no habia visto en sus dos combates anteriores cosa que le preocupo demasiado por que era una posibilidad de que hubiera estado conteniendose en todo momento del combate por lo que no tendria necesidad de usar su fuerza real contra Jeff y Shiruk quienes le dieron un poco de daño en la pierna pero vio que aquello no le afectaba en lo mas minimo.

Kaoru intento salir del ataque constante de Shiruo pero le hacia dificil de escapar del agarre de su oponente que era fuerte a menos que el mismo lo soltara en ademas estaba sintiendo mucho daño en estos momentos asi que iba a usar su ataque secreto para apuñalar en la pierna a Shiruo quien lo sintio por lo que lanzo hacia la pared de atras cerca de la puerta del baño dejando a Kaoru levantandose mientras revisaba su pequeña herida cosa que aprovecho Kaoru para encerrarse en el baño para ir a abrir la ventana para empezar a salir por ella, Mientras bajaba del edificio por la parte lateral Kaoru escucho como Shiruo habia roto la puerta del baño para luego sacar su cabeza para mirar hacia abajo y ver como su oponente salia asi que entro por un momento para sacar la bañera con toda su fuerza y con ella destruir la parte donde estaba la ventana haciendole ver a Kaoru que este tipo sin duda no dejaba un combate hasta que terminara como debia por lo cual arrojo la bañera hacia Kaoru que se sorprendio por aquello por lo cual se hizo a un lado para evitar su propia bañera sin antes sentir como una mano le tomo de la cabeza para empezar a caer hacia el suelo por lo que levanto su vista para ver como Shiruo estaba sonriendo mientras mas estaban cayendo.

al momento en que ambos llegaron al suelo Shiruo hundio la cabeza de Kaoru en el suelo para luego sacarla y mirar a su oponente con una mirada que le aterro demasiado a Kaoru ya que la habia visto en Jikan y Antonie una vez haciendole ver que este tipo era demasiado fuerte si tenia motivos para pelear o si le parecia divertido por lo que intento quitarse la mano de Shiruo de encima cosa que no pudo por que Shiruo lo devolvio hacia el suelo para dejarlo casi fuera de combate si no fuera por que Kaoru habia apuñalado en el brazo, Shiruo estaba un poco sorprendido de que su oponente todavia pudiera pelear por lo que se levanto un momento para alejarse unos metros para esperar que Kaoru se levantara para empezar a quitarse la chaqueta para despues subirse las mangas y asi ponerse en posición de pelea cosa que hizo sonreir como nunca a Shiruo que fue a toda velocidad hacia su oponente que hizo lo mismo por lo que ambos se lanzaron un fuerte puñetazo aunque el mas poderoso fue el de Shiruo que mando a volar hacia atras a Kaoru que se volvio a levantar para interceptar un puñetazo de su oponente.

ambos estuvieron dandose puñetazos donde el ganador iba siendo Shiruo que ya estaba dejando muy mal parado a Kaoru que estaba sangrando por todos los puñetazos que le su oponente logro acertar en su cuerpo por lo que estaba sudando mientras sangraba cosa que le hizo dificil de seguir de pie pero iba a continuar peleando contra Shiruo hasta que uno de los dos cayera ademas el tambien le provoco algunas heridas menores sobre su oponente aunque fueran pequeñas eran al menos visibles, Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta habia alguien mirando la pelea a lo lejos y esa persona era Yuuta el hermano menor de Chiharu que habia seguido a Shiruo sin que el lo supiera para verlo pelear ya que las veces que habia visto sus peleas le hizo querer ser como el ya que siempre le enseñaba alguna que otro movida que podria utilizar en sus entrenamientos solitarios incluso intentaba imitar los entrenamientos que hizo para ser igual de fuerte que Shiruo.

Shiruo agarro del cuello a su oponente que intento apuñalarlo una vez mas pero no le llego al hombre mas resistente del torneo incluso sintio como le apreto con mucha fuerza su brazo derecho causando que saliera un grito de dolor por aquello incluso sintio un fuerte cabezazo que le quebro la parte de su frente antes de ser lanzado contra una ventana rompiendola aunque lo bueno era que no habia nadie en la casa para molestar aunque Shiruo igual camino hacia la casa antes de ver como algo estuvo muy cerca de su cara que luego exploto, Cuando el humo se fue de la explosión Kaoru tuvo que salir mientras mas sangre suya manchaba su traje ademas veia como su oponente cayo hacia atras con una parte de su cara estaba destruida con sorprendiendo a Yuuta por ver como la persona que mas apreciaba y admiraba caia al suelo con una herida grave mientras que Kaoru comenzo a reir por ganarle a su oponente por lo cual comenzo a caminar de nuevo a su departamento pasando de Shiruo antes de sentir una gran mano sobre su cabez que le hizo mirar hacia atras para encontrarse con su oponente que estaba con un vapor saliendo de su cuerpo ademas sus ojos dieron un brillo rojo que le asusto.

Yuuta sonrio por ver como Shiruo estaba todavia con fuerzas para pelear aunque tuviera sangre bajando por su cuerpo y vio como de un rapido movimiento envio hacia donde estaba el haciendole ver toda la fuerza que tenia todavia en su cuerpo incluso sintio un poco de miedo al ver aquella mirada que no era dirigia hacia el si no que a Kaoru pero de todas formas dio mucho miedo pero al ver como se detuvo frente a su oponente que estaba mirandolo con miedo en sus ojos al ver a Shiruo, Kaoru gruño al no tener ninguna otra forma para vencer a este monstruo a menos que le hiciera caer toda una casa o edificio encima ademas aquella granada que le lanzo fue la unica que estaba en esa casa por lo que no tendria ninguna otra forma de vencer a este tipo a menos que usara un coche para luego explotarlo ya que no habria forma que este tipo fuera a resistir aunque no habia ningun maldito coche cerca asi que le lanzo una patada que conecto en el estomago de su oponente que no sintio nada.

Shiruo no se movio en lo absoluto mientras recibia todos los ataques de Kaoru que no le dieron ningun daño por lo que golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a Kaoru que cayo hacia atras por el golpe mientras se sostenia la mandibula antes de ser agarrado por la cabeza y ser atacado con muchos rodillazos con mucha rapidez que casi le dejan inconsiente si no fuera por que uso su unico brazo bueno para detener el ataque de su oponente aunque le costo mucho ya que ahora su mano izquierda tuvo algunos huesos rotos, Antes de que Shiruo fuera a dar otro golpe sintio un pequeño mareo en su cabeza que le obligo a soltar a Kaoru que aprovecho esto para empezar a lanzarle puñetazos en el rostro que esta vez si le empezaron a doler a su oponente ya que tenia una herida abierta y facil para dañarlo cosa que hizo sonreir a Kaoru que siguio un momento con su unico puño golpeando antes de pasar con las piernas cosa que le dolio mas a el que a Shiruo que estaba enojado por que su oponente se aprovecho de esto para atacarlo por lo cual le lanzo una puñetazo en un sitio donde Kaoru tuvo que caer al suelo sosteniendose las joyas de la familia con dolor.

Kaoru levanto la cabeza para ver como Shiruo empezo a estirar su mano contra el una vez mas cosa que no iba a permitir por lo que lanzo con todas sus fuerzas su mano izquierda hacia el estomago de su oponente importandole una mierda que estuviera rota ya que no iba a ser vencido por este tipo hasta que se haya enfrentado a Jikan en la final de su torneo aunque no vio mucho de lo nuevo que tenia en su arsenal tampoco por lo que apuñalo una vez mas a su oponente que abrio los ojos antes de retroceder, Shiruo se miro su nueva herida mientras miraba a Kaoru que se levanto rapidamente para darle un fuerte cabezazo en la cara que hizo que cayera hacia atras y ver como su oponente se puso encima para comenzar a golpearlo con ambos brazos en la cara con todas sus fuerzas incluso le volvio a dar otro cabezazo para dejarlo noqueado cosa que logro hacer solo por unos segundos antes de levantarse para irse donde justo le atrapo la pierna cosa que hizo que Kaoru le diera una patada con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro aunque eso le costo que le rompiera la parte donde le sujeto con su mano.

Yuuta vio esto muy sorprendido ya que nunca habia visto a Shiruo teniendo una pelea dificil a menos que fueran con el novio de su hermana que al menos le tenia respeto a su rival ya que nunca fue al punto de querer matarlo pero ver como Kaoru comenzo a golpear hasta mas no poder a Shiruo le hizo ver que esta pelea terminaria con la muerte de algunos de los dos cosa que no iba a permitir por lo que corrio hacia Kaoru para golpearlo pero vio como este le lanzo una patada que le mando hacia atras que le hizo doler demasiado, Kaoru se levanto un momento para caminar hacia el niño que estaba mentiendose en una pelea que no era de su importancia y justo cuando estuvo enfrente de Yuuta le hizo recordar que este niño estaba al lado de la novia de Jikan por lo que penso que era el hermano de la chica cosa que le hizo sonreir ya que tendria una forma mas para dañar de manera indirecta a Jikan por lo que lanzo un puñetazo a Yuuta que se protegio del golpe que nunca llego por lo que levanto la vista para ver como Shiruo agarro a su oponente de los brazos para luego lanzarlo hacia atras dejando algo de sangre por el camino.

"Yuuta no te metas en un combate de hombres"le dijo Shiruo al niño antes de caminar hacia su oponente que estaba levantandose con algo de dificuldad.

"debo admitir que eres fuerte Shiruo-san y demasiado diria yo como para resistir esa explosión"le elogio Kaoru a su oponente que seguia mirandolo aunque no sabia cual expresión tenia en este momento ya que no tenia cejas ni parte de piel.

"fuiste demasiado idiota para no seguir atacandome Kaoru ya que Jikan me hubiera seguido golpeando para que sangrara y cayera inconsiente asi que muere"termino de decir Shiruo antes de darle un poderoso puñetazo en el estomago a Kaoru que dejo salir una gran cantidad de sangre.

Shiruo agarro del pelo a su oponente que empezo a lanzarle alguno golpes que poco daño le hacian a Shiruo que solo lo hundio contra el piso de un solo golpe para luego empezar a irse sin antes sentir una fuerte apuñalada en su espalda haciendo que mire hacia atras para ver como Kaoru lo habia atravesado con su brazo roto cosa que le sorprendio antes de sentir como uno de sus organos estaba sangrando cosa que provoco que cayera de rodillas al suelo cosa que aprovecho su oponente para propinarle una paliza, Kaoru le dio un fuerte golpe con su cabeza a Shiruo que solo lanzo un puñetazo al rostro de su atacante que se mantuvo en el sitio para continuar dandole una golpiza a su oponente que estaba perdiendo algo de sangre por su espalda y dentro de su cuerpo por lo que no tendrian mucho que hacer para vencer a este tipo si terminaba muriendo por perdida de sangre ademas queria enfrentarse a Jikan en la final por tener una largar peleas en las finales no importando en que torneo ya que siempre peleaban en la final aparte se juro solo derrotar a Jikan en la final de un torneo.

Yuuta vio como Shiruo lanzo otro puñetazo con su brazo derecho a Kaoru que le lanzo una patada con su pierna derecha que conectaron en donde tenian que conectar aunque esto le costo por mucho a ambos que cayeron al suelo y aunque no quisiera admitirlo al niño le agrado demasiado ver esta pelea que dio la persona que mas admiraba ademas de ser su tutor legal que habia tenido grande enfrentamientos con el novio de su hermana que era el mas fuerte entre ambos pero creia muy en el fondo que Shiruo podria derrotar a Jikan, Al cabo de un rato Yuuta vio como uno de los dos se levanto con duras penas por todo el daño que recibio en el combate que fue demasiado dificil para ambos peleadores pero de todas formas el que se levanto puso su mano en alto dandole la victoria mientras algo de sangre estaba cayendo por su cuerpo aunque igual lo miro para acercarse a Yuuta que estaba sorprendido por a la persona que salio ganando este combate aunque antes que pudiera hacer algo solo puso una mano sobre su cabeza antes de irse sin antes llamar a una ambulancia.

**(Zhao)**

vemos como el maestro de Kung Fu estaba parado con una pequeña herida que le abrio su oponente que resulto ser Kenzo Nakamura que estaba inconsiente cosa que sorprendio por mucho a Akainu que vio como esta pelea solo habia durado apenas un minuto desde que inicio y no supo que paso ya que ambos se movieron bastante rapido para cuando comenzo que nisiquiera pudo ver nada en lo absoluto pero de todas formas se acerco a su compañero para tomarlo y ir a la enfermeria, Zhao salio de la estación de policia con su ropa ademas tenia una sonrisa por ver que el chico tenia potencial para ser mas fuerte ademas noto que el maestro del chico era el mismo tipo que estaba afuera de la estación con su tipico atuendo que consistia en una camisa azul con el logo de su escuela en su espalda como en los pantalones negros con un color dorado aunque se notaba a plena vista que era ciego pero lo unico diferente de cualquier ciego era que no usaba ningun baston ademas estaba con su cabello negro atado en una coleta ademas su piel blanca que dejaba ver un poco sus musculos.

"bastante tiempo que no nos vemos Zhao"le saludo el hombre a su amigo que solo se acerco para extrechar su mano con el otro maestro.

"¿para que me esperaste Iwao-san?"le pregunto Zhao al hombre que solo sonrio para empezar a caminar junto a Zhao.

"supe que estabas en Japón asi que vine a ver si era verdad y al sentir que estas por aqui me hace ver que viniste por el torneo ademas fue una buena oportunidad para llamar al resto de la vieja pandilla que de seguro comenzaron a beber sin nosotros"le respondio Iwao a su amigo que solo rio un poco.

"es sorprendente que casi todo se reunan como en los viejos tiempos"comento Zhao con una sonrisa.

"si pero solo invite a los que tienen a alguien que esta en el torneo que estas con tu dicipulo" le contesto Iwao a su amigo que solo se encogio de hombros.

cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaban sus conocidos abrieron la puerta para encontrarse a Alán hablando con un coronel que solo lo ignoraba ya que estaba mirando a la unica mujer que estaba en el sitio que estaba bebiendo junto a otros dos hombres aunque Zhao trato de localizar a un cierto payaso que probablemente fuera a ser el maestro de Antonie ya que habia algunos movimientos que le hacia recordar a ese payaso pero no lo veia por ningun lado, Iwao se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de todos que los vieron antes de acercarse a saludar aunque Zhao fue el unico en notar que solo estaban ellos siete en el bar aparte del cantinero que solo estaba sirviendo los tragos a cada uno de ellos ademas habian reservado el bar por toda la noche aunque solo los tres adultos que bebieron todo su contenido sin parar ademas el atractivo de la unica mujer en el bar era inegable ademas era su idola en la lucha libre japonesa.

la mujer tenia su piel blanca con una figura algo tornificada ademas de tener unos pechos que eran algo grandes aunque igual sabia como moverse con ellos sin que le molestara ademas su cabello suelto rojizo dejaba verla mas hermosa siempre cuando no estuviera en algun lugar para pelear como en un ring o la arena de un torneo como el que se estaba llevando a cabo donde uno de sus viejos amigos estaba participando ademas de su estudiante que perdio de manera humillante en la primera ronda haciendole desear que su otra estudiante participara ya que al menos podria saber como moverse con tipos como Antonie, El coronel era alguien de piel negra con una buena musculatura que no se dejaba ver mucho por su ropa del ejercito encima aunque su cabello y barba dejaban un poco visible algunas cosas ya que era rubio que estaba mirando solamente a la mujer que era su amor platonico desde que se conocieron aunque tambien habia venido a escondidas al pais para ver el combate de Jeff que trato con todo su esfuerzo ganarle a un oponente que era mas superior a el pero eso no significaba que fue a quedarse por vencido cosa que le hizo ganar un ascenso despues de volver de la guerra donde participo ya que al menos trajo a sus camaradas que le pidieron que los abandonara cosa que no acepto y se quedo luchando hasta que volvieran con sus familias.

uno de los hombre que estaba con la mujer tenia la piel morena que tenia su pelo corto castaño con un pequeño bigote y aunque tuviera un cuerpo delgado eso no significa que no pudiera tener unas partes con musculo necesario para pelear ademas tenia un tatuaje en su brazo derecho con semblantes satanicos aparte de otras cosas de la iglesia cosa que no le interesaba demasiado pero estaba casado con una mujer religiosa y respetaba su costumbre y en cuanto a su vestimenta era la de un motociclista, el otro era completamente musculoso ya que su cuerpo estaba con puro musculo ademas tenia un uniforme de minero puesto ademas estaba bastante relajado pero aparte de ser alguien calvo con una pequeña barba negra aunque de todas formas cualquiera podria notar que tenia una fuerza tremenda incluso sus amigos mas cercanos aunque su piel blanca ayudaba un poco a su fuerza aunque si alguien tuviera que hacer una comparación entre el coronel y el minero se diria que ambos estan igualados en fuerza.

"¿como estan ustedes chicos incluido usted Coronel Jackson?"les pregunto Zhao a sus viejos amigos en artes marciales.

"primero estoy bien y en segundo puedes llamarme John al no estar en servicio Zhao"le respondio el ahora identificado como John Jackson al maestro de Kung Fu.

"John callete ademas es tu culpa por venir con tu ropa militar aqui"le recordo el Minero al mencionado que miro hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

"Nikolay sabes que John es un idiota en aquel aspecto ademas es bueno ver a Zhao en buena forma todavia incluso podria tener un poco de diversión en combate con la invitación especial que nos dio el joven Kaoru"le dijo la mujer al ahora identificado como Nikolay que solo nego con la cabeza antes de sonreir aunque Zhao estuvo un poco confundido.

"¿que invitación especial?"les pregunto Zhao a sus amigos que solo sonrieron antes de que el unico motero los detuviera.

"estan hablando de la invitación donde nos permite pelear contra ti y los otros tres semi-finalistas para conseguir un pase al torneo sin tener que participar incluida Kaede puede participar aparte podemos enfrentar a nuestros estudiantes si queremos en el torneo"le respondio el Motero antes de sacar un cigarro para fumar.

"entonces tendre que avisarles a Jikan sobre esto ya que no seria justo que el y Shiruk-san no sepan sobre esta información ademas dudo que alguno de ustedes pueda derrotar a mi dicipulo estrella"les dijo Zhao a sus amigos que se encogieron de hombros aunque Iwao fue el unico que sonrio.

"entonces me enfrentare a el mañana o si lo encuentro ya que hace tiempo que no peleo contra alguien como el"declaro Iwao con mucha emoción en su voz.

"Iwao-san yo creo que tendria cuidado ya que Jikan es el mas fuerte de su generación incluso podria vencernos a todos nosotros si fuera a romper todos sus limitadores o si solo fueran hasta su cuarto limitador ya que seria muy imposible de vencer por que no sabras como atacara"le aconsejo Alán a su amigo karateca que lo miro con una ceja levantada.

"hablas como si ya te hubieras enfrentado a el Alán pero nadie podria detenerme cuando ya tengo un objetivo en mente y todos ustedes lo saben"le dijo Iwao al padre de Shiruk que solo miro hacia otro lado antes de suspirar.

"dejando eso de lado que les parece hablar de la vida eh chicos"sugirio Kaede a todos que asintieron antes de acercarse a la barra y pedir su bebida.

"¿crees que tu hijo podria perder mañana contra Antonie?"le pregunto Zhao a su amigo que lo miro con la ceja levantada igual que el resto menos Iwao ya que Zhao le conto un poco.

"¿como que mi hijo se enfrentara a Antonie mañana Zhao?"le pregunto Alán al mencionado sin responder a su pregunta.

"Kaoru nos dio algo para que sepamos contra quien nos enfrentaremos y en que lugar ademas supe que Shiruk fue el primero en pelear de nosotros cuatro despues vino Jikan contra el estudiante Nikolay ademas mientras veniamos hacia aqui supe que Kaoru se enfrento a Shiruo-san donde salio ganando"le respondio Zhao mostrando el aparato que tenia en su mano a sus amigos menos Iwao que era ciego.

"¿tambien te dice cuando se enfrentaran verdad?"le pregunto el motero a Zhao que asintio cosa que preocupo un poco a Alán ya que vio como Antonie peleaba incluso se pregunto en que rayos pensaba su hijo en querer pelear contra alguien como ese Mimo sadico.

"asi es pero creo primero sera Jikan contra la joven Shine ademas pienso pelear mañana tambien en la arena contra ti Blaz para dar un pequeño espectaculo a nuestros estudiantes siempre que te parezca bien"le respondio Zhao mientras desafiaba al ahora identificado como Blaz que sonrio.

"acepto el reto ya que paso mucho tiempo desde que tuve una pelea ya que el ultimo fue Adler"le dijo Blaz a su amigo que lo miro con ojos desafiantes.

"¿que piensas sobre el chico con quien peleaste Zhao?"le pregunto Nikolay al mencionado que lo miro con una sonrisa al recordar a Ranma.

"es un buen chico que podria aprender muy bien con el maestro adecuado incluso note por que Jikan se intereso en el ademas pienso enviar una carta hacia china para ver que el actual maestro venga a pueda ver a Ranma y lo entrene ademas no quiero que se convierta en alguien como cierto bastardo"le respondio Zhao mientras fruncia el ceño con la ultima parte ya que recordo al otro estudiante que estaba junto a el y su hermano para ser el proximo maestro ademas de ser el primero en darle una paliza demasiado brutal a Jikan.

todos los amigos de Zhao no dijeron nada ya que sabian a quien se referia su amigo pero lo iban a dejar de lado por el momento ademas solo vienieron a pasarla bien y hablar sobre como fue su vida despues de la ultima vez que se vieron pero solo Iwao habia sentido como cierto payaso paso por delante del bar caminando llendo hacia una zona en especial cosa que no era de su importancia ni de sus amigos ya que conocia bien la respiración de sus amigos y otras personas ademas de la fuerza que dejaba salir un poco, Alán por su parte estaba bastante preocupado por el combate que tendria su unica decendencia ya que Antonie habia dejado claro que no era un oponente que no deberias enfrentar si usa sus manos para atacar o si usaba todo su cuerpo para atacar por lo que tendria que hablar con Shiruk mañana en la mañana antes de su combate contra Antonie asi que iba a irse temprano ademas su esposa lo iba a dejar peor de como lo dejo en su tiempo de embarazo cosa que no queria revivir otra vez.

**(Jikan)**

el Inestable estaba con su novia completamen desnudos sin sabanas y sudados por cierta activadad entre ambos que le tenia mas cansada a Chiharu ya que satisfacher al amigo de su novio le daba mucha trabajo ademas de hacerla venir mas de una vez ademas Chiharu le gustaba dormir en el pecho de Jikan que la estaba abrazando con una sonrisa mientras se besaban como dejando que un poco de liquido blanco salia de la zona privada de su novia, Antes de que ambos siguieran con otra ronda Chiharu escucho como su celular estaba sonando cosa que la molesto ya que no podria dormir a gusto con Jikan que tomo el celular de su novia para entregarselo y comenzar a oir la llamada aunque no le gusto para nada mas ya que vio la cara de preocupación ademas escucho el nombre de Shiruo que en parte era el nombre que tendria su primogenito por perder en un juego de cartas donde aposto el nombre del primogenito del otro y era una de las cosas que le hubiera gustado tomar de sensei ya que Shiruk tenia mucha suerte en los juegos.

Chiharu se levanto mientras miraba que podria ponerse aunque igual provoco un poco a Jikan que sonrio antes de levantarse aunque igual agarro del hombro a Chiharu para llevarla al baño a seguir con lo que dejaron ademas asi podian limpiarse mas rapido aunque lo unico que le gustaba mas de Chiharu era su personalidad de que nadie podria tocar a la persona que mas ama si no le demuestra que es digna de estar cerca de el pero eso solo aplicaba en mujeres ya que en hombres era distinto ya que ella hacia aparecer de la nada una pistola o cualquier arma que pudiera cargar en una mano, Al terminar de bañarse Jikan fue a despertar a Ranma para notificarle sobre esto y le pregunto si queria venir cosa que acepto ya que le preocupo mucho la salud del hombre que le derroto de una manera aplastante en el primer torneo donde se conocieron ademas no creia que fuera a ser derrotado y herido de gravedad por lo que los tres se fueron con Jikan corriendo con su novia en su espalda mientras que Ranma trataba de seguirle el ritmo ya que habia podido ver toda la velocidad que podia tener Jikan ya que en su tiempo entrenando le dijo que si podia igualarlo en una carrera hasta donde estaban los barcos le iba a conceder una pelea real.

cuando los tres llegaron al hospital Chiharu pregunto en que piso estaba Shiruo aunque eso no le importo a Jikan que desaparecio cosa que sorprendio al Saotome pero al ver como Chiharu comenzo a ir hacia el elevador para que ambos subieran y al llegar donde estaba Shiruo ambos fueron recibidos por Yuuta que corrio a su hermana con lagrimas en sus ojos que levanto la mirada para ver a Jikan mirando a su rival antes de suspirar y empezar a largarse, Ranma vio como la persona que era como su maestro se estaba llendo por lo que se acerco a donde estaba Shiruo para encontrarse al mismo con vendas en su cara y en otras zonas partes cosa que le sorprendio ademas se acerco donde estaba su portapapeles para revisar si decia las cosas que tenia cosa que le sorprendio al saber como termino con la cara sin piel como apuñaladas en una de sus piernas ademas de encontrar un poco de sangre de alguien mas en otras partes de su cuerpo cosa que le hizo ver la exigencia que tenia el torneo cosa que probo en sus dos combates en el torneo.

Jikan camino hacia algun lugar en particular donde podria estar tranquilo que fue la arena del torneo sangriento por lo que se sento en los asientos que estaban en las gradas para sacar unas vendas que se puso en sus antebrazos para saltar a la arena quitandose su ropa para empezar a entrenar durante toda la noche hasta que se hiciera de dia ademas fue bueno que la arena tuviera unas duchas que uso para dormirse y quitarse el sudor que tenia, Al momento en que escucho los gritos de los que vinieron a ver los combates que estaban programados se levanto antes de notar que no tenia ningun atuendo de combate por lo cual volvio a su casa donde no encontro a Chiharu ni Ranma si no mas que una nota diciendo que iban al torneo para su combate cosa que hizo sonreir al Inestable que comenzo a irse hacia la arena donde sintio la presencia de su sensei y los otros amigos de el aunque igual vio a Shiruk y Shine parados en la salida a donde iban a pelear.

"¿estas listo Jikan-nii?"le pregunto Shine con una sonrisa a su hermano que no dijo nada.

"Shine creo que deberias saber que Jikan siempre esta listo para el combate como yo asi que no te confies en el combate que tienes contra Jikan"le advirtio Shiruk a Shine que lo miro antes de asentir.

"parece que ahora tendremos a una presentadora y un arbitro"comento Jikan a los dos que mirarón a la arena para ver a Harbinger con pantalones negros y una camisa que dejaba ver sus musculos ademas la camisa era de rayas negras y rojas.

"ahora dejenme presentarnos yo soy la presentadora de los peleadores que vayan a querer pelear en la arena mi nombre es Haruko Kobayashi y el que me acompaña es Harbinger que sera el arbitro para estos combates aunque hay una pequeña posibilidad que vaya a estar en Semi-finales y finales del torneo sangriento"les informo Haruko mirando a Kinjo que asintio.

"!AHORA ES EL MOMENTO DEL NUEVO COMBATE QUE SE LLEVARA ACABO SIENDO EL PRIMERO LA PELEA ENTRE JIKAN EL INESTABLE CONTRA SHINE FLECHA DE ENERGIA¡"anuncio Kinjo mirando hacia la arena con una sonrisa.

"!LA PRIMERA EN ENTRAR A LA ARENA ES ALGUIEN QUE GANO POR RENDICIÓN DE SU OPONENTE MIENTRAS QUE EN LA SEGUNDA RONDA FUE BRUTALIZADA POR SU OPONENTE DEJANDOLA HERIDA Y HOY ESTA COMPLETAMENTE RECUPERADA PARA ENFRENTAR A UN OPONENTE MAS DIFICIL ELLA ES SHINE FLECHA DE ENERGIA¡"presento Haruko a los espectadores que esperaban con ansias el combate aunque no mas que Jack y Kaoru que estaban entre el publico igual que los amigos de Zhao.

Shine empezo a salir mientras miraba hacia atras para ver a Jikan que seguia mirando la arena sin mirarla como si no le importara aunque igual vio como le dijo algunas cosas a Shiruk que asentia antes de sentir otra presencia detras de ellos por lo que mirarón hacia atras para encontrarse con Antonie que todavia estaba con su ropa de mimo pero habia un poco distinto en el que fue solo notado por Jikan aunque no iba a decir nada para ver que era.

"!AHORA ES EL TURNO DEL FAVORITO DEL TORNEO SANGRIENTO Y ESTOY HABLANDO EL QUE DOMINO EN SU PRIMERA PELEA CONTRA KENZO NAKAMURA EL KARATECA DE DIAMANTE AUNQUE EN SU SEGUNDO COMBATE FUE MASACRADO PARA DARLE EL GRAN SIGNIFICADO DEL TORNEO ADEMAS DE QUE SU OPONENTE ES UNO QUE PELEARA DESPUES ASI QUE LES DEJO CON JIKAN EL INESTABLE QUE ES EL HOMBRE QUE NUNCA A SIDO VENCIDO EN NINGUN COMBATE¡"presento Haruko al segundo en entrar con una mirada clara en su rostro que solo venia a ganar ademas se notaba que estaba con unas ganas inmensas de empezar.

"ustedes dos esten en una distancia aceptable y ponganse en posición de combate"les pidio Harbinger a los dos peleadores que asintieron mientras que su compañera del torneo salia de la arena.

"¿quien crees que gane Naruto-san?"le pregunto Issei al mencionado que estaba con su camara encendida cosa que le aviso a Rangiku que empezo a ver el combate.

"es obvio que ganara Jikan este combate ya que Shine no estuvo entrenando por mucho tiempo cosa que Jikan y Shiruk si hicieron"le respondio Naruto al pervertido que fruncio el ceño mirando a la arena.

"¿participante Shine estas lista?"le pregunto Harbinger a la mencionada.

"hai"le respondio Shine mirando seriamente a Jikan.

"¿participante Jikan estas listo?"le pregunto Harbinger al mencionado.

"siempre estoy listo para el combate"le respondio Jikan al arbitro que asintio.

"entonces !HAJIME¡"grito Harbinger para que el combate empiece donde Shine lanzo el primer golpe que impacto en Jikan que no hizo nada cosa que aprovecho la Quincy para lanzar puñetazos cosa que conectaban pero no le hacia mucho daño.

Jikan suspiro un momento antes de lanzar una patada directa a la pierna de Shine que sintio un fuerte dolor que le hizo caer de rodillas a la tercera estudiante de Naruto que estaba viendo de forma analitica el combate junto a los demas pero el unico que estaba siguiendo los movimientos de Jikan era Zoro al pelear con el inestable aunque se preguntaba si iba a mostrar todo su verdadero poder contra Shine hoy o en algun momento del torneo pero igual miro hacia donde estaba Jack que estaba en la otra parte de donde estaban, Shine esquivo la un golpe de quien era su oponente que de un rapido movimiento le dio un rodillazo en el rostro haciendo que cayera al suelo mientras que Jikan volvia a donde estaba antes de volver al ataque contra Shine que tuvo que rodar por el suelo para evitar el golpe cosa que espero su oponente que le lanzo una patada directo a las costillas de la atacada que sintio como sus costillas izquierdas tuvieron un fuerte dolor.

todos vieron como Shine se levanto antes de ser enviada a volar contra la pared que estaba detras de ella producto de un puñetazo de Jikan que se movio rapidamente para empezar a lanzarle puñetazos a una gran velocidad a Shine la cual estaba sintiendo mucho daño en su torso como en el rostro por la muestra de fuerza que le estaba dando su hermano mayor que no se estaba conteniendo para nada aunque pudo notar igual que estaba usando la mitad de su fuerza real, Zhao estaba viendo como su dicipulo estaba disminuyendo la velocidad para dejar caer a Shine al suelo con algo de dolor en su cuerpo antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a irse ya que no tenia sentido pelear contra Shine cuando todavia no alcanzaba su verdadero nivel que tenia antes aunque antes de que Harbinger anunciara que era el ganador tuvo que detenerse para ver como Shine se levantaba con algunos moretones en su rostro que preocupo a los amigos de esta.

"Shine sera mejor que te rindas si no quieres morir"le aconsejo Jikan a su hermana menor que estaba lista para atacar.

"si quieres que me rinda pelea con toda tu fuerza real Jikan-nii"le contesto Shine a su hermano que suspiro ya que esta petición de Shine seria demasiado brutal para el.

"¿realmente quieres que empiece a pelear con todo lo que tengo Shine?"le pregunto Jikan a la mencionada que se detuvo al sentir una fuerte presión saliendo de su hermano cosa que todos en la arena sintieron.

"claro que si ademas nunca ocultaste tu verdadera fuerza antes"le respondio Shine a Jikan que empezo a sonreir como psicopata mientras dejaba libre todo su poder real mientras muchas cicatricez aparecian en su cuerpo junto a un tatuaje de un tigre en su espalda.

todos los espectadores abrieron los ojos mientras que Chiharu cubria los ojos de Yuuta mientras que los padres de los dos niños que eran los hijos de sus respectivas familias le taparon los ojos ya que recordaron como las heridas que tenia Jikan en su cuerpo que fue por proteger la ubicación de sus hijos y su novia que habian atrapado para hacer que hable pero era leal a ambos por lo que no iba a decir nada en lo absoluto, Cuando Jikan se puso en posición para atacar Shine tuvo que levantar los brazos para protegerse de su hermano que desaparecio delante de ella cosa que la sorprendio igual que a los demas peleadores menos Zhao que habia peleado con muchas ganas a su dicipulo sin usar el rompedor de limitador en las pruebas que hizo una semana despues de recuperarse por completo de su combate con el tipo que no iba a pronunciar nunca su nombre en publico.

Harbinger vio como Shine salio disparada hacia la entrada a una gran velocidad logrando impactar contra la pared donde estaba parado Shiruk que miro a Shine que empezo a sangrar por su frente aunque no tuvo tiempo suficiente para reaccionar a una patada que le dio de lleno en su brazo derecho rompiendolo cosa que sorprendio a todos que no pudieron ver a Jikan excepto Zhao que pudo ver perfectamente los movimientos de su dicipulo que se movia mas veloz que una bala o alguna cosa mas veloz, Jikan empezo a usar Kung Fu contra Shine que no podia hacer mucho con un brazo roto y no ver a su oponente que era rapido cosa que la ponia en graves aprietos aunque iigual sintio un poderoso golpe en su estomago que la hizo casi caer al suelo si no fuera por que sintio una patada que la levanto en el aire y ver como su hermano aparecio frente a ella para lanzar un poderoso puñetazo que impacto contra el estomago de Shine para lograr dar en la arena haciendo un pequeña grieta mientras un poco de la sangre salpicaba en el suelo.

"!TENEMOS UN GANADOR Y SU NOMBRE ES JIKAN EL INESTABLE¡"anuncio Harbinger a todos los espectadores que estaban en shock al ver como Jikan domino con suma brutalidad al empezar a pelear con todo.

"para la otra entrena hasta el amanecer si quieres vencerme Shine"le dijo Jikan a la mencionada que estaba inconsiente antes de retirarse aunque igual al pasar de Shiruk miro hacia la arena para ver como algo estaba volviendo a Shine cosa que le hizo sentir felicidad.

Shiruk miro a su oponente que empezo a salir directo a la arena mientras que Haruko lo presentaba aunque igual vio como se estaban llevando a Shine en una camilla cosa que le importo muy poco ya que esperaba que Shine volviera a como era antes asi que cuando llego su turno comenzo a caminar hacia el centro de la arena aunque igual se alejo a una distancia aceptable para este combate antes de ponerse en posición de combate contra Antonie que estaba listo para comenzar en su posición extraña, En una parte del estadio estaba un hombre con atuendo de negocios de color negro y sin una corbata mirando a la arena pero especificamente a Antonie que en cualquier momento estaba por atacar aunque antes que alguno de los dos hiciera algun movimiento Shiruk levanto su mano derecha haciendo que algunos se pregunten si pensaba en rendirse menos cuatro personas que eran Jikan, Naruto, Alán y la segunda estudiante de Kaede que tenia la misma figura que la madre de Shiruk aunuqe menos en el cabello y ojos que eran negros.

"¿Antonie-san podrias concederme el honor de que fueras a pelear con todo lo que tienes sin necesidad de usar aquellas cosas que contra Jikan y mi ex?"le pidio Shiruk a su oponente que parpadeo antes de sonreir de la forma mas maniaca posible que asusto a todos los espectadores menos a Jikan y Shiruk aunque este ultimo tuvo un pequeño escalofrio por todo su cuerpo.

"**preparate para sentir el autentico infierno Shiruk-san por que acabas de entrar al terreno de la muerte**"le respondio Antonie antes de sacarse los guantes y los zapatos junto a los calcetines antes dejar salir un leve aire de sangre a su alrededor.

Shiruk se lanzo contra Antonie que de un rapido movimiento le rompio la mandibula al mejor amigo de Jikan aunque tambien le volo algunos dientes pero aquello no fue lo unico que sintio Shiruk ya que rapidamente recibio una poderosa patada en sus costillas que le dio mucho dolor en su cuerpo incluso creyo sentir como unos de sus huesos se rompio por aquella patada que le dio Antonie el cual empezo a atacar con mucha velocidad a su oponente que no pudo hacer mucho para protegerse, Antonie dio una fuerte patada en el talon a Shiruk que casi cayo al suelo si no fuera por que coloco una mano en el suelo cosa que fue un grave error por su parte ya que Antonie lo habia visto venir asi que lanzo un puñetazo en la parte de la rodilla pero en la parte de atras cosa que muchos no podian hacer en combate pero el si al tener los reflejos exactos para dar en la zona especifica donde queria darle a su oponente en esta caso a Shiruk ya que sabian en cuales partes dar contra cualquier practicante de un arte marcial incluso uno que fue a ser de defensa y evasión como la capoeira.

Alán vio como su hijo cayo en un rodilla por el dolor que le causo su oponente que le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la cara rompiendole la nariz aunque no termino en aquello ya que Antonie hizo un agarre con sus propias piernas en el cuello de Shiruk que sintio el fuerte agarre que tenian las piernas de su oponente que apreto con todas sus fuerzas el cuello para terminar este combate dejando sin oxigeno a su contricante que estaba con la cabeza un poco roja pero de todas formas trato de liberarse del agarre, Naruto estaba sorprendido de ver como a alguien como Antonie ser asi de maldito pero recordo a algunos de sus viejos conocidos como otros que conocio en su tiempo como inmortal incluso Ryūjin era un hijo de puta ademas recordo que en una de sus visitas le conto que antes de irse de su planeta asesino a sus padres como hermanos que apenas eran niños de cinco años ademas no tenia ningun remordimiento de hacerlo ya que nadie le iba a detener en su objetivo de ser el señor de todo el universo y los demas universos.

Jikan miraba todo esto desde la sala de espera mientras se vestia con la ropa que Ranma le trajo ademas estaba viendo tambien el combate que estaba llevandose a cabo entre Shiruk que estaba llevandose el mayor castigo al no poder safarse de este agarre que estaba logrando su objetivo aunque solo Jikan noto un pequeño brillo en los ojos de su amigo que de un rapido movimiento dio un salto hacia adelante con pierna buena pero aterrizando en la mala causando un gran dolor en su pierna lastimada, Iwao sonrio al ver como el hijo de su amigo se le ocurrio una pequeña cosa para lograr liberarse de ese agarre pero igual estaba notando la presencia de ese maldito payaso que estaba viendo todo con una sonrisa en su rostro ya que en cada entrenamiento ambos iban con la intención de matar entre ellos sin importarle la seguridad del otro o que se lastime ya que su unico objetivo en un combate para ellos era asesinar con todo lo que tenian pero lo unico que le hacia un mal era que Antonie era mucho mas fuerte que el.

Ranma le pregunto a Jikan que tan fuerte era Antonie sin usar aquellas cosas en sus dos anteriores combates y la respuesta fue que el tipo de persona que era Antonie era del tipo que no podrias derrotar sin algun combate previo ademas si tuviera que compararlo con alguien del torneo ninguno podria estar a su nivel solo el y Shiruo si ambos pelean con todo sin contenerse pero habia una pequeña posibilidad de que solo los demas peleadores menos Aija ya que nisiquiera estaba a un nivel aceptable, Antonie vio como Shiruk logro liberarse del agarre de piernas en el que lo tenia para recuperar un poco el aliento antes de colocarse en posición de combate una vez mas antes de sentir un puñetazo en su estomago que despues vino un fuerte cabezazo en su barbilla que le dejo inconsiente por unos segundos que aprovecho el Mimo para empezar a lanzarse contra Shiruk que empezo a ser brutalizado en todo sentido de la palabra ya que su oponente empezo a atacar con todas las cosas que conocia para lastimar a su contricante.

Shiruk lanzo un puñetazo hacia el rostro de su oponente que se agacho para darle un puñetazo en su estomago antes de sujetarlo de su mano izquierda con la que le lanzo el golpe para lanzar un puñetazo hasta el codo de quien era su victima en esta ocasión que continuo atacando con todo lo que tenia en su cuerpo para causarle mucho dañor al segundo estudiante de Naruto el cual estaba sorprendido a cierta medida de ver como Antonie masacraba con pura fuerza bruta a su estudiante, Basturi veia como su hijo estaba aun de pie sin importarle el daño que tenia sobre el incluso siguio atacando con todo a su oponente que seguia atacando aunque tuviera dos partes dañadas cosa que le hacia mucho recordar a su padre que era igual de terco en combate incluso si su oponente era superior en terminos de combate contra cualquiera cosa que le atrajo en primer lugar pero ver como Shiruk peleaba contra Antonie que era un oponente peligroso de vencer mas si usaba armas sin ver nada de aquellas armas.

Antonie se alejo un poco de su contricante que estaba en la misma posición que cuando peleo contra Adler que estaba junto a su maestro viendo como la persona que fue su oponente comenzo atacar con Muay Thai al que era el adversario que era uno de los demas peligrosos dejando de lado a los que serian mas fuertes y casi ninguno quisiera enfrentar a menos que fuera necesario para volver a entrar que consistian entre Jikan estando el primer puesto por lo que pudideron ver en sus combates despues le seguiria Antonie pero no sabrian quien seria el tercero, Al momento en que Shiruk dio un paso hacia adelante ambos oponentes se movieron rapidamente para comenzar un fuerte intercambio de golpes que era dominado por los golpes fue Shiruk que estaba siendo masacrado por los golpes de su oponente que le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo hacia la frente abriendola para que sangre comenzara a salir aunque tambien hizo entrar un poco sus dedos en la herida para romper un poco esa parte del craneo que asqueo un poco a los espectadores que vieron que Antonie podia mas brutal y despiadado que los anteriores combates cosa que el hombre con ropas elegantes estaba facinado hasta cierto punto.

lo siguiente que vino fue un rodillazo en la mandibula de Shiruk que retrocedio un poco para lanzar una patada con su unica pierna buena a a su oponente que la esquivo agachandose para luego lanzar un puñetazos en las bolas de Shiruk que se aguanto el dolor para lanzar un codazo en la parte superior de Antonie que lo evito haciendose a un lado y lanzar una patada en la mejilla ocasionando que le saliera un diente volando a su victima que volvio con todo sus ataques directos a el cosa que hizo sonreir demasiado al Mimo asesino, Kaoru estaba algo sorprendido por ver que Shiruk seguia peleando contra un oponente que no le podria ganar a menos que hiciera lo impensable pero no creyo que Antonie fue a dejarle retirarse despues de que le hizo pelear a mano limpia aunque igual esto le hizo ver que no importa de que forma fuera a pelear contra Antonie era obvio que saldria perdiendo en tan solo dos minutos ya que estudio muy bien las habilidades de todos los peleadores que no habian utilizado todo su potencial incluyendo a su propias oponentes pero del unico que no tenia ningun detalle era Antonie por solo lo vio pelear enserio contra Jikan.

Alán veia como su hijo continuaba peleando aun con el daño que recibio de Antonie que no habia recibido mucho daño cosa que le hizo sorprender al resto de sus viejos amigos que estaban demasiado sorprendidos por esto menos Zhao que vio de primera mano la fuerza real de Antonie aunque fuera una sola vez que fue dias despues de conocerlo en el aeropuerto pero solo vio la mitad de su fuerza ya que estaba claro que no la utilizo toda en su combate contra Jikan por que solo queria matarlo, Antonie lanzo un poderoso puñetazo contra el rostro de Shiruk que obtuvo el impacto que le hizo caer al suelo de espaldas cosa que marco una victoria casi segura de Antonie que empezo a marcharse antes sentir aquella aura de combate que dejaba salir su oponente que estaba sangrando por su frente y nariz pero con pura expresión de enojo que le hizo reir un poco a Antonie que volvio hacia su victima para lanza un rapido rodillazo al cuello de su oponente que volvio a caer al suelo para rodar un poco por el suelo y intentar recuperar el aliento.

Harbinger miro hacia Kaoru para ver si necesitaba declarar la pelea como terminada pero vio que no ya que tendrian que rendirse o no volver a levantarse haciendo que vuelva a mirar esta pelea solo para ver como Antonie comenzaba a tambalearse hacia la izquierda y derecha sin haber sido golpeado ni mareado cosa que extraño a todos los espectadores incluso a Jikan que se pregunto que estaba planeando mientras Shiruk se levantaba con dificultad solo para lanzar un puñetazo directo hacia Antonie que logro impactar pero para sorpresa de todos su oponente desaparecio delante de el, Ranma vio como Antonie aparecio detras de Shiruk preguntandose que iba a ser hasta que vio como ataco con mucha rapidez la espalda del amigo de su posible maestro que dejo demasiado marcado la espalda de Shiruk que no empezo a sentir nada hasta que pasaron unos segundo donde comenzo a gritar por el dolor que le dieron en su espalda que dejo un gran dolor cosa que sorprendio a todos incluso Jikan que vio aquello y se acordo del Benda de su manga favorito y vio que aquello que hizo Antonie fue lo mismo incluso tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al ver como el suelo era manchando por la sangre de su oponente ya que mejoro aquella cosa con su propio estilo haciendola mas sangrienta.

"**parece que mi nueva tecnica es efectiva contra la carne de un ser vivo**"comento de manera sarcastica el mimo que vio como Shiruk se levantaba aun con el dolor en su espalda que le dolia como el infierno incluso los espectadores estaban horrorizados por como se veia parte de la espalda de Shiruk.

"¿acaso es todo lo que tienes Antonie?"le pregunto Shiruk a Antonie que no respondio para nada hasta que levanto sus brazos con una sonrisa psicopata en su rostro para ver que iba a ser su victima.

Shiruk sin pensarlo dos veces comenzo a lanzar puñetazos al torso de Antonie que no estaba protegiendose cosa que extraño a alguno hasta que escucharon como unos huesos estaban sonando cosa que les hizo mirar hacia la arena para ver que Shiruk comenzaba a atacar con todo su cuerpo a su oponente que estaba sonriendo mientras su ropa estaba destruyendose dejando su cuerpo completamente musculoso al descubierto cosa que les hizo preguntar a todos menos Jikan del por que no estaba sufriendo por los golpes que estaba recibiendo y la respuesta a aquello fue ver como Shiruk comenzaba a cansarse, Jikan estaba con los ojos cerrados para no ver el rostro de su amigo que estaba inconsiente ya que Antonie se dejo golpear para que despues atacar con una rapidez que solo los mas rapidos o que hayan roto la barrera del sonido puedan verlo cosa que el pudo ver despues de ser brutalizado en su primera pelea complicada contra ese tipo que lo humillo de unos movimientos de Kung Fu que el mismo añadio a su propio Kung Fu pero ver como Shiruk fue humillado sin darse cuenta era un golpe duro y bajo para el hasta que vio como Antonie agarro del cabello a Shiruk para lanzar un rodillazo al rostro para dejar fuera de combate a Shiruk para luego mirar a Harbinger que comenzo a acercarse a Shiruk.

"señor arbitro me retiro del combate"le dijo Antonie a Harbinger que estaba sorprendido por lo dicho de quien claramente gano el combate.

"!G-GANADOR SHIRUK¡"anuncio Harbinger a todos mientras Antonie comenzaba a irse sin nisiquiera mirar hacia atras cosa que impresiono a todos al ver como Shiruk comenzaba a levantarse con sus brazos heridos cosa que no le importo ya que miro la espalda de Antonie para lanzarse contra el en un rapido movimiento para causarle una pequeña herida en su mejilla izquierda.

Jikan miro hacia su amigo para ver que estaba inconsiente pero lo que todavia le mantenia de pie era su espiritu de pelea cosa que no seria dañado de esta forma ya que a Shiruk no le gustaba perder o ganar de una manera humillante cosa que le agradaba de su amigo aunque en la enfermeria Shine que se habia recuperado de su pelea corta contra su hermano mayor y estuvo viendo el combate de su otro hermano para notar que estaba a mucho camino de diferencia en terminos de combates por lo que recordo en aquello tiempos donde estuvo al mismo nivel solo por unos momentos pero al ver esto vio que necesitaba volver a su antigua yo, Naruto vio como Shiruk arranco con una increible velocidad de golpes hacia Antonie que solo estaba esquivando cada uno de ellos aunque algunos igual lograban darle pero con mas fuerza que antes cosa que le agradaba pero Naruto noto que Shiruk estaba peleando por su orgullo esta vez aunque el combate acabara incluso pudo ver un aura azul rodeando un poco a su estudiante mas veloz en terminos de combate aunque igual miro hacia la entrada para ver que Jikan estaba mirando a Shiruk antes de cerrar los ojos cosa que le extraño antes de volver su mirada hacia la pelea y ver como Antonie habia atrapado a su estudiante en una llave.

Ranma se sorprendio de ver como Antonie se movio mas rapido para atrapar a Shiruk en aquella llave en la cual empezo a poner demasiada fuerza para caer al suelo y de esa manera obtener mejor dominio en esta llave de la cual Shiruk empezo a romper el agarre pero en el punto vista del Saotome vio que era demasiado dificil tratar de salirse de esa llave ya que Antonie trapo la parte derecha del cuerpo de Shiruk mientras que ponia su otra pierna debajo para empezar a poner presión cosa que estaba consiguiendo al ver como el brazo izquierdo de Shiruk comenzaba a dibilitarse, Alán se levanto de su asiento para empezar a gritarle a su hijo que intentara salir de ese agarre de una vez para que pueda salir de ahi con vida pero aquellos gritos cayeron en oidos sordos ya que Shiruk comenzo a lanzar codazos en las costillas con su unico brazo disponible a Antonie que estaba impresionado por ver que su victima todavia tenia fuerzas para seguir peleando aunque solo tenia que seguir poniendo presión en la llave mientras sufria el daño pero no era tanto por la fuerza que le ponia al ataque ya que solo necesitaba un poco mas de presión para dejar fuera de combate a Shiruk.

Nana vio como toda la fuerza de Shiruk estaba dejandolo para caer vencido por no poder continuar esta pelea pero incluso vio como su colega en este mundo estaba aun teniendo fuerzas para pelear sin importarle su vida cosa que la sorprendio en primer momento antes de ver como el brazo izquierdo de Shiruk cayo haciendo que Antonie lo soltara para levantarse con algo de sudor que tenia sobre el ademas de sangre que venia de quien fue su victima y solo espero que se quedara en el suelo, Los paramedicos llegaron para acercarse a Shiruk el cual no hizo nada cosa que aprovecho Antonie para largarse cosa que fue muy mala idea ya que sintio otra rafaga solo para ver otra vez de pie a Shiruk que se dio la vuelta para mirarlo para esperar unos segundo y ver como Antonie tuvo un pequeño ardor en su mejilla derecha por lo que se toco aquella parte y sentir un poco de sangre bajar por aquella parte haciendole ver que le devolvio aquel ataque cosa que fue un error fatal para Shiruk que se lanzo contra Antonie quien no se movio hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca su victima para dar un rapido golpe en el sector donde estaba el corazón de Shiruk que cayo definitivamente al suelo sin moverse mientras sangre salia por su frente.

Antonie miro un momento hacia Shiruk para dejar que los paramedicos comenzaran a colocarle una mascarilla y un protector en el cuello para despues colocarlo en la camilla para comenzar a llevarselo hacia un hospital mientras Antonie lo observaba irse cosa que aprovecharon los padres y sensei para ir con los medicos dejando en la arena a Antonie que suspiro al ver que por fin termino aquella pelea contra Shiruk cosa que le dio gracia por conocer a alguien tan problemantico como su victima de hoy por lo que espero otra pelea fantastica, Todos vieron como el Mimo comenzo a retirarse sin nisiquiera mirar a nadie ya que necesitaba relajarse y cuidarse esta pequeña herida que le causo Shiruk pero igual se detuvo para mirar a Jikan un momento antes de irse finalmente dejando a todos sin palabras menos a Iwao que salto hacia la arena para caminar hacia el dicipulo de Zhao que lo observo un momento para verse las caras para comenzar a dejar salir su instinto de combate hacia Jikan impactando a todos menos a la persona que venia dirigida aquello cosa que solo le emociono al conocer a alguien con el mismo nivel que su maestro.

"¿acaso quieres pelear contra mi?"le pregunto Jikan sabiendo la respuesta pero igual la queria oir desde la boca de este Karateca.

"claro ya que quiero ver que tan fuerte es el dicipulo numero uno de Zhao y quien derroto a mi estudiante Kenzo"le respondio Iwao con una sonrisa mirando a Jikan que dejo salir su propio instinto estando a la par del Karateca que empezo a reir por tener a alguien con quien tener un buen combate.

"entonces nos enfrentaremos mañana ya que tengo que entrenar para mi combate contra ti y espero que me vayas a dar una buena pelea"le dijo Jikan a Iwao mientras ambos se daban un apretón de manos fuerte.

"espero lo mismo Jikan-san ya que seras el segundo practicante de artes marciales Chinas que enfrento aparte de Zhao aunque no dudes que ire con todo en nuestro combate"le contesto Iwao para empezar a marcharse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

todos en el estadio se fueron menos Zhao que espero que todos se fueran para empezar a largarse ya que tendria un largo entrenamiento durante esta semana ademas esperaba que viniera a pelear contra el para tener mejor forma fisica para su combate que seria en las finales y esperaba enfrentarse contra Jikan primero o tambien Shiruk ya que Kaoru podria ser una victoria dificil para el ya que no lo vio pelear con todo lo que tenia a menos con Shine donde uso solo pocos movimientos mientras que con Alessio lo uso a un treinta por ciento, En las partes de arriba del estadio estaba Jaidev emocionado por aquel combate y estaba ansioso por pelear contra Jikan para terminar correctamente lo que dejaron pendiente en aquella ocasión pero igual miro hacia Zhao ya que seria su oportunidad para una mejor revancha aunque igual se comenzo a ir del sitio para tratar de localizar a Antonie ya que le intereso mucho comprobar su fuerza por el mismo aunque igual miro un momento al auto que uso Kaoru para largarse a su nueva ubicación por lo que penso por un momento antes de sonreir ya que era su oportunidad para encontrar a su amada y asesinar a ese bastardo.

"Naruto-sensei ¿podrias hacerme un favor?"le pregunto Shine a su sensei que la miro un momento ya que estaban afuera viendo como la ambulancia se llevaban al hospital a Shiruk que estaba demasiado grave por aquel daño.

"claro Shine puedes pedirme lo que quieras"le respondio Naruto con una sonrisa a su estudiante que lo miro seriamente cosa que sorprendio a todos ya que no vieron mucho a la chica con ese semblante antes aunque igual vieron como Jikan paso al lado de ellos para entrar en un auto con un anciano que estaba feliz por verlo de nuevo antes de irse con Ranma y Chiharu.

"podrias volver a entrenarme con aquel entrenamiento que nos hiciste a mi y los chicos"le pidio Shine a Naruto que la miro un momento antes de suspirar aunque igual sonrio ya que vio que la antigua Shine podria volver a su antigua gloria.

"claro no hay problemas Shine y espero que te guste esquivar todo lo que te vaya a lanzar ya que no pienso detenerme hasta que termine la semana"le contesto Naruto a su estudiante que por un momento quiso arrenpentirse pero no lo hizo ya que solo habia una forma de volver con su antigua forma de combate y nivel.

"oigan que les parece ir a comer un rato a donde estoy trabajando chicos"invito Sanji a sus amigos que se animaron pero el que lo mas lo hizo fue Luffy.

**(Palacio de Zeno-sama)**

nos encontramos con los Hakaishin escuchando la explicación de Xenrod sobre aquella armadura que podria hacer a cualquiera llegar a su nivel y que la mitad de ellas fueron repartidas anteriormente en los 18 universos pero como Zeno-sama destruyo los otros igual que en sus otras versiones algunas fueron repartidas en el resto de universos excepto la ultima que le prohibia a cualquier dios de la destrucción o a Zeno-sama destruir al que tuviera aquella parte cosa que sorprendio por mucho todos incluyendo a los angeles que nunca pensaron que hubiera algo asi de posible, Tomai por su parte estuvo observando por un largo rato el trono de Zeno-sama que le lleno de curiosidad pero lo ignoro hasta que escucho sobre la ultima parte y le hizo ver donde estaba aquella ultima parte de esa armadura haciendo que se levante sorprendido cosa que alarmo a todos menos a Zarama y Xenrod ya que se dieron cuenta que fue el unico que descubrio donde estaba aquella ultima parte cosa que le parecio interesante a Xenrod pero no mucho ya que se acostumbro a ver esto muchas veces en distintos multiversos suyos pero solo cinco habian logrado llegar hacia el y sorprenderlo.

"¿que pasa Tomai acaso te asusto algo?"pregunto Quitela con burla su compañero dios que no presto atención al tono de burla.

"no es eso si no que ya se donde se encuentra aquella ultima parte de esa armadura chicos"le respondio Tomai a sus compañeros que abrieron los ojos para mirarlo incluso los angeles.

"¿y donde crees que esta Tomai-san?"le pregunto Daishinkan al mencionado que señalo hacia el trono de Zeno-sama.

"aquella ultima parte estaria en el trono de Zeno-sama si no me equivoco"le respondio Tomai todavia apuntando hacia el trono cosa que hizo feliz a Xenrod por un momento.

"estas en lo correcto Tomai aquella ultima parte esta en el trono de Zeno por lo que nadie se daria cuenta donde estaria aquella ultima pieza de armadura"le dijo Xenrod al dios de destructor del universo 14.

todos los dioses se miraron sorprendidos al saber donde se encontraba aquello y Quitela tratando de ser un poco listo se acerco pero sin razón fue detenido sin moverse cosa que fue percatado por Setsuna que lo detuvo en el tiempo solo tocando una vez el suelo con su baston y esto hizo que todos incluyendo ambos Zenos miraran al dios de la destrucción del universo 4 por lo que intentaron eliminarlo pero sintieron la mirada de Xenrod que aparecio frente a Quitela sin que nadie pudiera ver la velocidad que uso para moverse, Quitela en estos momentos estaba aterrado ya que no sabia lo que le haria Xenrod que solo coloco un dedo en su frente para dejar salir un pequeño brillo que lo dejo inconsiente con saliva saliendo de su boca cosa que preocupo a todos haciendoles saber que no era buena idea provocar a Xenrod aunque solo Whiss se acerco un poco a el para preguntarle sobre algo aunque antes de que lograra acercarse alguien aparecio frente a el con un puño que iba directo al rostro del angel.

"¿que quieres de Xenrod-sama angel Whiss?"le pregunto un chico con cabello negro y un atuendo muy parecido al de Son Goku pero este tenia un aspecto que le hacia familiar a Bills.

"solo venia a preguntarle algo ningun intensión de atacarlo lo juro"le respondio Whiss al joven.

"Son Gohan no debiste salir ya que podria defenderme solo y tambien podria haber destruido sin problemas"le regaño Xenrod al joven revelando la identidad del chico a todos los presentes que se sorprendieron menos Zarama que ya lo sabia incluso los otros tres que estaban al mismo nivel que el y Daishinkan sabian sobre el chico.

"!¿COMO PUEDE SER ESTE EL HIJO DE SON GOKU SI NO SE PARECE EN NADA?¡"le pregunto Bills a Xenrod ya que no podia encontrar mucho parecido entre este Gohan y el otro ya que ambos eran muy distintos.

"este Son Gohan es de la misma linea temporal de donde viene el otro Zeno y de ese Trunks por lo que es la razón principal de la diferecia fisica como en su Ki"le respondio Xenrod antes de poner un dedo en el hombro de Son Gohan y hacer aparecer otra energia de distinto color que extraño a todos hasta que Zarama se aclaro la garganta.

"aquellas dos energias es la fuente del poder de sus dintintas versiones como de tiempo la de color dorada es tu versión mas poderosa y de otra linea de tiempo como de donde viene este Son Gohan mientras la de color plateado seria una menos debil que esta de a poco acercandose a su versión poderosa en este caso la de tu Son Gohan dios destructor Bills del septimo universo"les explico Zarama a todos los dioses y angeles que se sorprendieron menos Daishinkan y Zeno-sama como Setsuna que se acerco a Quitela para arrojarlo hacia su Kaio-shin.

"si quieren una explicación mas detallada nos veremos en otro momento por lo que pueden volver a su universo hasta que vayan a ser convocados de nuevo"les despidio Xenrod a todos que iban a protestar incluidos los angeles pero de un solo chasquido de Xenrod desaparecieron del reino del todo.

"¿algo que deba hacer antes de retirarnos Xenrod-sama?"le pregunto Gohan al mencionado que asintio antes mirar al resto.

"todos ustedes esten atentos y que nadie se atreva a tocar el trono de Zeno hasta que se sepa quien es el responsable de estar reuniendo la armadura"les ordeno Xenrod a todos que asintieron mientras su señor se retiraba a su reino.

**(Jikan)**

vemos a Jikan caminando junto sus tres acompañantes hacia una pequeña casa que le parecio un poco al Saotome ya que se pregunto del por que vinieron aqui incluso no vio a Yuuta venir con ellos cosa que le extraño pero no iba a preguntar ya que de seguro tenian sus razones y al momento en que llegaron lo primero que pudo ver Ranma fueron pulseras que podia colocarse ademas noto que habian para pies junto a dos camisa metalicas cosa que le extraño demasiado a Ranma que vio como Jikan se comenzo a quitar sus pantalones negros junto a su camisa para ponerse aquellas prendas, Chiharu fue a la bodega que habia en la casa para traer una maquina que recordo haber visto en una de las peliculas con tematica de crimen y usaban para matar a algunos prisioneros de aquella forma cosa que le extraño hasta que vio como el anciano se acercaba a Chiharu para comenzar a ver el pulso y los latidos de Jikan ademas vio como el mismo estaba esperando algo cosa que no entendio hasta que pudo sentir la mirada de Jikan sobre el haciendole entender que tenia que ponerse lo otro dejandolos solo con los boxers y al momento en terminar de colocarse lo ultimo dejando un poco a la vista sus vendas por su combate contra Dmitry y Zhao.

"¿para que nos colocamos esto Jikan-san?"le pregunto Ranma al mencionado que se puso en posición de combate.

"para entrenar y pelear contra ti sin nadie mas alrededor asi que rompe tu limitador si quieres pelear bien"le respondio Jikan mientras aparecian las venas en su cuerpo cosa que sorprendio a Ranma que comenzo a romper su propio limitador para que sus propias venas aparescan.

"¿pero que tipo de entrenamiento vamos hacer?"le pregunto Ranma a Jikan mientras esperaba el primer movimiento.

"un entrenamiento sumamente largo ya que pienso entrenar despues de mi combate de mañana hasta las finales del torneo ya que Shiruk, Kaoru y mi maestro entrenaran para volverse mas fuertes por lo que me entrenare hasta incrementar mi fuerza contigo"le respondio Jikan a Ranma mirando hacia las dos unicas personas que estaban en habitación que asintieron para presionar un boton haciendo que la luz verde de la caja encienda.

"pero Shiruk-san no podra estar listo para las finales por las heridas que le causo Antonie hoy en la pelea entre ellos"le recordo Ranma antes de esquivar un puñetazo de Jikan que vio aquello venir para agacharse y hacerle caer de espaldas y en unos momentos sintio una pequeña descarga.

"no conoces demasiado a Shiruk como yo Ranma y como lo conozco te contare que mi mejor amigo entrena siempre su velocidad y con aquella humillación que le dio Antonie no aceptara nunca aquella victoria que no es de el hasta que realmente le gane a su oponente que fue Antonie ya que Shiruk ya habra salido del hospital importandole muy poco sus heridas"le contesto Jikan antes de lanzarle una patada baja a Ranma que la esquivo para lanzarle una hacia el rostro que logro darle a su compañero de entrenamiento.

Jikan solo lanzo un puñetazo directo a la barbilla de Ranma para ver como este la esquivo haciendose hacia atras cosa que no iba a servir de mucho contra Jikan que se movio a por el para conectar un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago del Saotome que cayo al suelo mientras recibia una descarga electrica mas fuerte cosa que no podia enteder el por que de aquello hasta que vio como Jikan lanzo una patada a su rostro para se extrelle contra la pared que estaba detras de el y caiga recibiendo otra descarga, Ranma tuvo que esquivar otro ataque de su maestro para no tener ninguna descarga aunque no podria estar todo el tiempo en la defensiva por lo que comenzo a atacar hacia Jikan que solo desvio los golpes esperando la oportunidad de que su estudiante bajara la guardia con este ataque cosa que hizo y lo aprovecho lanzando un puñetazo directo al pecho del Saotome que cayo de espaldas mientras recibia otra descarga.

"vamos Ranma pelea con todo lo que tienes si quieres vencerme"le dijo Jikan al Saotome que se levanto para ir hacia el ataque contra su oponente que cambio su estilo y lanzarle una patada alta para hacer que caiga al suelo y hacer que sienta una vez mas aquella electricidad.

"¿por que estoy sintiendo un choque electrico por mi cuerpo Jikan-san?"le pregunto Ranma mientras se levantaba con algo de dolor.

"o eso forma parte de esta pelea y entrenamiento ya que note que te enfrentaste a enemigos con algunas habilidades mas extrañas pero nunca te le enfrentaste a ellos en un entorno que no estuviera rodeado de fuego un lugar muy alto incluso donde fuera a ver electricidad asi que me tome la molestia en hacer mi entrenamiento en tu entrenamiento por mucho tiempo empezando con la ultima parte"le respondio Jikan a Ranma que estaba sorprendido por aquello.

"¿y entonces cual seria el segundo entrenamiento?"le pregunto Ranma queriendo saber pero el puñetazo de Jikan le hizo sabe que no le diria mientras Chiharu miraba la lista que tuvo que conseguir el anciano manager de su novio para el entrenamiento final que seria pelear rodeado de fuego pero Jikan quiso añadir uno secreto que solo le revelo al anciano.

**(Casa de Naruto)**

estamos en el hogar del Uzumaki que estaba entrenando en una de las esferas a Shine mientras era visto por todos que vieron lo sadico que era su amigo al entrenar ya que vieron como le lanzaba cosas pequeñas de algunos materiales que conocian y otros no a Shine que estaba escalando una cascada con sus manos desnudas igual que los pies ademas creyeron ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en Naruto que continuaba lanzando aquellos materiales que lograban darle a Shine que por poco caia hacia abajo por la fuerza de los lanzamientos, Mientras veian Chopper escucho que tocaban la puerta de su amigo por lo que se levanto para abrir y encontrase tres personas las dos personas que estaban delante un hombre Rubio tenian los reconocio por la foto que trajo Rias con ella pero antes de que pudiera avisar fue atrapado en un abrazo por la madre de Rias la cual esuchar la puerta abriendose miro hacia atras para ver a sus padres y su prometido que estaban molestos mas su padre que su madre que estaba dandole un fuerte abrazo a Chopper por ser tan adorable.

"oto-sama, Oka-sama ¿que hacen aqui y como me encontraron?"les pregunto Rias a sus padres mientras que los demas al escucharla se voltearon para mirar a los padres de la Gremory aunque Robin junto sus brazos para separar un poco a Chopper de la madre de su estudiante.

"estamos aqui para llevarte a casa Rias y puedas casarte con Riser aunque lo ultimo es por que te seguimos a escondidas aunque antes de seguirte tu madre queria comer en aquel restaurante donde admito el cocinero dio una buena comida a sus clientes"le respondio el padre de Rias a su hija que estaba por hacer algo hasta que sus amigos se pusieron enfrente de ella.

"oigan sin piensan armas una pelea en mi casa por favor haganlo en uno de los orbes"les dijo Naruto a todos que estaban en su casa que se voltearon a mirarlo antes mirar a una de las esferas para encontrar a otro Naruto haciendoles entender que era un Kage Bushin el que ahora estaba entrenando a Shine.

"¿quien es usted joven?"le pregunto la madre de Rias que veia al joven que le parecia un poco atractivo aunque antes de responder alguien mas se presento junto a dos tres invitados mas.

"el es Naruto Uzumaki Oka-sama el hombre que busco mi abuelo hace bastante tiempo" respondio Sirzechs por su amigo que sonrio al verlo y ver que vino con su esposa Grayfia y otros dos un niño pelirojo que sostenia la mano de Grayfia haciendole ver que era el hijo de su amigo mientras que el otro no podia identificarlo ya que tenia el pelo negro y ojos violetas.

"¿que vienes hacer aqui Sirzechs?"le pregunto Riser al hermano de su prometida que miro hacia sus padres con una sonrisa.

"vengo a anular el compromiso de Rias contigo Riser con una buena propuesta"le respondio Sirzechs al heredero Phoenix que lo miro con extrañes igual que los padres de este que lo miraron como tambien los que vivian en la casa de Naruto incluyendo al mismo.

"¿que propones Sirzechs?"le pregunto su padre al mencionado que se acerco a Naruto un momento sin mirar a nadie.

"propongo una pelea por la mano de mi hermana el ganador tendra el deseo de hacer lo que quiera con mi hermana como poner un compromiso o no siempre que Rias acepte"les propuso Sirzechs sin mirar a nadie todavia aunque Zoro y Naruto notaron una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del hermano de Rias.

"¿entonces Riser se enfrentara al joven de cabello castaño verdad?"pregunto Venelana a su hijo que se volteo a mirarla antes de negar con la cabeza para mirar a su amigo.

"Riser no se enfrentara al Peón de mi hermana ni tampoco peleara ya que los que pelearan somos yo y Naruto para decidir este contrato de matrimonio ya que ustedes decidieron hacer el contrato por lo que lo justo seria que yo fuera a pelear"le respondio Sirzechs a su madre que se sorprendio como todo menos Grayfia.

"¿cuales son tus razones para querer pelear conmigo Sirzechs?"le pregunto Naruto a su amigo que le mostro una sonrisa que muy pocas veces mostraba y le recordo cuando se enfrentaron a esa criatura.

"bueno la respuesta es simple Naruto desde hace tiempo que quiero enfrentarme a ti usando todo de mi para vencerte importandome muy poco si eres inmortal o no ya que quiero ser la cuarta persona en dejarte una herida que no pueda recuperarse"le respondio Sirzechs a su amigo dejando libre su poder para encarar al Uzumaki que sintio una pequeña llama dentro de el le decia que acepte el combate para volver a sentir aquella emoción que sintio contra aquellos dos Samurais que le dieron sus dos heridas que tenia en su pierna derecha.

"con que si Sirzechs bueno si ese es tu deseo lo cumplire ya que hace tiempo que no dejo salir todo mi poder en la tierra incluso te convertiras en el primer demonio en herirme viejo amigo"le acepto Naruto aquel desafio de Sirzechs dejando salir todo su Chakra dejando ver que iba a ir enserio aunque igual miraron a Rias que estaba impactada por aquel choque de poder entre su hermano mayor y su maestro de clases.

"¿que dices Rias aceptas que hagamos este combate para decidir tu compromiso?"le pregunto su hermano a ella que asintio sin confiar en su voz por ver el poder de ambos amigos chocar entre si.

al ver la respuesta ambos entraron en otra esfera mientras Naruto les pedia a Zoro y Usopp que continuaran con el entrenamiento de Shine mientras se encargaba de pelear contra Sirzechs que se quito su ropa de Maou para pelear mas a gusto y sin molestias sobre el ya que desde hace mucho que no pelearia enserio contra alguien de su nivel y Naruto claramente lo estaba por ser inmortal ya que nunca dejo que su cuerpo se volviera debil o oxidado, Naruto comenzo con algunos estiramientos antes de hacer sellos de mano y lanzar un jutsu Katon que aprendio hace mucho tiempo incluso busco una forma de tener todos los jutsus elementales que conocio y vio incluidos los del Tsuchikage y logro ver como Sirzechs destruyo aquel ataque cosa que espero para comenzar a acercarse con el Raiton no Yoroi que aprendio viendo al Raikage de su tiempo para darle un puñetazo en la mejilla de su amigo que bloqueo pero con el costo de ser enviado hacia atras cosa que fue bueno ya que no estaban cerca de ningun lugar para causarle daño por terreno.

Sirzechs comenzo atacar con su poder de destrucción hacia Naruto que lo esquivo con la ayuda de su jutsu todavia activo incluso trato de acercarse a su amigo una vez mas pero este le lanzaba su poder demoniaco para lograr alejarlo cosa que no le gusto mucho al Uzumaki pero de todas maneras se salio de su jutsu para lanzarle un jutsu Mokuton al recordar todavia de como el Capitan Yamato le explico como hacerlo hasta que descubrio que era un Kekkei Genkai del primer Hokage, Ambos amigos empezaron a ir con sus ataques mas poderoso primero en lugar de los mas debiles ya no tenia caso ir con algo asi si ambos se conocian demasiado bien en cada ataque por que irian con todo desde el principio con Naruto usando los jutsus mas fuertes que pudo conocer en su vida incluso combino algunos usando a sus clones de sombra para usar los demas ataques contra Sirzechs que lanzo un potente poder de destrucción contra su amigo que logro esquivar aquello usando el Hirashin para aparecer detras de Sirzechs que se giro para lanzar un ataque pero fue detenido por Naruto que ya tenia un Rasengan formado en su mano izquierda cona la cual logro impactar contra el estomago del Lucifer.

Rias como su familia estaban sorprendidos de ver como como Sirzechs estaba dando todo su poder a alguien que no podria morir facilmente ademas vieron como ese ataque azul impacto directo sobre el exheredo de los Gremory cosa que nunca habian visto en un humano hacer pero aqui estaban viendo a un ser inmortal peleando en igualdad contra el actual Lucifer de su familia peleando mas feliz ya que notaron la sonrisa en su rostro por recibir el ataque del Uzumaki que uso un jutsu Doton para atacar a Sirzechs que destruyo el ataque, Los amigos de Naruto estaba sorprendidos de pelear de esta manera al rubio ya que muy pocas veces lo vieron pelear con todo su poder ademas ninguno se dio cuenta de que Gross habia llegado aqui ya que dejo a su hija con Orihime que habia comenzado sus estudios que les dieron por este tiempo que dure el torneo sangriento y ver como Naruto peleaba le hizo recorda como peleo con todo en el dia del escape pero en algun momento les mostraria a todos estos cual fue el poder real de Uzumaki al pelear ademas ver esto le hacia ver que eran los demas trucos de Naruto que no mostro en su combate contra Ryūjin ya que nunca los vio utilizarlos.

Naruto invoco a ocho clones para comenzar a correr hacia su amigo que comenzo a atacar desde donde estaba destruyendo a cada clon y dandole al Uzumaki que cayo al suelo por aquel ataque cosa que aprovecho con el humo lograr un hoyo para acercarse hacia Sirzechs que comenzo a volar ya que no era tan idiota como para quedarse en el suelo si su amigo lograba atacarlo desde el suelo cosa que hizo despues de romper el suelo en donde habia estado cosa que irrito al Uzumaki que trato de recordar las cosas que vio del Tsuchikage para comenzar a flotar un poco y dirigirse hacia su oponente que no se espero aquello, Sirzechs comenzo a lanzar poderosos ataques hacia su viejo amigo que comenzo a esquivarlos con dificultad al no haber podido controlar muy esta tecnica que usaba el Tsuchikage para volar cosa que le enojaba un poco ya que tendria que tambien entrenar por si mismo despues de este combate que comenzaron ambos amigos para ver cual de los dos era el mas fuerte y no por el compromiso cosa que se dio cuenta Naruto la otra vez ya que su amigo podia actuar de forma extraña cosa que no le importaba desde que lo conocio incluso le ayudo en cualquier cosa que fuera a pedirle en este plano.

los dos se miraron un momento antes de empezar a conectarse puñetazos con sus respectivos ataques con Naruto combinando el Raiton no Yoroi para darle mas fuerza al golpe que le envio a su amigo que reunio mucho poder de destrucción para empezar a darlo todo contra el otro creando una pequeña onda que paso por todo el lugar sin afectar lo de afuera ya que no podian dar a conocer estas cosas a personas normales que no hayan vivido con cosas extrañas como los dos ademas seria molesto que intenten detener esta pelea, Riser noto como Sirzechs comenzo a ir mas enserio contra el sujeto inmortal cosa que no veia muy a menudo en el infierno pero esto le hizo ver que no era el mismo si tenia a la persona correcta al frente y este tipo que era Inmortal le hacia ver que era fuerte como para aguantar aquellos ataques de destrucción del hermano de su prometida pero se pregunto si era todo el poder que estaban mostrando.

Naruto tuvo que alejarse un poco de su amigo para crear a veinte clones de sombra y ordenarles que atacaran con todo lo que tenian a Sirzechs el cual comenzo a atacar una vez mas con su poder de destrucción a los clones del Uzumaki que lanzo algunos shurikens en dirección de su amigo que los esquivo pero unos segundos despues noto algunos cortes en su ropa haciendole ver que tenian Chakra Fuuton por lo que tendria que tener cuidado ya que no sabria si Naruto les colocaba algo mas para darle mas problemas en este combate, Sirzechs comenzo a acumular poder en su mano derecha para despues lanzarlo en dirección de su amigo que creo algunos clones para trata de aligerar el impacto que se venia cosa que sus clones hicieron para ponerse delante y detras del original para protegerse ya que aquel ataque los envio directo contra el suelo causando una gran nube de humo haciendo sonreir a Sirzechs que comenzo a decender un poco pero antes de tocar el suelo recibio un fuerte ataque desde su espalda que ocasionada por Naruto que estaba cubierto de tierra en su cuerpo.

"si que eres fuerte Sirzechs debo reconocerlo"le felicito Naruto a su amigo que se levanto con el dolor en su espalda.

"tu tambien eres fuerte Naruto pero apenas terminamos el calentamiento"le recordo Sirzechs a su amigo que asintio mientras los que estaban afuera se sorprendieron de saber que solo era el calentamiento.

Naruto y Sirzechs comenzaron a aumentar su poder hasta su propio limite para comenzar a pelear de verdad con Naruto usando los jutsu del elemento polvo para atacar a su amgio que esquivo casi todos menos los otros ataques que se reunian en su cuerpo cosa que tuvo que eliminar para seguir atacando con todo lo que tenia el otro con jutsus Mokuton y Hyoton que le dieron muchos problemas a Sirzechs que sangro despues de ser atravesado por uno de los jutsus Hyoton de su amigo que se gano un fuerte ataque de destrucción en toda la cara despues de sus ataques cosa que preocupo un poco a los conocidos de ambos, Cuando pasaron cuatro horas de combate entre ambos amigos que estaba sin ninguna prenda de vestir encima de ellos por los constantes ataques que se dieron entre ambos ademas de estas sudando con sangre en sus cuerpos que teñia un poco el pelo de Naruto ya que algo de sangre de Sirzechs termino en ese lugar haciendole dificl quitarlo despues pero igual estando desnudos no le quito las ganas de combatir ya que todavia tenian energias para pelear asi que Sirzechs lanzo un fuerte ataque hacia Naruto que lo esquivo usando un jutsu de sustitución para aparecer detras de Sirzechs y agarrarlo con su brazo izquierdo.

Shine que habia terminado su entrenamiento hace dos horas observo como su sensei estaba haciendo un mataleones al hermano mayor de Rias que estaba preocupada por la salud de su hermano ya que ninguno se detuvo desde que comenzaron a pelear con todo incluso no tenian intenciones de que esta pelea terminara sin que ambos estuvieran satisfechos o el otro este inconsiente incluso los Quincy no creyeron ver algo como esto en sus vidad pero entre ellos faltaba alguien que era Jack que no habia regresado desde anoche pero no les importo ya que tarde o temprano regresaba, Naruto comenzo a dar fuerza en su agarre sobre el cuello de Sirzechs que no creia esto ya que pensaba que Naruto lo atacaria usando el Raiton no Yoroi pero esto le hizo ver que tenia intenciones de terminar este combate con una forma agradable ya que solo cinco veces intercambiaron un golpe o patada para generar algo asi aunque todavia tenian que ver primero algo que iba a hacer desde antes de que iniciara este combate por lo cual cargo un poco de energia de destrucción para colocarla en el estomago de su amigo para disparar causando una gran herida en aquella zona que dejo salir demasiada sangre cosa que preocupo mucho a los amigos de Naruto que no creian que su amigo pudiera sanar despues de aquello.

Sirzechs trato de liberarse del agarre de su amigo pero noto algo que no habia notado antes y fue que su amigo le apuñalo con su unico brazo libre en su espalda cosa que no espero en ningun momento antes de sentir como Naruto le atrapo su brazo izquierdo para despues atraparlo con sus piernas y dejarse caer a suelo sin antes moderse su brazo izquierdo para mantener el agarre cosa que dejo sin palabras a Sirzechs que no tenia demasiado tiempo antes de que perdiera la consiencia por lo que intento cualquier cosa para liberarse pero le era demasiado dificil, Los padres y esposa de Sirzechs estaban atonitos por ver como el estaba siendo retenido de esa forma incluso Sairaorg quedo sorprendido como su primo estaba a punto de ser derrotado por un humano que estaba a su nivel solo por vivir mucho tiempo debido a una inmortalidad cosa que le intereso para pelear un momento pero no creia que pudiera hacer mucho si no conocia todas las tecnicas de Uzumaki Naruto el chico que termino de vencer a Sirzechs que quedo inconsiente despues de diez segundos otorgandole la victoria a Naruto que solto a su amigo antes de levantarse y subir en su espalda a Sirzechs que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro mientras ambos volvian a la casa con Naruto dejando en el suelo a su amigo.

"fuiste demasiado fuerte Sirzechs debo admitirlo incluso si aquel ataque hubiera logrado darme estaria tendido en el suelo contigo obteniendo la victoria"le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba con una sonrisa.

"¿Nii-sama esta bien Naruto-sensei?"le pregunto Rias a Naruto que miro hacia Chopper que rapidamente se dirigio a Sirzechs para encontrar los latidos del corazón cosa que pudo encontrar.

"tu hermano esta bien Rias solo esta incosiente por perder mucha sangre y de lo que vimos que le otorgo la victoria a Naruto"le respondio Chopper a Rias que se alegro como Grayfia y padres que se acercaron a Sirzechs.

"Naruto gracias por darme una pelea que fue entretenida incluso me concediste un gran deseo que queria despues de mucho tiempo"le dijo Sirzechs que recupero un poco la conciencia.

"je igual no tuve una pelea tan entrenida con un amigo o que alguien me haya dado una enorme dificultad"le contesto Naruto con una sonrisa a su amigo mientras Mirajane le ayudaba con las vendas que tomo de la enfermeria de la casa.

"buenos espero que cuides a mi hermana amigo ya que estas comprometido con ella Naruto"le recordo Sirzechs a su amigo que se quedo petrificado mientras miraba a las chicas que estaban interesados un poco en el viendolo con ojos amenazadores mientras sus amigos se reian por esto mientras Rias se sonrojaba aunque Gross penso un momento antes de sacar una libreta de color negro para empezar a anotar nombres de estas chicas.

"si que te gusta molestar Sirzechs aunque prefiero tener algunas citas con ella antes de hacer cualquier cosa ademas puedes notar que hay algunas interesadas en mi por lo que tendria demasiado problemas en ese aspecto"le contesto Naruto que agradecio a Mirajane que solo sonrio.

"bueno los demonios tenemos un harem que seria dirigido por la primera mujer con la que nos casamos aunque hay muy pocas veces que no sucede y creo que la unica que estaria por encima de todas ellas seria Rangiku-san"le explico Sirzechs a su amigo mientras Sairaorg ponia el brazo izquierdo sobre su hombro.

"oh bueno al menos tendrian que arreglarlo entre Rangiku y Gross que es la hermana del Hakaishin del universo 14"le contesto Naruto que miraba hacia la puerta para encontrar a la Saiyan escribiendo en su libreta los nombres de estas chicas incluso asusto a los demonios menos a Rias y sus amigos que lo sabian incluyendo a Sirzechs y Grayfia.

**(Jack)**

vemos al Quincy caminando hacia un lugar en particular ya que no tenia ganas de volver a la casa del sensei de Shine ya que tenia algunas cosas que hacer como encontrar a algunos de los otros dos finalistas del torneo para pelear aunque igual pudo acaba con algunos Hollows que se encontraban en el sitio escondiendo muy bien sus poderes aunque igual le costo un poco vencer al ultimo que logro escaparse dejandole con una pequeña herida en su brazo derecho, Al momento en que encontro a Zhao se acerco a el para pedirle una pelea lo cual el acepto y fueron al dojo de un amigo que resulto ser Iwao que habia terminado de entrenar junto a Kenzo el cual se notaba mas fuerte que antes pero todavia era muy pronto para averiguarlo asi que ambos empezaron a pelear a puño limpio donde Zhao fue mas fuerte que dandole algunos golpes en zig zag antes de darle un poderoso puñetazo que lo mando hacia el suelo donde fue atrapado con el puño izquierdo de Zhao a unos centimetros de su rostro dandole la victoria.

"Jack-san creo que deberias de centratarte en un arte marcial si quieres vencer a un artista marcial con mas años de experiencia incluso a simple vista tengo que decirtelo de manera directa y es que eres debil en tu nivel actual"le dijo Zhao antes de comenzar a irse mientras la pulsera le declaraba como el ganador sin mirar hacia atras.

Jack fruncio el ceño y comenzo a irse antes de ser detenido por una patada que le dio en la cara haciendo que caiga al suelo inconsiente cosa que no le importo a Iwao que le pidio a Kenzo que se fuera para tener una charla con el chico a solas cosa que su estudiante acepto para comenzar a irse ya que conocia demasiado bien a su maestro el cual era conocido por pelear con gente que tenia un enorme orgullo para bajarlos de donde estaban con una pequeña pelea que terminaba hasta que deje su orgullo, Iwao comenzo a esperar a que el chico estuviera listo para lo que se le venia encima ya que vio mucho orgullo que no dejaria ir con mucha facilidad y tenia sus formas para hacerle perder aquello incluso iba a tratar de hacerlo con el dicipulo de Zhao mañana ya que iba a ver un poco la diferencia entre un profesional de artes marciales contra alguien con menos tiempo en ellas cosa que esperaba aunque este chico lo podria ver como alguien mas fuerte si practicaba un arte marcial aunque con el unico que podria ubicarlo seria el Judo.

despues de levantarse Jack miro a Iwao que estaba en posición de combate mirandolo cosa que le extraño pero igual comenzo a irse antes de ser enviado al suelo por el Karateca que estaba sonriendo por ver como el chico se volvio a levantar para tomar el otro camino solo para volver al suelo por un puñetazo cortesia de Iwao quien estaba sonriendo por seguir haciendo esto por un buen rato a Jack que intento muchas formas para largarse pero todas fueron detenidos por el Karateca, Al cabo de unos minutos Jack comenzo a pelear contra Iwao pero fue derrotado con unos golpes de karate que fueron directo a su cara y abdomen haciendo que caiga al suelo vencido cosa que aprovecho Iwao para sentarse sobre el chico y empezar a meditar hasta que fuera de dia para su combate contra Jikan del cual esperaba mucho ya que deberia de ser demasiado fuerte si queria vencerlo ademas de necesitar mejorar en algunos aspectos que el mismo le mostraria en la mañana.

**(Shiruk)**

vemos a Shiruk caminando con cosas pesadas atadas a el para intentar aumentar su velocidad con sus ataques que sabia bien que eran demasiado lentos en su combate contra Antonie cosa que le hizo perfeccionar aun mas sus habilidades de combate para no tener una derrota tan humillante como aquella incluso antes de comenzar su entrenamiento vencio a su ex y primo que hicieron algo muy estupido como tratar de obtener su puesto por sus heridas cosa que les salio demasiado mal ya que nunca fue bueno provocarlo cuando estaba muy molesto cosa que Jikan aprovechaba para entrenar entre ambos y ver sus fallos por lo que eran la mejor combinación en terminos de combate, Cuando termino se acerco a la estanteria donde tenia algunas medicinas que le ayudaban a volver como antes y seguir entrenando haciendole feliz por un momento antes de notar que alguien mas estaba en el lugar por lo que miro hacia la puerta de su pequeña cabaña en el bosque donde muy pocos conocian este sitio entre ellos Jikan y Chiharu que aveces venian con el manager de su amigo o Yuuta pero tambien habian otras personas que conocian este lugar y eran sus exnovias como la que estaba enfrente de su puerta mirandolo.

"buenas noches Shiruk-kun"le saludo una de las ex del mencionado.

"¿que quieres Ayane?"le pregunto Shiruk a la ahora identifacada como Ayane que no le molesto el tono de su unico novio que tuvo.

"solo venia a ver del por que no estas en el hospital pero al ver tu pelea me preocupo un poco tu salud"le respondio Ayane a Shiruk que paso al lado de ella para seguir entrenando.

"pues no tenias que hacerlo ya que no necesito que nadie me diga como tratar mis propios aunque la unica persona en decirme algo de aquello es Jikan"le dijo Shiruk a Ayane que suspiro al saber que su ex todavia estaba enojado con todas sus novias menos dos que eran las dos primeras que tuvo.

"deberias de dejar los combates Shiruk-kun ya que te podrian humillar de nuevo como lo hicieron hoy con ese tipo Antonie"le comento Ayane a Shiruk que se detuvo un momento antes de voltear su cabeza hacia ella.

"no pedi tu opinión Ayane y te pido que te largues antes de que empiece a pelear contra ti"le contesto Shiruk antes de irse dejando a Ayane sola que no se iba a ir ya que empezo a llamar a las antiguas novias de Shiruk para informarles incluso llamo a los padres que lo estaban buscando.

despues de un rato las exnovias y los padres de Shiruk llegaron a la cabaña y vieron que era demasiado buena para estar tranquilos incluso vieron que habian algunas habitaciones extra por si alguien venia a quedarse incluso sin saberlo el dueño del lugar tambien hizo una llamada a la unica persona que le podia ayudar a sacar personas no deseadas de su unico lugar tranquilo y fue bueno que estuviera disponible ya que en general Jikan entrenaba todo el dia por lo que no tenia muchas ganas de utilizar su celular, Al momento en que Jikan llego corriendo desde una gran distancia Shiruk le entrego algo de agua que tomo gustoso ya que correr toda esa distancia si que era agotador cosa que hizo reir mucho a su amigo que le pidio ayuda para sacar algunos intrusos cosa que no le molesto a Jikan que le ayudaria sin problemas incluso se llevarian la cabaña hacia un mejor lugar cosa que agradecio Shiruk que fue junto a su mejor amigo que rompio sus cuatro limitador y dejar salir su verdadero poder igual que Shiruk a menor medida.

cuando ambos llegaron tanto los padres de Shiruk como sus ex novias estaban esperando en la puerta un poco sorprendidos de ver a ambos amigos juntos en posición de combate haciendoles saber que si no se iban las sacarian del lugar por lo que ellas se pusieron en posición de pelea incluso la madre de Shirul lo hizo menos Alán que no estaba loco para pelear contra Jikan con su cuarto limitador roto que le hizo ver su cuerpo mas rapido y solo alguien nivel maestro en artes marciales podia ver su velocidad cosa que el era, Los dos amigos fueron con todo dejando una masacre con todas las ex-novias presentes de Shiruk el cual tenia atrapada de un brazo a su propia madre que le pedia ayuda a su marido que no hizo nada al notar que Jikan estaba esperando aquello ya que logro ver su autentica fuerza en el combate contra Shine y no iba a poder tocarlo ademas los tres unicos que podrian darle problemas en una pelea serian Kaede con su fuerza ya que logro aguantar algunos golpes de Zhao mientras los otros dos serian John y Iwao por tener mas experiencia por sus combates constantes contra Zhao incluso Iwao podria durar mucho mas ya que peleo muchas veces contra Zhao rompiendo sus cuatro limitadores en sus combates.

Jikan les ordeno a todas ellas que se fueran a menos que quisieran morir cosa que aceptaron para irse aunque la unica que no estaba en el lugar fue la segunda novia de su amigo que libero a su madre para pedirle que se largaran cosa que su padre acepto para tomar a su mujer y irse cosa que Jikan no le importo ya que tenia una pelea en la mañana contra ese maestro Karateca ademas tuvo una pelea contra Ranma que le dejo con mucho dolor despues al terminar su entrenamiento, Shiruk se sento en la entrada junto a Jikan para empezar a hablar sobre lo estaria sucediendo en las finales del torneo donde se iban a enfrentar por si le tocaban juntos o con algun otro y prometio que le venceria cosa que hizo reir a Jikan que esperaba aquello pero estaba seguro que tendria una buena pelea en el torneo si le tocaba su maestro en Kung Fu o el ya que le importaba la pelea que fuera a darle diversión cosa que esperaba en el torneo.

"¿crees que soy debil Jikan?"le pregunto Shiruk a su amigo que lo miro con una ceja levantada por aquella pregunta.

"claro que no si eres de los muy pocos que puede aguantar mi fuerza real con mis limitadores destruidos ademas siempre te vuelves demasiado fuerte despues de una derrota y es la razón por tu apodo del peleador mas veloz en el ataque"le respondio Jikan a su amigo que miro hacia donde estaba la luna.

"tal vez pero todavia estoy demasiado lejos de tu nivel actual ya que Shiruo mostro parte de su fuerza contra mi y fue por la unica razón del por que le gane incluso Antonie hoy me dio una paliza con todo su poder en solo unos minutos por lo que todavia tengo mucho camino para llegar al nivel donde estan ustedes tres"le dijo Shiruk a su amigo que lo observo antes de levantarse.

"la unica razón del por que es aquello es muy simple y tu mismo sabes la razón de aquello pero solo te dire que tienes que enfrentarte a personas mas fuertes que tu para que todo tu cuerpo vuelva a tener la fuerza necesaria para pelear a la par contra mi y los otros dos ya que de nuestra generación somos los mas fuertes del torneo y ahora que estaran participando los de nivel maestro tenemos la oportunidad de mostrar nuestra verdadera fuerza contra ellos y espero que pienses pelear con alguno Shiruk"le contesto Jikan a su amigo antes irse dejando solo a su amigo que miro hacia adentro de su cabaña para ver la foto de su novia fallecida antes de suspirar y dejar caer todas las cadenas con el peso de todas las cosas que tenia para quitarselas de encima.

_"preparate para tu nuestra revancha Antonie si algun dia llega por que no pienso perder ahora que me libere de toda presión sobre mi por lo que espera hasta el dia en donde pueda darte una paliza"_penso Shiruk para si mismo mientras empezaba a correr por todo el bosque mientras Jikan en las afueras sonreia ya que le era mas divertido ver una pelea de Shiruk peleando a su manera que de manera seria cosa que iba mas con su propio estilo.

**aqui termina el capitulo de hoy donde peleando los tres estudiantes de Naruto y el mismo donde espero que les haya gustado ya que tuve que pensar un monton ademas de estar escribiendo en Wattpad algo de Shuumatsu No Valkirye donde si quieren pueden pasarse a leer si quieren.**

**se que hice la pelea de Shine y Jikan corta pero necesitaba mostrar algo de la fuerza verdadera de Jikan como de Antonie pero sobre todo para hacer que Shine comience a entrenar para volver a su antigua forma de ser y estar al mismo nivel que sus dos hermanos por lo que en un futuro combate entre Shine contra Shiruk veran algo de mejoramiento incluso en el Arco donde Naruto y los demas iran a la sociedad de almas.**

**por ahi mostre a los peleadores mas fuertes que estan al mismo nivel de Zhao que pelearan contra el mismo y los otros tres participantes donde pondre todo de mi para aquellas peleas incluso un poco del hombre que le dio una pelea complicada a Jikan y si leyeron lo de mi historia de Kengan Ashura sabran quien es.**

**en cuanto al combate entre Naruto y Sirzechs si quieren saber cuales Jutsus uso Naruto serian los mas fuertes que tiene como el Rasenshuriken y los demas elementos entre Mokuton, Hyoton, Jinton y cualquier subelemento o los que existen que pudo lograr por su tiempo como Inmortal.**

**con todo aquello dicho me despido hasta la proxima !EXTREME¡.**


End file.
